Marauder's Daughter
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Sirius' daughter is in Hogwarts in the same year as Harry and all the others. She gives things a bigger twist then there would be without her. Better summary in first chapter. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Marauder's Daughter**

Summary: Sequel to _Marauders at Hogwarts_, Sirius' daughter goes to Hogwarts along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and all the others. She and Ron are friends because their mothers were friends. Follows from her point of view through the seven years of Hogwarts, including the dangers, excitement and also some love interests. You don't really need to read _Marauders at Hogwarts_ to find out what's going on here.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I make up.

* * *

Eleven year old, Leah Black, woke with a small scream from her slumber. Her sandy gold hair all over her face and she impatiently pushed it away just as her mother came into the room.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." Leah said. "About dad again. All I can see is him turning away and leaving with those ministry guys."

"Sweetie…" Sabrina said, sitting next to Leah on the bed.

"I know…He's innocent…but we can't prove that." Leah said.

"Just don't believe people when they say he isn't." Sabrina said. "Listen…you're gonna have to spend the last week of holidays with Molly and the boys and Ginny alright?"

"Yeah sure mom." Leah said, smiling. "I haven't seen Ron since my birthday. But why?"

"I'm going to go see your father." Sabrina said. Leah's smile fell. "Don't be like that honey. I haven't been able to bring you since you were five. The dementors have a strange affect on you."

"Yeah I know." Leah said. "Well…be careful ok. They don't like you very much there." Sabrina nodded and kissed Leah's forehead.

The next day Leah fell out of the Weasley's fireplace with her trunk next to her. Pounding footsteps came from the upper level.

"I HATE FLOO POWDER!" Leah yelled, getting up and wiping herself off just before Molly gave her a big huge. "Ahh…can't breathe…Ron help!"

"Mom let go." Ron said. Molly let go of Leah and Leah gave Ron a look of thanks. "Hey Le…ready for the first day at Hogwarts next week?"

"Yeah." Leah said. She didn't mention how excited she was to finally be able to meet the guy that was supposed to be her mother's godson. She wanted to meet Harry so badly. She could vaguely remember Lilly and James but only from pictures and the odd flashback like dreams she had that involved them, happy and laughing.

"You'll be staying with Ginny." Molly said.

"Uh…why? I normally stay with Ron." Leah said.

"yes I know dear but…you two are getting so much older." Molly said. Leah and Ron looked at each other with terrified expressions as to what Molly was trying to get across.

"EW! I WOULD NEVER EVER EVER DO THAT WITH RON!" Leah exclaimed. "Great…now I'm gonna have nightmares."

"Umm…Le…you always have nightmares." Ron said.

"Well…now their gonna involve you." Leah said, shivering. "Ok…I'll stay with Ginny." She looked at the youngest Weasley. "Wanna help with the trunk?"

"Sure." Ginny said, grabbing one end of the trunk and helping Leah carry it up to her room. "Mom's a little weird now huh."

"Totally." Leah said. "I mean…what the heck would me and Ron do? We've been friends since we were babies and anything in like…feelings beyond that are just mega sickening."

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"Race ya downstairs." Leah said, running out of the room.

"YOU HAD A HEAD START!" Ginny called, chasing after her. At the bottom of the stairs Leah ran right smack into Fred…or George…she couldn't tell at the moment.

"Whoa…carefully where you're going Le-le." That was George. He was the only one in the whole family that called her Le-le and was able to get away with it.

"Sorry George." Leah said. He helped her up.

"So you're coming with us then." George said.

"Yep." Leah said.

"Boy you grew up fast." George said. "I can remember when you were this small." He held his hand about a foot from the ground.

"Bullshit." Leah said. George laughed and they went to get some lunch.

The week went by quickly and soon the six Weasley's and Leah were hurrying through the train station to the right platform.

"Same thing every year. Packed with muggles." Molly said. "Come on, platform 9 and ¾ is this way."

"We know mom." Fred said. Leah giggled.

"Alright, Percy you first." Molly said. Percy ran through the barrier. Leah caught sight of a boy with jet black hair watching them. "Fred…you next."

"He's not Fred I am." George said. Leah giggled again.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." Fred said.

"Oh sorry George." Molly said. Fred moved forward and Leah smiled when he winked at her.

"Only joking. I am Fred." He said, before running through the barrier quickly followed by George.

"Together?" Ron asked, looking at Leah.

"Works for me." Leah said. They were about to go when a voice called to them.

"Excuse me!" Leah looked to see the boy walking over to them. With a jolt she knew who it was…Lilly and James' son…Harry. Leah stayed quiet though. "I don't know how to…"

"How to get onto the platform?" Molly asked. Harry nodded. "Oh it's no problem at all dear. Now…all you have to do…is go straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're scared. Go before Ron and Leah here." Ron nodded but Leah kept staring at Harry. Harry nodded back before going through the barrier.

"Oh my god." Leah said, finally finding her voice.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Will you two go before it's too late!" Molly scolded. Leah grabbed Ron and pushed him before running with him through the barrier.

On the train Ron and Leah walked around trying to find an empty compartment.

"What got you so weirded out back there?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Uh…it was nothing." Leah said. Ron looked at her but nodded. They continued for a while before Ron opened a compartment door.

"Excuse me? Do you mind?" He asked, pointing at himself and Leah. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." Leah recognized the voice as Harry's. She followed Ron into the compartment and sat down next to him, across from Harry. She couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"Harry…Harry Potter." Leah said and Harry's eyes wiped over into her direction.

"Is it true?" Ron asked, sounding amazed. Leah scolded him but he ignored her. "You're Harry Potter…do you really have the…the scar?"

"Oh…" Harry said, amazingly smiling and lifting up his fringe. Ron gazed at the scar before turning his attention out the window.

"Ok…so can I like…go back to what I was about to say?" Leah asked. Harry looked at her and nodded. "Ok…umm…damn…forgot." Both the boys laughed. "Well…how about introductions? I'm Leah Black and this is Ron Weasley."

"You obviously know who I am so I shouldn't bother saying it." Harry said.

"Yeah…" Leah said, she looked down, wondering if she should tell him. She figured that she shouldn't and let him find out in his own time…or at least wait until they get back to the station because her mom was bound to tell him. The thought brought a smile to Leah's face and she watched Harry buy loads of sweets.

"These aren't real frogs…are they?" Harry asked, looking at the chocolate frog box in his hand.

"It's only a spell." Leah said.

"Besides…it's the card you want." Ron said. "I got about 300 meself."

"Ron's a freak over those cards." Leah whispered to Harry who smiled at her before opening the box…only to have the frog jump out, climb the window, and jump out the window as well.

"Rotten luck." Ron said. "They only have one good jump to begin with." Leah laughed.

"I've got Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Ron's got about six of him." Leah said.

"This is Scabbers by the way." Ron said, pointing at his pet rat, which Leah never really liked and greatly distrusted for some odd reason. "Pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little." Harry said.

"George gave me a spell that's supposed to turn him yellow…want to see?" Ron asked. Leah looked doubtful but Harry looked excited.

"Yeah." He said. Ron took out his wand and cleared his through but just then the door slid open to reveal a bushy haired girl.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She said.

"No." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Oh…are you doing magic?" The girl asked, spotting Ron's wand. "Let's see then." She sat on Leah's other side. Leah looked at Ron and gave him a slight encouraging look.

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron said, waving his wand. Scabbers squeaked but didn't change colour.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked. "It's not very good is it?" Leah caught the boys exchanging looks. "Of course I've only practiced some simple ones myself. For example." She pointed her wand at Harry who looked frightened at first. "Oculus Repairo." Harry's glasses were instantly fixed.

"Whoa." Leah said. Harry took his glasses off to look at them.

"Holy cricket…you're Harry Potter." The girl said. "I've read all about you…I'm Hermione Granger." She turned and looked at Ron. "And you are…"

"I'm…Ron Weasley." Ron said, unfortunately with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Charmed…and you?" Hermione said, looking at Leah.

"Leah Black." Leah said. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but decided better of it, and Leah was glad, sure she was going to say something about her father.

"You three better change into your robes…I suspect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione said, getting up and leaving.

"Miss know-it-all." Leah muttered, causing Ron to laugh and choke. They did change, although they had their backs turned to each other the whole time. They talked about random things, but when they got to family Leah went oddly quiet and Ron, looking at his best friend and realizing what was wrong, instantly changed the subject to sorting.

"How do we get across that?" Leah asked, getting off the train and looking at the lake.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE!" A booming voice called and Leah and Ron followed Harry over to a huge man.

"Hello Harry." The man said.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry said, smiling.

"Right then…first years, this way please!" Hagrid called, turning and leading the bunch of them to a series of small boats. Leah looked critically at them until Ron and Harry each took one of her hands and pulled her into a boat. They were joined by a boy with a round face. He looked like the forgetful type.

"Well…here we go." Ron said.

"Yeah…I hope George was wrong." Leah muttered.

"You and me both." Ron said.

"Wrong about what?" Harry asked.

"About the sorting." Leah and Ron both said.

"He probably was." Leah said. "You know him…big prankster." Ron nodded but still looked doubtful. "Relax Ron. I'm sure it won't be bad."

"Easy for you to say." Ron said. "You're mum was practically best friends with Dumbledore."

"She was not." Leah said. Ron rolled his eyes and Leah resisted the urge to push him into the lake. She wondered greatly whether her mom was right in saying that a giant squid lived in the lake.

* * *

So here's the first chapter…blah blah blah and what not. Give me reviews…give me reviews! 


	2. Sorting and First Class

**Sorting and First class**

Thanks you two for reviewing. Here's the second chapter. Dreams are going to be **_like this _**so you can tell them apart from the other stuff.

* * *

"So it's true…Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A guy with white blonde hair said, stepping in front of Harry, Ron and Leah as they waited for McGonagall to return. "I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered and Leah elbowed him in the ribs. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair…and a hand-me-down robe…you must be another Weasley." Draco turned his eyes on Leah and a smirk crossed his face. "But I have to ask who this is."

"Leah Black." Leah said, before Ron or Harry could say something.

"I see." Draco said, he looked at Harry and Leah. "You'll soon find that some wizards are better then others. I can help you two there." Leah snorted.

"I think I can tell the wrong kind from the right by myself thanks." Harry said. Draco looked ready to say something but McGonagall had just come back and had tapped him in the shoulder with a scroll. Draco gave Harry a look and gave Leah a slightly longer one before moving away.

"We're ready for you." McGonagall said, turning and leading the first years into the great hall. Leah spotted Fred, George and their friend, Lee Jordan. She waved slightly at them and they waved back. She completely forgot about McGonagall until she looked back at her. "…I shall place the sorting hat on your head…and you will be sorted into your houses." She started calling the role.

When Hermione Granger's name was called, Hermione looked nervous and started talking to herself.

"Mental that one…I'm telling ya." Ron whispered to his friends, Harry nodded and Leah smiled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out and Hermione removed the hat and sat down at the Gryffindor table, near Percy. When the hat was placed on Draco's head, it hardly touched before it declared him a Slytherin. Then Ron's name was called and Leah gave his hand one more squeeze before pushing him forward.

"HA! Another Weasley…I know just what to do with you…" The hat said. "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron looked relieved as he went and sat next to the twins.

"Leah Black." McGonagall said. There were slight murmurs through the whole hall as Leah approached the stool and the hat. McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Hmm…let's see." The hat said, although Leah was sure she was the only one that could hear it. "Very strong background you have. Both parents in Gryffindor…and one set of grandparents. Lots of qualities that would make you great for that house…but quite a few that would make you great for another house." Leah focused her mind on being set in Gryffindor. "Well…you want to be in that house…works for me. GRYFFINDOR!" Leah smiled and removed the hat before joining Ron.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall said.

"Shh." Leah said, looking at the twins that were talking loudly. She looked at Harry as the hat was placed on his head. He started muttering after a few seconds before finally the hat shouted out that he should be in Gryffindor. Leah clapped along with the others at her table and smiled at Harry as he sat next to her. "Just like your parents."

"What?" Harry asked, looking at her with a confused look.

"Uh…never mind…forget it." Leah said.

"No…Leah…tell me." Harry said. Leah bit her lip but at that moment Ron poked her hard in the arm. Leah turned to look at him and he was pointing at the table. "Whoa…look at all this food."

"Wow…here's something Fred and George were right about." Leah said, grabbing some food. She was glad Harry was distracted by the food. There was talking about family now. Leah sat quietly, idly moving her food around her plate.

"You ok?" Harry asked, Leah looked at him and nodded, forcing a smile. "You're not a family person are you?" Leah shook her head. "Me neither…the only family I have is my uncle, aunt and cousin."

"That's too bad." Leah said. She was thinking that, if Dumbledore wasn't so mean and sent Harry to the Dursley's, then he would have had a better life with a godmother. "I have my mom…and my grandparents…but I only see them once over the summer and once over Christmas Holidays. My grandpa is an aurora and my grandma is a healer."

"What does your mom do?" Harry asked.

"Umm…she mostly stays home with me." Leah said. "She went here…with her two best friends. Ron's mom and someone else. There were four guys that they always hung around with…well…five guys. One of them is Ron's dad."

"And the other four?" Harry asked.

"Umm…" Leah said, thinking. "I only know their nicknames. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Harry smiled. "Well my mom started dating Padfoot and fell in love with him. Her other friend started dating Prongs and fell in love with him."

"Cool." Harry said.

"Yeah." Leah said. "The last I remember of them…Prongs was…dead…and Padfoot was in jail."

"Sorry." Harry said. Leah wondered if he knew that Padfoot was more then likely Leah's dad.

"It's no big really." She said. "I never really knew them. I was almost a year old when that happened."

"I was almost a year when my parents were killed by Vo…uhh…You know who." Harry said.

"Voldemort." Leah said, but quietly.

"How come you're not afraid to say it?" Harry asked.

"My mom wasn't…so I'm not." Leah said. "I mean…it's just a name. There's no point in being afraid of it." Harry nodded. Dumbledore stood and did a speech then sent them all off to their common rooms.

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE!" Percy called out. Leah groaned and Harry looked at her confused.

"I forgot Percy was a prefect." Leah said as they stood up and followed Ron. "I can't believe I did…he walked around all proud of it and stuff. He kept mentioning it and I completely forgot."

"Lucky you." Ron said over his shoulder. "Whoa…the pictures are moving!"

"Wow." Leah said, although Ron could tell she really wasn't impressed.

"How long have you two known each other?" Harry asked.

"Whole lives practically." Leah said. "Remember I said my mom and his mom were best friends." Harry nodded. "Well me and Ron are pretty much best friends. His mom freaked us out though because I had to stay with them the last week of the holidays and, normally I stay in Ron's room with him, but she told me to stay with Ginny, his younger sister."

"Oh Le…don't reply it please please please." Ron begged. Leah and Harry laughed at him. They ignored everything Percy said but the password and then followed everyone into the common room.

"Girls' dorm to the left, boys' to the right." Percy said, pointing. "You'll find your things have already been brought up for you."

"See you guys in the morning." Leah said. "Meet me here. I'll probably be awake before you two are." She followed the other first year girls up to their dorm, watching Harry and Ron disappear up the stairs to their own.

"_**I'm sorry." Sirius said. "Looks like I won't be around to see her grow up."**_

"_**No!" Sabrina said. Sirius took Leah and kissed her on the head before handing her back to Sabrina and turning away from her. Sabrina turned on Fudge, her eyes filled with anger.**_

"_**He killed Peter, Sabrina." Fudge said.**_

"_**Sirius would never do that." Sabrina said. "Peter was his friend."**_

"_**So was James and he betrayed him." Fudge said.**_

'_**WHAT!" Sabrina screamed, ignoring the cries from the baby in her arms. "HE WOULD NEVER BETRAY JAMES! HE WOULD RATHER DIE THEN BETRAY HIM!"**_

"_**Lower your voice." Fudge said.**_

"_**Don't you boss me around. Just because you're the Minster of Magic doesn't mean shit." Sabrina said. "You're still the same blundering old fool you've always been." Fudge's jaw dropped and Sabrina finally turned her attention to the crying infant in her arms. "Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do with my child now that her father's been taken away."**_

"_**It's for the best." Fudge said.**_

"_**For who?" Sabrina asked. "He loves her more then life itself. He would never risk getting thrown in Azkaban because he knew that it would mean he wouldn't be able to see her anymore." Sabrina's eyes were full of tears. "I hope you're happy. First my best friends get taken away…now my husband. He is not guilty and you know what…my daughter knows that…and she always will. Sirius didn't sent Voldemort," Fudge flinched. "After Lilly and James. They were as much a family to him as I am." Sabrina turned and started walking away.**_

_**flash**_

_**Sabrina carried Leah into Azkaban and walked quickly past the dementors and to Sirius' cell. She opened the door and put Leah on the ground.**_

"_**I hate those guys." Leah said in her small voice.**_

"_**I know." Sabrina said. They both looked around then spotted Sirius in a corner. "Wait here." Leah nodded and watched her mother walk over to her father before falling to her knees in front of him. She watched then heard screaming so turned around and found herself in front of Remus.**_

"_**Remus?" Leah asked, unsure as he bent over in pain. Her eyes darted to the sky. "Full moon…oh no." She backed away in horror as she watched Remus change then turn his head in her direction before charging.**_

"LEAH! LEAH WAKE UP!" Hermione said, shaking Leah who woke quickly. "You were screaming. Are you ok?"

"Uh…yeah." Leah said, sitting up and trying to control her breathing. "Just a bad dream…that's all."

"Are you sure?" Lavender asked. "You don't look so well."

"Maybe you should see the nurse." Hermione said.

"I'm fine…really." Leah said. "Just…remembering." The other girls looked confused but didn't press the matter. Leah didn't sleep the rest of the night.

When she met with Harry and Ron, both guys looked at her with odd expressions.

"Nightmare?" Ron asked. Leah nodded. "Flashback type?" Leah nodded. "Real bad?" Leah nodded. Ron nodded and Harry looked confused.

"Ok…I missed something." He said.

"It's a thing between me and Ron." Leah explained as they went down to breakfast. "He knows how I look if I don't get enough sleep so he asks the questions…done it so often he only has to say three words tops."

"Wow." Harry said. "So you have nightmares a lot."

"Practically everyday." Leah said. "Always involving my dad."

"Was he bad?" Harry asked.

"I…don't remember." Leah said. "The last time I saw him…I was five." Ron never knew who her father was. The only people who knew were her grandparents, mom, Molly, Arthur and Remus. Bill and Charlie had a vague idea but they never really saw Sirius much at all. They couldn't tell anyone anything anyways. Bill was in Egypt and Charlie was in Romania, having fun with dragons. Leah thought a lot about joining him when she was done school. She liked dragons.

"Uh…does anyone know where we are?" Harry asked suddenly. Leah looked around. She definitely did not know this part of the school.

"Nope." Ron said. "Looks like we should try to get to our first class then if we're going to get lost so easily."

"Yeah…come on." Leah said, turning and going down a staircase.

A while later they ran through a hall and skidded to a halt in front of the transfiguration classroom. They walked in and were glad that they didn't see McGonagall.

"Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked. Just then the cat on the front desk jumped and turned into McGonagall.

"Oh boy." Leah muttered.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said.

"Why think you mister Weasley for that fine assessment." McGonagall said. "Perhaps it would be easier for me to transfigure Mister Potter, Miss Black or yourself into a pocket watch? Maybe then two of you would be on time."

"We…" Leah said.

"We got lost." Harry filled in.

"Then perhaps a map." McGonagall said. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

"Now I understand what my mom meant when she said McGonagall was strict." Leah muttered after they had sat down and started copying notes.

"Yeah." Ron said. "No idea she was like this."

"Maybe we should talk about other things." Leah whispered to Ron after looking at Harry. "I think Harry might feel like we're leaving him out."

"Good idea." Ron whispered back. Leah sighed and continued with her notes. She knew this was only the first of the torture…especially because of Snape before the potions professor. She had heard all she needed from her mom and knew for a fact that she and Harry were more then likely going to be on Snape's bad side before he knew them. Leah idly wondered if it was too late to be transferred to a different school in order to get away from Snivillus…uh...Snape.

* * *

Second chapter. Just thought I'd add in the nickname there at the end for a little kick. And I added the bad part from the last chapter of the other fic into Leah's dream. Remember…need reviews or no updates. 


	3. Quidditch and Three Headed Dogs

**Quidditch and Three Headed Dogs**

For the using of the movie lines instead of the book…I haven't read the book in a while and I remember the movie better. In this chapter…Katie Bell doesn't exist because I want Leah on the quidditch team.

* * *

"I hope he's not in trouble." Leah muttered to Ron as they watched Harry follow McGonagall. She looked at the broom still in her hand. "Hey…on the plus side…McGonagall can't catch us…and Madam Hooch isn't anywhere near…the hospital wing is on the other side of the school."

"Leah, don't." Ron said.

"Don't what? This?" Leah said, mounting the broom and flying into the air. "Come on Ron…throw me something."

"How about a rock?" Goyle said, throwing a rock into the air at Leah. Leah caught it quickly. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stared at her before they each found a big rock and hauled them into the air. Leah caught them, dropping the one she had as well as two of the others, then threw the other one away. The kids on the ground all ran in different directions to get out of the way. Leah zoomed over and caught the rock.

"How'd you learn that?" Ron shouted.

"Genetic I guess." Leah shouted back, throwing and catching the rock. "My mom was a great chaser and my dad was a beater."

"Our families are quidditch fanatics." Ron shouted. Leah laughed and zoomed down to the ground, jumping off the broom gracefully about five feet from the ground. She threw the rock back at Draco and he caught it but dropped it.

"Not so strong are ya?" Leah said, smirking. "The one you threw was a light weight rock."

"LEAH BLACK I WARNED YOU!" Madam Hooch screamed, storming across the grounds to where Leah was now standing looking upset. "Come with me." Leah handed the broom over to Ron before following Madam Hooch. When they got inside the school Madam Hooch turned to her with a smile. "My goodness you really are you're mother's daughter aren't you?"

"Huh?" Leah said, looking confused.

"She was amazing at catching the quaffle." Madam Hooch said. "I remember watching her fly from one end of the pitch to the other to get it. She could steal it right out of the opposing team's hands with them barely noticing."

"With all due respect Madam Hooch." Leah said. "I do not know what you're getting out."

"The Gryffindor team needs another chaser." Madam Hooch said. "It would make your mom proud if you became that chaser." Leah stared at her then smiled. "Will you join the team then?"

"So I'm not in trouble?" Leah asked.

"If I found out you're just messing around in practise…then yes…you will be." Madam Hooch said.

"Understandable." Leah said. "I will so totally join the team." Madam Hooch smiled. "So like…is there a practise thing that I have to go to today?"

"Well…if I'm right." Madam Hooch said. "Professor McGonagall has told Mister Potter that he will be seeker. So you can go with him tomorrow night for training."

"Ok." Leah said. Harry…seeker…just like James.

"Seeker? Chaser? But first years never make the house team." Ron said after Leah had found Harry then they had found Ron. "You two must be the youngest quidditch players in a…"

"Century." Leah said.

"According to McGonagall." Harry said.

"Congratulations you two." Fred said, coming up with George. "Wood's just told us."

'Fred and George are on the team too." Ron said.

"Beaters." Leah said.

"Can you say more then one word?" Harry asked, looking at Leah.

"Not at the moment." Leah said, smiling and winking. Harry blushed slightly.

"Great game quidditch." George said.

"Brutal…but no one's died in years." Fred said. He and George stopped walking. "Someone will vanish occasionally."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George said. (FYI: I love that line.)

"Gee…their very encouraging." Leah said. "Don't worry Harry. Things aren't that bad in quidditch. It's great…and you'll be great too."

"But I've never even played quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry asked.

"Not possible." Leah said. Harry looked at her. She pulled him to the trophy room with Ron following and pointed at a quidditch trophy. "You're dad was a great seeker too."

"How'd you know?" Harry asked.

"My mom…she went to school with him and they were both on the quidditch team." Leah said. It wasn't completely a lie…it was as true as she could make it without involving the fact that she knew more about Harry's parents then he did.

"Oh…right." Harry said. Hermione showed up a few minutes later.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Showing Harry that he won't be a fool playing quidditch." Leah said.

"Of course he won't." Hermione said. "It's in his blood."

"It's crazy." Ron said as the four of them walked up some stairs a little later. "She knows more about you then you do."

"Who doesn't?" Harry asked. Just then the stairs started moving. "What's going on?"

"Staircases move remember." Leah said.

"Let's go this way." Harry said as soon as the stairs stopped. They all headed forward and through a door.

"Does anyone get the feeling we're not supposed to be here?" Ron asked, looking around.

"We're not supposed to be. This is the third floor…" Hermione said.

"It's forbidden." Leah finished. "Come on…let's go back." They turned around and heard a meow. Leah looked down. "It's Filch's cat."

"Run!" Harry said, grabbing Leah's arm and pulling her in the other direction.

"Harry…I can run on my own!" Leah said, pulling her arm out of his grasp. They came to a door.

"It's locked." Ron said.

"Oh move over." Hermione said, pushing Ron out of the way and taking out her wand. "Alorahmora." The door unlocked and they all ran into it. (FYI: Sorry if the spell…spelling is wrong.)

"Alorahmora?" Ron asked.

"Standard book of spells, chapter seven." Hermione said. They leaned against the door and listened whole Harry and Leah moved a little bit into the room.

"Filch thinks this door is locked." Ron said.

"It was locked." Hermione corrected him.

"And for good reason." Harry said.

"Really good reason." Leah said. Ron and Hermione looked at what Harry and Leah were staring at. There in the middle of the room was a giant three headed dog. It stared at them for a while before growling and barking. Harry, Ron, Leah and Hermione all screamed and bolted for the door. They got out and had to use all their weight to keep the dog out. They ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room and collapsed on two different couches.

"What do they think their doing? Keeping a thing like that…locked in a school." Ron said.

"Seriously." Leah said.

"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione asked. Leah looked at her. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"We were a bit preoccupied with its heads!" Leah said.

"Or didn't you notice?" Ron said.

"THERE WERE THREE OF THEM!" Both of them said.

"It was standing on a trap door." Hermione said, ignoring them. "Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something." Harry said, puzzled.

"Yes." Hermione said. "Now…if you three don't mind. I'm going to bed. Before one of you comes up with another brilliant plan to get us killed, or worse…expelled." She then turned and went up to the girls' dorm.

"You'd think we dragged her along." Leah muttered.

"She's mental that one." Ron said.

"Maybe but she is smarter then you." Leah said, smirking.

"Shut up!" Ron said.

"Make me." Leah said. Instantly Ron jumped her and tackled her off the couch and onto the floor. Leah screamed and seconds later Percy was there.

"What are you two doing?" He asked. Ron scrambled to his feet and off of Leah while Harry tried to hold in laughing.

"Ron told me to shut up and I said make me and he tackled me." Leah said. "You should be used to it by now Perce."

"I'll have you remember that I'm a prefect." Percy said.

"Yeah yeah I know I know." Leah said, getting up. "Night guys." She went up to the girls' dorm and was confronted by Lavender and Parvatti.

"What was the scream about?" Lavender asked. Leah rolled her eyes and told them what she told Percy. "He likes you."

"EW! No bloody way." Leah said. "Gross you two. I've known Ron my whole life."

"Yeah…which makes things difficult." Parvatti said. "Crossing the line between friend and friendlier." Leah punched her in the arm. "OW!"

"Knock it off." Leah said, moving around them and changing before climbing into bed.

_**Leah paced the small room she was in, running her hand through her hair. She stopped moving and put her hands on her hips, looking down at what she was wearing. She was in a black dress with the straps tying behind her neck and the bottom ended just above her knees. In the back of her head she knew this was a dream because she never wore dresses…the only exception was the school uniform.**_

"_**Were you thinking I wasn't going to show?" A guy said. Leah turned and smiled. She couldn't see his face. He laughed lightly and moved over to her.**_

"_**I was beginning to wonder if I was gonna have to go find you." Leah said, wrapping her arm around his neck.**_

"_**Hmm…maybe I shouldn't have come…so then you could hunt me down." He said. Leah laughed.**_

"_**You are such a fool." She said. "But an extremely hot one D…"**_

Leah woke up and looked around. She pulled the curtain away from around her bed too see the other curtains still pulled around…and it was dark. Leah flopped back down on her bed. That was a first…normally she had bad dreams or dreams that happen a few days later. Not ones that were normal dreams that normal people had where she would dream about a crush. And who was that guy anyways?

"Leah…are you awake?" Hermione asked. Leah looked over at Hermione's bed since she forgot to pull her curtains shut.

"Yep." She said, sitting up again to see Hermione better.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier. I was just scared." Hermione said.

"Yeah I figured." Leah said.

"Does Ron really…like…really hate me?" Hermione asked.

"Well…yeah probably." Leah said. "But he's weird like that."

"Hmm." Hermione said. "Ok thanks. How about we go back to sleep?"

"Great idea." Leah said. They both pulled their curtains shut and fell asleep again. Leah couldn't stop thinking about who the guy in her dream was. She recognized the voice and knew it wasn't Ron or Harry (Thank god too). But who was it? She fell sleep wondering that and had dreams about a stone and a mirror.

* * *

Third chappie. I'm writing fast. Mostly cause I start right after I post the chapter before and I just keep working on it from then. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ok the rest of the chapters are gonna be really long from now on. I gotta fit a lot of stuff into each chapter. And I'm not gonna do the second year. I'll do some parts from fourth year but not a whole lot just so you know.

* * *

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Quarrel said, running into the great hall half way through Halloween dinner. Leah looked at Ron and Harry. "Thought you should know." Quarrel then fainted right there. There were screams all through the hall and Leah covered her ears to block them out.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore called out, making all the students halt their movements and stopped screaming. "Prefects…lead you're houses back to the common rooms. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon." Leah, Harry and Ron all stood up and followed behind Percy.

"Hermione!" Harry said suddenly, grabbing Leah and Ron's arms.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll!" Leah said. "Come on Ron…we gotta go find her."

"Alright…but Percy better not catch us." Ron said. The three of them joined up with a group of Hufflepuffs. They split from them as well.

"Hold up!" Leah said, grabbing the back of both boys' robes and pulling them behind a wall.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Smell." Leah said. Harry and Ron did what she said and both faces went into looks of disgust. "Exactly. Troll."

"It's going into that room." Ron said. They watched the troll move very slowly into a room across the hall. "Idea!" He ran forward, the others following him. Ron pushed the door closed and locked it. "That was…" suddenly there was a scream from in the room.

"Ron…" Leah said, looking at the door. "That was the girls' bathroom."

"HERMIONE!" Both boys said. The unlocked the door and ran into the bathroom. There was Hermione, hiding under a sink.

"Hermione move!" Leah said. Hermione looked frozen. "God damn it. Guys distract that thing."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. But do it!" Leah said, running around the troll and grabbing Hermione.

"Hey, Peabrain!" Ron yelled while he and Harry threw pieces of broken wood at it.

"Hermione come on!" Leah said, ignoring the boys and the troll and tugging on Hermione's arm. She managed to pull Hermione a little bit before she heard something.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yelled. Leah turned and looked just in time to see the troll's club fly out of his hand. Harry jumped off the troll's back just as the club landed on its head.

"AH! HERMIONE COME ON!" Leah said, yanking Hermione out of the way just as the troll fell forward. It just missed hitting them. There was no noise at all for a few minutes.

"Is it…dead?" Hermione asked.

"No…just knocked out." Leah said as Harry walked over and pulled his wand from its nose. "Ew…Harry!"

"It was the only thing I could think to do." Harry said, cleaning off his wand. McGonagall, Snape and Quarrel all ran into the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness. Explain yourselves…all three of you!" McGonagall said.

"Well…uh…you see…uh…" Leah, Harry and Ron all muttered.

"It was my fault Professor." Hermione said. "I went looking for the troll. I read all about them and thought I could handle it." Harry, Ron and Leah looked at each other. "If it hadn't been for these three…I'd probably be dead."

"Well." Professor McGonagall said. "Miss Granger…five points will be taken from Gryffindor. For your serious lack of judgement." Hermione nodded and left, head hung. "As for you three." Harry, Ron and Leah all looked slightly frightened. "Not many first years could take on a full grown mountain troll, and live to tell the tail. Five points…will be rewarded to all of you. For sheer dumb luck."

"Well…at least we got fifteen points." Ron said, after they were out of hearing range from the girls' bathroom.

"You mean ten…once she's taken away Hermione's." Leah said, sighing.

"Was good of her to bail us out though." Harry said. Leah and Ron nodded. When they got to the common room it was to find that the feast was being finished there and Hermione was waiting by the door for them.

"Thanks." All four said before going and grabbing some food. Leah caught Hermione's eye and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Did you see Snape's leg?" Harry asked.

"What about it?" Leah asked.

"It was bleeding." Harry said. Leah looked curious.

"Come on you two…just eat something." Ron prompted as Harry and Leah just moved their breakfast around their plates.

"Ron's right. You two are going to need you're strength." Hermione said.

"Is it possible that we're just not hungry?" Leah asked.

"Good luck today Potter…Black." Snape said, limping towards them. He smiled in a strained way. "Since you just proved yourselves against a troll…a little game of quidditch should be easy work. Even if it is against Slytherin." Leah glared at him as he limped away.

"That explains the blood." Harry muttered.

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

"Listen." Harry said, leaning in. The others did too. "I'm guessing last night Snape let the troll in as a diversion so that he could get past the dog…but…he got himself bitten. That's why he's limping."

"But why the hell would anyone go near that thing?" Leah asked.

"The day I was in Diagon alley, Hagrid took something from one of the vaults." Harry said, looking at Leah. "Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret."

"So Snape's after whatever that dog is guarding." Leah said. Harry nodded. "Figures…that guy is always getting himself into a deep mess." _And mom's not here to save him. _Leah thought.

"Nervous you two?" Wood asked Harry and Leah as the whole team was done changing.

"Just a little." Harry said.

"Slightly more then a little." Leah said.

"Felt the same way before my first game." Wood said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I…uh…don't really remember." Wood said. 'Took a bludger to the head, ten minutes in. Woke up in the hospital wing a week later."

"Nice going Wood." Leah said, looking at the scared look on Harry's face. "Don't worry Harry…we got Nimbus 2000s. Not even a bludger could catch up to you." Harry nodded and looked a little better. The only problem was Leah was starting to worry more. She kept remembering all the crazy stuff her mom had told her about all the quidditch games she'd played. With her father as a beater and James as seeker. The three were a great team.

They got out on the field and Leah looked at the Slytherin team. They were huge…and she felt so small compared to them.

"Oh yeah…you tell me to relax. You're the one that's shaking." Harry whispered.

"I'm cold." Leah said, which wasn't really a lie. She normally was cold. Ron used to call her a living dead witch because her hands were always ice cold.

A while later things were going pretty good. They had scored a few times and Wood really was a great keeper. Leah watched as Harry went past her then dodged a bludger.

"You ok?" She called.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Work on scoring."

"You got it." Leah said. They flew in different directions. Things were fine until Leah heard Ron and Hermione screaming at her. She looked at them and saw them pointing up so she looked up to see Harry acting like a goof. She flew up to him. "Hey…what are you doing?"

"I'm not…there's something wrong with my broom." Harry said. Leah moved out of the way before it jerked and hit her. She flew over to the box where Ron and Hermione were.

"Someone's doing that." Leah said. She went back to the game. She was so busy watching Harry, she nearly missed catching the quaffle a few times. There were yells and Leah turned to see Snape stomping on his robes. She nearly burst out laughing if it wasn't for the fact that Harry had just zoomed past her, heading for the ground. She chased after him and landed a few seconds after him. "Harry…hey you ok?" He looked like he was going to throw up, but what came out of his mouth wasn't puke…it was…

"I'VE GOT THE SNITCH!" Harry shouted. This time Leah did laugh. Not even James could pull off a catch like that. The Gryffindors burst into applause.

"Nice going Harry." Leah said, smiling.

"Snape would never do that." Hagrid said as he and the four students walked across the grounds.

"It had to have been him Hagrid." Hermione said.

"Yeah…who else hates Harry that much?" Leah said.

"He was cursing Harry. I read all about them. You have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Harry and Leah said.

"Look…Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. He's not about to break any rules." Hagrid said.

"Then why did he try to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry said.

Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" Leah and Ron said.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Course he's got a name. He's mine." Hagrid said. Leah zoned out for a while, thinking about what her mother had said about Hagrid. Sabrina didn't know Hagrid very well but she knew about him.

"Yes?" Harry prompted, bringing Leah back to earth.

"That's Hogwarts business. You four already know enough as it is." Hagrid said. "What the dog is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore, and Nicholas Flammel."

"Nicholas Flammel?" Leah asked.

"I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid muttered, walking away.

"Someone else is added into this." Leah said.

"Who's Nicholas Flammel?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"That's a first." Leah said quietly so that no one heard her.

"What's that?" Harry asked. It had been a while and they were sitting in Hagrid's hut when Ron noticed something in the fireplace.

"That's uh…that's…." Hagrid said.

"I know what that is." Ron said.

"Me too…but Hagrid…where did you get it?" Leah asked.

"I won it…off a stranger I met in the pub." Hagrid said. "Seemed quite glad to get rid of it matter of fact." He looked at the four of them. "That there is a…"

"Norwegian Ridgeback." Leah said.

"My brother Charlie works with those in Romania." Ron said. Leah nodded.

Later as they were sitting in the common room, Leah staring at the fire thinking about random things.

"What's Hagrid thinking? Having a dragon in his hut." Hermione said. "It'll get too big for it."

"Tell that to him." Leah said. "He's always been fascinated with dangerous creatures. I mean…look at Fluffy." The others nodded.

A few days later they got a note from Hagrid with out two words on it:

_It's hatching._

"We are not skipping last period!" Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione…how often do you see a dragon being hatched?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's right." Leah said.

"You're siding with her? But I'm your best friend." Ron said, staring at Leah with Disbelief.

"Please…if a dragon hatching is anything like a child being born…it's gonna take a while." Leah said. So they went to their last period.

When they got to Hagrid's he rushed them inside quickly.

"It's almost out." Hagrid said. Leah bit her lip. She had seen the burns Charlie got from these things and really didn't want to have the same ones. She ducked as the last piece of egg flew off and nearly hit her.

"Bloody hell…this thing is dangerous and it's not even out yet." Leah said.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked none of them in particular. Leah stared at the dragon. It was more or less like a crumpled black umbrella. "Hello Norbert?"

"Norbert?" Harry said. Leah looked at him and he looked like he was stopping himself from laughing.

"Yeah well he's gotta have a name don't he?" Hagrid asked. Everyone shrugged. Hagrid's face suddenly went pale.

"What is it?" Leah asked. She turned to look where Hagrid was looking and saw a face in the crack between the window curtains. It was gone instantly and Leah ran to the door and opened it slightly. She recognised the hair. "Malfoy."

"Oh no." Harry said. They all looked at Hagrid who was busy looking at Norbert again, as if he didn't even see Malfoy there.

A week or so later none of them got into trouble, but Leah and Harry noticed Hagrid hadn't been doing his groundskeeper's duties. Reluctantly, they had all volunteered to help Hagrid take care of Norbert, and Leah was wondering why they had done that.

"It bit me!" Ron said, coming into the common room late and yanking of Leah's invisibility cloak. She had got that from her mother and had had it all year but didn't bring it out until Harry got his.

"Ouch." Leah said, getting up and looking at Ron's hand. "You should get that looked at."

"No way." Ron said. Leah gave him a look before turning and following Hermione up to the common room. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "I'm not the one that's known her my whole life."

"Yeah but she's acting a little weird lately." Ron said.

"Maybe being around Lavender, Parvatti and Hermione all the time is turning her into a more girly girl." Harry said.

"NO!" Ron said. "I like her the way she is." Harry laughed.

The next morning Ron had no choice but to go to the hospital wing for his hand.

"Oh that is not pretty." Leah said the first time she saw the way it looked…which wasn't until lunch time.

"Worst of all…Malfoy came and said he needed to borrow a book from me when he really just wanted to bug me about being able to tell Madam Pomfrey about what really bit me." Ron said.

"Well…by Saturday night…we won't have to worry." Harry said. Leah was glad they were giving Norbert over to Charlie. Ron sat up quickly. "What is it?"

"The letter from Charlie…it was in the book Malfoy took." Ron said. They all looked at each other. There was no way they could change the plans now.

They agreed that they would just be extra careful and watchful. Leah talked Hermione into staying in the common room in case a teacher came by to check out things. It was hard enough hiding three people under one invisibility cloak, she Leah did a spell that would link the two cloaks together for two hours only so that she and Harry didn't have to be walking so close and carrying a crate with a dragon in it under one cloak.

"He's got his teddy in there as well." Hagrid said after Leah and Harry each took hold of Norbert's box and lifted it. By the sounds of it, it seemed as if the teddy just got its head ripped off.

"Come on Harry…the faster we get up there, the faster we can feel our fingers again." Leah said, covering them with the combined cloaks. They moved as quick as they could without making too much noise and without dropping the crate. They were surprised to make it up to the tower without getting caught or passing any teachers. Harry yanked the cloaks off and they put Norbert down.

"Sore fingers." Harry said, flexing his fingers.

"I know…they should be here soon." Leah said. A few minutes later four guys showed up on broomsticks. "Hey Nick." Harry looked at the brown haired guy Leah had just greeted.

"Hey Leah…this the ridgeback?" Nick asked.

"Yes…take it now…please." Leah said. Nick and the other three laughed. Leah and Harry helped them load up Norbert then said their goodbyes, Leah hugging Nick and Harry just shaking hands. As they walked down the stairs from the tower Leah kept getting the feeling that they had forgotten something.

"Well well." McGonagall said, coming out of no where in front of them with Malfoy behind her. Leah's eyes grew wide…

They had forgotten the cloaks!

"Four students out of bed in the middle of the night!" McGonagall said after they had arrived in her office to find Neville there as well. He had started explaining why he was there but McGonagall cut him off. "Making Mister Malfoy believe you two were sending off a dragon."

"Professor…" Leah started but McGonagall raised a hand and Leah went silent.

"Never in all my times here have there been such a crime." McGonagall said. Leah gave her a look that was ignored. How could McGonagall have been a teacher when Leah and Harry's parents were there with their friends, causing trouble all the time, and McGonagall called this the worst 'crime' she had ever seen.

"Professor please." Harry said.

"Silence Mister Potter." McGonagall said. "As punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty!" Leah exclaimed.

"Each." McGonagall said. "And all four of you will serve detentions."

"Excuse me professor, I don't think I heard you right. I thought you said the four of us." Draco said.

"No, you heard Correctly Mister Malfoy." McGonagall said. "Though your intentions were noble, you too were out of bed after hours." Leah smiled to herself. At least Draco was in trouble as well.

The detention, it turned out, was to be served in the forbidden forest with Hagrid. Draco freaked for a while but stopped.

"What's wrong? Is itty bitty Malfoy afraid of the big dark forest?" Leah taunted in a baby voice.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Black?" Draco said, glancing over to where Harry, Neville, Hagrid and Fang were. He had hung back slightly as they entered the forest and Leah dropped back to bug him obviously.

"Oh yeah." Leah said, rolling her eyes. "I'd love for you to be scared stiff." She moved in front of Draco and started walking backwards.

"Don't you know there are werewolves in here?" Draco asked, trying and failing a bit to act calm and cool.

"Don't you know that you're an idiot to believe that?" Leah asked. "There aren't werewolves in here. Killer spiders…killer snakes…huge bats and shit like that….but no werewolves." She stopped walking, causing Draco to bump into her slightly. Leah leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry Drakie…I'll protect you." She smirked at the look on Draco's face. He looked like he was about to say something but was cut off.

"Hey you two…get up here!" Hagrid called to them. Leah spun around and walked over to them with Draco following behind. "Ok…so the unicorn's in here somewhere, hurt badly too. That silvery stuff is unicorn blood." Leah looked then looked away at the puddle. "Right then…we're going to split into teams. Harry and Leah, you're with me. Draco and Malfoy are together."

"Alright…then I get Fang." Draco said.

"Fine…just so you know…he's a bloody coward." Hagrid said. Smiles crossed Leah and Harry's faces as Draco's face fell.

"Opps…looks like I won't be able to protect you." Leah said. Draco glared at her. The two teams separated after Hagrid told them about the sparks. "What really lives in this forest Hagrid?"

"Not werewolves that's for sure." Hagrid said. "Got quite a few assortments of creatures." He was right too, a few minutes later they met a centaur, and a few minutes after that, another one showed up. They spent a lot of time talking about how Mars was unusually bright until Hagrid made some excuse and the three left. "Never try to get a straight answer out of a centaur. Bloody stargazers is what they are."

"We can tell." Leah said. "Hagrid! Sparks! The others must be in trouble."

"Stay here." Hagrid said, running off. Leah and Harry stayed where they are.

"I don't care if Malfoy is hurt but if anything happened to Neville…it's our fault he's here." Harry said.

"Yeah." Leah said, pushing her hair behind her ear. A few minutes later the others showed up. "What did you do you idiot?" Leah was looking at Draco.

"He snuck up behind Neville and grabbed him." Hagrid said. "Neville panicked and sent up the sparks."

"God…what is your problem?" Leah asked, glaring at Draco now.

"I don't have a problem!" Draco said.

"Uh…yeah you do if you're such an asshole all the time." Leah said.

"Alright!" Hagrid interrupted. "We still gotta find that unicorn. Seeing as how Leah and Draco can't seem to be near each other for five minutes without arguing…Harry, you and Neville switch." He whispered something to Harry. Leah guessed it was probably an apology for putting him with Draco but there really was no other choice. Again they separated and Leah and Neville followed behind Hagrid.

"I'm really sorry for getting you into this Neville." Leah said. "Me and Harry both."

"Oh…that's ok." Neville said.

"No it's not…it's our fault you're here." Leah said. "We'd both feel super guilty if anything bad happened to you." Neville just nodded. They heard screaming and running and Draco and Fang appeared out of no where. Fang knocked Neville over and Draco knocked Leah over. "GET OFF ME MALFOY!"

"There's a thing…a…a black thing!" Draco said, losing his tough guy appeal instantly.

"You left Harry alone?" Leah said, pushing Draco off her and standing. "You bloody coward."

"Leah we don't know what it is so don't go running off." Hagrid said.

"But…" Leah said.

"Just stay here." Hagrid said, helping Neville get Fang off of him. "I mean it Leah." He disappeared through some trees, leaving Leah, Neville, Draco and Fang alone in the middle of a dense part of the forest.

"I can't believe he expects me to just wait here." Leah said.

"Why? Do you wanna be the one to save your precious boyfriend?" Draco asked. Leah turned to him with her hands on her hips. Neville looked at both of them.

"What happened to you being a scared little boy?" Leah asked. "And Harry is NOT my boyfriend. I'm eleven…I so do NOT need a boyfriend right now." They waited for what seemed like a long time before Harry and Hagrid returned. Leah hugged Harry before slapping Draco in the arm because he made some comment about her being worried about her boyfriend.

"Voldemort's waiting in the forest, living off the unicorns." Harry explained to Leah, Ron and Hermione back in the common room.

"Say you know who will you." Ron said.

"Oh get over it Ron. It's just a name." Leah said.

"He's waiting." Harry said, having completely ignored what his two friends have said. Leah looked at him. She wasn't sure exactly if Harry was scared or not. It was hard to tell in the light of the fireplace. They all headed to bed where Leah stayed awake for a while before falling asleep.

_**Leah stretched out in her living room staring at the television that was off. Why was it off? It normally was on with her in the room.**_

"_**We're home!" Sirius called, coming into the living room. Leah smiled and jumped off the couch before running and tackling her dad. "Hey…ow."**_

"_**Sweetie get off your father." Sabrina said, coming into the room.**_

"**_Oh fine." Leah whined, getting up. "Gotta get ready for my date anyways."_**

"_**You have a date?" Sirius asked.**_

"_**Honey…don't play the father role." Sabrina said, taking hold of Sirius' arm. "Your daughter is allowed to date."**_

"_**Not at eleven." Sirius said.**_

"_**Hello…how many girls were you dating when you were eleven?" Sabrina asked.**_

"_**Uh…never mind." Sirius said. Sabrina and Leah laughed as Leah ran up to her room.**_

_**She changed into jeans and a pink tank top before starting to work on her hair. By the time the doorbell rang she was finished and ran downstairs before Sirius got to the door.**_

"_**It's ok dad…go keep mum company." Leah said. "I'll be back later." She slipped out the door and into the arms of the guy waiting there.**_

"_**That was fast." He said.**_

"_**You're just lucky my dad didn't answer the door." Leah said, smiling up at him. She could see his face but at the same time couldn't…little odd there but Leah didn't bother thinking about it as she leaned forward and kissed him.**_

Leah's eyes opened slowly as she looked around the dorm. That was practically the hundredth dream involving this mystery guy that she's had since arriving at Hogwarts. Who it was…she wasn't sure. Why did she have to get stuck with the mystery guy that she knew but at the same time didn't know. Her life sucked way too much.

"Hey Hermione." Leah said, moving over to Hermione's bed and sitting down.

"What?" Hermione asked, waking up slowly.

"Do you ever have dreams that involve a guy but like…you know who it is but at the same time you don't?" Leah asked.

"Can't say I have." Hermione said. "Why?"

"Because I've had like…a hundred of them since I arrived here." Leah said.

"Is that natural?" Hermione asked.

"No…I normally have nightmares…not dreams about mystery guys." Leah said. Hermione sat up to look at Leah better.

"Have you had dreams that like…you can see things before they happen?" She asked.

"A few times actually." Leah said. "Like…I saw Ron's brother, Charlie, fall down the stairs once and break his arm. And two days later that happened."

"Weird." Hermione said. "So…maybe you're seeing something that's going to happen."

"Impossible." Leah said. "My dad…I haven't seen him since I was five…and then was like five minutes because I couldn't stand being…where I was for that long of time."

"Where was that?" Hermione asked. She wasn't pushing. She was just asking as if she didn't care what the answer was.

"The wizard prison." Leah said. "He's got a life sentence there for committing a crime that he didn't do. He would never do what everyone said he did."

"And you're dad was in this last dream?" Hermione asked. Leah nodded. "Hmm…maybe it was just a dream then."

"Maybe…well…thanks." Leah said. "See you classes tomorrow." Leah went back to her bed and got under the covers. She didn't sleep the rest of the night and just lay there, thinking about Sirius.

* * *

Oh here's this chapter. It's a little rushed in some things but there really wasn't much that I could think of having Leah do…especially in the forest. The hating thing is going to happen next chap (obviously). 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Me likey reviews. They make my world go round…lol.

**Leah:** Ok seriously man…who's the one I'm crushing on?

**Me:** Oh no…here we go again.

**Leah: **Dude I wanna know. It's not Ron, thank god, or Harry…but somehow I get the feeling he likes me.

**Me:** Like parents like daughter I guess. Always jumping in.

* * *

Leah hated it. Practically everyone was mad at her and Harry…well…all the Gryffindors anyway. They were confused at first when they saw they had lost 150 points overnight, but soon news leaked out about how Leah, Harry and Neville had done it. Neville was sort of on the easy, having not been so well known. Same with Leah but she was slightly less worse then Harry. Everyone in Gryffindor, except his friends of course, seemed to hate Harry now. The one that had won the quidditch game had been the one to lose all the points from it.

"It'll blow over…eventually." Leah said. She, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking through the halls of the school.

"Yeah…Fred and George have lost way more points then that and people still like them." Ron said.

"They didn't lose 150 points in one try did they?" Harry asked.

"Well…no." Ron said.

"Hey! It wasn't just you." Leah said. "I got a third of those as well."

"Surprisingly…that's not really helping." Harry said.

"Well it should." Leah said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Ah…sorry Le." Harry said. He put his arm over her shoulders. "It helped a bit."

"That's what I like to hear." Leah said, smiling. Harry laughed. Leah then spotted Draco, by himself for once, a bit ahead of them. "Hey…I'll catch you guys later. There's something I gotta take care of."

"Ok. See ya." Hermione said.

"Bye." Leah said, hurrying over to where Draco was. She was glad the others didn't see him and that they were around a corner by the time she caught the blonde. "Hey!"

"What? Oh…you." Draco said.

"Well…thought you'd be happy to see me." Leah said.

"I'm happy…as happy as I'd be to see a big cockroach sitting on my nose first thing in the morning." Draco said.

"EW!" Leah said, shivering. "Dude that was way wrong." Draco smirked. Next instant he was pulling her into the closet behind him. "Whoa! What the heck?"

"Like I'm going to let my friends see me talking to you." Draco said.

"Of course. Because reputation is everything." Leah said. "God you are so conceited."

"I am not." Draco said.

"Are too." Leah said.

"Are not." Draco said.

"Are not." Leah said.

"Are to…HEY!" Draco said. Leah smirked. "You think you're so smart."

"Oh I know I am." Leah said, she leaned right into Draco's face. "And what's more…so do you." She backed up when Draco started advancing on her. Leah's back hit the wall.

"You may be smart…but you're not that smart." Draco said. "Next time you want to hunt me down…don't." Leah stared at him before Draco left. She spent a good five minutes just thinking about what he said. Something in her head clicked but she couldn't remember why that statement was so familiar. She left the closet and headed to potions still confused.

"Hey…you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…just a little confused." Leah said. She managed to endure the class and ignore Snape so things were all ok there.

Time passed and the danger was on a stand still for the moment. The only problem was Harry's scar hurting all the time. The exams came and went and soon the four friends found themselves walking through the grounds after their last one.

"I always thought Hogwarts exams were brutal. But I rather enjoyed that." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself." Leah and Ron said.

"Are you ok Harry?" Leah asked, looking at him.

"My scar…it keeps burning." Harry said, rubbing his forehead.

"It's happened before." Hermione said.

"Not like this." Harry said. "It's a warning…it means danger's coming."

"Well that's just…" Leah said but stopped when she heard music. They looked over at Hagrid.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Harry said. He started towards Hagrid's hut with the others following.

"See what?" Ron asked.

"Don't you find it odd…that what Hagrid wants most in the world is a dragon…" Harry said.

"And a stranger shows up in the pub who just happens to have a dragon egg." Leah said, catching on. "How many people walk around with dragon eggs in their pockets?"

"Why didn't we see it before?" Harry said. They stopped in front of Hagrid.

"Hello there. Finished your exams?" Hagrid asked, smiling at them. "Got time for a drink?"

"Yes please." Ron said.

"No thanks Hagrid." Harry said quickly. "We want to ask you some questions."

"Who gave you Norbert?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. He never took his hood off." Hagrid said.

"But you must have talked." Harry said.

"Well he asked what I did so I told him." Hagrid said. "He wanted to know if I could handle a dragon and I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon will be easy."

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Leah said. Realizing that she and Harry were starting to act a lot like she and Ron.

"Well yeah." Hagrid said. "How many three headed dogs do you come across…even in the pub?" Harry and Leah looked at each other then at the other two who were finally catching on. "So I says…the trick to any beast is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for example. Just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep…" Hagrid seemed to notice, too late, that he let something slip. "I shouldn't have told ya that." Harry and Leah turned and lead the other two back up to the castle.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met." Harry said.

"That was Snape." Leah said.

"We have to see McGonagall." Harry said. They kept walking.

"Now…what would four young Gryffindors…such as yourselves…be doing indoors…on a day like this?" Snape asked from behind them. Very slowly the four of them turned around to look at him. "You better be careful. People might think you're…" He looked at Harry and Leah who were glaring at him. "Up to something." Snape turned and walked away.

About ten minutes later Harry, followed closely by Leah, Ron and Hermione, ran into the empty transfiguration room and right up to the front desk where professor McGonagall was sitting.

"We need to talk to professor Dumbledore." Harry said.

"It'll have to wait." McGonagall said. "The headmaster just received an urgent owl from the ministry of magic and is on his way to London as we speak."

"He's gone…now?" Leah said, disbelieving

"But this is important." Harry said.

"What could be more important then the ministry?" McGonagall asked.

"It's about…the philosopher stone." Harry said.

"How did you…" McGonagall started.

"We think someone's going to try and steal it." Leah said.

"I don't know how you four find out about the stone but rests assure it is perfectly protected." McGonagall said, standing up. "Now…I suggest you go outside…enjoy the sunlight. Or return to your common room."

"He's going to do it tonight." Leah said, plopping onto a couch in the common room.

"He probably sent that letter." Harry said, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Well what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to try and stop him." Leah said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron, knowing Leah best, knew she could be rash at times but this was far more dangerous then anything she's done in the past.

"Listen…this is what we do." Harry said, leaning forward and the others did as well.

"Ow you stood on my foot!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry." Ron said.

"Dude…how are you doing that?" Leah asked, looking to her side at where she guessed Ron and Hermione were walking under a separate invisibility cloak. She and Harry were under his. "There's only the two of you."

"Not my fault…big feet are genetic." Ron said.

"Shh!" Harry said. "We just barely made it past the bloody baron. I don't want someone catching us."

"Sorry." The other three whispered. They made it to the door and Hermione unlocked it. They went into the room and saw a harp playing.

"Snape's already been here." Harry said. They pulled off the cloaks.

"That's for sure." Leah said. Just then the harp stopped playing and fell over. "Oh no."

"Sing." Ron said

"What?" Leah said.

"Sing!" Ron said more urgently as Fluffy started growling.

"Uh…" Leah said. She looked at her friends then started singing. "A twinkle in the night sky, far far away. Golden star I gazed upon in my dreams…" Fluffy started falling asleep and laid back down with his paw over the trap door. "On a sleepless evening, I sing alone. Tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream." She started singing the song again to keep Fluffy asleep.

"Good…it's asleep." Harry said. "Good work Leah." Leah just nodded and kept singing. "Ron…Hermione…help me move its paw." The three of them went and started pushing at Fluffy's paw. When they got it off and opened the trap door they looked down it.

"Can't see the bottom." Ron said.

"Ok…I'll go first." Harry said. "If something happens to me…don't follow."

"But…" Ron said, at that moment Leah coughed and all three of them whipped around to see her rubbing her throat.

"Sorry…I can't go that long." Leah said. Fluffy growled and opened his eyes. "Uh…I have one word to say."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"JUMP!" Leah said, pushing them through the trap door and jumping down after them. They fell for all of three or four seconds then landed on something soft.

"Wow." Ron said, looking up.

"Yeah." Leah said. The door looked like a postage stamp and they could still slightly hear Fluffy's barking. "Nice soft landing."

"Lucky this plant thing was here." Ron said.

"Lucky!" Hermione said, scrambling to her feet. Leah felt something go around her ankles and quickly jumped up and joined Hermione against the wall. "Oh no."

"Fuck!" Leah said, looking at the boys. Harry was struggling against a vine that was trying to wrap around his neck. Ron was pretty much wrapped up completely in the vines. "Hermione…what are we gonna do?"

"Whatever you do…do it fast." Harry said.

"This is devil's snare." Hermione said.

"So glad we know what it is." Ron said.

"Shut up!" Hermione said. "Oh…what did professor Sprout say? Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare…its deadly fun…"

"But will sulk in the sun!" Leah said, remembering. "Devil's Snare's afraid of sunlight."

"Then light a fire." Harry said.

"Of course…but…there's no wood." Hermione said.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Leah asked

"ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Ron said.

"Oh right…" Hermione said. She whipped out her wand. "Lumos Holem!" (FYI: Actual spell in the book…don't know what it is…and I really don't even know what Hermione said in the movie so that's what I'm guessing it is. Super sorry.) Lots of light came from Hermione's wand and the boys were freed from the plant.

"'There's no wood' honestly." Ron said.

"Let's go." Harry said. They all walked as fast as they could away from the plant. Things were silent for a while until they heard flapping. "What's that?"

"Sounds like…wings." Leah said. They walked into a huge chamber with millions of bird like things flying around.

"They might attack…Leah what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she looked from the birds down to Leah who was walking into the middle of the chamber, looking up.

"Their not gonna attack." Leah said. The others joined her. "And their not birds. Look closely. Their keys. And I bet one of them fits in that door." She nodded at the door on the other end of the chamber before walking over to it.

"We're looking for an old fashioned one." Hermione said. "Probably bronze like the handle."

"There! The one with the crumpled wing." Harry said, pointing upwards. Leah looked and saw the key. She then looked around and saw brooms.

"Feel like flying Harry?" Leah asked, walking over to the brooms and grabbing two. "You two stay here." She handed one to Harry and then mounted her own. The two of them flew up and went after the key. It wasn't as easy as they thought.

"We have to try something else." Harry said.

"Hmm…Ron…get up here." Leah said. Ron grabbed another broom and flew up next to Leah. "Ok…we gotta trap that key."

"I got it." Harry said. "You two go from either side of it and I'll go from below. With any luck we should be able to get it…one way or another."

"Ok…let's do this." Leah said. She flew one way, Ron flew the other, and Harry flew another way. "Ok ready…set…go!" They all darted for the key. It dodged Ron, it dodged Leah, and was caught by Harry.

"WAY TO GO!" Hermione called from the ground. The three in the air all flew down and dismounted before Harry shoved the key into the lock and turned it. There was a click and he released the key which flew off.

"Let's go." Leah said, pushing open the door. "Ok…so far we've done Sprout's thing and Flitwick's thing. All there is left is McGonagall's, Quarrel's and Snape's."

"And Dumbledore's." Harry said. They walked a bit more then stopped at the edge of a giant chess set. "I think this is McGonagall's."

"What was the first clue Sherlock?" Leah asked, sarcastically.

"I think…we have to play…to get across." Ron said slowly.

"Great." Leah said. They looked around before taking four empty spaces.

"Uh Ron…you don't think this is going to be like…real wizard's chess…are you?" Hermione asked. Her question was answered when Ron sent a pawn out and a pawn of the other team swung at it and broke it in pieces. Leah looked at Ron then at Harry before looking at the door…this was going to take a while. Every time one of the others was in trouble, Ron would quickly move around and got them out of the trouble. They were nearing the end when Leah looked at Ron and noticed he was thinking.

"Yes…" Ron said finally. "It's the only way."

"What's the only way?" Hermione asked. Leah looked at Ron then at the queen and understood.

"Ron…don't." She said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself." Harry said.

"You can't!" Hermione said.

"You want to stop Snape or not?" Ron asked. "Look…I'll move and the queen will take me. That leaves Harry free to checkmate the king."

"Ron please don't." Leah said. "This isn't regular wizard's chess…you're gonna get hurt."

"Don't worry about me Leah." Ron said. He moved before Leah could say something else. The queen whacked him in the head and Ron fell over unconscious. Leah and Hermione both screamed and made to move.

"Don't move!" Harry said and both girls stopped. "We're still playing." Leah nodded, so did Hermione. Harry took a few steps toward the king. "Checkmate." The king threw his crown to Harry's feet and a path cleared to the door. Harry turned around and saw Leah had run over to Ron. "Leah…stay with Ron."

"Duh." Leah said. "You guys go." Harry and Hermione started for the door. "Harry!" They stopped and turned around. Leah ran over to them and hugged Harry. "Be very careful."

"Don't worry…I will be." Harry said. Leah let go of him and watched him and Hermione walk through the door. A bad stench came through the door and Leah covered her nose. The door closed behind them and Leah went back over to Ron. She knelt next to him.

"God Ron…I am such a bad influence on you." Leah said, smiling slighting after checking that Ron had a pulse. She sat there with her hand on Ron's neck for a while, always making sure that he was breathing.

The door opened up again and Leah looked up to see Hermione rushing towards them.

"Where's Harry?" Leah asked.

"He went ahead." Hermione said. "We have to wake up Ron…grab brooms from the key room and go send Hedwig to Dumbledore."

"Hedwig isn't fast enough!" Leah said. "We'll use Starr." Starr was Leah's owl that was small but strong and fast.

"Alright." Hermione said. They spent the next five minutes waking up Ron then helped him back into the key room. Leah sat behind him on a broom and steered it. She didn't trust Ron on a broom when he was wobbling on his feet.

"Ok…I gotta start singing again don't I?" Leah asked as they got to the Devil's Snare.

"Unless you have a better idea…yes." Hermione said.

"Ok." Leah said. "Let's go." They flew up and through the trap door. Leah started singing the scale…it was the first thing that came to her mind. They got off the brooms and, with Leah holding Ron up, made their way out of the room and to the owlery.

"Leah, Hermione, Ron!" They spun around to see Dumbledore rushing towards them.

"Dude…quite doing that." Leah said.

"Where's Harry?" Dumbledore asked. They all burst into explanation. "Miss Black."

"He's down there." Leah said, pointing at the door in which they could hear Fluffy growling behind.

"You three…get to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said. Without another word he turned and went through the door. Leah felt Ron collapse next to her. She looked at him then at Hermione.

"Hospital wing would be good." Leah said. Hermione helped her carry Ron. Madam Pomfrey, who obviously knew everything already, bustled about them.

From then on everything was a blur to Leah. She was suddenly feeling tired and sick. She was vaguely aware of Ron talking to her (when did he wake up?) and of Hermione shaking her slightly. All Leah wanted to do now was sleep…and that's what she did. She just lied down on one of the beds and fell asleep.

Leah woke up in the hospital wing, hearing Dumbledore's voice, and then Harry's voice responding. She sat up quickly and grabbed her head.

"Oh…head rush…lying down again…whoa." Leah said.

"Ah…Miss Black. You're awake." Dumbledore said. "I was just explaining to Mister Potter here about why I dislike Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans." Leah sat up slowly this time and smiled. She looked at Harry then at Dumbledore.

"Hey…why wasn't I moved?" Leah asked.

"Well…you looked so peaceful that I told Madam Pomfrey not to." Dumbledore said. "Besides…I would suspect that the second you awoke you would have come down here to see Mister Potter."

"Good point." Leah said, sliding off the bed she was on and going over to Harry before hugging him lightly. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I'll leave you two alone then." Dumbledore said. He left the hospital wing and Leah sat down next to Harry on his bed.

"So…how long have we been in here?" She asked.

"Dumbledore said about eight hours." Harry said.

"Oh…well…that's ok then." Leah said. They sat there for a while.

When they got to the common room they found Ron and Hermione talking. Leah smiled and whistled to get their attention before running up and hugging Ron.

"Whoa…what was that for?" Ron asked.

"I have no clue." Leah said.

"How you two doing?" Harry asked.

"Alright…you?" Ron asked.

"Alright…Hermione?" Harry said.

"Never better." Hermione said.

That night they sat together, slightly disappointed because of the Slytherin banners all over the place.

"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus." Dumbledore said, after everyone had settled down. "In fourth place, Gryffindor with 262 points. Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House." The Slytherin table broke out in cheers.

"God…as if it isn't bad enough." Leah said, holding her head. "Getting a headache here." She glared at Draco who was smirking.

"Yes, yes. Well-done Slytherin. Well-done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award." Dumbledore said. The hall went quiet. "To Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points." Leah smiled at Hermione who went red and ducked her head out of sight. "Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points." Ron stared at Dumbledore with unbelieving eyes. "Third, to Miss Leah Black," Leah really wasn't sure what she could get points for but paid attention for once. "For showing such loyalty to her friends and trusting their instincts as well as her own. 50 points."

"Not really sure how I could get points for that but alright!" Leah said, smiling at her friends.

"And forth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage." Dumbledore said. He looked at the Gryffindors. "I award Gryffindor House 60 points.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione said, over all the cheering. Leah wished Dumbledore would have given Harry one more point.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies." Dumbledore said, smiling at Neville. "But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." The cheering was outrageous and Leah stuck her tongue out at Draco in a childish way. "Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the banners changed to those of Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

"Oh yeah…go us!" Leah said, laughing and ignoring the headache from all the noise. She clapped until her hands hurt.

It was sad having to go home at the end of the year, but Leah wanted to see her mother…she also wanted Harry to meet her as well.

On the train there wasn't much talked about. They all watched until the school vanished from sight, and then there was a game of exploding snap being played. When they got to the station Leah and Harry went through the barrier first, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Ron! Leah!" They both turned to see Sabrina walking over to them.

"Hey mom!" Leah said, hugging Sabrina when she got close enough. "Mom…this is Hermione Granger."

"Hi." Sabrina said.

"Hi. You're Leah's mom?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." Sabrina said. She then looked at Harry and her face changed.

"Mom…Harry Potter." Leah said, knowing she didn't need to say anything.

"Oh my god." Sabrina said. Before any of them did anything she had grabbed Harry and hugged him.

"Umm…Le…a little help." Harry said.

"Ma…let go." Leah said, gently prying Sabrina off of Harry.

"Sorry…it's just…wow." Sabrina said. "I remember when you're mother had you."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked. He looked at Leah.

"I figured I'd just wait for my mom to tell ya." Leah said, trying to defend herself.

"Uh huh." Harry said.

"Sorry?" Leah said. Harry laughed and nodded.

"You…boy…come on!" Leah and Sabrina looked over at Vernon and Petunia.

"Let me guess…uncle and aunt." Leah said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Hi Petunia." Sabrina said, smiling and waving. Leah laughed when Petunia's face paled.

"Are you going to have a nice summer Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah." Harry said, smiling. "They don't know we're not allowed using magic outside of school. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer." Leah laughed and hugged him one more time before they all watched Harry join the Durslies.

"Ron…we have to wait for your brothers." Sabrina said. "You guys are going to stay at my place for a few days. Ginny is there right now so we gonna hurry because she's alone in a muggle house."

"She's not dad but yeah…good idea to hurry." Ron said. Leah smirked. Hermione left to go to her parents and the rest of the Weasley boys showed up. When they got to the house, they were attacked by Ginny, hugging them all.

"Miss us?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said. 'Oh I'm glad I'll be going with you guys next year."

"Fun times." Leah said. "Ma…are you gonna make me and Ron stay in separate rooms?"

"No." Sabrina said. "I know for a fact that you guys so will not do anything. I heard about what happened over the summer."

"Yeah…Molly scares me now." Leah said.

"Well…go put your stuff away." Sabrina said.

"Race ya!" Leah called before running into the house.

"YOU HAD A HEAD START!" Ron, Fred and George all called after her before going after Leah.

"Why aren't you joining in the fun?" Sabrina asked Percy.

"Please." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright Mister a-little-fun-is-too-much-for-me." Sabrina said, smiling. Percy smiled slightly back. Sabrina was the only one that got him to loosen up a bit. Her free spirit got most people to do that. Percy joined the others upstairs and put his stuff away in the room that was all his. Leah, Ron and Ginny always shared Leah's room. Fred and George had their own. And Percy had one to himself…unless Bill and Charlie were around as well. The house had four bedrooms all together and an extra room that held instruments of various kinds for Leah and anything else to do with music.

This summer was going to be different, Leah could tell. She stayed quiet while she and Ron put their things away. He didn't seem to mind or even notice.

* * *

Ok…next chapter is gonna be the start of the third year. Like I said…skipping the second year because there's really nothing I can do with Leah in that. The third year, obviously, is gonna have a lot of stuff for Leah. A lot of emotional stuff as well seeing as how it is her father.

**Leah:** Yay! I get to see my dad again! Oh god…I hope he's not scary looking.

**Me:** You'll just have to wait and find out.


	6. Third Year and News

**Third Year and News**

Like I said, not gonna do the second year cause like…dude…there's nothing for Leah to do really. And the third year rocks…especially for her. I want more then two reviews for this chapter.

* * *

Leah looked at Sabrina as they packed her trunk. "You know…so far…these past three years…I've been heading to the train station with Molly and all them." She said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I know sweetie. But grandma wants me to help out at Mongo's." Sabrina said, folding one of Leah's robes. "You know I can't turn her down."

"Yeah yeah." Leah said. "You know…there was like…a short while where I thought that dad would just show up here."

'Sweetie…" Sabrina said.

'But then I realized that that would not have been smart on his behalf." Leah said.

"That's true." Sabrina said. "I'm more then positive that you'll see him this year."

"I hope you're right." Leah said. "I guess I'll see ya later."

"Yep." Sabrina said. "Have fun…oh…and tell Serverus that if I find out he's harassing you or Harry big time…he'll have to deal with me."

"You rock mom." Leah said, hugging Sabrina. "Now…do I really have to use floo powder?"

"Nah…I called a cab." Sabrina said.

"Oh you are the best mom ever." Leah said, hugging Sabrina again.

"Leah…remember." Sabrina said. "If you don't say anything when people are talking about your father…it's not something to be guilty about. Just don't snap at people alright?"

"Yeah." Leah said, her smile dropping a bit. "So I can stay quiet?"

"Yeah." Sabrina said. "It's better to stay quiet then to lose your friends." Sabrina seemed to know exactly what Leah was thinking. They both knew Harry, Ron and Hermione would be talking about Sirius and all the bad things he didn't do…but they believed what the damned ministry said.

Leah met the Weasleys outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione showed up a bit later with her parents. She looked very tan and Ron must have grown a few more inches.

"Gee Ron…if you get any taller I'll need a step ladder to hug ya." Leah said, standing on her tip toes to hug Ron.

"Laugh it up shortie." Ron said. They joked about him being taller then her ever since they were seven. Leah hugged Hermione too before they all headed inside to get rooms.

"I wonder if Harry's here." Hermione said.

"Must be." Leah said. "Grandpa said that he ran from the Dursleys about half a week ago."

"Yeah so did dad." Ron said. "It pays to have relatives in the ministry."

"Oh yeah." Leah said.

"You guys heard about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ron said. Leah turned her attention to putting her clothes away for the time being.

"He's really dangerous." Hermione said.

"Dad said he was You Know Who's right hand man." Ron said. "You know…he was right in the inner circle." Leah slammed the dresser drawer shut and stormed out of the room. "Leah?" Ron looked at Hermione. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. Something in her head must have clicked. "You don't think she's related to him do you? Sirius Black…Leah Black?"

"I don't know." Ron said. "She would have told us right? She would have told me. I've been her best friend forever."

"The only family members of hers that you know are her mother and her mother's parents." Hermione said. "She doesn't like talking about her family…does she?"

"No." Ron said. "She goes all quiet and stuff around family talks." They both looked at the door before Hermione suggested that Ron go to his room and put his stuff away. Hermione and Leah were sharing a room. Ron left, still wondering.

Leah sat quietly through dinner, namely because there were only two subjects being talked about and she didn't want to talk about either. One subject was Percy being the stupid head boy and the other was Sirius Black. Leah played with her food, moving it around her plate. The only one who noticed and did something was Ginny.

"Leah…you ok?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Leah said. "Don't worry Gin."

"You sure?" Ginny asked. Leah nodded.

The last day of holidays Ron, Hermione and Leah were sitting with ice cream. Leah seemed happier because they weren't talking about her father…they were talking about Ron's new wand.

"Hey! It's Harry!" Leah said. "HARRY!"

"HARRY!" All three yelled and waved. Harry spotted them and hurried to them. Leah hugged him and he hugged her back.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Ron said.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys." Harry said. "I got all my stuff last week."

"Ron got a new wand." Leah said before Ron could.

"That's great." Harry said. Ron showed him and they talked about things before Hermione said she had extra money and she wanted to get an owl. Ron said he needed to get Scabbers checked out because he wasn't looking good. "There's a pet shop over there." Harry pointed. "Hermione can get her owl and Ron can get Scabbers checked."

"Let's go." Leah said, grabbing the bag she had that had refill potion ingredients, her new books for care of Magical Creatures and Divination. She did what Ron did and picked the two that seemed the easiest. She liked the idea of muggle studies but didn't want to take it seeing as how she knew everything she had to about muggles.

"Look at all these owls." Hermione said.

"Well it is a pet shop Hermione." Leah said. "Muggle ones have loads of dogs…wizard ones have loads of owls." Hermione laughed. She went with Ron and Harry up to the front to get Scabbers checked. She still didn't like that rat and Ron had finally caught on last year when Leah threw a fit after finding Scabbers in her dorm and on her bed. Ron was very careful about knowing where Scabbers was from now on…especially when Leah promised that if that damned rat was ever near her the way it was that day she would personally make sure he never did again.

"What's the problem?" The witch behind the counter asked. Leah looked at the catch on the counter that contained silky black rats that were skipping using their tails. She snickered at them.

"It's my rat." Ron said, taking Scabbers out of his pocket and glancing at Leah who was watching Scabbers very intently. The witch started talking about how Scabbers was really old and Leah just zoned out, thinking about her father. She was brought back to reality by a giant orange thing falling on Ron's head and him screaming. Leah jumped out of the way just as Scabbers shot out of the door. "SCABBERS!" Ron and Harry ran after him.

"Umm…" Leah said.

"Don't worry about it…we'll catch up to them later." Hermione said. She picked up the cat. "He's cute." Leah looked at the cat. It looked like it ran head first into a wall a few too many times. But it gave off an odd sense that Leah seemed to trust or something.

"Yeah…he's ok." Leah said.

"His name is Crookshanks." The witch said.

"I'll take him." Hermione said. She paid and the two girls left.

"You bought that monster?" Ron asked. Leah rolled her eyes and zoned out while Ron and Hermione argued. She only knew Hermione for two years and the arguing had only been going on for that long but Leah learned how to block it out half way through last year.

The blonde hair caught her attention and Leah rolled her eyes again. How was she the one that always wound up seeing him first? What confused her the most was that she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Since when was Draco Malfoy so…magnetic. She watched him until he went into a store. She then shook her head and looked at her friends.

The next day on the train they looked around for a compartment. Neville was with them as well.

"Hey…this one only has one person in it." Ron said. They agreed and went into that compartment.

"Who is it? New teacher?" Harry asked.

"Gotta be…we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ron said. "Wonder who he is."

"Remus Lupin." Leah said.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked.

"That." Hermione said, pointing at the suitcase with the name stamped on it. Leah was going to point out that that wasn't how she knew but decided not to. They all sat down and Harry told them what Ron's dad said.

"He is not." Leah said when Harry told them that Sirius Black was after him.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I…umm…just…never mind." Leah said. She was glad when the door slid open and there was Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry Potter…I'm not here to see you." Draco said, looking at Leah. Then his gaze set on Remus. "Who's that?"

"New teacher." Harry said. Draco cast one more look to Leah before turning and leaving. "He's not dumb enough to start anything with a teacher around." Leah blocked them all out as she stared out of the window and day dreamed about how life could have been if Sirius never got sent to Azkaban. She looked around when the train stopped and the power went out.

"It's too early for us to be there." Hermione said.

"Someone's getting on." Ron said, looking out the window.

"I'm going to go check with the conductor." Hermione said. Leah felt her feeling her way to the door and heard it slid open before there was a bump. "Who's there?"

"Who's there?" Ginny's voice came.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for Ron." Ginny said.

"Well come sit." Hermione said.

"Not here! I'm here." Harry said.

"Ouch!" Neville said.

"Quiet!" Leah said, although it wasn't only her voice that said it. There was a crackling and a light appeared. Remus had woken up. Even though Leah had seen him only three weeks ago, he looked more tired then he did then. She then remembered the full moon just passed.

"Everyone be quiet." Remus said. He looked at Leah and nodded at her. She nodded back. "I'm going to see what's going on." They all watched him go to the door but it slid open before he got there. Leah felt as if her lungs were being squeezed and she tried really hard to breathe as she looked at the dementor that had opened the door. God how she hated those things. Everything was cold and the only thing in her mind was the day Sirius was taken away.

She barely heard Remus talking to the dementor…it sounded really far away…then everything seemed to turn back to normal and Leah found herself sitting on the floor next to Harry who looked like he was having a fit.

"Harry!" Ron said, slapping Harry in the face.

"Ron!" Leah said. Harry seemed to snap out of whatever he was in and he sat up.

"What happened?" He asked. Hermione explained everything. "Apart from me and Leah…no one else seemed to have a fit?"

"No." Ron said. "Actually…Leah just sorta slid to the floor and curled up, staring straight ahead. Ginny was shaking like crazy though." They all jumped at a snapping sound and looked to see Remus breaking up a large chunk of chocolate. He handed a piece to Harry and a piece to Leah.

"Eat it…it'll help." Remus said. Leah slowly ate her piece of chocolate but Harry didn't. Remus left and things were quiet until he got back. "I didn't poison that chocolate you know. Or else Leah would be dead." Leah looked at Ron who was about to speak. She covered his mouth. Harry ate some of the chocolate and Leah could tell he was feeling better.

"Thanks." Harry said. "What was that thing?"

"A dementor." Leah said before Remus could. "A guard at Azkaban. Their probably here because my d…uh…Sirius Black."

"Leah…can I talk with you?" Remus asked.

"How do you know her?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Leah said, ignoring Ron and following Remus out into the now lit corridor.

"They don't know he's your father." Remus said.

"No…and they can't know…not until I figure this out myself." Leah said. "And I swear to god if you say you believe that he killed Peter…"

"It's hard not to…" Remus said.

"What?" Leah asked, taking a step away from him. "Weren't you best friends with him? You know he would never do that. He would never have betrayed Harry's parents and he never would have killed one of his friends."

"There's no evidence to say that he didn't." Remus said.

"So you're just gonna believe them?" Leah asked, disbelieving. "How can you?"

"It's hard not to." Remus said.

"So…so thirteen years of my mom saying that it's all lies hasn't convinced you." Leah said. She stared at Remus before turning and going back into the compartment.

"How does he know you?" Ron asked as Leah sat down next to him. She didn't answer. Everyone tried getting her to talk but it didn't work. When they got to the station Leah got off the train before them and they all jogged trying to keep up with her.

"Le…what's wrong?" Harry asked, grabbing Leah's shoulder and making her stop.

"Nothing." Leah said. "Don't worry bout it." Harry must have figured that it was something she didn't want to talk about so he dropped the subject. He and Ron followed Leah and Hermione to a bunch of carriages. The four of them got into one and, after a few minutes of silence, were getting back out in front of the school.

"Is it true Potter? Did you really faint on the train?" Draco asked, coming towards them.

"Bugger off Malfoy." Leah said.

"Sticking up for your boyfriend Black?" Draco said. "Do they know?"

"Shut it." Leah said.

"Know what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Leah said.

"You're friends don't know?" Draco asked, stepping closer to Leah. Harry moved in front of her. "Protective aren't you Potter."

"Is there a problem?" Remus asked, getting out of a carriage and approaching the teens.

"No sir." Draco said. He gave Leah a look that told her that he knew about her relationship with the escaped convict. She hoped that he wouldn't Harry, Ron or Hermione. Draco then walked away.

"Hey Leah…are you…in anyway…related to Sirius Black?" Ron asked when they were in the great hall after Harry and Hermione had returned from McGonagall's office. Leah, who was halfway through eating, choked on her food. Hermione patted her on the back until Leah relaxed. She didn't answer Ron though.

Somehow, now, Leah felt surprised that Ron's parents never told him who her father was. The only ones that actually met Sirius, apart from Molly and Arthur of course, were Bill and Charlie…and they were really young when they did meet him so they probably didn't remember.

Dumbledore made the normal speech, adding in the dementors (Leah was happy to see the disapproving look on his face) before sending them off to their dormitories.

"He doesn't like those dementors very much does he." Hermione said.

"Obviously not." Leah said.

"Miss Black…a word." Snape said, coming out of no where. Leah rolled her eyes and followed him away from the crowd. "I'm going to be watching you."

"And that's new?" Leah asked.

"If I have even one clue that you…or Professor Lupin…have been helping your father into the school…" Snape said.

"Yeah yeah…the consequences will be dire." Leah said. "Dude…I've heard it before. Can I go now?"

"Yes." Snape said.

"Good." Leah said, turning and walking away.

"Your friends really are slow aren't they?" Draco asked, coming out of no where as well.

"Dude…what is it with people and popping up out of thin air?" Leah asked. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into a closet. "And what is with you and pulling me into closets? There's no one around so I'm pretty sure your reputation is safe."

"Why don't they know?" Draco asked.

"Who and what?" Leah asked, looking confused.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger." Draco said. "They don't know who your father is do they."

"No…and it's gonna stay that way." Leah said, she was about to open the door but Draco grabbed her hand and stopped her. "What now?"

"Something's different about you." Draco said. A light turned on in the closet and they could see each other better.

"Yeah…I'm thirteen now." Leah said. She looked down at her body that was developing pretty fast for her liking.

"Something more then that." Draco said.

"Can I go yet?" Leah asked. Draco didn't answer so Leah just leaned against the door and waited.

"God I'm gonna drive myself insane figuring this out." Draco said.

"You're not insane already?" Leah asked sarcastically, tilting her head. "I thought hanging around tweedle dee and tweedle dum for two years would drive you more then insane. Or are you so past insane that you don't even…" Leah never got the chance to finish because Draco had grabbed her, yanked her away from the door and had proceeded to kiss her. She had no clue what to do…but any rumors she had heard about Draco were instantly declared true in her head. He really was a good kisser. He pulled away first and both just stared at each other, controlling their breath.

"There is something really different about you." Draco said finally.

"Yeah…I insult you and you kiss me…gotta be something wrong there." Leah said. Saying made both of them realize what just happened. "EW…oh god you kissed me." Leah slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You made me." Draco said.

"How the hell did I make you? If you wanted me to shut up you could have just told me to or you could have used your hand." Leah said.

"I tried that before…you bit me remember." Draco said.

"Oh yeah…" Leah said, dropping her hand and smiling slightly from the memory.

"Don't tell anyone." Draco said.

"About what happened in here? Trust me…I won't." Leah said. "I'd rather dive into lava then confess that you kissed you…in a closet." She turned around and left before Draco could say anything. She made it to the Gryffindor common room without trouble.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Uh…" Leah said.

"Can't get in without the password." The fat lady said.

"Come on please." Leah asked.

"Nope. Sorry." The fat lady said.

"You did it for my mom." Leah said.

"She was older then you." The fat lady retorted. The portrait swung open.

"There are you." Harry said, grabbing Leah and pulling her inside.

"What's going on?" Leah asked.

"Nothing…just don't want you to get in trouble already." Harry said.

"Yeah…should wait at least a week before that happens." Leah said.

"So what took so long? What did Snape want that was so important?" Harry asked, sitting down. Leah sat down as well and noticed Ron and Hermione weren't around. She figured they got into a fight and headed to bed already.

"Just to warn me that if he found any clue that I was helping Sirius Black then he would get me into major trouble." Leah said.

"Why does he think you would help Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"How should I know?" Leah lied. "The guys a nut job." Harry nodded and Leah was free from questioning…at least for now…and about that one topic.

"But what took you so long?" Harry asked. "That shouldn't have taken that long."

"I…ran into Malfoy." Leah said truthfully.

"What he want?" Harry asked.

"Wanted to know why you were being so protective earlier." Leah said. Harry flushed slightly. Leah grinned. "And so would I for that matter."

"Uh well…you know…you're my friend and all…so I just…you know." Harry said.

"Yeah…I think I do." Leah said, smiling. She stood up and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Night Harry. See you in the morning." Harry went even redder and Leah got up to her dorm before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. Leah told her and Hermione laughed a bit as well but quietly because the other girls were asleep. The two of them climbed into their own beds.

"What kind of fight did you and Ron have this time?" Leah asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Just about how he wanted me to keep Crookshanks away from him and Scabbers." Hermione said bitterly.

"Ah…" Leah said. "Just so you know…I am not picking sides. I've been friends with Ron longer then I have with you…but I never trusted that rat." Hermione didn't answer so Leah just rolled over onto her side and fell asleep.

She woke up about two hours later with yellow eyes staring at her.

"Crookshanks?" Leah said, sitting up. The cat leapt off the bed and stared at Leah. "Let me guess…you want me to follow you?" Leah sighed, rubbing her eyes before getting out of bed, slipping her shoes and robe on and grabbing her invisibility cloak. She followed Crookshanks out of the dorm, down the stairs and out of the common room. She threw the cloak on before the portrait swung shut.

Once outside Crookshanks led Leah to the Whomping Willow. Leah was still slightly asleep or else she would find this odd. The cat touched something on the tree and it stopped moving. Crookshanks meowed to get Leah's attention before disappearing into a hole.

"Ok…little odd." Leah muttered, following and taking the cloak off as well. She followed the cat's tail through a tunnel and up through another hole into a house. "Ok…more then a little odd." There was a growling and Leah looked around before spotting a dog. In her head something clicked and Leah stared at the dog. "Dad."

"Got you're mother's brain that's for sure." Sirius said after turning into himself. Leah stared at him. "Don't give me that look…this is the only way I could see you."

"By getting a cat to lead me through a hidden passage?" Leah asked.

"Ok so it's not the smartest way but it was the best idea I could think of." Sirius said. "God…last time I remember seeing you…obviously wasn't the last time you came to Azkaban. Can I at least get a hug?" Leah took a few steps forward before gingerly wrapping her arms around Sirius. Once she was sure he was real she tightened her hold slightly. "Last time I held you in any way…I was being taken away."

"I know." Leah said, finding her voice. "Have you…umm…have you seen mom yet?"

"No…there's no chance." Sirius said. "That's why I need you." He held Leah at arms length and looked at her. "You can't tell anyone about this...not Harry…not anyone."

"Ok." Leah said. "But if they find out it so is not my fault."

"I know." Sirius said. "I need you to send an owl to your mother alright?" Leah nodded. "Let her know I'm ok and everything…and let her know how sorry I am." He looked like he was going to say something else.

"We never believed them." Leah said, answering an unspoken statement. "Both of us…we knew you were innocent all along. I grew up knowing it." She held in telling Sirius about Snape, figuring that he might do something that would get him thrown right back into Azkaban.

"Good to know." Sirius said. He let go of her shoulders and smiled. "So…did you get into Gryffindor?"

"Yep…and I'm a chaser on the team…since first year." Leah said, smiling. "Harry's seeker."

"Just like James." Sirius said. Leah nodded. "You should get back up there before someone notices you're gone."

"Can I come back?" Leah asked.

"If I need you…I'll have the cat lead you back." Sirius said. "Come on…I'll come with you to the base of the tree." Leah nodded. Sirius turned back into the dog and followed Leah who was following Crookshanks through the tunnel. Leah covered herself before coming out of the hole and then patted Sirius on the head before following Crookshanks again.

She was glad she had gotten so good at lying or else it would be near impossible to keep the secret. Although she didn't have to worry because when she woke up the next morning, All Leah remembered was having to send a letter to her mother, saying that somehow she knew Sirius was ok and sorry for what happened. She didn't have a clue how she knew that but, on the way to Herbology, she passed the willow and stared at it until Harry got her attention away from it.

* * *

I wanted to add the daddy/daughter interactionthing in there.

**Leah:** Dude…it's Malfoy I've been crushing on isn't it?

**Me:** Not saying anything.

**Leah:** Oh god, yes he is! I'm not sure if that's good or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Blah! Here's the next chapter! You get to find out more stuff about Leah. I know I'm skipping like a month or something but I just wanted to put this in soon.

* * *

"This is insane Wood! We can't bloody well see anything in this weather!" Leah yelled over the wind. The whole team was standing off to the side of the pitch while rain poured down on them and wind threatened to blow them over. Leah was starting to wish that she had listened to Molly and actually ate more then she did. She was light…light enough for Harry to actually lift her off her feet and twirl her around with no problem (which he has done a few times).

"Especially me." Harry said. "How am I supposed to catch the snitch if I can't even see it?" As if on cue Hermione came running over to them. She did a spell on Harry's glasses that made it so they would repel. Wood looked like he could kiss her and Leah laughed as Hermione ran back to her seat.

"Ok look…Harry…just get the snitch before Diggory does." Wood said. He would have said more but he caught the look Leah was giving him. "Ok…let's get back up there."

The game resumed and Leah, Angelina and Alicia had trouble keeping their attention locked on getting the quaffle. A few times they dropped it because they weren't paying attention to it. Lightning flashed, thunder crashed and Leah looked at Harry to see him nearly fall off his broom. Her gaze shot to the stands and saw the great shaggy dog…Sirius. She heard Alicia yell at her and dragged her eyes away from the dog to her team mate and caught the quaffle before throwing it through the goal.

There were screams and Leah felt even colder then she did before. She looked down and saw dementors on the ground. The first thought that came to her mind was to fly to the ground before she fell off her broom or something. So she quickly went to the ground. She saw a falling figure, then it slowed down, then there was a bright silver light and that was it.

"Dumbledore was mad."

"Of course he was mad…the dementors aren't supposed to come into the castle or the pitch."

"God can't you people like not talk?" Leah asked, opening her eyes and very slowly sitting up. She looked at Ron and Hermione. "Dude…did you guys go swimming or something?"

"No." Ron said. "Have you seen how you look? You look like a drowned rat."

"Thanks." Leah said sarcastically. She looked at the bed next to her. "Ok…he spends too much time in here." She slid off her bed and sat down on the one Harry was lying on. "We lost didn't we?"

"Yeah." Fred said. "We think Wood's trying to drown himself in the showers."

"Why doesn't he just stay outside?" Leah asked. No one answered. Leah looked at Ron and Hermione then at the rest of the team. "I'm gonna shower…if he wakes up…well…I don't know…if he's wondering…just tell him."

"Ok." George said.

"See you guys later." Leah said. She walked out into the empty halls of the school, taking off her shoes and was glad to find her socks pretty clean. She didn't leave as bad a trail as she could have that way.

The next day she went to the hospital wing and frowned when she saw Harry looking upset at some sticks.

"Hey Harry." Leah said. Harry just nodded. "What's wrong?"

"This was my broom." Harry said. Leah's jaw dropped and she went closer. Sure enough…that was the Nimbus 2000. There was a silence between them after Harry explained that the broom hit the willow. "What happened to your broom?"

"Uh…" Leah said. What did happen to her broom? She didn't remember reaching the ground on it and she was pretty sure she wasn't close to the ground before blacking out…where was a broom? "I really have no idea. I left here yesterday before they could tell me. Poor Wood though huh." Harry nodded.

"That's twice now." Harry said.

"What's twice?" Leah asked.

"Seeing the grim and almost dying." Harry said.

"Harry…that wasn't the grim." Leah said. "The grim is bigger then that dog."

"How do you know? Did you see it?" Harry asked.

"The dog in the stands…yeah…the grim…no." Leah said. "But my mom's uncle did and he described it to her in pretty good detail." Leah played with the bed sheet. "Harry I'm so sorry about your broom."

"I would say the same…cept not sure if it's true or not." Harry said. Leah smiled slightly. There was nothing more to be said and they both knew it…not on those topics anyways.

The second Hogsmeade weekend, Leah, Ron and Hermione went to Hogsmeade. The three of them wondered around before retreating into Honeydukes. They were trying to figure out what to bring Harry this time.

"What about these?" Ron asked, shaking a jar of cockroach clusters under Leah's nose. She pushed him away.

"Absolutely not." Harry said from behind them, making the three of them jump and spin around.

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"Cool…you learned how to apparate." Ron said.

"Don't be an idiot Ron." Leah said.

"Of course I haven't." Harry said. He pulled them to the side and explained everything. Hermione, of course, protested but Ron and Leah found it cool.

"How come they didn't give it to me? I'm their brother." Ron said.

"Hey Leah…can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Leah said, wondering what about. She followed him to a corner of the shop. "What's up?"

"You said your mum knew Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs right." Harry said.

"Yeah." Leah said slowly.

"Their the ones that wrote the map." Harry said.

"I…don't know what to say." Leah said. Harry studied her for a moment before nodding and they headed back to Ron and Hermione. They all walked outside, talking about the different shops, until they agreed to head into the Hog's Head to warm up.

"Ron fancies her." Hermione said after Ron went red and volunteered to get drinks from Madam Rosmerta. Leah giggled and nodded. Ron came back with four butter beers, balancing them very well. Leah took hers before they dropped.

"Happy Christmas." Ron said. Leah smiled as they all drank their drinks. There was silence until the door opened and in walked Hagrid, McGonagall, Fudge and, hardly noticeable, Flitwick. Leah and Ron pushed Harry under the table while Hermione made a tree move in front of it to block them from sight. They watched as the teachers ordered their drinks and then talk changed to Sirius Black.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" Leah shifted nervously in her seat. The others paid her no attention. Leah forced herself to pay attention to what was being said.

"I did hear a rumour," Madam Rosmerta admitted.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta whispered. Leah got on the floor next to Harry. It helped to hear things better somehow.

"I'm sure of it," Fudge said.

"You know that the Dementors have searched my pub twice?" Rosmerta said. "Scared all my customers away. Bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them any more than you do," Fudge said. Leah made a noise of disbelief. "Necessary precaution…unfortunate, but there you are…I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore…he won't let them inside the castle grounds." For some weird reason or another, Leah zoned out. She came back to the conversation when her father's name was mentioned again.

"I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead." Rosmerta said.

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," Fudge said. Leah held her breath, not knowing what she was doing. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" Rosmerta said. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," Fudge said. Leah's hands balled into fists. She knew that any second, one of the lies about her father was about to be told. "You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta." McGonagall murmured. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," Rosmerta said, laughing slightly. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here…ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Next to her, Harry dropped his glass with a loud clunk and Leah flinched but kept quiet, still holding her breath.

"Exactly," McGonagall said. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course, but I don't think we've ever had suck a pair of troublemakers…"

"I dunno," Hagrid said, chuckling. "Fred and George Weasley could give them a run for their money."

"You've have thought they were brothers!" Flitwick said. "Inseparable!"

"Of course the were," Fudge said. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends." Leah and Harry looked at each other before turning their attention back to the teachers. "Nothing changed when the left school. Black was best man when James married Lily." Leah's prays were answered…none of them mentioned Sirius marrying her mother…or else Ron, Hermione and Harry would figure it all out. "They named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know0Who?" Rosmerta whispered.

"Worse even than tat, m'dear…" Fudge said. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was working tirelessly against him, had a number of spies. One of them tipped him off and he alerted James and Lily, as well as advised them to go into hiding. Of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from…" Again Leah zoned out. She knew they were talking about the charm and she knew all about it. Sabrina was the only one, alive that is, who knew that Sirius has convinced Lily and James to switch to Peter. She came back to reality soon after Flitwick explained the charm.

"Naturally." McGonagall said. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather then tell where they were, that Black was planning on going into hiding himself…and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" Rosmerta asked. Leah was getting more and more mad at them as they continued calling her father only by his last name.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," McGonagall said. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James insisted on using Black?" Rosmerta asked.

"He did." Fudge said. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed…"

"Black betrayed them?" Rosmerta said.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this from the moment of the Potters' death." Fudge said. Leah went to move but Harry grabbed at her arm and she reluctantly stayed still. "But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed." Leah's nails dug into her palms and cut through the skin there, making her hands bleed. She put her hands on her arms and ignored the pain. She couldn't get her attention off the talking. "His Master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colours as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it…"

"Filthy, stinking turncoat!" Hagrid said loudly so that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" McGonagall said.

"I met him!" Hagrid growled. "I musta been the last to see him before he killed all them people! It was me who rescued Harry from Lily and James' house after they were killed! Just got him out of the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, and his parents dead." Leah gave a slight yelp of pain when she discovered she had broken the skin on her arms as well. She heard a shush from above that came from Hermione. "And Sirius Black turns up, on that flying motorbike he used to ride. Never occurred to me what he was doing there. I didn't know he'd been Lily and James' Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd just heard the news of You-Know-Who's attack and came to see what he could do. White and shaking, he was. And you know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERING TRAITOR!" Leah jumped from the roar, as did Harry.

"Hagrid, please!" McGonagall said. "Keep your voice down."

"How was I to know he wasn't upset about Lily and James? It was You-Know-Who he cared about! And them he says, 'Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his Godfather, I'll look after him…me and my wife.' Well the wife part maybe…but not him. Ha!" Leah let out a breath of relief that Hagrid didn't mention Sabrina…just said wife. "But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, and I told Black no. Dumbledore said Harry had to stay with his aunt and uncle. Never understood why Dumbledore didn't have Harry's godmother take care of him." Leah was started to wonder why he never mentioned Sabrina's name…but she was glad he didn't. "Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me to use his motorbike. 'I won't need it any more,' He says."

Leah wanted to leave again but Harry kept his hand firmly on her shoulder so she couldn't move.

"I should have known there was something fishy going on. He loved that bike almost as much as he loved his family, what he doing giving it to me? Why wouldn't he need it anymore? It was too easy to trace. Dumbledore knew he'd been the Potters' Secret-keeper. Black knew he'd have to run that night, knew it was a matter of hours before the Ministry was after him. I bet, if I had given Harry to him, he would have pitched him off the bike halfway out to sea. His best friends' son! But when a wizard foes to the dark side, there's nothing and no one that matters to them any more…"

A long silence came and Leah felt a few tears run down from her eyes. Rosmerta talked again and Leah focused on them instead of on her own stupid problems.

"Alas, if only we had." Fudge said. "We weren't the ones to find him. It was little Peter Pettigrew…another of Potters' friends." Leah growled and her face hardened. She wasn't sure why. Why was she getting all pissed off over the mention of someone she only met…probably once or twice in her life? "Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-keeper, he went after Black himself."

Leah turned her attention to her bleeding hands and arms. She managed to keep her attention on the blood through the rest of the talking.

"Well there you have it Rosmerta." Fudge said. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol…in front of his wife and child I might add… and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was more comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

"Is it true he's mad Minister?" Rosmerta asked.

"I wish I could say that he was." Fudge said. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man…pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark, no sense in them…shocking how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. Asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crosswords." Leah smiled at that. She vaguely remembered seeing her father sitting, on Sunday mornings, working on a crossword. "It was astounding how little the Dementors seemed to effect him….and he was the most guarded in the place. Dementors outside his door, day and night…except when his wife visited…they seem absolutely petrified of her."

"What do you think he's broken out for?" Rosmerta asked. "You don't think he's going to try and rejoin You-Know-Who, do you?"

"That probably is his…eventual plan." Fudge said. "But we hope to catch Black long before then. You-Know-Who…alone and friendless is one thing, but give him back his most devoted servant and I shudder to think how fast he will rise again." McGonagall said something and the teachers left while Rosmerta went back behind the bar.

"Harry?" Ron and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They looked at Harry who was looking at Leah who just scooted out from under the table, stood up and walked quickly from the pub.

"Was it just me…or was she bleeding?" Harry asked. The other two looked startled.

Leah was lying on her bed when Hermione found her. She didn't pay attention as Hermione crossed the room and sat on the bed, looking at Leah's arms that had lines of blood on them, and at her hands, the palms practically covered in blood. Hermione rose and left the dorm but came back with water and a cloth. She forced Leah to sit up and Leah watched as Hermione cleaned the blood up.

"That affected you more then we know didn't it." Hermione said. Leah didn't answer. Hermione finished then left the room again.

"She ok?" Harry asked.

"She's not talking." Hermione said, joining him and Ron at the table.

"Who on earth would reproduce with Black?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Remember…Fudge said Black was taken away in front of his wife and child." Ron said. "Who would marry him either?"

"I doubt if he was always that way." Hermione said. "Remember…he was Harry's dad's best friend." She sounded like she knew something the boys didn't.

"Hermione…where was Leah bleeding?" Harry asked.

"Her arms and palms. Looked like she dug her fingernails a little too deep." Hermione said. With that she went back upstairs. Leah was still awake when Hermione came into the room. Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down again. Leah looked at her. "He's your father…isn't he?"

"Who?" Leah asked, pretending not to know.

"You know who." Hermione said. "He's your father." Leah stared at Hermione then sighed and nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"He's after Harry…who's like my best friend…would you want your best friend to know that the person who's trying to kill him is your father?" Leah asked. Hermione shook her head before going to her own bed. Leah sat awake for a while. When Crookshanks jumped onto her bed, Leah got out of it quickly, grabbed her invisibility cloak and put her shows on, not worrying about anything else. She once again followed the cat out of the common room, the school, across the grounds, through the tunnel and into the house where Leah yanked off the cloak.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, coming from the upper level and changing into himself. He looked at Crookshanks curiously.

"You didn't arrange this?" Leah asked.

"No." Sirius said. He then spotted the red marks of his daughter's arms and hands. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"I did it to myself before you go ballistic." Leah said. "We overheard Fudge, McGonagall, Rosmerta, Flitwick and Hagrid talking…about you." Sirius's face changed to an unreadable expression. He noticed how Leah hadn't moved since she got through the tunnel, as if she was getting ready to run back down the tunnel at any minute.

"I'm not going to attack you." Sirius said.

"I…I know…" Leah said.

"Well obviously not if you're acting edgy and not moving from the opening of the tunnel." Sirius said. He sounded bitter.

"I wasn't gonna…" Leah said.

"So much for you believing in me." Sirius said.

"Dad." Leah said. "I'm still trying to understand everything I heard. It's a big shock for me. Hearing only bits and pieces of stuff from mom…and then all this shit from Fudge." Leah looked down. She looked back up at Sirius after a while. "Why did you attack Ron on Halloween?"

"I didn't." Sirius said.

"What were you trying to do?" Leah asked.

"Not attack him." Sirius said. "I know who it was. The hair kind of gave it away."

"What were you doing in there anyways?" Leah asked.

"Won't matter if I tell you…you won't remember tomorrow." Sirius said.

"Exact…what?" Leah asked.

"Why do you think you haven't remembered the first one?" Sirius asked.

"Look who doesn't trust who now." Leah said, frowning. "I should get back…Hermione was really worried about me and if I'm gone too long she'll probably get McGonagall or someone."

"Right." Sirius said. He just sounded tired now. "One more thing…you and Harry need brooms right?" Leah nodded. "Hmm…alright. Sorry about that if that was partially my fault. I just wanted to see you guys play." Leah smiled and walked over to him then gave him a light hug. "Take care of each other."

"No duh." Leah said. She followed Crookshanks back again with Sirius following behind again. Leah went up to the common room by herself. She put her cloak back in her trunk and fell asleep.

The next morning Leah was sitting between Harry and Hermione in charms when the door opened and Dumbledore stepped into the classroom.

"Professor Flitwick…may I borrow Miss Black for the remainder of the period?" He asked.

"Yes, of course Headmaster." Flitwick said. Leah slid her books back into her bag and followed Dumbledore out of the room. She looked at Dumbledore then at Sabrina before her jaw dropped.

"Mum! What are you doing here?" Leah asked, hugging Sabrina.

"Thought I'd pay you a little visit…see how Remus is doing…make sure Snape isn't being a big…" Sabrina said, Dumbledore made a slight noise. "Opps…sorry professor."

"Hmm?" Dumbledore asked. "I haven't the foggiest what you were talking about." Leah laughed. She spent the rest of what would have been her charms class, as well as what would have been Herbology, walking her mom down memory lane.

"How is he?" Sabrina asked.

"Good." Leah said, not bothering to ask who she was talking.

"You know I was talking about Harry right?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." Leah said. "You wanna join us for lunch?"

"Sure…I'll be here the rest of the day." Sabrina said. They headed to the great hall where Sabrina was attacked by the twins and Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" The three asked. Sabrina laughed and told them the same thing she told Leah before taking a seat between her daughter and Ron and across from Harry and Hermione. They ate in silence for a while, the four friends noticing that Sabrina's eyes rarely left the teachers table as they were locked on either Snape or Lupin.

"What do you guys have next?" Sabrina asked.

"Defense against the dark arts and Potions." Leah said.

"Perfect." Sabrina said. "Dumbledore said I can watch the classes. And make sure Snape behaves himself."

"Is there anyway we can have you here all the time?" Ron asked. Leah laughed and reached behind her mother to smack him.

When they walked into Lupin's class, Remus stared at Sabrina for a moment before hugging her. He looked tired but Leah remembered he was 'ill' last week. She went to her seat in the back between Ron and Harry. Remus introduced Sabrina and she took his seat before he could seat down. The class all laughed, as did Remus, and the lesson began.

"You guys go on ahead…I'm just gonna chat with Remus for a few minutes." Sabrina said as the four teens waited for her to join them. They all nodded and left the classroom, heading to the dungeon for Potions. Draco was talking with Crabbe and Goyle and a few others near the door. Leah wrenched her eyes away from him. Her last encounter with him, outside of class, had involved in another closet kiss. Leah really didn't want to admit that she wanted another repeat of that. Like the first one, she never told or mentioned it to anyone.

About ten minutes after the class started, the door opened and Sabrina waltzed in. The Gryffindors all smiled at the shocked look on Snape's face.

"Well well…how you doing Snivillus?" Sabrina said the name quietly but Leah heard it, having been forced to move to the front row because she was chatting with Harry. Leah snickered and Snape turned to look at her. "Don't give my daughter any problems." Snape seemed to be fighting against himself but he didn't do anything. Sabrina winked at Leah before taking a seat near the front. Snape made no attacks on Leah or Harry.

That night Leah was awaken, not by Crookshanks, but by Sabrina, who she thought had gone home.

"Mum…what's up?" Leah asked, sitting up.

"I need you to stay here over the holidays." Sabrina said.

"I thought I was going to get to go home." Leah said.

"I'm sorry sweetie. There are some things I gotta do which will actually get me out of the country for the next few weeks." Sabrina said. "But hey…Harry, Ron and Hermione are staying."

"Yeah…Harry always stays." Leah said.

"And you have to stay close to Harry." Sabrina said. Leah nodded. They hugged and Sabrina kissed Leah's forehead. "Be a good girl and stay out of trouble." Leah gave Sabrina a look. "Ok…try not to get into too much trouble…that sound better?"

"Yep." Leah said. She watched Sabrina leave the dorm then lied down, wondering what had happened that made her mother have to change the plans so suddenly.

On Christmas day Leah was awaken by Hermione yelling at her. She yanked the curtains away from Leah's bed and pulled the blanket right off the bed. That's how Hermione had woken Leah up all year.

"I'm up I'm up!" Leah said, sitting up and looking at the presents. She looked at Hermione who was now opening her own presents. Leah started opening hers. She had the regular gift from Mrs. Weasley which consisted of the normal treats and a new sweater. After the first few years, Molly gave up making Leah dresses and just made her a sweater like she did for the boys. Leah's sweater was black with a tabby cat on it.

From her grandparents Leah had gotten a new sketch pad, a sharp pencil that was enchanted to never break, and pencil crayons of practically every shade of every colour. They were enchanted like the pencil. From Harry she got a broomstick care kit (like what Hermione gave him for his birthday). From Ron she got a locket necklace in the shape of a star and played music when it was open. From Hermione she got a book that was set back in ancient Troy…a muggle book…and Leah loved it.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, looking at the last package that was long and thin.

"From my mom." Leah said, looking at the small card attached. She put it with the others and opened the package before gasping as a broomstick rolled out.

"My god…it's a firebolt!" Hermione said, looking at the name on the handle.

"Bloody hell. I knew my mom was planning on getting me a broom…but I never figured she'd spend the money for a Firebolt." Leah said.

"You better thank her." Hermione said.

"Yeah…do not tell Harry or Ron alright." Leah said. Hermione looked confused but nodded. She picked up Crookshanks and they left to go into the boys' dorm after Leah put on her sweater and some jeans.

"Oh Harry…who sent you it?" Hermione asked, looking at the firebolt on Harry's bed.

"No idea." Harry said.

"Leah just…" Hermione started but Leah elbowed her and made a noise before shaking her head. The boys looked confused.

"There was no note." Harry said. Hermione's face fell and Leah looked at her with a confused look. Suddenly she didn't feel like being in the room so she left and went down to the common room. She was the only one there seeing as how it was only the four of them that had stayed. She didn't mention it but on the card from her mom, it also included a very messy signature, almost impossible to read, but Leah knew it was Sirius'. She wasn't sure how she knew but she did.

Leah was knocked from her thoughts when Scabbers ran down the stairs, followed by Crookshanks. Leah quickly pulled her legs up onto the couch before Scabbers ran over her feet. Ron, Harry and Hermione ran down the stairs after them. Hermione picked up Crookshanks and Ron grabbed Scabbers. There was an argument that Leah walked out on halfway through and she headed down to breakfast. She wasn't going to take sides. She hated Scabbers and could have taken Hermione's side because of it. She was Ron's best friend and could have taken his side because of that…that's why she stayed neutral.

* * *

Here you go…this is the next chapter. What part do you guys want to see happen next? Really, the only thing I can remember after Christmas is, of course, the end of it, and also the last Quidditch match. So what do you people wanna see? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I wanted to add more Leah/Draco interaction. Not gonna be much in the next year but it's kinda gonna skyrocket in the next two years after that.

**

* * *

**

"Ok…what happened?" Leah asked.

"That thing ate Scabbers!" Ron said.

"What thing?" Leah asked.

"Crookshanks did no such thing." Hermione said. Leah looked confused. She had gone out of a while and when she came back Ron and Hermione were arguing.

"I found blood and some of his hair on my sheet." Ron said.

"Ook…" Leah said. "I'm not taking sides…I've told you guys that already."

"But…" Both of them said.

"NO!" Leah said. "I hated Scabbers…but I'm your best friend." She looked at Ron. "So there is no way I'm picking sides." She did what Harry did and left the common room. She wandered around the school, not feeling like going anywhere really so she wandered aimlessly. Leah went around a corner and ran into someone, falling over.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Draco asked, frowning down at Leah.

"Why can't you?" Leah asked, looking up at him. "Where are the dumbasses?"

"How should I know?" Draco asked. In one swift move he reached down, grabbed Leah's arm and yanked her up.

"Ok…slight ow." Leah said, looking at Draco, realizing he was looking at the nail marks on her arm and palm.

"Have fun did ya?" Draco asked.

"Ok I swear…if you mean sex wise I'm gonna smack you." Leah said.

"I didn't." Draco said. "It just came out. So how did these happen then?"

"I was pissed off, nails cut into my hands, then into my arms." Leah said. She looked at Draco with a curious look. "What's up Malfoy? You're not being your normal idiotic, extremely annoying self. Trying to get on my good side so that I don't fight as hard to beat you in the quidditch final?"

"Like you could." Draco said.

"Please…we've beaten you the last two years in a row…just because me and Harry have both been in the hospital wing when our last games have happened, making it so Slytherin wins, doesn't mean you're going to win this time." Leah said.

"Unless dementors show up again." Draco said.

"Oh don't even joke about that." Leah said. "Their not allowed to…Dumbledore would blow them to kingdom Kong."

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Never mind." Leah said. Draco smirked. "What?"

"Well…I just noticed something." Draco said. Leah tilted her head in curiosity. "Look what we're next to."

"Oh no." Leah said, looking at the familiar closet door.

"Isn't it weird that we always come back here?" Draco asked.

"More then weird…WAY more then weird." Leah said. "And no…we are so not going in there and we so are not…" She never got to finish because, once again, Draco pulled her into the closet, had her against the door and was kissing her. Leah's resolve disappeared the second his lips touched hers.

_Draco's POV (deciding to add some in)_

What the hell am I doing? This is the third time now. Not that I'm complaining because she's really good at this…wait what? This isn't right. I…Draco Malfoy…am not supposed to be kissing someone like…well someone associated with Potter. It's gotta be some kind of spell…no…those aren't allowed. Although Le…uh…Black…isn't one for obeying rules but she would obey that rule. God…this girl is gonna be the death of me. Not like I'm complaining…dying like this definitely…Ok…gotta stop thinking about her like that.

_Third Person POV_

Draco pulled back and stared at Leah. She took a few deep breaths, holding his gaze before looking away.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Draco muttered, not really looking for an answer.

"No clue. Not trying to do anything." Leah said. "But let me guess…don't tell anyone?"

"I don't blood well care anymore." Draco said, surprising Leah.

"Ok…why?" Leah asked.

"I don't know." Draco said. Leah stared at him for a moment before leaving the closet, completely confused.

By the time it came to the final quidditch match of year, there had been two more closet visits and three more visits to the Shrieking Shack for Leah. Of course she didn't remember more then a few simple instructions Sirius gave her every time she went there. The night before the quidditch match Leah spent the whole time awake and in the common room. She wasn't alone. Wood was there as well with her. They both sat staring at Leah's Firebolt. She had taken it out after Harry had his returned. She had a bit of explaining to do as to why she didn't tell Harry and Ron that she had it but they accepted her reason.

"You know…if we stay awake the whole time…we're not gonna win because we're too tired." Leah said when the clock rang three o'clock. "You think we should try to sleep?"

"Could work. See you in the morning." Wood said. They both went to their dorms but Leah ran back down the stairs and grabbed her Firebolt. She got a few hours of sleep that were interrupted by dreams of the mystery guy again.

The quidditch game passed really fast. All Leah remembered from it was scoring some goals before Harry caught the snitch, making it that Gryffindor won the quidditch cup.

"That went…like…whoa." Leah said, trying to piece together what had happened while she, Harry and Ron sat in the common room, slightly out of the way of the party.

"What do you mean…whoa?" Ron asked.

"I mean…well…like…I really do not remember any of it." Leah said. "Just a few goals."

"Well…that's no surprise to me." Ron said. He had noticed how Leah had been recently acting like she doesn't remember much of anything anymore.

"I'm gonna check on Hermione." Leah said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" Ron asked bitterly.

"Because…whether you like it or not…she's still MY friend." Leah said. "God…I thought you guys cared more about friends then about a stupid rat that was gonna die anyways." She stood up and went up to the girls' dorm room. Hermione was sitting on her bed and looked like she had been crying. "Hey…Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah right." Leah said, sitting next to Hermione and putting her arms around her. "Tell me."

"I don't want Ron to be mad at me." Hermione said. "I really am sorry about what I did. I'm sorry Scabbers is dead…I'm sorry I told McGonagall about Harry's broom. I was just worried about him."

"Trust me girl…I would have done the same thing." Leah said. Leah comforted Hermione as best she could before she got tired and they both fell asleep in their own beds.

A few days later Leah walked into the common room to see Ron and Hermione hugging.

"Ok…did I miss something?" She asked, walking over to them. Hermione explained how Ron had forgiven her. "Oh…that's great."

"Hagrid talked some sense into me." Ron said. Leah laughed. "I wonder if mum and dad will let me get an owl now."

"Maybe. If not…I'll get mum to get you one for your birthday." Leah said, smiling. Ron smiled as well.

It seemed that things were back to normal now. Ron and Hermione were friends again meaning Leah and Harry didn't have to worry about getting split between them. The only thing that worried Leah was that Remus was looking slightly worried a lot more. He held her back in a class a few times to talk to her about things that didn't make any sense and didn't connect to anything that Leah could think about.

"Why does he keep asking you to stay back?" Harry asked once Leah caught up to him and the others after the exam. Remus had talked to her a little bit longer and all this extra time didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Just…asking about how mum is. You know…their friends." Leah said. The other three just nodded. Leah looked at Hagrid. "We have to come keep Hagrid company."

"We're not allowed." Hermione said.

"That's never stopped us before." Harry said.

"Yeah…come on Hermione." Ron said.

"Oh ok." Hermione said.

"Ok…we're gonna have to try to all fit under one cloak." Leah said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Mum took mine." Leah muttered.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"How should I know?" Leah lied. The cloak was, of course, her mom's. Sabrina had ever right to take it if she needed it. And, if Leah guessed right, she probably went to visit Sirius that night before Christmas holidays. That was one thing Leah remembered, where her father was hiding. She could go there anytime she wanted to see him, but it was impossible most times and, another memory, Sirius had said only come if there was a problem.

"Well…we'll manage somehow." Harry said.

That 'somehow' turned into having Hermione do a charm on the cloak to make it bigger. The charm would only be temporary but she could always do it again.

"What's that you're making?" Harry asked that night while they were waiting for the common room to empty. Leah looked up from knitting. Ron and Hermione looked at her as well.

"Ron's mum taught me." Leah said. "She said that whenever I was nervous or something like that…I should just knit." She held up the scarf she was making. It looked almost like the ones they were in winter, except it was all wooly. It had the red and gold alternating stripes. "All I know how to do right now is scarves, hats and mitts."

"That's still a lot." Ron said. "You should have seen her the winter Hogwarts. Something got her really nervous or something and she made five pairs of mitts, three hats and seven scarves in three days."

"Whoa." Harry said. Leah just shrugged and went back to knitting the scarf. "What got you nervous?"

"Dementors." Leah muttered. "Mum had gone to Azkaban for some reason I still don't know. And I was staying with Ron." She put the knitting down and looked at Harry. "My mum was gone for like…a week. This was so not normal. Three days is normally the maximum. So I was pretty wigged."

None of the others said anything. There was silence between them and Leah watched Fred and George being idiots like they normally are. She brought the knitting back up to her dorm and sat on her bed before taking out her photo album and flipping it open. Lavender and Parvatti were already asleep.

"Peter Pettigrew." Leah whispered, looking at a picture that was obviously taken the day she was born. There was Molly and Arthur, a very pregnant Lily and James, Sirius, and Peter. Peter was holding Leah and smiling at Remus who, undoubtedly, was taking the picture. They were all surrounding Sabrina who was lying on the bed, looking tired but happy. Sabrina had, bitterly, told Leah that Peter was the first one to hold her. The nurse had brought Leah into the room, handed her to Sabrina, who handed her over to Peter. Leah wondered why Sabrina was bitter every time she mentioned Peter's name.

There were some more pictures that involved Peter holding Leah. And there were a few pictures of the wedding day. There was so much happiness around in a time where Voldemort caused nothing but pain. There was Dumbledore. He looked exactly the same as he did now.

Leah turned a page and came to pictures were she knew that Sabrina was forcing smiles. They were after Sirius was taken away. Leah turned another page and stopped on the picture of her 8th birthday. That, Leah remembered, was when the adults realized there was something wrong with Leah. Cake and ice cream were her favourite things to eat but that picture (which was one of the few muggle ones and didn't move) showed Leah looking depressed and pushing the still full plate away.

No one understood why Leah had suddenly gotten so depressed, she didn't even know. Why had she gotten so depressed? Leah suddenly managed to answer that question. She remembered, while she was in muggle school, Sabrina had her go to an all girl's school. All the other girls' dads picked them up and Leah could remember sitting idly by and watching as the other girls ran to meet their dads and how their dads would pick them up and laugh and smile.

The closest thing to a father that Leah had was Remus or Arthur. She couldn't really count on Arthur for a father, considering the fact that he had seven of his own kids. Remus was the best thing because he knew Sirius better then anyone else and Leah could always count on him. It was normally Remus who picked her up from school but it wasn't the same. Leah wanted her dad to be there.

"Leah?" Hermione came into the room.

"Yeah?" Leah asked.

"We're gonna go now." Hermione said. Leah nodded and closed the photo album before following Hermione down to the common room to meet the boys.

* * *

Ok this chapter is shorter then the others but I wanna get everything else into the next one so that one…expect it to be a long chapter. 


	9. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

Hey…I finally got a chapter that I can name. YAY! Oh…and I'm pretty much changing a lot of things so like…yeah. I don't have the book with me right now so I can't get stuff out of it.

* * *

"You shouldn't have come." Hagrid said as he stood back and let the four teens in. They yanked the cloak off.

"We had to Hagrid…we can't let you go through this alone." Leah said. "Where's Buckbeak?"

"Outside." Hagrid said. Leah walked over to the window and looked out at the Hippogriff. The others talked a bit and Hermione went to make tea. She screamed and Leah's head snapped in the direction. Hermione came over to everyone, looking in the milk jug.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"Ron…it's Scabbers." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron said. "It can't be. Scabbers is dead." Hermione tipped the jug upside down. With much squealing and scampering to get back into the jug, Scabbers the rat fell out. "SCABBERS!" Ron scooped him up. "It's ok Scabbers, no cat here."

"Their here!" Hagrid said, standing up. He rushed them out the backdoor and didn't listen to their protests so Hermione threw the cloak over the four of them and they hurried back to the castle. They were half way there when out of nowhere the sound of an axe being swung through the air and hitting the ground…then the sound of Hagrid crying.

"They did it…I can't believe they did it." Hermione said. Leah closed her eyes then opened them. Ron was making noises and twisting a bit.

"Ron…cut it out…their gonna hear us." Leah said.

"It's not me…Scabbers won't stay still." Ron said.

"That's why." Harry said. They looked down and saw Crookshanks slinking towards them.

"No Crookshanks." Hermione whispered. "Go away."

"OW! He bit me!" Ron said. Leah looked at him just as Scabbers managed to get away from him and took off. "NO SCABBERS!'

"RON!" The other three shouted as Ron took off after the rat. Leah chased after him. She stopped running when she saw something move by the willow.

"Gotcha!" Ron said. "Get off you stupid cat." Leah watched as the dog bounded towards them.

"Ron come on…back under the cloak…Fudge…Dumbledore…they'll be here soon!" Hermione said. Harry grabbed Leah's arm and tried pulling her. Just then he saw the dog and pushed Leah out of the way as the dog jumped on Harry but rolled off.

"Harry!" Leah got up and went over to him, helping him up as the dog came back. This time it was Ron that did the pushing. "Will everyone stop pushing me?" She let out a small scream when the dog grabbed Ron's arm and started pulling him to the tree. "Oh no! RON!"

"Come on!" Harry said. The three of them ran after Ron and the dog and watched the dog pull Ron through the hole. Ron's foot was hooked on a root but the next second there was an awful snap and the foot disappeared. "We have to get in there." Harry and Hermione tried dodging the tree's branches while Leah just stared at the hole. All the memories of following Crookshanks down through there came back with such force that Leah fell over from the rush. Harry and Hermione, both bleeding, helped her up.

"Oh please someone…help!" Hermione muttered, dancing on the spot.

"Crookshanks!" Leah said, as the cat darted forward, dodged the branches and tapped the knot at the base of the tree. Instantly the tree froze.

"How did he know?" Hermione whispered.

"He's friends with the dog. I've seen them together." Harry said.

"Let's go." Leah said, following the cat down the tunnel, leading her friends. There is no way Sirius would hurt Ron…right? Leah was trying to figure out why Sirius had pulled Ron into the tunnel. She watched Crookshanks go up into the house and followed.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, helping Hermione through the hole.

"We're in the shrieking shack." Leah said. She heard Hermione gasp and turned to see her squeezing Harry's arm. "Hermione…Harry needs his arms." Hermione nodded and let go.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Look." He pointed at the floor that was covered in dust. There was a strip leading up the stairs that could only be made by someone being dragged. "Come on." They all ran up the stairs, following the trail and into a room.

"Ron!" Leah said, rushing to Ron who was lying on a bed. "Are you ok?"

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"He's not a dog…it's a trap." Ron said, staring at the door. The other three turned to see the door get closed and standing behind it was Sirius. He looked slightly shocked that Leah was there but that was gone. Leah looked at him with a bit of fear…he looked menacing now. All the times she had been here…he didn't look as insane as he did now.

"You." Harry said.

"Harry…" Leah said, but she was ignored.

"I knew you'd come after your friend." Sirius said. Leah stood next to Harry. "Your father would have done the same." Leah's grabbed Harry's arm to stop him from moving. If he could do it to her…then she could do it to him. She watched as Sirius seemed to taunt Harry then mention something about someone dying. That was when Ron heaved himself up and moved in front of Harry.

"You'll have to kill us to get to him." Ron said.

"Only one will die tonight." Sirius said.

"You didn't seem to have a problem killing all those people to kill Pettigrew did you?" Harry said angrily.

"Harry." Hermione said in a fearful tone.

"You don't understand." Sirius said.

"What I understand is you killed one of your friends." Harry said, his voice rising. "And you betrayed my parents. You handed them to Voldemort." Ron and Hermione both flinched and Leah rolled her eyes at their reaction. "I understand a lot more then you think."

"Harry please." Hermione said, she had tears in her eyes.

"He killed my parents." Harry said, looking at Hermione then at Sirius. Without warning he broke out of Leah's hold and jumped at Sirius. The two rolled around on the floor. It looked like Harry was winning.

"No…I've waited too long." Sirius said. Harry grabbed hold of his throat and Sirius chuckled a bit. "Are you going to kill me Harry?" Harry made an angry noise and his grip tightened.

"Harry don't!" Leah said, finally finding her voice.

'Why not?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Because he's my father!" Leah said. Everyone went quiet…except for Scabbers who was trying to get away from Ron.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted. Leah avoided looking at him. Sirius pushed him off. There was footsteps from the floor below.

"WE'RE UP HERE! WITH SIRIUS BLACK!" Hermione yelled. Leah felt like hitting her for some reason. There was running then the door blew open revealing Remus.

"Expelliarmus!" He said. All the wands flew into his hand. Leah moved forward to help Harry but he got up on his own and gave her such a dark look that Leah moved away from him. "Where is he Sirius?" Everyone looked at Remus then at Sirius who very slowly pointed at Ron. Remus helped Sirius up and embraced him like a old friend…which was true. Another silence fell.

"You…you've been helping him!" Hermione said. Remus and Sirius both looked at her.

"Hermione." Remus said.

"I didn't tell anyone…I kept your secret." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Remus said with more urgency.

"I trusted you!" Harry said. "And all this time you've been friends with him." He pointed at Sirius.

"You're wrong…I haven't been friends with Sirius for thirteen years…until now." Remus said. "If you just let me explain."

"NO! Harry don't believe him." Hermione said. "He's been helping Black into the castle…he wants you dead too…he's a werewolf!" Once again there was a silence as all eyes went to Remus who, surprisingly, looked calm.

"Too many silences." Leah muttered. Remus smiled slightly at her before looking at Hermione.

"Not at all up to your usual standards Hermione." He said. "Only one of three, sadly, is correct. I haven't been helping Sirius and I certainly do not want Harry dead…but I won't lie that I am a werewolf." Ron made a noise of pain. Remus and Leah looked at him and Remus started towards him.

"Stay away from me you werewolf!" Ron said. Remus stopped dead.

"God Ron…can you jump to anymore conclusions?" Leah said. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"How long did you know?" Remus said to Hermione just to stop another silence from growing.

"Ages…ever since I did Professor Snape's essay." Hermione said shyly.

"He'll be pleased." Remus said. "He set that assignment in hopes that someone would figure out my ailments. Did you figure out that I was only away on a full moon…or that the boggart turned into a moon when it saw me?"

"Both." Hermione said.

"You are, without doubt, the smartest witch of your age." Remus said, smiling.

"I'm not. If I were smarter, I would have told everyone." Hermione said.

"But they already know. At least the staff do anyways." Remus said. "I guess if you think about it…Snape's been right all along."

"Snape? What's he got to do with anything?" Sirius asked, making everyone remember he was there.

"He's here too Sirius. He works here as well." Remus said.

"And he knew you were working along side with him!" Harry said, pointing at Sirius. Leah rolled her eyes and Remus' smile dropped.

"God Harry…you're as bad as Ron." Leah said.

"You could have at least told me that the guy who was trying to kill me was your bloody father!" Harry yelled at Leah.

"WELL SORRY IF I DIDN'T FIND IT IMPORTANT!" Leah screamed. "HE WASN'T TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

"LEAH STOP!" Remus shouted. Leah went quiet but glared at Harry.

"Leah's right. I wasn't trying to kill you." Sirius said. "And I'm not trying to kill the Weasley kid."

"Then you're trying to kill Scabbers?" Hermione asked.

"Scabbers?" Sirius laughed and Leah shivered at the noise. "They may be what you know him as…but I know him as…"

"Peter." Leah said suddenly. "Peter Pettigrew."

"Yeah…" Sirius said.

"That could be why I never liked him." Leah said, looking at Ron.

"Get of it Le!" Ron said. There was a struggling noise and everyone looked to see Remus holding Sirius back from attacking.

"No Sirius!" Remus said. Leah stepped in and helped by grabbing hold of Sirius' arm. "You can't just kill him…not until they know the truth. You owe Harry the truth as well."

"Tell them later." Sirius said, struggling to get free.

"Dad…I want to know what the hell is going on!" Leah said. Sirius suddenly stopped but kept his eyes on Scabbers. Leah held a tight grip on his arm and looked at Remus. "So talk. No one tells me anything and I wanna bloody well know."

"Starting from where?" Remus asked.

"Well…from the beginning normally helps. Tell how you got bit." Leah said.

"Alright." Remus said, looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Leah turned her attention to her father. She already knew Remus' story because Sabrina had told her. Sirius' eyes followed every movement Scabbers made. Leah was sure that, had Sirius had some kind of supernatural power, he would burn a hole right through Scabbers…and more then likely Ron as well. Leah tugged on Sirius' arm and he just grunted to show that he acknowledged that she was there. She sighed. Something didn't seem right. Leah then realized that Sirius was talking and was out of Remus' grasp as well as her own.

"I convinced Lily and James to change to Peter at the last second." Sirius said. "I knew Voldemort would be after me. The night Lily and James died I went to Peter's hideout to see that he was ok. When I got there I saw no sign of a struggle. Something wasn't right. When I got to James' house and saw what had happened…I knew what Peter had done…what I had done." Sirius' voice broke and he turned away. Leah stared at her father, hardly believing that he was actually crying.

The door opened and everyone looked at it.

"Nothing there." Leah said.

"This place is haunted." Ron said.

"It is not." Remus said.

"Yeah…if you were listening…you'd know it was Remus making all the noises." Leah said. At the moment she really didn't care that Ron was her best friend. If he was going to be stupid then she would be rude.

"Yes…and right now it's you making all the noise." Leah jumped back at the sound of Snape's voice and bumped into Remus. Snape appeared from under the invisibility cloak. "That was a very touching story. And this cloak…very useful Potter." He threw the cloak to Harry. "I should have realized this is where you'd be. Using this old hang out of yours."

"God you really are paranoid." Leah muttered. Unfortunately Snape heard her.

"Miss Black…if I were you…I would not be speaking." Snape said.

"Serverus you don't understand." Remus said.

"Oh yes I do." Snape said. "Two more for Azkaban tonight."

"Don't be a fool." Sirius said.

"The dementors will be very happy to see you." Snape said, looking at Sirius. "So happy they might even give you a little kiss." Sirius' face went paler then it was before.

"Listen…you don't understand…the rat…look at the rat." Sirius said. Thin cords shot out of Snape's wand and wrapped around Remus. Snape pointed his wand at Sirius.

"Give me a reason…and I swear I'll do it." He said quietly. Snape looked at the teens. "Come along now…I'll drag the werewolf." The ends of the cords were in Snape's hand and he turned to leave but found Leah in front of the door still. "Move out of the way Miss Black."

"You are such a pathetic loser." Leah said, putting her hands on her hips. A second later Harry joined her.

"Move out of the way you two." Snape said.

"You're pathetic. Just because they made a fool of you in school." Harry said.

"Don't discuss things you don't understand." Snape said.

"Just listen to us." Remus said.

"I don't need to listen." Snape said.

"Professor…would it hurt to hear them out?" Hermione asked. Snape looked like he was going to blow. If he wasn't insane already, he was going to be there very soon.

"Miss Granger…you and your classmates are already facing suspension for being in the presence of a werewolf and a murderer…for once in your life…HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Snape said.

"You're the one who should hold their tongue." Leah said. "You and you're holier-then-thou attitude."

"Like father like daughter." Snape said, grinning at Leah. "What can you say that will convince me not to hand you over to the dementors as well? For all I know you could have been helping him…given him the password so that he can get into Gryffindor tower."

"OK…A) You are a sick, twisted little man." Leah said. "B) I so would not give out the password. And C) I wouldn't help my father kill my best friend if he was trying to. He didn't want to kill Harry. He wanted to kill Ron's rat."

"That is not very convincing." Snape said. "If it wasn't for the fact that my wand was already on your father, I would wrap you up as well as the werewolf."

"Expelliarmus!" Four voices called. Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall next to the door. He slid to the floor…a trickle of blood coming from under his hair. Leah looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione who all had their wands out as well. Sirius untied Remus.

"Thank you." Remus said, rubbing his wrists.

"I still don't believe you." Harry said.

"Then it's time we prove it to you." Sirius said. He looked at Ron. "You…give me the rat."

"What are you gonna do to him?" Ron asked, holding Scabbers closer.

"Force him to reveal himself." Remus said.

"If he really is a rat…it shouldn't hurt him." Leah said. Remus nodded. Slowly, Ron handed Scabbers to Leah, who held him as far away from herself as she could. Scabbers twisted frantically, trying to get away.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked Sirius, who nodded and retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. "On the count of three." Sirius nodded again. "One."

"Two." Sirius said.

"Three." Leah said. There was a flash of light and Scabbers went completely stiff. Leah dropped him, making Ron yell. Another flash of light and Scabbers started turning into a man that Leah recognized…barely. She backed away before feeling Sirius' arm pull her safely behind him.

"Why hello Peter." Remus said politely.

"Sirius…Remus…" Peter said, twitching. Spending thirteen years as a rat obviously does something to people. "My old friends." Sirius raised his wand arm but Remus shot him a look that made him stop. Leah moved so that she was between her father and Remus.

"We've been having a little chat…about the night Lily and James were killed." Remus said, still calm and polite. Leah had the sudden urge to pinch him. "You might have missed the finer details while you were squealing around on the bed."

"He's come to kill me!" Peter said suddenly, pointing at Sirius with his middle finger since his index finger was gone. "He's broken out of Azkaban to kill me." Leah and Sirius both growled at him and were caught by surprise by their similar reaction.

"So we've heard." Remus said, losing his politeness and making Leah smile.

"I've waited for this day to come." Peter said.

"Wait…hold on…rewind." Leah said. "You knew my dad was gonna break out of Azkaban?"

"Of course…he has dark powers most of us can't even dream about." Peter said. "I expect he got some tricks from he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Voldemort…teach me tricks?" Sirius said with a bark of a laugh. Peter flinched. "What's wrong Peter? Scared to hear your old boss's name? I don't blame you…a lot of people on that side aren't very happy with you."

"I-I have no clue what your talking about." Peter said.

"Oh give it up." Leah said.

"You always hung around people who were strong enough to protect you." Sirius said. "First it was me and James…then it was Voldemort." Again Peter flinched, as did Hermione and Ron. Leah would really have to teach them out to get used to the name.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Peter said.

"Admit it…you sold Lily and James to Voldemort." Sirius said.

"I had no other choice." Peter said, bursting into Tears. Leah looked at him with disgust. "He was going to kill me. What else could I do?"

"You could have fought." Remus said. "You could died…as we would have done for you."

"You should have realized something Peter." Sirius said. "If Voldemort didn't kill you…we would have." Leah watched as Peter's eyes darted to the door then the window, then to Ron.

"Good boy…kind master." Peter said, crawling towards Ron. "You won't let them hurt me will you? I was your pet…I was your friend."

"If you made a better rat then human…that's not something to brag about." Remus said.

"Smart girl…pretty girl…" Peter said, turning on Hermione. Leah rolled her eyes. This was both pathetic and amusing. "You believe me don't you?" Hermione backed away, looking terrified. Peter very slowly turned to Harry. "Harry…you look just like James…just like you." Sirius was gone from Leah's side and was throwing Peter away from Harry.

"How dare you! How dare you talk about James to Harry!" He said. Leah moved next to Harry.

"Harry…James wouldn't have wanted me killed." Peter said. "He would have understood." He looked at Leah. "You're mum trusted me…I was the first to hold you."

"My mum made a mistake…with both things." Leah said, rubbing her arms as if trying to get rid of something.

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter." Sirius said. "You have no right to talk to her…to either of them."

"Good-bye Peter." Remus said, somehow winding up next to Sirius. He and Sirius raised their wands.

"Stop!" Harry said, running around the two and standing between them and Peter. "Don't kill him."

"What?" Leah and Sirius both said in disbelieve.

"Harry…this piece of scum is why you don't have any parents." Sirius said. "You heard him…his own skin was more important then your whole family. He would have seen you die without even caring."

"I know…we can bring him up to the castle…we can turn him over to the dementors and he can go to Azkaban. Just don't kill him." Harry said.

"Harry…thank you. It's more then I deserve." Peter said, throwing his arms around Harry's waist.

"That's for sure." Leah muttered.

"Get off me!" Harry said, pushing Peter away. "I'm not going this for you. I just figured my dad wouldn't want his two best friends to become murderers."

"It is your decision." Remus said. "Move out of the way Harry." Harry looked at him. "I'm going to tie him up…that's all…I swear." Harry moved out of the way and cords shot out of Remus' wand.

"What do we do with Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Leave him here." Leah said.

"Much as I'd like to do that…" Sirius said. "We'll take him back like this." He muttered a spell and Snape rose into the air.

"Two of us should he strapped to this thing." Leah said, kicking Peter none too gently.

"I'll do it." Remus said.

"Me too." Ron said. Remus conjured up some shackles that bound him and Ron to Peter. Ron had a resolve look on his face. He seemed to have taken the identity of Scabbers as a personal insult.

"Well…let's get out of here…please and thank you." Leah said. Crookshanks jumped off the bed and led the way.

They were the weirdest group ever. Crookshanks leading, followed by Remus, Ron and Peter, then Snape who was floating eerily, being held up by his own wand that was pointed at him by Sirius, Harry and Hermione followed behind Sirius and Leah was at the end, preferring to be a few steps behind everyone so that she could be lost in her thoughts. Peter was going to Azkaban for the crime her father was committed for. Sirius would be free…and Leah could have a whole family again…and Harry. Harry would undoubtedly want to leave the Durslies, and he could live with Leah, Sabrina and Sirius. Sirius and Sabrina were technically his rightful guardians. Leah still didn't know why Harry wasn't sent to live with Sabrina and herself when James and Lily died. That would have made more sense then sending him to live with the Durslies.

"Lost in thought?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Leah said, looking at her.

"You know what this means." Sirius asked, looking over his shoulder.

"You're free." Harry said.

"Yeah." Sirius said. He looked at Leah before turning his gaze back to Harry. "I'm also you're godfather."

"And mum is your godmother." Leah said. "But for some messed up reason, Dumbledore wanted you to live with the Durslies."

"Yeah." Sirius said. "Well…once my name's been clear. Well…I'll understand if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle…"

"Dad…have you met those people?" Leah asked. "Their the worst muggles imaginable." Leah caught up to him. "You'll be free…then we can go to the Durslies, get Harry's stuff, and go home…all three of us." She looked at Harry.

"You want me to move in with you?" Harry asked. "I'd love to." Sirius turned all the way around and walked backwards. Leah smiled at the look on his face.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Really." Harry said, laughing. Leah heard cracking and looked up to see Snape's head hitting the ceiling of the tunnel. She laughed but gently lowered Sirius' arm a bit. Sirius' face broke into a huge smile and it caught Leah by surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him smile.

Getting out of the tunnel was a little awkward. Remus, Ron and Peter had to turn sideways to get out. Once everyone was out Sirius let Snape fall to the ground.

"Ok…I know you hate him…but even mum wouldn't let him just drop." Leah said.

"Yeah…but he never caused her trouble until the end of fifth year." Sirius said.

"Good point." Leah said. She was getting that weird feeling again…like she knew something bad was going to happen…but she wasn't sure what it was that was going to happen.

* * *

Stopping it there because A) this chapter is long enough, B) trying to have more third year chapters then first year, and C) Just wanted to stop it there. I WANT REVIEWS! 


	10. Trouble

**Trouble**

Ok thanks for reviews. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

A cloud shifted above them and Leah looked up to see the full moon. She looked at Ron, Peter and Remus.

"Oh shit…Dad." Leah said, pointing. Remus looked like he was in pain. Leah knew he was turning into the werewolf. "God…where's mum when you need her?"

"Why? What help will your mum be able to give?" Harry asked, looking at the three ahead of them. Leah didn't have time to answer because at that moment Remus broke away from Peter and Ron. "RON!"

"Don't!" Sirius said, grabbing Harry. Leah looked at Sirius as he transformed into the dog and pulled Remus away from Ron and Peter. She watched Remus and Sirius fight with each other. Leah didn't think and ran forward when Remus managed to throw Sirius away from him.

"Remus don't!" She said. Remus turned to look at her and let out a growl. Leah took a step back but remembered what Sabrina said about not showing him that she was afraid. Leah took a deep breath and stared at Remus. The werewolf seemed caught by surprise by the lack of fear showing…or something, because Remus didn't do anything. Out of no where Sirius leaped at Remus, knocking him away from Leah.

Peter grabbed at Remus' wand and there was a flash of light.

"Don't move!" Harry said, turning his wand on Peter. It was too late, Peter had turned into the rat and was gone.

"Dad!" Leah yelled. "Peter's gone." Sirius, who looked pretty beaten, got up and took off in the direction Leah and Harry were pointed. They joined Hermione in looking at Ron whose mouth and eyes were half open. "God…what did he do to him?"

"There's nothing we can do for these two." Harry said, looking at Ron then at Snape. Just then they heard yelping and all three stood up quickly. "Sirius!"

"Oh no." Leah said. She and Harry looked at each other then at Hermione before the three of them took off. They ran to the lake where they saw Sirius, human again, on all fours with his hands over his head. Leah ran right over to his side and fell to her knees before she felt it. The coldness…the dementors. Harry and Hermione ran over.

"Leah…Hermione…think of something happy." Harry commanded, taking out his wand. "Expecto Patronium!" Leah couldn't stand but she did try. It wasn't working though, she couldn't think of anything but her father who now looked like he was dead. Leah looked and saw Hermione faint then she looked at Harry. He was trying to get a patronius but to no avail. Leah fainted at that moment and fell over Sirius' body.

"Nasty cut you got there…Black's work no doubt." Fudge said. Leah opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Harry and Hermione on the beds next to her. Hermione seemed to have spotted Leah and pointed at her. Harry turned and looked at her. Both pressed a finger to their lips.

"Actually it was Potter, Granger, Weasley and Miss Black." Snape said. Leah looked at the door to see it opened. "They seemed convinced that Black was innocent."

"Yes…Leah and her mother have been saying that for the last few years." Fudge said.

"I saw it at once…a confounding spell." Snape said. At that moment Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and noticed the three teens were awake.

"Ah…about time…here." She brought over a huge chunk of chocolate and broke it up before giving a piece to the three teens.

"God…too much chocolate." Leah muttered. The door opened more and in walked Snape and Fudge. "Minister…my father is innocent…it was Peter Pettigrew."

"Now miss Black…if I didn't believe you before, what makes you think I'll believe you now?" Fudge asked.

"She's telling the truth…we saw him." Harry said.

"What did I tell you?" Snape said. "Very good job."

"We're not confounded!" Harry said.

"Minister…don't you think you could listen to what Harry and Leah have to say?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger…Hold your tongue!" Snape said. Leah muttered something and Snape glared at her.

"Now now Snape…the children are distressed after dealing with such a…" Fudge said.

"WE'RE NOT DISTRESSED!" Leah screamed.

"Minister…Professor Snape…I think you two should leave." Madam Pomfrey said. "My patients need rest and their not getting it with you here." The door opened again and Dumbledore came in.

"I need to talk to Miss Black, Mister Potter and Miss Granger…alone." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster…" Madam Pomfrey went to object.

"This cannot wait." Dumbledore said. Fudge and Snape left through the still open door and Madam Pomfrey went into her office. Leah, Harry and Hermione burst into explanation but were silenced by Dumbledore raising his hand. "It is time for me to talk and for you to listen. There isn't much time."

"Professor…it wasn't my dad." Leah said. "You saw him at Hogwarts…he would never do those things."

"It was Peter Pettigrew." Harry said.

"He switched at the last minute." Leah said.

"I have heard the same story from Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"And you believe us don't you?" Leah asked.

"Yes…I do." Dumbledore said. "But everything he has done this year do not seem like acts of a innocent man…attacking the fat lady, getting into Gryffindor tower. Whether Pettigrew was alive or not." There was a silence.

"Their gonna kiss him…aren't they." Leah said quietly.

"They can't do that!" Harry said.

"Listen…what we need…is more time." Dumbledore said, looking squarely at Hermione. Leah looked at Hermione as well. Hermione looked confused but then understanding dawned on her face. "There isn't much of it at the moment." He then told them that Sirius was held in Flitwick's office and which window that was. "If all goes well…you will be able to save more then one innocent life tonight." Dumbledore headed to the door and turned around once more. "I'm going to lock you in now. It is…twenty minutes to midnight…Miss Granger…three turns should do it." He then left.

"Three turns? What is he talking about…Hermione?" Harry asked. He looked at Leah who was standing next to Hermione now." Leah?"

"Harry get over here….quick." Hermione said. Harry did as she told and Hermione threw a chain over his neck and Leah's. There was a tiny hourglass on it and Hermione turned it three times. As soon as everything started spinning, Leah closed her eyes. She grabbed Harry's arm and Hermione's arm to make sure they were still there. When she felt her feet hit ground, Leah opened her eyes and looked around.

"Ok…hospital wing…now in the main hall…explain." She said, looking at Hermione. Hermione grabbed both her and Harry and yanked them into a closet. For the next few minutes she explained about the time turner. "And you never told us?" Leah pretended to be upset but after getting looks from her friends she sighed and looked at the door. "Ok…I think we've gone past now…let's go."

"Alright." Harry said. Quickly and quietly the three made their way out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut, hiding in the forest.

"Ok…this is gonna be hard…as soon as McNair sees Buckbeak, we gotta get him out of there." Hermione said.

"That gives us all of…a minute." Harry said bitterly.

"We'll manage." Leah said. They watched as their own selves came out the back door of Hagrid's while Fudge, McNair and Dumbledore were coming to the front. Hermione threw the cloak over the four of them just as Hagrid went back inside. Leah kept her eyes on Buckbeak and didn't bother listening to what was being said inside the hut. She looked at the window and watched. McNair's face appeared in it then disappeared. "Ok…go Harry."

"Right." Harry said, darting out from behind the tree. He bowed, Buckbeak bowed back, and Harry untied the rope. Hermione helped him pull Buckbeak behind the trees but the hippogriff was being stubborn.

"Shit!" Leah said. She ran out and grabbed the dead ferrets she had seen Hagrid freed Buckbeak. She grabbed them and ignored the feeling. "Buckbeak…hey…looky what I got." Buckbeak looked at her and followed Leah into the forest where she threw a ferret for him to eat as a reward. "Good Buckbeak." Hermione let go of the rope but Harry held onto it.

Fudge and the others came out of the hut and there was a big commotion before they all went back inside.

"Sirius." Harry said, pointing. Leah and Hermione looked and saw the Black dog tackle Harry. They watched as it did it again and Ron pushed Harry and Leah out of the way.

"Will everyone stop pushing me?" Leah smirked at hearing herself say that.

"It all looks worse from this view." Hermione said as they watched her and Harry trying to dodge the branches to get in after Sirius. When they finally followed Crookshanks into the hole, a few seconds later Fudge, McNair and Dumbledore all came out of the hut.

"Just after we went in." Harry groaned. "If only Dumbledore had come too."

"Fudge would have come as well." Hermione said.

"Yeah…I bet he would have told McNair to kill my dad right then and there." Leah said, frowning.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Now…we wait." Harry said. He tied Buckbeak to a tree and joined Hermione in sitting on the ground. He looked up at Leah who was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed. "How come you never told us?"

"Told you what?" Leah asked, looking at him.

"That Sirius was your dad?" Harry asked.

"Well…it didn't seem to matter for the first two years. We had other things to worry about." Leah said, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking at her friends. She still wasn't sure how she didn't get as hurt as they did…although it was probably because she never tried getting past the trees branches. "And this year…well…you were pissed when I told you."

"Yeah well…then…I was about to kill him." Harry said. "And having one of my best friends tell me not to and say that he's their father…"

"Yeah I can understand that." Leah said. "I just didn't want you to be like Snape and thinking that I was helping him get into the castle…so I kept my mouth shut." She was vaguely aware of Hagrid leaving his hut, all Leah could think about was her dad. She watched as Remus ran out of the castle and disappeared into the hole, then a while later Snape did the same, but he disappeared under the invisibility cloak. "Everyone's in there now." The other two nodded. "Hey Harry…what happened after I fainted? Shouldn't the dementors have turned us into mindless zombies or something?" Harry went about explaining about the patronius.

"Whoever did it must have been a very powerful wizard." Hermione said. "Did you see who it was?"

"Yeah." Harry said slowly.

"Well who?" Hermione asked.

"I think…I think it was my dad." Harry said. Leah pushed herself away from the tree and let her arms fall to her sides.

"Harry…your dad…he's well…dead." Hermione said.

"I know." Harry said. "I guess I just wasn't seeing right…I fainted right afterwards." There was a silence and Leah looked at the tree to see it freeze.

"Here we come." She said. The other two stood up. They watched as everyone came out from the hole and start towards the castle. Then it all froze and next moment, Remus had turned into the werewolf.

"We have to move!" Harry said.

"We can't!" Hermione said.

"Hermione…Remus is gonna run into the forest…right at us!" Leah said. Hermione gasped and untied Buckbeak. "Come on…Hagrid's is empty." They ran into the hut, hearing the werewolf howl. After a while Harry suggested he go outside to watch. There was a small argument between him and Hermione but Hermione agreed and Harry left, leaving the girls and Buckbeak alone.

"This is all really weird isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"You have no idea." Leah said. After another silence, they headed out to get Harry. Hermione got upset when they found him out in the open but Harry explained up until the point where Leah announced that it was time to get Sirius out of Flitwick's office. It wasn't easy but they all managed to get onto Buckbeak, agreeing that Harry be in the front, Hermione in the middle, and Leah in the back to make sure Hermione didn't fall off.

"Oh I don't like this…or I don't like this at all." Hermione kept complaining. They got to the window, Hermione unlocked it and Sirius got on behind Leah. They flew to the top of the tower where Leah got off Buckbeak as fast as she could, getting curious looks from Harry and Sirius. She didn't want to admit it…she wanted her father free…but free to be with her and her mother…not to be on the other side of the damn planet just to get away from the dementors. She didn't want to spend too much time with him or else she'd get attached and she wouldn't allow that…right?

* * *

Ok stopping here again. Need reviews. 


	11. Good Byes

**Good Byes**

Ok here's the next chapter. Oh…for _Silent Storm 2000_…technically it will be a Harry and Leah thing because…well…you'll find out.

* * *

Leah stood off to the side while Harry and Sirius talked. Hermione was keeping Buckbeak calm and Leah was claiming to be keeping a watch out for anyone. She knew Sirius was watching her and, from the one time she looked at him, she knew he was puzzled by the way she had pulled away from him so quickly. She avoided looking at him. Now she understood fully and completely why Sabrina had acted the way she did after Sirius was taken into Azkaban.

Leah jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Harry there. She gave him a questioning look and he nodded at Sirius and gave her a look that clearly said _Go talk to him_. Leah shook her head but Harry pushed her towards Sirius. She sighed and walked a few steps closer to her father.

"I guess saying I'm sorry won't help." Sirius said quietly. Although her face was up, Leah's eyes were on the ground next to Sirius' feet. "I know you're mad…"

"I'm not mad." Leah said. "I'm upset." Leah tucked her hair behind her ear and finally met Sirius' eyes. "I'm upset because I finally get my father and find out that I can't keep him. I'm upset because I know I'm the one that's gonna have to tell mum what happened. I'm upset because…" Leah looked at the sky and took a deep breath but still wound up crying anyways. "Because…I don't know what to do."

"Leah…" Sirius said. He didn't know what to do either. "You can always try the mirror." Leah laughed then moved closer to Sirius and hugged him. He held onto her tightly.

"You better go." Leah said, taking a step back. Sirius nodded, kissed her forehead then got onto Buckbeak. Leah used the heel of her hand to wipe the tears off her face.

"I wish we had more time." Sirius said.

"Hmm…well you know…" Leah said, looking at Hermione.

"Oh no…there's already two of us running around here." Hermione said. Sirius looked confused.

"Go." Leah said. Sirius looked like he was about to say more but the three teens yelled at him to go. He nodded at Harry then held his hand out to Leah. She held onto it for a second before letting go and smacking Buckbeak to make him fly.

"Harry…Leah…we have to go." Hermione said a few minutes later. Harry and Leah tore their eyes away from the sky.

Getting back to the hospital wing was harder then they thought. They had to stop at the bottom of stairs from the tower because Snape and Fudge walked past. They made it to the hospital wing just as Dumbledore was leaving.

"We did it." Harry said.

"Good…I think." Dumbledore said, listening carefully. "Yes…you're gone in there as well. Get in and I'll lock you in."

"Thanks." Leah said. Dumbledore nodded. The teens got into their beds just as Madam Pomfrey came in. She was in a bad mood so they decided to take the chocolate without fuss. Leah only ate one piece and she ate it really slowly by the time the door burst open and in came Snape, Fudge and Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked amused, Fudge looked upset, but Snape…he was beside himself in anger. Leah stared at them.

"THEY HELPED HIM! I KNOW THEY DID!" Snape said, pointing at Leah and Harry.

"Helped who?" Leah asked.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME MISS BLACK!" Snape said. "I KNOW YOU HELPED YOUR FATHER!"

"Ok…A) drop the volume…and B) You have no proof." Leah said.

"Professor Snape!" Madam Pomfrey said, but was ignored.

"Come now Snape. Harry, Leah and Hermione haven't left this room." Fudge said.

"You don't know them like I do." Snape said. "They helped him escape."

"Madam Pomfrey…have these children been out of their beds?" Dumbledore asked.

"No…I've been with them since you left." Madam Pomfrey said.

"There you have it." Dumbledore said. "Unless you're suggesting that Harry, Leah and Hermione are able to be in two places at once then there is no way they could have done what you're saying they've done."

Leah suddenly felt dizzy and her vision clouded. She heard Harry's voice before she fainted. She woke up with Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and even Ron standing over her. She gave a startled yelp and they all backed off.

"Uh…how long this time?" Leah asked.

"Two hours." Harry said. "You ok?"

"Getting there." Leah said.

"How'd it happen this time?" Ron asked.

"Dunno." Leah said. She sat up and looked at Dumbledore as if he was going to give her an answer. He didn't.

A few days later, on the train, Leah didn't say anything except when she was, politely, refusing the food Harry offered. She was upset when she found out that Remus had resigned. It was good having him there. Although, truth be told, she was slightly excited about it. It would mean they would get another teacher.

"So…the quidditch world cup is this summer." Ron said. Leah looked away from the window and at Ron. "Dad can normally get tickets."

"So can grandpa." Leah said.

"Yeah." Ron said, surprised that Leah talked. He looked at Harry and Hermione. "How about you guys come?"

"Sure…it'll give me something to look forward to." Harry said. He looked at Leah. "You coming?"

"Yeah…but with my mum and grandparents probably." Leah said. "We'll more then likely be near you guys."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out." Leah said.

"Hey…what's that?" Ron asked, pointing out the window. Leah looked and saw a fluff ball bouncing in and out of sight. She opened the window and pulled in a tiny owl. It flew out of her hands after she took the letter off.

"It's for you Harry." Leah said. She handed him the letter and closed the window. "I'll be back." The others nodded and Leah left the compartment. She walked around, looking in all the compartments before stopping in front of one and sliding open the door. "This is a surprise. Malfoy all alone? Where's your cronies or arm candy?" Draco looked up at Leah and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Huh?" Leah looked at him, confused.

"Potter…You two certainly are becoming close." Draco said, standing up. Leah thought about…it was true. Her and Harry had gotten real close in the last few days. She wondered how things were going to turn over the summer.

"He's with Ron and Hermione." Leah said finally.

"He's letting you wonder around…alone?" Draco asked. Leah suddenly became aware of the fact that he was really close to her. "Don't know…if I had you…certainly wouldn't let you go around by yourself too much."

"I'm not his property Malfoy." Leah said. "And I'm certainly not yours either."

"Obviously not." Draco said. "But I know I'm the only one who's done this…" Leah opened her mouth to protest but Draco had grabbed her and kissed her. She realized he must have planned this because the blind over the windows into the corridor was closed. The sneaky little bastard knew she was gonna come. Leah said so as soon as he pulled away…and she got her mouth to work properly again. "Didn't know you would…but thought you would."

"You are so…something." Leah said. "And…I really should be getting back." Leah opened the door and slipped out. She walked back to her compartment a few minutes before the train got to the station. Leah stayed close to Harry and he seemed happy about that.

"So…quidditch world cup…anything else we get to do together?" Hermione asked.

"Well…pretty sure Molly is gonna do our shopping for us." Leah said. "There might not be time after the game to do it."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out." Leah said, smiling. Harry nodded and smiled back. Leah and Harry went through the barrier together, Ron and Hermione followed together. Leah scanned the crowd, spotted Molly and Sabrina talking then spotted the Durslies. "You know…you still could come and stay with me and mum."

"I'll take you up on that later." Harry said. "I wanna see how they'll react when they find out about Sirius." Leah laughed then hugged him before kissing him. "What was that for?"

"Just felt like it." Leah said. She laughed again when Harry blushed. "Well…I gotta go. See you at the game.' She turned and said bye to Ron and Hermione before hugging them as well. She wound up hugging Fred, George and Ginny as well because they just showed up. Leah pushed her cart over to where Sabrina was trying to keep Arthur away from her car.

"No no no Arthur…it's ok." Sabrina said. "I don't need you disassembling it. It works fine…and I don't want any kind of cloaking device on it."

"Hey mum…hey Arthur." Leah said. They both greeted her before Arthur went back to his wife when she yelled at him. Leah and Sabrina got into the car.

"So…You figure out where you dad went?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope." Leah said. She was staring out the window.

"You seem happy…what's on your mind babe?" Sabrina asked.

"Hmm?" Leah looked at Sabrina. "Oh…nothing just…I think I like…Harry." She managed to stop herself just in time and switch names. Leah knew that Sabrina hated Lucius and therefore would hate Draco so there was no way in hell Leah was gonna mention him unless she was going to complain about him being an asshole.

"Really?" Sabrina asked, looking at Leah.

"Mum…road." Leah said, pointing out the front window.

"Oh right yeah." Sabrina said, turning her eyes back to the road. "That is really cute though."

"Yeah…like…he was mad at me for a while when I told him Sirius was my dad." Leah said. "But now it's like…I don't know. When I fainted in the hospital wing he was the one that was by me like so fast." Leah pushed her hair over her shoulder. She saw Sabrina smiling and smiled herself.

When they got home Sabrina stopped Leah before she went inside. Leah looked at her.

"I'm telling you now…it's only for a few days so don't get very attached." Sabrina said.

"Mum what are you…." Leah said but stopped. Something in her head clicked. She ran into the house and was greeted by a giant dog. "DAD!" Sabrina came in with the trunk and closed the door. Leah looked between her and Sirius, who was now himself. "What's the big?"

"He wanted to be here for your birthday." Sabrina said.

"I already missed 13 of them." Sirius said. "I'm not missing this one." He picked Leah up and spun her around. Leah laughed at how silly this was. It was funny how, a few years ago, she wanted this so badly, and now…well…it was still a good thing.

At dinner Sirius sat with Leah in the basement. Grandma and Grandpa were over. Leah normally hid in the basement whenever they were there. She was with them most of the meal then disappeared into the basement as always. She snuck a plate of food down to Sirius. Even though her grandpa wouldn't turn him in, it was a good thing to keep Sirius hidden.

"Ok…I know them pretty well…their not bad people…so why are you always hiding out down here?" Sirius asked, finishing the pork chop.

"Because grandma always gets on my case about me being too thin and grandpa keeps talking about, when I'm done at Hogwarts, how he's gonna put in a good word for me at the ministry." Leah said. She was lying on her stomach on the couch while Sirius sat with his back against it.

"It's still hard to believe that stupid little Peter Pettigrew was behind it all." Leah said quietly.

"Neither could your mum." Sirius said. "She was the only one that knew of the switch, mainly because she talked me into it, saying that Voldemort would more likely go after me then Peter."

"Mum's pretty smart." Leah said. Unbeknownst to both of them, the grandparents had gone home and Sabrina was standing at the top of the stairs, listening. She smiled and left the two alone to catch up. She knew Leah pretty well and knew that there was no way she was going to give up anytime with Sirius real fast. sabrina just hoped she could get some time with him, she missed him as much as Leah did, if not more.

* * *

Ok here you go. Next chapter. I'll try making the next one longer if that's what you people want. 


	12. Quiddtch World Cup

**Quidditch World Cup**

Ok here's next chapter. As for Sirius dying…well…you'll just have to wait. I haven't actually thought that much about it…but I need an excuse to…well…you'll see. Also like…it is Draco/Leah but not until after fifth year. It's Harry/Leah for about a year and a half.

* * *

Leah sat between Harry and Hermione and right in front of Draco. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her even more determined to be closer to Harry. Sabrina was commenting with Bagman. Apart from her grandfather and Arthur, Bagman was her most favourite person in the whole ministry. He was so funny and he always made her laugh. Even though he believed Sirius to be guilty, he never talked about him in front of Leah, and she was grateful for that. Although she was mad at him for a short while she found out he really liked Sabrina…but that little crush thing was over and done with.

"Oh Harry, Hermione, you guys are gonna like this." Leah said, smiling.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because the players bring…mascot type things from their home country and they always put on a show." Leah said. "Normally Ireland has…" She didn't finish because Sabrina had just announced them and out came a giant shamrock. Leah nudged Harry and pointed at it.

"They bring a shamrock?" Harry asked.

"No you goofball." Leah said, smiling. "Look at what it's made of." She watched Harry look up at the shamrock.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Leprechauns." Leah said. Harry looked at her and she laughed at the look on his face. She chanced a look behind her and groaned inwardly when she saw Draco's eyes instantly shot from her to the shamrock. She looked at Harry again before looking at the stadium to where the Leprechauns were now sitting to one side.

Next was the Bulgarian mascots…Veela. Leah rolled her eyes at Hermione who giggled. Leah laughed while Hermione frowned and shook her head when the boys stood up. They each grabbed one and pulled them back into their seats. Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Percy had all stuffed their fingers into their ears so they didn't act like idiots. Leah looked at Harry who was looking embarrassed. She smiled then hugged and kissed him, making him feel better.

The game started and had her attention mixed between the game, Harry and Draco. She was glad his parents were there or else he would probably be giving her looks. He couldn't do that now, not after his father had already asked him what he was frowning at after Leah had kissed Harry.

"Are these games always like this?" Harry asked after The Ireland seeker crashed to the ground.

"No…their normally more violent then this." Leah said, laughing at the shocked look on Harry's face. "Hogwarts quidditch may be violent by itself, especially with the Gryffindor against Slytherin matches…" At that Leah glanced at Draco and wasn't surprised at all when she caught him looking at her and Harry. "But those are nothing compared to these games. Their brutal. I'm surprised it went this long before someone got majorly hurt."

"Whoa." Harry said.

"Yeah…first one I saw…I was like…umm…Bill!" Leah said, looking at Bill. He tore his eyes away from the game and looked at her. "How old was I when you guys brought me to a game for the first time?"

"7." Bill said.

"Ok thanks." Leah said. She looked at Harry. "I was 7."

"When I was 7 I got in trouble because I went to get my hair cut but it grew back and aunt Petunia didn't believe I did get it cut." Harry said. Leah laughed and he smiled at her.

By the end of the game, which was won by Ireland although Krum caught the snitch (just as Fred and George predicted), Leah was surprised it finished so fast. Normally they lasted longer then that. Sabrina joined them in heading back to the tents. Grandma had to work that day so she wasn't there and Grandpa was helping with the crowd control stuff.

Leah managed to talk everyone into sitting outside and talking about the game instead of fighting everyone into the tent. She also managed to talk Harry into going for a short walk with her. It really wasn't hard. All she had to say was "Hey Harry you wanna go for a walk?" and he practically jumped at the chance to be alone with her…or as alone as you could get in a camp ground.

"You hear from Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah actually…he spent the first few days of summer holiday at my place before he took off." Leah said.

"Where'd he keep Buckbeak then?" Harry asked.

"Uh…actually…I have no clue where Buckbeak was." Leah said, thinking back. "Mum or dad probably hid him. What about you?"

"Yeah…been getting letters." Harry said. "I think he's somewhere tropical."

"You get the colourful bird too huh." Leah said, smiling. Harry smiled too and nodded. Leah looked at the ground and kicked a rock.

"We should head back." Harry said after a minute. Leah looked up and nodded. They turned and headed back to the campsite. When they got there, it was to find Leah's grandpa there as well.

"Hey grandpa!" Leah said, hugging him.

"Hey little one." Grandpa said.

"Grandpa…I'm almost as tall as grandma is." Leah said.

"Yeah…but grandma is a midget." Sabrina said. "Intro hun. I already introduced him to Hermione."

"Oh right." Leah said. "Grandpa…this is Harry."

"I can tell." Grandpa said. Leah smiled. "Well…you do remind me of your father. Met him a few times."

"And scared him the first time." Sabrina said, smiling at the memory. Everyone but Arthur and Grandpa looked confused. "Ok…come on everyone…sleep time."

"Night guys." Leah said. "Night Harry." Everyone said good night to each other and Leah joined Sabrina in their tent.

"Boy…you really do like him don't ya." Sabrina said.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Harry." Sabrina said.

"It's amazing…a talk that should be happening between friends…is happening between me and my mother." Leah said, smiling.

"Hey…thought I was a friend to you." Sabrina said.

"You are mum. But you're also my mum." Leah said. They laughed for no reason then went to sleep.

Leah's dreams were interrupted by Sabrina shaking her awake. Right away Leah could tell something was wrong and instantly just slid her feet into her shoes and ran out of the tent behind her mom in just her pajama pants and tank top.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked. Leah looked over to see all the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione out as well. She looked ahead.

"Oh no!" Leah said. There was a mass, that seemed to get bigger every second, of people dressed in black robes, levitating a family. Leah recognized the man, although she couldn't remember his name. She knew they were muggles. "Stupid death eaters." Bill, Charlie and Percy emerged from the tent, fully clothed and with their wands out.

"We're gonna help the ministry." Bill said.

"Could see that coming." Leah said.

"Leah…this is no time for wise ass remarks." Sabrina said. "Just get into the forest with the others."

"But…" Leah said.

"Do it…I don't want anything to happen to you." Sabrina said. Leah sighed and nodded before helping George pull a tired and confused Ginny into the forest. Once they got in there, Leah let George pull her and looked around.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't with us." Leah said.

"What?" George said, whipping around and looking for his younger brother and his friends. "Oh that's just great."

"Relax George." Leah said. "They've gone through worse remember."

"Yeah." Ginny said. "Leah's right. There's no real harm in a forest."

"Look…if it makes you feel better…I'll go back and look for them." Leah said.

"Oh no…we don't need you lost as well." Fred said.

"Oh please…I have a very keen sense of direction." Leah said, winking and turning around before jogging back the way she came. She started walking after she got a certain distance from the others. Leah sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Bed head…where's a brush when you need one."

"Don't know about brush…but I do know, slightly, about boyfriend." Leah looked around before she spotted Draco. She groaned but walked over to him anyways. "They just ran past here a few minutes ago. Keeping Granger away from the Death Eaters."

"And your parents." Leah said quietly. Draco didn't say anything. "Not doing it…not here."

"Doing what?" Draco asked.

"You know what." Leah said. Draco nodded. "Just…do not come near me this year alright? I wanna have a good year and with you in the picture…it's just gonna mess things up."

"Fine." Draco said. He pointed. "They went that way." Leah nodded and ran in the direction Draco indicated.

She found them and saw a bunch of ministry wizards around them. Arthur and Sabrina were standing by them. Leah pushed her way through the adults and joined them. Harry gave her a questioning look but she ignored him. She knew there was going to be questions about where she was but at the moment she was just focused on what was going on. Leah's eyes turned to see Crouch come out of the trees. She felt Harry nudge her and saw him point. Leah looked down to see the house elf that was sitting behind them in the stands. She would have to ask questions as well.

"There was no one there." Crouch said. Leah looked at Sabrina, looking for some kind of answer in her mother's eyes. Sabrina nodded up at the sky and, for the first time that night, Leah saw the skull. She wondered how she never spotted it before. The forest was dense…but not that dense. There was no way to miss it. Then Leah remember Draco and she realized that her mind was full of thoughts of him while she was talking with him and while she was running to find her friends. She completely missed everything else said and done while she was trying to figure out what she was going to do about the bleached ferret. The only thing she caught was Winky bursting into tears and begging Crouch for something. Then she felt Sabrina's hand on her back, leading her to the campsite.

They only got a few hours sleep before Leah went with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione back to the Weasleys house. Sabrina and Grandpa apparated to the ministry. Molly made a big fuss when they got there…actually…she just made a big fuss over the twins. Arthur got her off of them and they all went inside where Hermione made her tea.

Leah really didn't want to hear about what happened so she went out back and watched Crookshanks chasing the gnomes. It was a funny sight but Leah couldn't get her mind off of that damned skull and the dream she had in the two hours of sleep she got. The dream was weird in itself but there was some kind of hidden message in it.

"Hey." Harry said, coming outside and sitting next to Leah. Leah looked at him. "Mrs. Weasley said it's time for lunch."

"I'm not hungry." Leah said.

"Yeah sure." Harry said. "Le…I haven't seen you eat in like…well…never really. When you do…it's barely anything." Leah looked at the ground. "Come on…I'm worried about you."

"Don't be…I'm fine." Leah said. "I'm gonna see what Molly got me." She stood up and went inside, ignored the others and went up to the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny. Leah wasn't surprised to see her trunk there, Sabrina probably planned on having her stay the rest of the holiday…again. Once…just once…she'd like to go to the station with her mom. Leah sighed and started packing her things up. She stopped and looked at the letter that was attached to her Hogwarts one. Her eyes went wide when she read it. It was a little confusing when she saw that Hermione had a dress robe and she didn't, not that it was disappointing, just confusing. The letter explained it all.

* * *

Let's see if you can guess why Leah won't need a dress robe for the ball. She is planning on going and she will be there, but let's see if you can figure it out. 


	13. The Yule Ball

**The Yule Ball**

Ok yeah I'm skipping a lot but like I said, I'm only doing a few things of this year. For _Matuskey_…alright, I'll make Draco kiss her. And no, she's not going to wear a muggle dress…she is gonna wear muggle clothes though. There's no point in Dumbledore writing her a letter just to tell her to wear a muggle dress.

PS. All songs are songs from Jojo.

* * *

It was weird how fast time went. First Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament was to take place at Hogwarts. Then the other two schools showed up. Harry and Ron got in a fight because Ron thought Harry was a glory hog because he somehow managed to become a champion in the Tournament(Leah hit him pretty hard when he told her that). Then they became friends again after the first challenge. And now it was a week before the yule ball.

"Where do you go every night?" Harry asked one night when Leah came into the common room at nine o'clock. Her cheeks were red and she looked really tired.

"Uh…just…you know…around." Leah said. She looked at her three friends who were all looking at her. "Look guys I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep." With that she went up the stairs before any of them could ask questions. She didn't want to lie to them but in the letter Dumbledore said not to tell anyone. She even had to turn down Harry and Ron when they asked if she would be able to go with one of them to the ball. That made them suspicious.

She was glad there was only one more week until the damn ball, then she could stop lying to them. She got Parvati to go with Harry to the ball, and Parvati got Padma to go with Ron. Harry was feeling alright about it. He and Leah didn't really say anything but Hermione quickly figured out that they were becoming more then friends.

The next day, right after classes, Leah ran off after waving bye to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"So…what do we think she's up to?" Ron asked, as the remaining three headed to the great hall without Leah again.

"I don't know. But I've noticed that McGonagall and Flitwick aren't always at the head table." Hermione said. The guys looked up and noticed she was right. McGonagall was there but she had just gotten there, and Flitwick was now leaving.

"She can't be getting extra help…she's almost better then you in those subjects." Ron said, looking at Hermione. "What with her dad being anim…OW!" Harry had elbowed Ron to make him stop talking before he blurted out Sirius' secret. They sat down next to Ginny.

Leah sat down at a desk and put her head on it.

"Good…very good indeed. The Headmaster wasn't kidding." Flitwick said. Leah lifted her head and smiled. She tucked her hair behind her ear before sitting up straight.

"Well…when Dumbledore sent me the letter saying that he wanted me to sing…I was way nervous…but you know what." Leah said, standing up. "Singing in front of one person is harder then singing in front of a bunch of people."

"I wouldn't know…I can't sing." Flitwick said. They both laughed.

"So what am I gonna do about dancers though?" Leah asked.

"The headmaster has that already under control. They will all know what to do." Flitwick said.

"And why do I need to have teacher supervision for all these practices?" Leah asked.

"Because He also wants songs that are appropriate." Flitwick said.

"Yep…that Dumbledore." Leah said. She sighed before nodding and Flitwick got the music playing. She started dancing and singing _Baby it's You._

The day of the ball came and Leah joined Harry, Ron and the twins in a snowball fight. Hermione stayed out of it though. She also left before the rest of them did. Leah only left once McGonagall came and got her. McGonagall made a big fuss too, due to the fact that Leah was soaked from all the snow.

"Hey…least I can get dry fast." Leah said in defense of herself. She changed clothes and was brushing her, now dry, hair when Dumbledore entered the room with four girls that looked to be about the same age as Wood, maybe a little older. Leah put the brush down and looked at them. The girls were dressed similarly to her. All in tank tops and black pants. Leah's tank top was black with some silver writing on it saying "baby gurl".

"Have you chosen a name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah…I'm gonna go with Sierra." Leah said. She didn't feel comfortable being herself and singing in front of people. She could do it if she was pretending to be someone else…it was a very confusing concept.

"Alright. These are Melanie, Natasha, Bonnie and Caroline." Dumbledore said.

"Hi." Leah said.

"Hi." The four girls said.

"Alrighty then." Leah said. "So…who's ready to go and…entertain?"

"Sure." Natasha said. Her tank top was blue.

"Sounds cool." Melanie said. Her tank top was red.

"Let's do this." Caroline said. Her tank top was yellow.

"Bonnie?" Leah asked.

"Yep." Bonnie said, nodding. Her tank top was purple. Dumbledore and McGonagall left and the girls all waited until they got called in.

"Ok…anyone else nervous?" Leah asked.

"We do this a lot." Melanie said. "I'll tell ya a secret…breath."

"Breath?" Leah asked. Melanie smiled and nodded. Leah took a few deep breaths then smiled back. "That helps…thanks."

"No prob." Melanie said. She looked out the door and saw that everyone was finished eating and that Dumbledore was looking over her way. "Hey…let's go."

"Ok then…let's have some fun." Leah said. They all went out, Leah leading them. She looked at the head table and Saw Parvatti pulling Harry onto the dance floor. She completely forgot about Harry being a champion. She looked at Hermione who was with Krum. All the champions were on the dance floor and suddenly music started. Leah took a deep breath and started off with singing a slow song, _Never say Goodbye._ The two girls either side of Leah were obviously very well trained with dancing for slow songs. Leah allowed her eyes to trail across the dance floor. There she saw Draco and Pansy dancing, Pansy's back was to the stage and Draco's eyes were on Leah.

When the song ended people clapped and Leah watched Harry leave the dance floor. She smiled and started singing _City Lights_, which was a faster song. The dancers adapted quickly and soon all five girls on the stage were dancing in practically the exact same way. Leah was different from the other four but that was fine.

She sang three more songs before going on a break, at which time The Weird Sisters came out to play. Leah went off to the side and made sure she was out of everyone's eye sight. She should have known though, no matter how hard she tried to hide, he was obviously gonna find her. But it was a surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Draco behind her.

"Can I help you?" Leah asked.

"Drop the act Black." Draco said.

"Ok…how do you do that?" Leah asked.

"Do what?" Draco asked.

"Be able to tell it's me when not even Harry, Hermione or even Ron could." Leah said.

"Because their not as smart as me." Draco said. Leah laughed. "What?"

"That is so far from the truth." Leah said. "And didn't I tell you to stay away from me this year?"

"Have I ever listened to you?" Draco asked.

"Point taken." Leah said.

"Like now…you told me to stay away from you…but of course I'm not." Draco said. "And also I figure that meant not to kiss you…but you know I will do that."

"Sorta hoping you'd be able to control your hormones this year." Leah said. Draco smirked. Leah sighed. "Fine." Draco raised an eyebrow. "I know you're gonna do it…so just go ahead. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Her shoes didn't give her that much more height so Leah still had to look up to see the look on Draco's face. She came up to his shoulder.

"Alright then. That's what you want." Draco said. Leah opened her mouth to correct him but Draco had his arms around her waist and had pulled her closer to him before kissing her. All those other times, Leah had fought against herself to react to it. Now…she didn't care. Really, it was like…if anyone saw them (apart from a teacher) they would just think that Draco Malfoy had gotten the singer to agree to kissing him. All the other kisses had been just regular ones, but Leah, who was keeping up her act as being a different person (even though Draco knew it was her), did what her alter ego would have done.

(DRACO'S POV)

It was a shock that she had actually let me kiss her, but it was a bigger shock to have her respond to it. I guess it was probably because she was acting like a different person tonight. So much for her not wanting me around her. Biggest shock, though, was when it was her tongue that wanted the entry, which I gave very willingly. Man…I would so love to see Potter's face if he saw this and knew it was his girlfriend and not just the singer. I had Leah trapped between me and the wall behind her, and she really had no problem with it. If she did, she didn't let on. Her arms, which normally just hung at her sides, were now wrapped around my neck. One of them dropped and a few seconds later we were in a room and it was my back against a wall this time. She pulled away. Her cheeks, which were slightly pink to begin with, were now completely flushed.

Stopping really wasn't an option for me at the moment so, while Leah was catching her breath, I pulled her even closer and started kissing her neck.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

Leah moaned and swore in her head. He just had to find her weak spot didn't he? That evil little ferret. She let it go on for about two minutes then gently pushed him away.

"I gotta sing again." Leah said. Draco nodded, said nothing, and then left the room. Leah took deep, calming breaths before leaving the room as well. She sang about five more songs, including _Baby it's you, Leave get out, _and _Weak. _When the dance was over, Leah and the four girls all headed back into the room and changed behind screens. They all came out at the same time, Leah brushing her hair. The four dancers had all changed into comfortable clothes while Leah had changed into the clothes she had on before (which were now dry). Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall, entered the room.

"Girls…Mr. Bagman would like a word with you all." Dumbledore said. Leah was glad she hadn't removed the make-up yet, but she did look like herself slightly. It didn't matter though. All five girls nodded and Ludo entered the room.

"That was brilliant." He said. Leah smiled when he looked at her. "I've heard lots of singers, witches and muggles. You are one of the best I've ever heard."

'Thanks…" Leah said.

"I know someone in the muggle music business that's looking for new talent." Ludo said. "And we could use some new talent in the wizarding world as well."

"Aren't you just the head of games?" Leah asked, smiling.

"I'm head of entertainment." Ludo corrected. Leah nodded. "You have great potential…and these girls are excellent dancers. I suggest you keep them."

"Wouldn't dream of using anyone else." Leah said, looking at the four girls around her. She barely knew them but she liked them a lot.

"Totally…we loved tonight…Leah's got great music." Bonnie said. There was a half hour talk before the girls agreed to go see the music guy, and also agreed to be official for performing in front of the wizarding world occupants.

Leah got to her dorm really late, but she found Hermione awake…and fuming. Leah groaned and changed before sitting down and waiting to hear Hermione's latest complaint about Ron's behavior.

"What is the matter with that boy?" Hermione said. Leah yawned and shrugged. "He was the one that was all excited when Victor first showed up. Then I go to the ball with him and suddenly he's all with the being suspicious?" Leah yawned again then lied down. She let Hermione ramble on and fell asleep during it.

The next morning, Leah went down to breakfast, only to be met by Harry at the bottom of the stairs from her dorm.

"Umm…hi." Leah said, smiling. The smile fell at the look on Harry's face. _Oh no…oh my god…did he find out about Draco? No…that's not possible…it can't be possible…oh god please don't let me blush and hyperventilate._ Leah thought. "What's wrong?"

"Where were you last night?" Harry asked.

"Ummm…seeing Snuffles." Leah said, thinking quickly. "You know…it was Christmas…I wanted to spend it with him…" That seemed convincing enough for Harry because he nodded then smiled and they headed down to breakfast together.

Leah spent the rest of the day dodging questions about where she had been and lying about what she did while visiting Sirius. She knew that her friends were slightly suspicious about it but they said nothing. Leah was actually glad that the Christmas holidays were over, but she was worried about the second task that Harry had to do.

* * *

Here's the next chapter. Instead of it being Ron, I'm gonna make it Leah who Harry has to rescue just because like…well…she is technically his girlfriend for a short while. 


	14. Deep Trouble

**Deep Trouble**

Ok…you people get your next chapter. I love you all for reviewing…keep it up.

* * *

Leah went with Hermione to McGonagall's office, both nervous. Had she found out that they were helping Harry? Fred and George had got them from the library so the girls told Ron and Harry to bring as many books as possible to the common room.

"Ah…Miss Black…Miss Granger." McGonagall said when the girls entered. Leah closed the door and looked around to see Cho Chang and another girl, who she guessed was related to Fleur. "Please…sit." Both girls sat with the other girls. McGonagall went on explaining how the four of them were going to be used as bait for the champions.

"WHAT!" Leah asked.

"Miss Black…please relax." McGonagall said. "No harm shall come to you. Each of you is what one of the champions would miss the most." Leah couldn't help but feel special. McGonagall continued talking about what was going to happen and then she put all four of the girls under a spell and they all fell asleep.

As soon as her head came above the water, Leah's eyes snapped open and she looked around.

"Whoa…ok really wet…and cold." She said, looking at Harry. "Hey…why did ya bring her?"

"Just help me for a second." Harry said. Leah nodded and grabbed Fleur's sister before helping Harry bring her to shore.

"Ok…back to the question." Leah asked.

"I couldn't leave her there…Fleur never showed." Harry said. Leah rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She allowed Madam Pomfrey to pull her away from the water then wrap her in a blanket. Next second there were arms around her.

"Whoa…Ron…can't breath!" Leah said. Ron let go of her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah so…no biggie." Leah said. "Real question is…is Harry ok. And why the hell does Percy look so white?"

"Huh?" Ron asked, looking over at his big brother. "Oh…I guess because he thought something happened to you. You practically count as family you know."

"Well…that's interesting. I got Percy worried." Leah said. She smiled. Leah stayed around Ron the whole time and Hermione joined them when the champions had to go back into the tent. "Hey 'Mione…"

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Did Krum save you?" Leah asked, looking at Hermione who blushed instantly and ducked her head. "Oh my god he did!" Leah attacked Hermione with a hug. Hermione was caught by surprise but hugged Leah back. Both girls ignored Ron. When Harry rejoined them, they headed up to the castle together. Leah stopped and remembered she had to talk with Ludo so she made up some excuse and ran back.

"Forget?" Ludo asked. Leah rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Well…I got you excused from classes tomorrow because you have some work to do."

"Where we going?" Leah asked, following Ludo.

"First to meet the girls, then to meet with the muggle who, if he likes you, will become your manager." Ludo said.

"Nice." Leah said. "But umm…shouldn't I change clothes?"

"You can change on the way there." Ludo said. Leah nodded and got into the carriage with him. They didn't talk much. When they got to where the train normally got the students, there was a car. Leah raised an eyebrow but when she found it was really big inside and the four dancers were already there.

"Took ya long enough." Bonnie said, smiling.

"Give me a break." Leah said. The five girls all started talking about what had happened between the yule ball and now. Leah also managed to change clothes from her still wet ones into warm dry jeans and a blue T-shirt that, after putting it on, she found had the name _Sierra_ written across the chest in silver. The other girls had similar shirts but Leah didn't even notice until now.

"Cool huh?" Natasha asked. "Ludo had them specially made for us."

"Aw thanks." Leah said, looking at Ludo who shrugged and opened up _The Daily Prophet_. "Hey…does my mum know about all this?"

"Yes. I told your grandfather who told her." Ludo said.

"Ok…cool." Leah said, smiling. The girls went back to talking.

They spent the first night in a muggle hotel in which Leah had to do a lot of explaining on how everything worked. The next day they were and saw the muggle and the girls did three songs for him before he said that he loved their music and would use them. That night was spent sorta celebrating in a wizard hotel.

Leah got back to school half way through the last class and decided to skip the rest of it and visit Sirius. Climbing the mountain was easier now that she had done it already. The only problem was what she was going to do if Sirius wasn't there. He wasn't…but Buckbeak was. Leah bowed to him, he bowed back. Leah was sitting next to Buckbeak, singing, when Sirius showed up. He tilted his head before turning into himself and giving her a curious look.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Well…didn't have to be at school today…just got back…so I thought I'd come see you." Leah said. "After all…you are my dad. And you were the one that said we should spend more time together."

"Yeah well that was before I knew I was gonna have to stay hidden." Sirius said, sitting down opposite Leah.

"Ok you know…you can at least pretend to be happy to see me." Leah said, standing up.

"No no wait!" Sirius said, grabbing at her arm. "Sorry. Just…if anyone saw you coming here and followed…"

"You got here after me…and no was around were they?" Leah asked.

"No." Sirius said.

"Then everything is fine. Quit worrying." Leah said, kneeling in front of her dad.

"Sorry…it's what I do best." Sirius said. "And now that I got an owl from your mum saying that you're dating Harry…"

"Bit of an overstatement." Leah said. "We're…a bit more then friends."

"Oh really." Sirius said.

"Dad…don't get all parental on me." Leah said.

"I'm allowed to. I'm your dad." Sirius said. Leah smiled and sat next to him before putting her head on his shoulder. Sirius put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why did you have to go after him?" Leah muttered. "If you didn't…we wouldn't have to do the bonding thing in a cave that's hidden in a mountain. We could be doing the father-daughter thing at the house."

"Sorry Leah…but the rat killed my best friends. What was I supposed to do? Just let him walk?" Sirius asked. "Besides…I was already in trouble because of the fact that James and Lilly did get killed and everyone thought it was my fault." Leah sighed. There was a silence for about two minutes before Leah remembered the original purpose for coming up there.

"Oh…dad…guess what." Leah said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Ludo got me a job as a singer in the muggle world and in ours." Leah said.

"Really? Well that's…nice." Sirius said.

"You're not happy?" Leah asked.

"No…I am…its great. I can remember…that last time you came to Azkaban…you were so scared." Sirius said. "And you started singing."

"Yeah…mum didn't know if it was a good thing I was singing to calm myself down or if it was something else." Leah said. "I guess it didn't help much that, one I finished the song I fainted."

"I would have done the same…if I could sing." Sirius said. Leah laughed. "You really should get back to school."

"Oh ok." Leah said. Sirius walked her back to the village and Leah made it back to school as fast as she could. She got there just as everyone was leaving the great hall so she ran up to the common room.

"Hey Le-le…where ya been?" George asked.

"Running around like a crazy lunatic." Leah said, falling onto the couch next to him and taking deep breaths.

"Ron said you weren't here all day." Fred said.

"Yeah well…been busy." Leah said.

"Doing what?" Fred asked.

"Or who?" George asked.

"God…get your minds out of the gutter." Leah said. "I'll tell you guys…but you cannot…I repeat…cannot tell anyone else. Please…no one is supposed to know."

"Ok…what is it?" Fred asked, leaning in.

"I'm Sierra." Leah said.

"Yeah right." George said.

"You don't sing." Fred said.

"I don't…she does." Leah said. "Well…you know how…no matter what…you couldn't get me to sing in front of people?"

"Yeah." Both twins said.

"Well…that's the thing…if I'm not being me…then I can do it." Leah said.

"Prove it." Fred said.

"I…god I can't." Leah said. "Look…I wasn't at the ball…or else I would have been with Harry right?"

"Yeah." Both twins said.

"Ok…well Sierra…the first song she sang was Never Say Goodbye." Leah said. "The second one she sang was City Lights. While she was on a break, the Weird Sisters played. She also sang Baby it's you in which Fred and Angelina danced look goofballs."

"Ok…" George said.

"We believe you." Both of them said.

"Good. That's where I was the last few days." Leah said. "With Ludo and the girls getting a muggle manager to perform for muggles. I'm also a wizarding world performer."

"We can't tell anyone?" Fred asked.

"NO!" Leah said. "Look…if you tell people…then I'll be pretty much just like Harry and always getting way too much attention."

"Oh fine. Ruin our fun." George said.

"I'm serious. I know you guys. You'll probably get some kind of merchandise line thing going." Leah said.

"Ok ok…we promise not to tell." Fred said.

"Yeah." George said.

"Thanks guys. Now I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Leah said. "Night."

"Night." Both twins said. Leah went up to her dorm and slept soundly for once.

* * *

Ok people…there you go. Updated real fast. 


	15. Final Task

**Final Task**

Here's chapter…whatever. Skipping forward. And...very sorry, but I am gonna have Sirius die…gives Leah a reason to…well…do something. And also get comfort from Draco because…well…you'll find out.

* * *

Leah sat with Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys that were there. The waiting was really annoying to do. Molly and Bill had come to cheer Harry on but right now Molly was making a big fuss about why Harry shouldn't be in the maze.

"God…this is taking forever." Leah muttered.

"You guys should have been there for the second task." Ron said. "It was nothing. All you did was sit and watch the water for an hour."

"Good point." Leah said. "But I hate this. I have the weird feeling again that something bad is gonna happen."

'Red sparks!" Hermione said. Leah looked around and saw she was right. A few minutes later Ludo was saying that it was Fleur. Leah sighed and bit her lip. A long while later red sparks went up again and this time it was Krum. Leah looked at Hermione and saw her looking upset. Ron was staring at the maze.

"Oh god…why can't this be over with?" Leah muttered. Suddenly there was a big fuss and commotion as something seemed to shot out of the centre of the maze. Leah gasped and grabbed her head as a quick jolt of pain went through it. Hermione and Ron were saying something and soon Molly's voice was joining in. As quickly as the pain came, it was gone, and Leah looked up at Ron, Hermione and Molly.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Uh…no clue." Leah said. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Dumbledore. Instantly she stood up and followed him down to the pitch. "What is it?"

"I need you to go to mountain and get Sirius." Dumbledore said quietly. "Then bring him here and wait in my office. The password is Cockroach Clusters." Leah nodded. "Now go. Quickly." Leah nodded again and ran off, leaving Dumbledore to deal with questions.

Going through the village was actually easier then she thought. Getting up the mountain was slightly hard but Leah managed. She got into the cave and saw Sirius, as the dog, fast asleep next to Buckbeak.

"Dad!" Leah said, walking over and poking Sirius. He woke up. "Don't change. We have to go to the castle. Something's wrong. Dumbledore is worried and he told me to get you." Sirius bolted to his feet and nodded. They scrambled down the mountain and ran through the village.

When they got to the castle, Sirius bit on Leah's robe and pulled her towards a closet. Leah looked confused but opened the door and went inside. She closed the door just as Snape went past.

"Ah…got it." Leah whispered. They waited until Snape was out of sight before headed on up to Dumbledore's office. "Oh…umm…shit…forgot." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, dad. With all the rushing around it's natural to forget. Umm…it started with a C…oh! Cockroach Clusters." The gargoyle sprang aside and Leah and Sirius ran onto the stairs. Half way up Sirius turned into himself. He looked really pale.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. Leah waited until they got into the office. "Leah!"

"I Don't know, dad, alright!" Leah said, plopping down on a chair. "All I know was there some kind of spirally thing in the middle of the pitch and I got this really weird head ache that was gone in like five seconds and then Dumbledore told me to get you."

"God!" Sirius said.

"Dad will you please calm down?" Leah asked. "I know this is hard to handle. God! Do you really thing that inside I'm this calm? Harry's like my best friend. So I am worried sick about him." Sirius sighed and sat down. "I think it's gonna be a while." They sat in silence for about half an hour before Leah fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was to find Dumbledore and Harry there and Harry was talking about what happened. Leah yawned and listened, going unnoticed by the others. When Harry finished and gently brushed Sirius' hand from his shoulder, drawing both guys' attention to her.

"When did you wake up?" Sirius asked.

"About twenty minutes ago." Leah said. Dumbledore was talking but Leah couldn't zone in on it. Her mind began wondering.

"**_I don't care!" Leah screamed at Sirius._**

"_**FINE THEN!" Sirius screamed back.**_

_**"GOD DAD! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WOULD BE…"**_

"LEAH!" Harry yelled. Leah jumped and everything seemed to come into focus. She looked up to see Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore all staring at her.

"Whoa…freaky happenings." Leah muttered. "Ok umm…can we go to the hospital wing?"

"Uh…why?" Harry asked.

"Because I know the others are there…and waiting." Leah said. "Dad." Sirius nodded and turned into the dog and the four of them went down to the hospital wing where Harry was attacked by Molly hugging him but Dumbledore stopped her. He said something but again Leah's mind went out.

"You heard Dumbledore…shhh!" Molly said, rounding on the others.

"Oh no…" Leah said. There were voices all around her but none of them were clear. "Shit." Everything went black.

"**_Leah…I know you're going through rough times…" Remus said._**

"**_You don't know!" Leah said. "God…you say you do…but you have no clue what it's like for me." She stormed up the stairs and to her room, pushing the stupid house elf into the wall._**

"_**Oh….mistress is angry." Kreature said. Leah turned on him, picked him up, and threw him down the stairs. Everyone at the bottom of the stairs looked up at Leah.**_

"_**It's his fault he's gone!" Leah said. She stormed into her room and locked it. She pulled out a dresser drawer and moved aside the shirts to reveal a knife…**_

Leah shot up and grabbed her wrist. Madam Pomfrey hurried out and pushed Leah back down into lying.

"Stay down. You've been unconscious for a long time." Madam Pomfrey said. "Although I was against it. You are to be sent home today and your mother will take you straight home."

"Why? All I did was pass out." Leah said.

"Miss Black…it's the last day of school." Madam Pomfrey said. Leah shot up again. "For heaven's sake stay down! Miss Granger has your stuff packed for you already. They are going to come get you soon."

"Uh…whatever." Leah said, she swung her legs out of the bed. At that instant the door opened and in came Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Hey guys."

"Hey…oh my god are you ok?" Hermione asked, instantly hugging Leah.

"Mione! Need to breath!" Leah said, fighting to push her friend away.

"Sorry." Hermione said, letting go of her. "All your stuff is packed. Come on…we gotta leave soon."

"I'm all for that idea." Leah said. She led her friends out of the hospital wing and they joined the crowd heading to the train.

On the train, Leah was quiet and tired. She forced herself to stay awake though.

"Hey guys…where'd…umm…Snuffles go?" Leah asked. Harry explained everything that happened after Leah fainted. "Man…I can never keep up." The other three smiled. Everything was quiet now but Leah felt something was wrong.

When they got to the train station, Harry was gone first with the Durslies, then Hermione left with her parents. Leah looked around and saw Remus. She and Ron pushed their carts over to him.

"What's going on?" Leah asked.

"I can't tell you here." Remus said. Leah sighed and rolled her eyes. The two teens followed Remus.

When they got to their destination and into the house, the first thing Leah noticed was that a huge picture was yelling and screaming.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Leah shouted over the noise. Somehow she knew who it was. "GRANDMA BLACK SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH THIS INSTANT!" The woman in the picture gave a shocked gasp and stared at Leah. "Now…good picture of the old dead hag. Let's close these." She and Remus tugged the curtains shut.

"Young mistress has come at last." Leah jumped and turned. She looked around before spotting the house-elf.

"Uh…who the heck are you?" Leah asked.

"That's Kreature." Remus explained.

"I live to serve the Black family." Kreature said, bowing. "This one and her father are blood traitorous brats though."

"WHAT!" Leah screamed. Before anyone could stop her, she kicked Kreature in the head. "Get the hell away from me you stupid little creep." Kreature scurried away. A door opened and in walked Sirius.

"What was all the yelling…oh." Sirius said.

"Oh? Oh is right." Leah said, hugging him. "That stupid house elf." She let go of Sirius and looked around, noticed they were joined by Molly, Arthur, Bill and a few other people. "Hey Bill!" Leah smiled and walked over to him before hugging him.

"Hey…what's with the hug?" Bill asked. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"Dunno…just felt like it." Leah said. "Where are we?"

"My old house." Sirius said bitterly. "Before I…umm…tricked your grandparents into thinking I was a dog."

"Yes…that was a bad thing." Leah looked at the other people she didn't recognize at first and saw her grandmother there. "But we've forgiven."

"Wow…ok. Umm…where's mom?" Leah asked.

"Seeing Hagrid and Maxim off." Sirius said. "She should be here…"

"Now." Sabrina said, walking in through the door and slamming it behind her. The curtains over Grandma Black's portrait flew open.

"INGRATES!" She screamed.

"OH SHUT UP!" Leah screamed back. Suddenly there was a big yelling competition between her and the portrait. It lasted five minutes…the whole time Sabrina and Sirius were trying to close the curtains and finally succeeded.

"Leah…Ron…why don't you guys put your things away?" Sabrina asked. "Bill…can you show them their rooms?"

"Sure." Bill said. "You're lucky Le…you get your own room."

"Thank god." Leah said. She really didn't feel like sharing a room with something. She and Ron followed Bill up the stairs. He showed Ron a room that he would share with Harry in about a month or so. Leah really didn't care that Harry wasn't going to be with them. Bill led her up another flight of stairs and opened a door.

"Here's your room." He said.

"Ok cool thanks." Leah said. Bill left and Leah walked into the room. She started putting things away and was done after a few minutes.

"That was fast." George said from the doorway. Leah looked up at him. She had been sitting against the dresser for a little while, staring at her hands. "You ok?"

"Yeah…no." Leah said. George walked into the room.

"Wanna talk Le-le?" He asked, sitting next to her. One leg was bent and propping up his arm.

"I know nothing George ok. That's what's wrong." Leah said, looking back down at her hands. "I have no clue what happened. All I know is Voldemort is back. And why didn't you flinch?"

"What's the point?" George asked. "I mean…everyone is gonna be saying his name now right? And you've been saying that it's just a name."

"True." Leah said. George's arm went around her shoulder and Leah leaned against him. "Hey…thanks for not telling anyone."

"About you being Sierra?" George asked. Leah nodded. "No problem. I started thinking…who would believe me?" Leah smiled. "I mean…no offence…but you're all kinda…conservative with the clothing and stuff. When you were Sierra…you were in the tight clothes and sexy top." Leah laughed. "And no one has ever heard you sing…except when you were her."

"That's true." Leah said. "You'd have a hard time proving it." She looked up at George. "Thanks…you are an awesome friend."

"That's what I'm here for." George said. "To be a friend…and to pull pranks on everyone." Leah laughed. "Anyways…mum told me to get your because it's time to eat. And Hermione is here."

"Great…just what I need…food and another person." Leah said sarcastically.

"Come on Leah." George said. "This isn't healthy. You gotta eat or everyone will be on your case. You don't want people to be bugging you…but you're bringing it on yourself. I'm not gonna tell anyone unless it gets too serious and out of hand. So please just eat."

"OK fine." Leah said. George stood up and pulled Leah to her feet. Leah didn't move.

"Le…come on." George said, taking hold of her chin and lifting her face. "I'll tickle you."

"No!" Leah said, her eyes widening.

"Ok then." George said. He kissed Leah's forehead. "Now be a good girl and join the people downstairs. It's your dad and mum down there you know. You could actually get an actual family meal. Your grandparents are down there too. So think about it…" George put an arm over Leah's shoulders and led her down to the kitchen. "It's your family, plus mine, plus a lot of other people."

"Shut up…or I'll turn around." Leah said. She didn't like eating at all, and George was making it worse by throwing in all those people.

"What took you so long?" Molly asked as soon as Leah and George came into the kitchen. Everyone else was already sitting and eating. "I told you to get Leah twelve minutes ago. What on earth were you doing?"

"Convincing her to dance like an idiot on her birthday." George said. Leah rolled her eyes and sat down next to Sirius. She ate a few bits.

* * *

OK here's this chapter. Next one…someone is gonna die and something is going to happen between Leah and Harry. 


	16. Avoidance

**Avoidance**

Here's the chapter. Leah's gonna be like Harry...except a lot more with the fighting and avoiding everyone thing.

* * *

Once Harry showed up, things went completely insane. First, and about time too, All of them, but Ginny, were able to find out what was going on. Harry got pissed off at all of them, leading Leah to punch him in the head. Then Leah ran off for about eight hours before George found her and took another two hours convincing her to go back to the house. Then Leah and Harry had an hour long fight, leading to them 'breaking up'. Then Leah had a ten minute fight with Grandma Black before locking herself in her room. All this was spread out over a week.

"I can still apparate in." George said. Leah rolled her eyes and sat up from her lying position on her bed. "Come on Le-le."

"Get out." Leah said.

"You've had yourself locked in this room for a day now." George said. "Your parents are worried."

"GEORGE GET OUT!" Leah yelled. Her door flew open and George was pushed out of the room. The door closed and locked again. "Whoa…what the hell?" There was a slight glow and Leah looked down at her necklace. "Oh shit…I hope I don't get in trouble for this."

No owl showed up to warn Leah about her using magic outside of school. She stayed in her room all day everyday except to use the bathroom and get water bottles from the kitchen. She ignored the others as well. None of them tried to get in her room so she figured George had told them what happened.

On the train ride to the school, Leah found an empty compartment and sat in there alone for about half an hour.

"Here you are." Leah looked up at the sound of Draco's voice. He hadn't changed much.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"Well…" Draco said, sitting down across from her. "You weren't by your friends at the station. And you weren't with them in the compartment."

"I just don't want to be around them." Leah said.

"Yeah…what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Leah asked.

"Because you're avoiding your friends and you haven't told me to bugger off yet." Draco said. "You gonna talk about it or should we just sit in silence?"

"Silence is good." Leah said.

"Alright then. We'll be silent." Draco said. He sat back and looked out the window. Leah stared at him for a second before looking out the window as well. Ten minutes went by. "So…gonna talk now?"

"Why do you want to know?" Leah asked.

"Well…I'm not really sure." Draco said. Leah sighed and told him about arguing with Harry and the breaking up thing and also how, somehow, she was able to get George pushed out of her room without even touching him. "And then your necklace glowed?"

"Yep." Leah said, looking at her necklace. It was like an army tag but it had a pentagram design on it.

"Weird. Who gave you it?" Draco asked, leaning closer.

"My mom…about seven years ago." Leah said. "Why?"

"Dunno…it could have something to do with your mom." Draco said. Leah shrugged. "Looks like we're gonna be at the station soon. I gotta get back to the idiots."

"Ok." Leah said.

"See you later." Draco said.

"Bye." Leah said. She watched him leave then changed. As soon as she finished changing, the train stopped and she got out of it.

She groaned but joined Harry and the others in a carriage. She had no clue why she was avoiding them but she just didn't want to be around them. They seemed to get the hint and didn't talk to her. Leah looked at the other girl that was in the carriage with them before looking at the magazine.

"Hey…can I see that?" She asked.

"Yes." The girl said, handing the magazine over to Leah. Leah looked at the cover then the article for it. She found it hard to believe that someone thought her father was a musician. He couldn't even sing twinkle, twinkle little star, let alone be a famous musician. Leah handed the magazine back to the girl and got out of the carriage as soon as it stopped. She got a sharp pain in her head, like what happened during the last task. It was gone after a minute but Leah was left with an unnerving feeling.

In the great hall, she sat with Fred, George and Lee. She looked up at the head table during Dumbledore's speech. When the new DADA teacher interrupted him, Leah gasped at who it was…Deloris Umbridge. She stared at her in disbelief. She didn't even pay attention to the little speech that Umbridge gave. As soon as they were dismissed Leah ran to catch up with Harry.

"What's up?" Harry asked, noting the look on Leah's face.

"Umbridge is what's up." Leah said. "That fat cow is here to watch us. She's practically like…bugged the school for the damn ministry."

"That's what Hermione was trying to get at I think." Harry said. "Hey…Leah."

"Yeah?" Leah asked.

"Sorry about…well…fighting with you." Harry said.

"Oh…umm…well…" Leah said. "Ok. I guess it was a stressful summer for…" At that moment there was a hand on Leah's shoulder and both her and Harry turned around to see McGonagall there and looking grave. "What is it?"

"Come with me." McGonagall said. Leah didn't need to be told twice. She followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office and in. Dumbledore was there and waiting and looking just as grave as McGonagall.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"Your grandmother…" Dumbledore said. "She's been killed by a death eater." Leah stared at him before sitting down on a chair. "We have inside sources telling us that. The ministry says that she was 'mysteriously' killed."

"Oh god." Leah said, putting her face in her hands. There was a few minutes of silence. Finally Leah lifted her head up and looked at Dumbledore. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well…your grandfather is busy doing work for the order and the ministry." Dumbledore said. "Your mother is helping Charlie. And, of course, your father can't leave the house. You should go to the funeral and see if there is anything…suspicious."

"By myself?" Leah asked.

"Yes. We have told your mother because we were the first to know." Dumbledore said. "She said she wanted you to go because she couldn't leave Romania for another week. Sirius, of course, has argued about going as your dog. We can't risk people recognizing him. Peter would have told everyone about him being an animagus."

"So I have to go by myself? I can't bring a friend or anything?" Leah asked.

"I supposed you could." Dumbledore said. "You will go after the ministry informs you though. You can't leave right now or there will be suspicion." Leah stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"HELLO! MY FUCKING GRANDMOTHER JUST DIED AND YOU WANT ME TO WAIT!" She shouted. "Sorry about the swear word in there but still!"

"Leah…" Dumbledore said. "There is nothing I can say that would make you feel better. I know that." Leah sighed and sat back in her seat. She looked at Dumbledore then at McGonagall.

"When do I leave?" Leah asked.

"Tomorrow. You will more then likely be informed from the ministry about it then." McGonagall said. "Now…you should return to your dormitory. I shall escort you." Leah nodded and followed McGonagall from the office and through the halls. "It is really hard to handle something like this…I know from experience."

"Who died for you?" Leah asked.

"My sister." McGonagall said. "Aurora…she was five years younger then me and died a few weeks after she joined the order." Leah looked up at McGonagall to see her eyes welling up with tears. This was the most human like behavior she'd ever seen from the teacher.

"I'm so sorry professor." Leah said. McGonagall just nodded. She left Leah at the hall where the Fat Lady was and Leah went by herself to the opening of her common room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Once again…I do not have it." Leah said. "Come on please? Just this once?"

"Are you going to tell anyone?" The Fat Lady asked. Leah shook her head. The Fat Lady sighed. "Fine! But now you can't use that 'you did it for my mother' line anymore."

"You got it!" Leah said. The portrait swung open and Leah went through quickly. She didn't see Harry, Ron or Hermione so she went up to the dormitory. Hermione was there and she was glaring at Lavender. "Ok…somehow…I really don't want to know what's going on. Mione…can I talk with you?"

"Sure." Hermione said. She went over to Leah's bed and Leah pulled the curtain around it. "What's wrong?"

"My grandma." Leah whispered. "She got…she got killed by a death eater." Hermione gasped then hugged Leah. "Shh…I'm not supposed to know until tomorrow when the ministry informs me so we gotta save the major sympathy and emotional crap for tomorrow." Hermione nodded and let go of Leah. "I have to go to the funeral alone. Mum's in Romania and she can't leave for another week. And of course Snuffles can't go."

"Of course." Hermione whispered. "Do we tell Harry and Ron tomorrow or wait for the informing thing?"

"We'll wait." Leah said. "I know Ron and he'll probably make a big scene or something." Hermione nodded. "I'm tired Herm. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Ok. Good Night." Hermione said. She went back to her own bed. Leah changed and got into bed before falling asleep almost instantly.

"_**Remus I really don't wanna hear it." Leah said.**_

"_**Really? Because I think you do." Remus said. "Leah…it's not easy. But I really think you need to hear it."**_

"**_Hear what Remus?" Leah asked, her voice rising. "That it's ok to be miserable when everything is gone? God! My grandmother's dead, my father is dead, my mum's in a fucking coma because of it, and now my grandfather is dead." She looked at Remus with a hard look. "It's not all fucking coincidence Remus. Why do you think Voldemort is killing off my whole family huh? I thought Harry was the one he was after."_**

Leah woke up with a start and a gasp. The curtains were pulled away from around her bed and Hermione was standing there, fully dressed.

"Hey…you're awake. Come on. If you want some breakfast for classes we gotta go." Hermione said. "Leah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just…just a really bad dream." Leah said. Hermione still looked worried but she nodded. Leah dressed quickly and joined her in going to the great hall. The guys were already there and Leah sat down next to Harry, still thinking about the dream.

"Oh look…the mail's here." Hermione said. Leah looked at her then looked up. A brown barn owl landed in front of her and Leah took the letter off its leg. She exchanged a look with Hermione before opening the letter. "What's it say?" Leah didn't want to say so she just passed the letter to Hermione. Hermione read it out loud and next thing Leah knew was that pretty much everyone in their area of the table all turned and told her how sorry they were. Harry gave Leah a light hug.

"I have to talk with Dumbledore." Leah said. She got up and hurried after the headmaster as he was leaving. He turned and looked at her. "Do I leave now?"

"If you wish to." Dumbledore said. "Would you like me to have your work for the next few days sent to you?"

"Yeah…thanks. I'll go to headquarters first if that's ok…then I'll go to my grandparent's place." Leah said.

"That is fine." Dumbledore said. Leah nodded. "Are you going to bring someone with you?"

"Yeah…just umm…give me a little while to think about it. I think I'll go to classes today." Leah said. Dumbledore nodded this time. Leah headed off to her first class but she really didn't pay attention to anything.

* * *

Ok here's the next chapter. Who do you think Leah should bring with her? Harry, Ron, Hermione…maybe Draco? What do you people think? 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ok…the people who voted for Draco have won. And as for someone turning into animagus…you will find out who and what in this chapter.

* * *

"Hey Ginny!" Leah said, running up and catching Ginny.

"You still mad at everyone?" Ginny asked.

"No." Leah said.

"Ok…what's up?" Ginny asked.

"Are you able to miss like…four days of school?" Leah asked.

"Ah Le…I'm sorry." Ginny said. They walked through the halls. "But I got way too much work already. I'm surprised you don't have that much work."

"I probably do." Leah said. "But I don't care."

"I'm so sorry Leah." Ginny said. "I so would go with you in a heartbeat. But you don't have my mum for a mum. No matter what…school seems to come first with her."

"Yeah. Ok." Leah said. "Thanks anyways Gin."

"Sorry." Ginny said. Leah went a different direction. She figured she could always ask Hermione, but Hermione would either say she had to work on school work and stay behind, or she would go but spend most of time revising for O.W.Ls.

Leah walked around and didn't even notice she had passed Draco until he noticed, grabbed her and pulled her into a closet.

"What the hell?" Leah asked.

"Trying to find a way to talk to you all bloody day." Draco said. "You seem to be handling things pretty good."

"Huh?" Leah asked.

"News travels fast in this school." Draco said. "Heard about your grandma."

"Which version?" Leah asked. "That she 'mysteriously' died…or that she was killed by a death eater?"

"Both." Draco said. Leah stared at him and, for once, he was the one to look away first. That was odd.

"Draco…" Leah said, not even noticing that she was using his first name for once.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You know what." Leah said.

"No really…I don't." Draco said.

"How do you know both versions?" Leah asked. "And don't say because I just said them because I know that you knew before hand." Draco didn't say anything. "God…you are such a…something."

"Are you gonna give me that…stay away from me thing again?" Draco asked.

"You know…I don't care." Leah said, sighing. "I don't care anymore." There was silence for a while before Leah got an idea. Somehow, now, she would rather spend three days with Draco then spend three days with any of her friends. Of course, he had to say something first.

"Leah…you're going home for the next few days…and funeral…right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Leah said, taking no notice that it seemed that they were on first name bases now.

"You bringing someone with you?" Draco asked.

"I'm allowed to. Why? You wanna come?" Leah asked.

"Would you mind? Really don't wanna be at school." Draco said.

"Sure." Leah said, remembering that she was supposed to go to the funeral alone, meaning no one from the order was going to be there. "I gotta make a stop before heading to my grandparents' house, but I can give you the house number and, since it's a wizarding house, you can use floo powder."

"Ok. When are you leaving?" Draco asked.

"Soon…I just gotta pack and talk to Dumbledore." Leah said.

"Ok…give me the address and I'll meet you there." Draco said.

"Sure." Leah said. She wrote down the address and handed it to Draco. "Oh…but…don't touch anything. It may be a wizarding house…but practically everything there is muggle stuff. So umm…just…sit on the couch and…read a book or something until I get there." Draco nodded. Leah left the closet first and headed to her dorm, packing a few things of clothes into her backpack and some other stuff, then went to Dumbledore's office.

"Have you chosen someone to go with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Umm…yeah…but only for my grandparents' house and the funeral." Leah said. "Cause like…still sorta on the bitchy side with Harry, Ron, Hermione…all them. It's like…I could explode any minute."

"I see…" Dumbledore said. He gave Leah a hard look and she could tell that he was probably looking in her mind because of what he said next. "Mr. Malfoy seems to have gained your trust."

"Uh…yeah." Leah said. "Is that ok?"

"As long as there is nothing in your grandparents' house that could expose the Order…and as long as you don't say anything to endanger any of us." Dumbledore said.

"I won't." Leah said. "Oh…and…professor."

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can you like…not tell anyone that me and Malfoy are…well…civil to each other?" Leah asked. "For reputation purposes and all."

"Of course." Dumbledore said. "Now…off you go." Leah was given a portkey to transport her to Headquarters where she was attacked by hugs and sympathies by everyone there. She stayed for about twenty minutes before using floo powder to get to her grandparents' house.

"God! I hate that stuff sooo much!" Leah said, as soon as she fell out of the fireplace. She got and brushed the soot off her clothing while looking around to see if Draco was there yet. Hopefully he hadn't gone exploring. Leah quickly went up to her room (it was her room for whenever she had to stay there. Used to be Sabrina's room) and put her things away. There was a crash from downstairs and Leah ran down to see Draco getting up.

"This stuff is annoying." Draco said. Leah laughed and leaned forward against the back of the couch. "Thought I was gonna have to wait for you."

"I thought that too." Leah said. "Looks like you take a long time to pack."

"Give me a break." Draco said. He looked around then looked at Leah with a smirk.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Oh…nothing." Draco said, walking over and lying down on the couch. He looked up at Leah. "I was just thinking."

"Did it hurt?" Leah asked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Draco said. "Nah…I was just thinking that…since we're not at school…no need to be hiding."

"Hiding what?" Leah asked.

"This…" Draco said, grabbing Leah's arm and yanking her down on top of him before kissing her. Leah was actually expecting it. It was not as hot as the one back at the yule ball. Leah pulled away slightly, her hair falling over both shoulders. "See…can do it wherever we want." Leah laughed. She climbed off Draco and he sat up.

"Come on…I'll show you around." Leah said. Draco got off the couch, grabbed his bag, and followed Leah up the stairs. "That's my grandparents' bedroom. There's mine, and across the hall from mine is the guest room where you can stay."

"What…I can't stay in your room?" Draco asked, smirking.

"You know something." Leah said, opening the guest room door. "If anyone else had come with me, I probably wouldn't be having as much fun. Ok now I'm kinda scared." Draco shrugged and walked into the room. "Bathroom is the door to the left of this room…the closet with towels and shit is to the right. I'm gonna go downstairs and make something to eat."

"Ok…I'll be there in a few minutes." Draco said.

"Ok…oh…if you even try to get into my room…I will know." Leah said. "I've had a lock on it for a long time."

"Damn…there goes that idea." Draco joked. Leah laughed before leaving the room and going to the kitchen.

By the time Draco got down to the kitchen, Leah had just finished talking to the pizza guy and was now washing the dishes that were in the sink. He watched her for a while before walking up behind her and hooking his chin over her shoulder.

"You know…you can do that by magic." Draco said.

"And you know that the ministry is very pissed off ay anyone who believes Dumbledore and is looking for any excuse to get us in trouble." Leah said.

"Hmm…you're right." Draco said. "Luckily though…" He took Leah's hands out of the sink and moved her over a bit before taking out his wand. "I don't believe Dumbledore…I believe my dad…sadly enough as that sounds." He waved the wand, said a spell, and the dishes started washing, drying and putting away themselves.

"Wait a minute…sadly enough as that sounds? What does that mean?" Leah asked.

"I means…that I don't like my dad." Draco said.

"Taking a brave step out aren't we?" Leah asked, looking at Draco curiously.

"What? Saying that I hate my dad? Not really." Draco said, walking past Leah.

"Whoa whoa whoa mister. You ain't getting away that easily." Leah said, turning and taking a few quick steps before catching Draco and holding him against the wall.

"You mind? Really rather not be against a wall." Draco said.

"Yeah…I do mind." Leah said. "I wanna know what's going on in that head of yours. If I remember correctly…you complained to daddy and almost got Hagrid fired and Buckbeak killed two years ago."

"Yeah well…doesn't mean I have to like him." Draco said.

"And why's that?" Leah asked.

"You ever have someone try to run your life?" Draco asked. Leah went to nod but then thought about it and shook her head. "Exactly." Draco broke Leah's hold on him and turned them around before pushing Leah against the wall. "That's what my dad's doing ok? He's trying to run my life…tell me what to do when I'm done at Hogwarts, tell me who I'm supposed to see, telling me to…" He sighed then let go of Leah.

"Tell you to what?" Leah asked.

"You're gonna hit me when I say it." Draco said.

"All depends…does it involve killing me or my friends?" Leah asked.

"Not that I know of." Draco said.

"Then…maybe I won't." Leah said.

"Fine…" Draco said, sighing. "He keeps saying that…on my seventeenth birthday…which is when we're in seventh year…I have to become a death eater."

"Oh." Leah said.

"Yeah…oh." Draco said.

"And you don't…wanna be a death eater?" Leah asked.

"I'm not my bloody father in case you haven't noticed." Draco said. With that he disappeared up the stairs.

"Ok…I thought girls did all the…wait no…I've seen Ron do it a lot." Leah muttered. Just then the doorbell rang. Leah grabbed some money and answered the door for the Pizza guy. She paid him and took the pizzas (2 mediums) into the kitchen. "HEY! DRACO! YOU HUNGRY!" There was no answer. Leah sighed before putting the pizzas down and going up to the stairs.

Outside the guest room, Leah heard muttering coming from it so she knew Draco was in there. She figured he was probably mad at her…but would he be mad at a cat? Leah smiled before turning the knob to open the door then morphed into a panther before walking into the room.

"Go…" Draco said, turning around. He didn't see anyone. He looked down and saw the cat. "Hey…I didn't know she had a cat. Pretty big cat though. Panther." Leah meowed. "Can you keep a secret kitty?" She tilted her head in a curious way. "I'll take that as a yes. Watch this." Draco took a few steps back and then he changed…into a wolf. Leah stared at him before growled lightly and jumping at him.

The next few minutes were spent rolling around in play fight. Leah managed to get Draco under her then decided that she wanted pizza so she ran from the room, knowing that Draco was chasing her. In the kitchen she turned into herself and grabbed a slice of pizza when Draco came in, still as the wolf.

"Hey Wolfie." Leah said. Draco turned into himself.

"You too huh?" He asked.

"Only just recently. This is actually the first time I've changed back with no problems." Leah said. "I've been working on it for a long time."

"Weird food." Draco said, looking in the pizza box.

"It's called pizza. It's really good. Try a slice." Leah said. Draco gave her a doubtful look but took a slice. "Eat!" He bit it.

"Fine you win." Draco said. Leah smiled. They ate their first slices in silence.

"You know…we're here for a funeral…but so far…everything has been fun." Leah said.

"Yeah…and it's getting late." Draco said.

"That's why I got two pizzas…one for now…and one for breakfast." Leah said. "Leftover pizza is just as good as…well…not leftover pizza. The other box is already in the fridge." They finished the pizza then headed up to bed…in their different rooms.

* * *

Here's this chapter. Ta da and what not! REVIEWS! I need ideas people...I know what I'm doing for the end of the fifth year and later on...but the rest of this year...I really don't know. There are some parts...like Leah fighting with Umbridge and the quidditch matchs where Harry beats up Draco. FYI: Only Harry and the twins get kicked off the team. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Man I so cannot think of good titles anymore. Oh well…say good-bye to the happy 'couple' for now. BIG FIGHT!

* * *

Leah sat in the front row, next to Draco, trying her hardest to pay attention to what was going on. She should have been crying her eyes out because it was the funeral for her grandmother…but all she could think about was last night. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her own and looked at Draco.

"You ok?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah…just thinking." Leah whispered back. Draco nodded. Leah went back to thinking about what happened the other night.

_**Flashback**_

Leah woke up from a bad dream yet again. She sat in bed for a few minutes before throwing off the blanket and climbing out of bed. She adjusted the tank top before leaving her room. The door to the guest room was open slightly and, being the curious creature she was, Leah peeked inside to see Draco fast asleep, lying on his stomach with one arm and leg hanging off the bed and the blanket tangled around his other leg. Leah could see that he wasn't wearing a shirt and resisted the urge to go into the room.

"My god…what the hell is happening to me?" She muttered to herself before heading down the stairs. She looked at the movie collection before picking _Charlie's Angels_ and putting it into the player.

There was a thud from upstairs just after the part in the movie where Natalie had done the flippy thing. Leah looked up at the ceiling then sighed and looked back at the screen.

"Bloody hell. Hope she didn't wake up from that." Leah looked at the stairs to see Draco walking down them, rubbing the back of his neck. He stopped on the bottom step and looked at Leah. "Alright…you already were awake."

"Yeah…bad dream…again." Leah said. "Movie?" She nodded at the TV. Draco looked at it, looking slightly confused, but joined Leah on the couch. Somehow, within five minutes, they had moved until they were right next to each other. They also wound up arguing about the movie.

"Are they witches?" Draco asked.

"No…of course not." Leah said.

"Then they wouldn't be able to do that." Draco said, referring to how the girls managed to stay alive even after the castle blew up.

"It's a movie…it's fake…it's meant to be fun." Leah said.

"There are a lot of things meant to be fun." Draco said, suggestively.

"Down boy…try keeping your mind out of your pants." Leah said, looking at Draco. He could tell that her personality was changing from her own self…and into Sierra.

"Well…see…there's the problem." Draco said. He put his arm around Leah's waist and pulled her until Leah was straddling his waist. Leah tilted her head. "You've got me thinking about it…and now that I'm thinking about it, there's really no way I can't…" Leah put her hand over his mouth to make him stop. Draco looked at her.

"You're thinking too much." Leah said, removing her hand and replacing it with her mouth. Soon they were back in the position that they were in earlier, but this time Leah was underneath. Draco's hands were rested on Leah's hips and hers were behind his neck. Both completely forgot about the movie. Draco pulled away after a while and looked down, breathing deeply. Leah closed her eyes, breathing the same.

"We really gotta stop." Draco said, after a minute.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Well…I'm gonna use one of your sayings…A) we keep going and things could turn out bad." Draco said. "And B) This really isn't helping you."

"Ok…you lost me." Leah said.

"Trying to hide the hurt you're feeling by making out with me." Draco said. "Not that I'm not enjoying it…it's just…I really doubt that this is some kind of comfort thing…and just something to numb the pain."

"Quit being smart." Leah said. "If I wanted someone to be smart…I'd have invited Hermione."

"Well…sorry." Draco said. After a while, Leah yawned. "Come on Leah. Let's get ya back to bed."

"Couch comfy." Leah said. Draco sighed and got off of her before picking Leah up. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Draco carefully cared her up to her room. He realized her bedroom door was closed.

"Umm…Leah…door." Draco said. Leah sighed and reached down, turned the knob and pushed open the door. Draco walked into the room and lied her down on her bed.

_**Present**_

Anything after that, Leah didn't remember. All she knew was that, when she woke up, it was to find that Draco was asleep on the inflatable chair near her bed. After checking to see that they only had time for a fifteen minute shower each, Leah quickly woke up Draco, laughed at the fact that, because he wasn't wearing a shirt, his back was stuck to the chair, then took a shower and changed while he was showering. They got to the funeral two minutes late but that was fine.

Now, they were standing near the entrance, the eulogy being finished, and Leah was accepted the sympathies of the guests and Draco was there for her support. So far, they really hadn't talked about what happened the night before.

"Park?" Leah asked as soon as the last guest had gone.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Park…playground…I know wizards have them too." Leah said.

"Uh…sure." Draco said. They walked back to Leah's house first to change from the black cloths.

Leah sat in her room, wondering what to change into. She had grown up with the knowledge that, on sad occasions, the park was the best place to go. That's why it was kinda hard for her to run away because everyone knew where she would go…most of the time.

Draco wasn't faced with as big as a decision for changing. He grabbed his dark green shirt and black pants and put those on. He stood outside in the hall and wondered if he should wait for Leah…and wondered how long she'd take.

"Hey…" Leah said, opening the door slightly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I need your help with this zipper." Leah said, opening the door more and going farther into the room. Draco walked into the room and closed the door. Leah was standing in the middle of the room, looking at herself in the full body mirror on the back of the closet door. She was in a light blue dress that ended just above her knees and had spaghetti straps.

"So…where's the zipper?" Draco asked.

"On the back you idiot." Leah said, smiling. "Or else I wouldn't have asked." She turned her back to Draco and moved her hair over her shoulder. Draco stepped forward and went to pull the zipper up but stopped and looked at Leah's back. "What's wrong?"

"Nice bruise." Draco said.

"Oh god…it's still there?" Leah asked.

"Still?" Draco asked. Leah moved away from him and turned to look at her back in the mirror. Draco watched her.

"Oh great…just great." Leah muttered. "Can you do the zipper please?"

"Yeah." Draco said. Leah went back to where she was and Draco pulled the zipper up. "There. So…can I find out what the bruise is from?"

"No." Leah said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I don't know." Leah said. "All I know is that, sometime over the summer…I woke up from a bad dream and it was there. Hasn't gone away since."

"Well…that's a fine story." Draco said.

"Oh great…are you gonna be like everyone else and not believe me?" Leah asked. "You know…I really don't care if you do or not."

"Ok what the bloody hell is happening?" Draco asked. "Weren't we just…semi happy?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Leah said. She left the room. Draco went after her. "God…if it's not one thing that's pissing me off…it's another."

"Well you're bringing it on yourself." Draco said. They were in the living room now. Leah spun around and looked at Draco. The quick movement caught him off guard and he stopped really quickly.

"I brought it on myself? You're the one that fucking asked." Leah said. "Why did you wanna come in the first place? Did you really just wanna get away from the school or are you spying for Voldemort?"

"Why should I tell you?" Draco asked. "So what if I am?"

"You are such a fucking asshole." Leah said. "You know what…I'm gonna say it now...stay away from me!"

"Gladly." Draco said.

"Which means go back to the fucking school…NOW!" Leah said. All of Draco's stuff suddenly flew down the stairs, into his bag and hit Draco in the chest with force that knocked him over. Leah's necklace started to glow again but neither of them noticed it.

Draco stood up. He went over to the fireplace, Leah followed. She grabbed a pouch and reached into it before throwing some floo powder into the fireplace.

"Get out now." Leah said. She didn't even wait for him to leave before she marched off into the kitchen. Suddenly the phone rang and Leah jumped before walking over to it and answering it. "What?"

"That's a nice greeting." Sabrina's voice answered. "What happened? TV go out again?"

"Hey mum. No…I'm just…really pissed off." Leah said. "The funeral just got to me…that's all."

"I'm sorry for having to send you by yourself sweetie." Sabrina said. "There was no way I would have been there fast enough. It's really hard to apparate from country to country…and we do not want the ministry getting suspicious. They just barely bought the 'Charlie asked me to help out with the dragons' excuse."

"Good thing Grandpa is the best aurora they have huh." Leah said. "Fudge wouldn't wanna risk him quitting by getting us in trouble."

"Yeah…look babe I gotta go. Grandpa would kill me if the bill got way to high." Sabrina said.

"Ok…I'm gonna head back to school soon anyways. Nothing good to do anymore here." Leah said. "Bye mum." They hung up and Leah went upstairs and packed. She heated up the pizza and gave it to the neighbors before, reluctantly, using the floo powder to get back to school.

The first official day of classes that Leah had (the first one didn't count to her) she walked with Hermione to Defense Against the Dark Arts class and sat with Harry. She really had to do everything within her power NOT to copy Harry and start talking back with Umbridge. She really wanted to, but she was waiting for the best time. Harry was given detention.

When Angelina, who was the new captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, found out that Harry couldn't be there to help pick out the best new keeper for the team, since Wood was gone, she got really pissed off.

Leah had to sit through quite a few hours, having been forced to be there for the try-outs, teaching George about how to play Cat's Cradle (string game). In the end, when Angelina asked them what they thought, they just nodded and murmured. Turns out that Ron got it and Leah had to apologize a few times for missing his try-out.

* * *

Ok…I'm pretty sure the try-out thing did not happen that early but I just wanted to put it in now. STRAIGHT TO THE GAME! Oh...and don't worry about the Leah and Draco thing...they'll be fine when it comes time for seventh year to come along. But there will be some stuff happening in 6th year...mainly because he has to be the one who finds out about Leah's little problem and why she...well...you'll find out. 


	19. Arguments

**Arguments**

Ok…here we go. I'm practically doing a chapter a day now. well…ok…maybe a chapter every few days. Oh…I also wanted to change what singer I had for Leah…so…what do you people think? Kelly Clarkson songs, Ashlee Simpson songs…or someone else?

* * *

"Come on Ron…at least block one." Leah muttered. She had just scored a goal and had turned her attention to Ron. She was trying her hardest to ignore the Slytherin's singing but what she really wanted to do was knock each and every one of them into a different century. She groaned when the Slytherin's scored…again…and ran her hand through her hair, making it even messier.

"Ron's losing it." George said, flying over to Leah and whacking a bludger away from her.

"I've noticed." Leah said. "Just…watch the others." George nodded and flew around, keeping the bludgers from his team.

"THAT'S WHY SLYTHERIN'S ALL SING…WEASLEY IS OUR KING!" Leah groaned in frustration at the song, grabbed the quaffle from Angelina, and threw it as hard as she could through a Slytherin goal post.

"Feel better?" Leah looked to her side and saw Draco there.

"Not even close." Leah said, pushing him away from her. "I meant what I said…stay the fuck away from me." She flew away from Draco.

The game ended with Harry catching the snitch, making it so that Gryffindor just barely won. Leah landed with Harry and Angelina.

"You ok Harry?" She asked, remembering finally that Harry had just got hit in the back with a bludger from Crabbe.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" Draco said to Harry. Leah looked over at him. "I've never seen a worse Keeper…but then he was _born in a bin_…did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

"Bugger off…Malfoy." Leah said, turning her back to him as the rest of the team landed, all cheering over their victory. Only Ron didn't join them. He had dismounted by the goalposts and was making his way to the changing rooms very slowly. Leah was about to go after him.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Draco called, stopping Leah. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly – we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"

"Talk about sour grapes." Angelina said.

"- we couldn't fit in _useless loser_ either – for his father, you know – " Draco said.

Leah looked at Fred and George who looked as if they just realized what Draco was talking about.

"Leave it!" Angelina said, grabbing Fred's arm instantly. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little –"

"But you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" Draco asked, sneering. Leah stared at him in disbelief. She knew Draco hated Harry but this was extremely low, even for him. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells OK –"

Harry had grabbed hold of George while it took all the chasers to stop Fred from leaping on Draco, who was laughing openly. Leah and Harry both looked around, trying to find Madam Hooch but saw her still berating Crabbe for the bludger attack.

"Or perhaps." Draco said, backing away. "You can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it." Leah let go of Fred and grabbed hold of George and Harry. She dug her heels into the ground to keep them off Draco.

"Malfoy…I'd leave if I were you." Leah said, pulling back as hard as she could on the two boys.

"You've got pretty good control over them, Black." Draco said. "Why do you feel the need to control everyone?" Leah stared at Draco. Harry struggled even harder against Leah's hold. "What? You're not gonna defend your girlfriend Potter?" That was it. Leah's hold finally broke and Harry and George ran towards Draco. Harry punched Draco in the stomach, using the hand that still had the snitch.

"Harry!" Angelina yelled.

"HARRY! GEORGE! NO!" Leah yelled.

"Impedimenta!" Madam Hooch said, sending Harry and George backwards and away from Draco. Leah bit her lip and moved back to the rest of her teammates. "What do you think you're doing?" Leah looked down at Draco as she helped Angelina and Alicia hold Fred back. Draco had a bloody nose, George had a swollen lip. "I've never seen behavior like it…back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! NOW!"

Leah saw Harry give her a look but she looked away before she could figure out what the look meant. She watched him and George march off the pitch.

"Come on…Fred, please." Leah said. "Don't get yourself in trouble to." Fred looked at her and Leah give him her pleading look. He sighed but stopped struggling and allowed the three girls to steer him to the changing room. Leah gave Draco one more look to see him laughing. She went straight to her dorm after changing and pretended to be asleep when Hermione came in, looking for her.

Leah found out the next day that Harry, George and Fred were all banned from playing quidditch. She wasn't as outraged as Angelina, but she was pissed off. At lunch, Leah went straight to the Defense against the Dark arts classroom and did all but break down the door. Umbridge jumped at the intrusion.

"What's your game, Dolores?" Leah asked, slamming her hands, palm down, on the teacher's desk. Umbridge slid her chair back a bit. "What the hell do you gain in keeping Harry, Fred and George off the quidditch team?"

"My actions are my own concern Miss Black." Umbridge said.

"Really? Well I would love to hear the explanation." Leah said.

"Would you like a detention Miss Black?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh…you wouldn't risk that." Leah said. "I've seen what you've done to Harry's hand. You and me both know that your precious Cornelius wouldn't want to risk my grandfather quitting, which he would do if I gave him reason to."

"What are you playing at?" Umbridge asked.

"That's pretty much the same thing I asked you." Leah said, leaning forward. Umbridge backed farther away. "Who gave you permission to cut students' hands open practically every day of the week? I'm pretty sure your flashy titles don't give you that privilege." Leah leaned back and removed her hands from the desk. "You're just lucky Harry hasn't gone to Dumbledore, and what's more…I haven't either. You'd be out of here like that…" Leah snapped her fingers. "If Dumbledore knew you were abusing his students."

"I…" Umbridge said, but didn't appear to know what she was going to say.

"Be careful Dolores." Leah said. "I could be your worse enemy. Hell…I could be worse the Voldemort." Umbridge flinched. Leah headed to the door but turned and faced Umbridge. "Oh…and…professor."

"Yes?" Umbridge asked, shakingly.

"Voldemort." Leah said. Umbridge flinched big time and Leah laughed. "God…I love the affect that name has on you. It's just a name." Leah left the room but peeked inside. Umbridge was straightening papers on her desk. "Voldemort!" Umbridge jumped so much, the papers flew out of her hands. Leah laughed and, feeling much more cheerful, headed off to Care of Magical Creatures.

(AN: Isn't Leah evil…ish? Lol.)

When the day came to pick a new seeker and beaters, Leah was actually not bored this time. She was contemplating different ways to mess with Umbridge's head and to make sure she knew who it was so that she wasn't falsely accusing someone else.

"Hey Leah." Ginny said.

"Hey Gin." Leah said. "You trying out too?"

"Yeah…seeker." Ginny said, blushing.

"Cool." Leah said.

"I'll never replace Harry though…if I get it." Ginny said.

"You're right…but you'll do pretty good." Leah said. "Dude…your whole family is quidditch crazy." Ginny laughed.

She did get the spot and Leah smiled and laughed along with Ginny, making her go even redder then she was.

So Ginny was the new seeker and two guys in her same year, Leah guessed anyways, were the new beaters. None of them could match with Harry, Fred and George.

Leah went with Harry, Ron and Hermione to visit Hagrid and found out where he had been, which was looking for giants, and how he got all the cuts and shit all over his face.

The next Care of Magical Creatures class featured Thestrals. When Hagrid asked who could see them, Leah raised her hand, along with Harry and Neville. Harry gave her a questioning look and Leah just shrugged. She wasn't really sure why she was able to see them, but she could. Ever since first year. She didn't think she'd ever seen anybody die before. She had asked Sabrina about it but her mother stayed quiet and didn't answer. So Leah was stuck, wondering why she could see things that only people who have seen other people die could see.

Umbridge also showed up and Leah spent the whole time glaring at her and not even hearing what she was saying.

The next Potions class, Leah got in trouble because she was talking with Harry, so Snape moved her next to Draco. Harry gave her sympathetic looks and Leah moved back next to Draco with much grumbling.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Draco asked.

"No." Leah muttered. Snape put the potion ingredients and steps on the front board and everyone got their stuff out and started.

"You know…it's funny how touchy you are." Draco said. Leah rolled her eyes and didn't answer. "Cat got your tongue, Black?"

"Do you get a kick out of making everyone else's lives as miserable as yours?" Leah asked, making it look like she was more interesting in what she was cutting. "Why else would you have made that song?"

"What makes you think my life is miserable?" Draco asked.

"Please…you do remember who you're talking to right?" Leah asked, looking at Draco, finally. "You were the one that told me, plain as day, that you hate your dad."

"And that makes my life miserable?" Draco asked quietly. "I think you just miss me." Leah glared at him then punched Draco in the face.

"Miss Black! Explain yourself!" Snape said, marching back to where Leah sat, now smirking, next to Draco, who had (again) a bloody nose.

"Ok…it's really simple actually." Leah said, looking at Snape. "He was being himself…which is acting like an ass…and I punched him…hard too by the looks of it."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor house and detention." Snape said.

"Oh come on…it's not that bad." Leah said. "It'll stop bleeding soon."

"Keep talking…and I'll take more points." Snape said. Leah frowned but kept her peace. Snape went back to the front of the room. Draco's nose stopped bleeding after a while and Leah resisted the urge to punch him again.

The last DA meeting they had was spent going over things they already knew. Leah didn't participate much, letting Neville do most of the work. She was actually thinking about Christmas. True…she had been invited to the Burrow, but she decided to stay with Sirius over the holidays. Her grandfather and Sabrina were also going to be at Headquarters so it was almost like the family Christmas that Leah always thought about.

When Harry finally got back to the common room at the end of it, after everyone else had gone, it was to find Hermione writing a letter, Ron, lying on the hearthrug, trying to finish his Transfiguration work and Leah with her head on the table, sitting next to Hermione and watching her write the letter.

"What kept you?" Ron asked.

"You alright Harry?" Leah asked when Harry didn't answer. Harry just shrugged.

"What's up?" Ron asked, getting up on an elbow so that he could see Harry better. "What's happened?"

"Is it Cho?" Hermione asked. "Did she corner you after the meeting?" Harry nodded and Leah and Ron sniggered but stopped when Hermione gave them looks.

"So-er-what did she want?" Ron asked. Leah was trying hard not to laugh.

"She…" Harry said.

"She kissed you." Leah said, finally giving in and laughing. Hermione glared at her. "Sorry Mione but it's funny." Leah relaxed.

"Well?" Ron demanded. Harry nodded. "HA!" This time he was the one that laughed and Leah grinned. Ron calmed down slightly. "Well? How was it?"

"Wet." Harry said. Ron made a noise and Leah tilted her head in curiosity. "Because she was crying."

"Oh…" Ron said. "Are you that bad at kissing?"

"Dunno." Harry said. "Maybe I am."

"You so are not." Leah said. "Remember…I have kissed you before." That was the thing with Leah that separated her from the other girls. If any other girl said that, they'd be blushing. Leah stayed calm. "You aren't bad. Cho spends have her time crying these days. That's really all she does anymore."

"You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up." Ron said.

"Ron." Hermione said. Leah knew exactly what was going to happen so she silently stood and went to her dorm before anymore words were spoken. She changed and fell asleep with that feeling of forbid deep inside. She knew that something bad was going to happen but she felt too tired to do anything. The second her head hit the pillow, she was asleep…as if by magic.

* * *

Dun dun dun! I actually got a title for this chapter. YAY! 


	20. Somewhat Family Christimas

**Somewhat Family Christmas**

Yay…managed it again!

* * *

Leah and Hermione arrived at Headquarters as soon as term ended. They found out what happened to Ron's dad from Dumbledore but had to wait. It was strange enough (to Umbridge at least) that the whole Weasley family (that was still at school) and Harry had all disappeared right from under her nose. That was funny seeing Umbridge that pissed off.

When they got there, around six, Hermione rung the doorbell, causing grandma Black to start screaming yet again. Leah started screaming back at her.

"BLOOD TRAITER!" Grandma Black screamed

"OLD BAT!" Leah screamed.

"INGRAT!" Grandma Black screamed.

"INSINSITIVE BITCH!" Leah screamed back.

"Shouldn't we try to close the curtains?" Remus asked Sirius.

"In a minute…this is funny." Sirius said. Finally someone was able to put the old hag in her place. Hermione went up to see Harry and, after three minutes, Leah and Sirius closed the curtains over the portrait. "Are you going to go join your friends?"

"No." Leah said.

"Why not? Don't you want to know what happened?" Sirius asked.

"No." Leah said.

"Sirius don't push her." Sabrina said, coming out of the kitchen. "For all you know…if you keep asking the questions…she'll go hide up in her room again." Understanding dawned on Sirius' face and suddenly Leah felt guilty. "Although…if she does do that…then she won't be getting any presents."

"WHAT!" Leah shouted. Sabrina laughed. Leah relaxed and laughed too before giving her parents a big hug each. "Yeah ok…here's the deal…you guys have most of the time when I'm at school to be alone…so no alone-ness for the holidays…I want my dad's attention too ya know…mum."

"What?" Sabrina asked, too innocently.

"Where's grandpa?" Leah asked.

"Doing cover up for what happened last night." Sirius said. "Hey…come with me…gotta go feed Buckbeak."

"Ok." Leah said, brightening. Sirius grabbed the bag of dead rats and they went up the stairs. He started singing and Leah laughed. "God rest ye merry Hippogriffs? Very original dad." Sirius winked at her. Leah would have song along too but, by now, too many people were around that listened to her music and only Sirius, Sabrina, Grandpa, Fred and George knew about her being Sierra.

Sirius' mood obviously had brightened due to the fact that there were so many people in the house. Sabrina obviously didn't spend too much time there and, Leah found out that, quite a few times actually, Sabrina had been pulled into the ministry and was interrogated about where Sirius was hiding. That would explain why Leah felt like she was being watched like a hawk, in case she somehow got in contact with Sirius.

On Christmas, Leah woke up and, the first thing she saw was Kreature peeking around her room.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Leah screamed, grabbing Kreature. She threw him out of her room and over the railing so that he fell to the next storey. Leah smiled and closed her door before turning her attention to the gifts. There was one gift on the top that wasn't labeled. Leah knew exactly who it came from so she put that one away in her dresser.

She left her room and heard Molly crying. She figured it had something to do with Percy so, instead of going downstairs, she went to Buckbeak's room. Leah wasn't sure how long she was in there, all she knew was that after a while, the front door opened and closed and she got up and went downstairs.

"Where is everyone?" Leah asked Sirius when she entered the kitchen.

"They all went to see Arthur." Sirius said.

"And…they all is…who?" Leah asked, sitting next to Sirius.

"Molly, Sabrina, Mad-Eye, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Ginny, Fred and George." Sirius said.

"Oh…" Leah said.

"I'm surprised you did go with them." Sirius said.

"No body actually asked." Leah said. "They probably expected I was asleep."

"Probably." Sirius said. "What's the matter? You've been closing yourself off from everyone a lot lately."

"I don't know…something just…something's just different." Leah said. "It's like…ever since Voldemort came back…I don't know." They both sighed and Sirius dragged one hand through his hair while Leah dragged both hands through hers. "Hey…where's grandpa?"

"He'll be here soon. He just had to take care of something." Sirius said. As if on cue, the door opened and Leah's grandpa walked in.

"So she's awake now." He said.

"Been awake for a while…just been sitting with Buckbeak." Leah said, getting up and hugging grandpa.

"So you've gone back to avoiding everyone then?" Grandpa asked.

"Not for today…at least…I'm not trying to." Leah said.

"She didn't go with them to see Arthur." Grandpa said to Sirius.

"No one asked her according to her." Sirius said. Leah didn't mind that they were talking as if she wasn't there.

"That's a little weird." Grandpa said.

"No it's not…not really." Leah said. "I wouldn't have agreed to go anyways." She sighed again then looked around. "Hey…I'm gonna go see if I can find Kreature. I need something to kick around." Sirius smirked and nodded. Leah wandered through the house and found Kreature in the attic. "Hey…what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Kreature said quickly. Leah gave the house elf a look before grabbing him roughly by the ear and dragging him down the stairs. Kreature didn't struggle too much and that got Leah worried. She'd done this before and he struggled a lot.

"DAD!" Leah yelled. "I FOUND THE STUPID ELF!" Sirius came out of the kitchen and Leah let go of Kreature's ear. "He was in the attic and when I asked him what he was doing he said nothing….but he said it really quickly."

"He's just being an idiot like always." Sirius said. "Don't worry about it." Leah sighed but didn't argue because at that moment the front door opened and everyone who went to visit Arthur came into the house. The door slammed and, once again, Grandma Black took to screaming but Leah whistled loudly to get her attention and she stopped screaming.

When dinner time came, it took the combined forces of Harry, Ron, Hermione, George and Ginny to keep Leah from disappearing upstairs. True, George was still the only one that knew most of Leah's non-eating problem, but the others were catching on.

"Well…Happy Christmas everyone!" Molly said. Everyone said Happy Christmas and took to eating the food. Leah sat with a frown as Harry and Hermione, who were sitting on either side of her, kept adding things to her plate. Leah sighed and gave in…but only for today. She, slowly, ate most of the stuff on her plate.

It was a good dinner, everyone was laughing and having a good time. Sirius, though, wasn't as good a time as everyone else. Leah knew why.

As the holidays started ending, Sirius had taken to a state that Molly called 'fits of sullens'. He would be grumpy and wouldn't talk to any of them and would spend hours on end in Buckbeak's room.

On the last day of holidays, Leah joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the boys' bedroom where the boys were playing wizard chess and the girls, plus Crookshanks. were watching.

"Squash him – squash him, he's only a pawn you idiot. Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, what did you say?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape, dear. In the kitchen. He'd like a word." Molly said. Everyone looked at each other with surprised expressions. Crookshanks leapt from Hermione's hold on to the board and set the pieces running for cover.

"Snape?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape, dear." Molly corrected him. "Now come on, quickly, he says he can't stay long."

"What's he want with you?" Ron asked when his mother left the room. "You haven't done anything, have you?"

"No!" Harry said. Leah thought about what Snape could possibly want then realized what it was. Harry left the room.

"Well…now what?" Ron asked.

"I'm gonna go…feed Starr." Leah said, remembering her owl. The others nodded and Leah left the room and went to hers. There she did feed the owl and let her out of her cage so that she could fly around freely. Sadly, Leah started to pack her things into her trunk. She wanted to stay here but, no matter how much it would cheer it up, Sirius wouldn't let her…she already asked.

Leah opened a drawer and saw the gift that had been there since Christmas. She completely forgot about it. Curiosity got the better of her and Leah sat on her bed and unwrapped it. Inside was a box. Slowly, Leah took the lid off it and gasped and what was in it. A bracelet with silver and gold braided through with black. That was beautiful by itself, but there was also a silver plate that had letters of a different language printed on it.

"Damn…Malfoy's got good taste. Have to ask him what this means though." Leah muttered, putting the bracelet on. She heard the door open and close with a bang. When would these people learn how to close the door softly so that Grandma Black wouldn't throw a fit.

Leah went down the stairs as soon as the yelling started. She yanked a curtain shut before looking up to see who was around. All the Weasleys, including Arthur, were there and Hermione.

"Hi." Leah said, smiling. She hugged Arthur. "Sorry I didn't come on Christmas. Everyone thought I was asleep and didn't bother to think to wake me."

"That's ok Leah." Arthur said. "Next time."

"There won't be a next time." Molly said menacingly.

"Of course dear." Arthur said. Leah giggled. They went into the kitchen to see Snape and Sirius had their wands pointed at each other and Harry, between them, with a hand out to each to force them apart. Leah completely missed everything said. She was busy staring at her father. The look on his face gave the impression that he was ready to do something very horrible to Snape. Snape left and more talking happened that, again, Leah missed while watching her father. He forced a smile to his face and Leah's eyes drifted up to Sirius'.

"Hey Leah…where'd the bracelet come from?" Hermione asked.

"Oh umm…I've had it for a while…just haven't worn it." Leah said.

"Well…it's beautiful." Hermione said. Leah nodded in agreement. That didn't mean she was gonna be nice to Draco now…it just meant that she liked his idea of trying to get her on his good side. She wondered if he'd give her anything else.

The next day Leah, Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to the kitchen to see Tonks and Lupin there. Everyone, but Leah of course, ate breakfast before pulling on Jackets and scarves against the cold. Leah was oddly quiet and looked like she hadn't slept well, if she slept at all. She had a bad feeling.

"Hey…don't worry. Your dream couldn't have been true." Sirius said, hugging her. He had just had a whispered talk with Harry and had given something that Leah figured was probably the mirror that belonged to James.

"Dad…I've had dreams like this…and they always came true." Leah said, frowning. "You just haven't been around to know about them."

"Again…it's not my fault." Sirius said.

"Really? Because I remember…surprisingly…that mum told you not to go after Peter." Leah said in a husked but angry tone. "I remember her saying he wasn't worth it. She knew dad…but you went anyways. And thus making you're absence in our lives _your_ fault." Sirius' face went dark but Leah didn't care. She just walked past him and out the door.

They were on the knight bus…Leah hated it. Her face turned to a look of small disgust when she saw the conductor. God how she hated that guy. Last time she was on the bus, he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Looks like we'll have to split up." Tonks said, looking around for empty seats. "Fred, George, Ginny and Leah, if you take those seats at the back…Remus can stay with you." Leah was actually glad that she didn't have to sit with or near Harry. She sat with George, Fred sat with Ginny, and Remus sat with an old, tired looking man. Leah sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Hey Le…you ok?" George asked. "You don't look to good." Leah looked over at him. George put his hand to her forehead. "You don't feel too good either."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, looking over at them.

"I think Leah's sick." George said.

"It's just the bus…I'm fine." Leah said quietly.

"No…you didn't look to good before we left either." Ginny said.

"It's nothing." Leah said.

"I don't think she had enough sleep." Fred said.

"I don't think she had any sleep." George said. "Le this isn't good for you." Leah sighed then leaned against George and closed her eyes. Things seemed to be spinning. "I'm gonna bring her to the hospital wing as soon as we get there."

"Good idea." Remus said.

The bus stopped outside the gates to Hogwarts. Tonks, Harry, Ron and Hermione had come down and they were all looking at Leah with worry as well. Ron helped George get Leah off the bus then George lifted Leah into his arms, which proved to be pretty easy because she was so small.

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds." Tonks said, looking around the deserted road. "Have a good term, ok?"

"Look after yourselves…and her." Remus said.

"I'm fine." Leah muttered weakly.

"Yeah…sure you are." George said, bitterly. The others all gave him odd looks but he ignored them. "Fred…take my trunk will ya?"

"Sure thing." Fred said. "What about Leah's?"

"I got it." Hermione said. They walked to the school and entered it. The others all went in the direction to the Gryffindor common room while George went to the hospital wing.

"George I'm fine…put me down." Leah said. George stopped and put Leah down. "See all…" Leah almost fell over and George had to grab her around the waist quickly.

"Yeah…sure." George said. He kept his arm around her waist and walked a few steps but son found out that Leah just wasn't up to walking so he picked her up again. "Leah…you have got to be the unhealthiest person I know."

"What?" Leah asked.

"You don't eat…you barely sleep…and you do all this shit that wastes the energy that you don't have." George said. "Call me crazy…but I think that you should cut back on the extra stuff and try eating and sleeping more."

"What extra stuff?" Leah asked, knowing what George was going to say.

"Like…well…quidditch." George said.

"Just because you let your anger get the better of you, making it so you get kicked off the team…doesn't mean I should quit." Leah said.

"I never said you should." George said. "I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't try to work yourself so much because you're gonna wind up falling off your broom a lot more." Leah groaned and let her head fall onto George's shoulder. "Boy…you really are sick."

"Shut up." Leah said. They got to the hospital wing and Leah opened the door.

"What happened to you now?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She's not feeling well." George said before Leah could answer. "She's got a really bad fever…can't walk…she didn't sleep much last night either."

"I can speak for myself." Leah muttered. She finally gave up and passed out.

"Ok…here she comes." Hermione said. Leah opened her eyes slowly and saw her, Harry and Ron standing over her. "Hey Leah…how are you?"

"I don't know." Leah said, sitting up.

"Well…you shouldn't be tired…you've been asleep for a whole day." Ron said. "We came and visited you yesterday but you were asleep and Madam Pomfrey told us to leave."

"OH god." Leah said, lying down again. "What I miss?"

"Harry asked Cho out on a date after she gave him the most obvious hint." Ron said. Leah laughed. "That was my reaction."

"Let me guess…Hogsmeade." Leah asked.

"Yeah…on valentine's day." Harry said.

"Oh…how sweet." Leah said. She grabbed Ron's hand. "Look Ron…our little boy's all grown up." Ron stared at her, Leah winked, then Ron laughed so much he fell over. Harry went red and Hermione tried not to laugh. "Sorry Harry…I just had to do it."

"I'm gonna get you." Harry said.

"I'm so scared." Leah said, sarcastically. She smiled. After a half hour examination, Madam Pomfrey said she could leave but to take things easy and not rush about. She also told Leah to eat something and get some sleep. For some reason, the first person Leah expected to run into was Draco. But it wasn't…the first person she ran into was Hagrid who looked more beat up then Leah had ever seen him.

* * *

Here's this chapter. What do you people think…she Leah go with Harry and Hermione when they lead Umbridge into the forest? And I wanna change the singer that I use for Leah so who should I use? Kelly Clarkson, Ashlee Simpson or someone else? 


	21. Something Panic Worthy

**Something Panic Worthy**

Ok…gonna find out some stuff about Leah...but you're not gonna find out why so HA HA!

* * *

Leah looked up when the owls came to deliver the morning mail. Hermione's _Daily Prophet _arrived. Leah had had a bad feeling for the last two days so she grabbed the paper before Hermione could open it. She opened it instead and stared at the front page. Hermione looked at it and yelped.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked. Leah put the paper on the table and the boys looked at it. Ten black and white photographs filled the whole front page, nine showing wizard's faces and the tenth, a witch that Leah recognized right away.

"Bellatrix." She muttered. Leah looked at the headline. "Mass breakout from Azkaban. Ministry fears Black is 'rallying point' for old death eaters."

"Black?" Harry said, loudly. "Not…"

"Shh." Leah and Hermione said.

"Not so loud." Hermione said. "Just read it." Leah couldn't so she got up and left a little too quickly. Attention got drawn to her.

Draco watched as Leah left then looked at Blaise. Blaise was watching her too.

"What do you think that was about?" Draco asked.

"I dunno…but that girl is cute when she does something like that." Blaise said. "She's hot all the time though."

"Uh huh…hey." Draco said, finally getting a look at the paper. "I get it now."

"Explain then man." Blaise said.

"Her father is Sirius Black." Draco said. Blaise nodded. "Use your brain man. She says he's innocent."

"Oh…so seeing something like this would piss her off." Blaise said.

"Right." Draco said.

"It's probably true though you know." Blaise said. "Because Black's her dad she thinks he's innocent." Draco shrugged. "Hey Drake…what's up man?"

"Nothing." Draco said.

"You sure? You've been down or something ever since you came back from…wherever you went at the beginning of the year." Blaise said. "First you were pissed off but now you're just down."

"What's your point?" Draco asked.

"No point." Blaise said. "Just curious. You're my friend…I'm allowed to wonder about you."

"You…are an idiot." Draco said, getting up. Harry, Ron and Hermione had already left.

A few days later, Umbridge passed a new decree. Leah was given instructions from her grandfather not to give Umbridge any reason to get her in trouble so Leah restrained herself from marching into Umbridge's classroom again and demanding what the hell was going on.

Leah was slightly startled by how determined Neville had become. The next DA lesson, he didn't talk…all he did was focus his hardest. Leah couldn't blame him. She hated Bellatrix too…but for the sole purpose because she was related to her and Leah hated being related to someone like that.

By the time the Hogsmeade trip came, Leah sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the morning. Hermione had a letter and she was reading it.

"And about time! If it hadn't come today…" She said. "Listen Harry, this is really important. Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?"

"Well…I dunno." Harry said. "Cho might be expecting me to spend the whole day with her. We never said what we were going to do."

'Well, bring her along if you must." Hermione said. Leah looked at her curiously. "But will you come?"

"Well…alright, but why?" Harry asked.

"I haven't got time to tell you now, I've got to answer this quickly." Hermione said, hurrying out of the Great Hall.

"You two coming?" Harry asked Ron and Leah.

"Can't." Leah said. "Angelina wants a full days practice."

"Not like it'll help. We're the worst team I've ever seen." Ron said. Leah frowned at him. "You should see Sloper and Kirke, they're pathetic, even worse then I am." Ron sighed and Leah's frown only deepened. "I dunno why Angelina won't just let me resign."

"It's because you're good when you're on form, that's why." Harry said. Leah sighed before grabbing Ron by the elbow and yanking him to his feet. Harry rose too and they all left the great hall.

"See ya later Harry. Have fun." Leah said.

"Yeah…you too." Harry said.

"You kidding? The most fun I'll have is if I manage to pull a prank on Angelina." Leah said. She dragged Ron to the quidditch pitch. They sat together with Ginny in the change room.

"Ok guys…" Angelina started.

"Hold up Ang." Leah said. Angelina looked at her. "If you're gonna try and give us a pep talk…don't even start. No offence…but you're no better at them then Wood was. Besides…it's only practice. So let's just get out there."

"Ok fine." Angelina said. Leah looked at Ron who gave her a 'thank you' look. She smiled and grabbed her broom before following Ginny out onto the pitch.

The practice was a disaster, especially because of the weather. Leah couldn't think of a time during the practice when no one was muddy. They were slipping and sliding all over the place in the change room when they got back. Ron slid and fell backwards, making Leah fall over as well. That was about the most fun they had the whole time. Ron was the first to leave the change room, then Ginny, then the beater guys. Leah sat with Alicia and Angelina, all three of them drying off their hair.

"That was a disaster." Angelina said. Leah looked at her and wasn't sure if she was crying or not. Either way, her face was wet.

When the game came, Leah tried her hardest but it didn't work. Angelina got hit in the face by Sloper's bat, Ron missed fourteen saves, and Kirke shrieked and fell backwards off his broom when Zacharias Smith flew at him with the quaffle. All in all though, Gryffindor only lost by ten points. Ginny managed to get the snith right from under Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby's nose. The final score was two hundred and forty verse two hundred and thirty.

"Ron quit beating yourself up." Leah said, back in the common room. She and Ron were sitting alone in a corner. Ron was staring at his knees with a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. "If you want to get beaten up, I'll do it for you."

'I thought you were supposed to comfort me." Ron muttered.

"I've given up on that." Leah said. "God…everyone knows you can do it…you just don't know it. So instead if trying to convince you…I'm just gonna agree with you."

"Well that's just…" Ron said.

"Oh for crying out loud. You are hopeless." Leah said. Ron looked up at her, his jaw wide open. "Angelina won't let you resign so why don't you prove those stupid Slytherin's wrong and try." Ron gave Leah a look and she looked away from him. She had more reason to be pissed off at Draco then any of the others and she put a lot of emotion into that last sentence. "I'm going to bed." She stood up and went off to her dorm.

The next morning, the four of them got down to the great hall just when the owls showed up. Leah looked around the hall and saw that crazy chick, Luna, looking at them. She smiled when Leah caught her eye. Leah had heard about the interview and now she was pretty sure what Luna was getting at.

After they had sat down, Harry had about twelve owls land in front of him and soon Leah, Ron and Hermione were opening letters from people who either didn't believe Harry or did believe him.

"This ones in two minds." Fred said. He had joined in the letter opening. "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. Blimey, what a waste of parchment." Leah smiled.

"Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" Hermione said, excitedly. Leah took it from her.

"Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly." She read. "Little though I want to think that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth."

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Hermione said.

"Another one who things you're barking." Ron said, through a crumpled letter over his shoulder. "But this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero. She's put in a photograph too…wow!" Leah punched Ron's arm. "Ow!" He gave Leah a look and she just smiled sweetly.

"What is going on here?" Umbridge said in her falsely sweet, girlish voice from behind Fred and Luna. Leah rolled her eyes and glared at Umbridge…she was gonna ruin everything. Behind her, a lot of other students were watching them. "Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?"

"Is that a crime now?" Leah asked. "Getting mail?" She looked at Fred to see he was giving her that 'I was about to say that' look. Leah was glad she said it first then. Umbridge just gave her a cold look.

"People have written to me because I gave an interview." Harry said. "About what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" Umbridge repeated. "What do you mean?"

"My god you are dense." Leah muttered.

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them." Harry said. "Here…" He threw the copy of The Quibbler to Umbridge, who caught it and stared at the cover.

"When did you do this?" Umbridge asked.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend." Harry said. Leah laughed at how calmly Harry was acting and at how easily he was answering the questions.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter." Umbridge whispered. Leah's jaw dropped. "How you dare…how you could…" Umbridge took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies."

"It's not a lie you bloody cow." Leah said. Umbridge's eyes shot to Leah for a second but returned to Harry almost instantly. Leah couldn't stand how Umbridge refused to do anything to her.

"The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions." Umbridge said before stalking away.

She made another decree about how, if any student was found with The Quibbler, they would get expelled. Every time Leah or Hermione saw one of those signs, they smiled.

"What exactly are you two so happy about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry, don't you see?" Hermione asked.

"If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read your interview, it was banning it!" Leah said. "Because now, people are gonna read it, just to find out why Umbridge has banned it."

The girls were right. By the end of the day, though none of them had seen so much as a corner of the magazine anywhere in the school, the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview to each other.

Leah laughed at the reaction Draco, Crabbe and Goyle gave. It was hilarious because Harry named all their fathers as Death Eaters.

"And the best bit is..." Leah said, finally calming down from her laughing fit which got them kicked out of the library. "They can't contradict you, because they can't admit they've read the article!" Halfway through the hall, Leah was trailing along behind her friends when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a closet. It was Draco. Leah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" Draco asked.

"If you're talking about making fun of you…then yeah…I am." Leah said, smiling. "And you can't do anything about it. Or else you'll get in trouble."

"I have other ways of getting even with your boyfriend." Draco said.

"Ok…Harry is not my boyfriend." Leah said. "In case you haven't noticed…I haven't really been as friendly with him as I was last year…or for most of the previous years. This year is just messed." Draco made a noise and Leah looked at him. "Why am I even here?"

"Because I pulled you." Draco said.

"Well fine…then I'm pulling myself back out of here." Leah said. She then thought about what she said. She shook her head and left the closet.

A few days later, Leah stood with Fred and George and watched with a mixed expression on her face as Professor Trelawney stood in the middle of the Great hall with her wand in one hand and an empty bottle in the other. She looked utterly mad. Two large trunks were on the floor beside her.

"No!" Professor Trelawney shrieked. Leah looked around and Spotted Harry near McGonagall. "NO! This cannot be happening…it cannot…I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" Umbridge said. Even though Leah disliked Trelawney, her hatred for Umbridge was greater. George held onto Leah's upper arms. Even though she didn't move, he still held onto her, making sure she wouldn't. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"

"You can't!" Trelawney said, tears streaming down her face. "You…can't sack me! I've been here for sixteen years! Hogwarts is my home!"

"It was your home." Umbridge said. George's grip on Leah tightened.

"You unemotional hag…" Leah muttered. Fred shushed her.

"Until an hour ago, when the Minister for Magic countersigned your Order for Dismissal." Umbridge said. "Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."

"There, there, Sybill…" McGonagall said, marching up to Trelawney and pulling out a large handkerchief. "Calm down…blow your nose on this…it's not as bad as you think, now…you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…"

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge asked in a deadly voice, stepping forward. George yanked Leah back as she moved to go forward as well. "And your authority for this statement is…?"

"That would be mine." Leah looked at the oak front doors to see Dumbledore enter.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" Umbridge asked, laughing. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here…" She pulled a piece of parchment out. "…an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic." Leah glared at the back of Umbridge's fat head, wishing she could make her hair catch fire. "Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she…that is to say I…feel is not performing to the stands required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

"Yeah…keep talking you toad…just wait till I get my hands on you." Leah muttered.

"I thought you didn't like Trelawney." Fred said.

"I don't…but I hate Umbridge even more." Leah said. She was surprised to see Dumbledore still smiling.

"You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid…" Dumbledore said, with a small bow. "That the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

"No…no, I'll go, Dumbledore! I shall…leave Hogwarts and seek my fortune elsewhere…" Trelawney said. Leah looked at her with a great look of pity. Trelawney was a pathetic seer and Ron had more potential in seeing things then she did…but to see her break down like this…

"No." Dumbledore said, sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sybill." He looked at McGonagall. "Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course." McGonagall said. "Up you get Sybill…" Leah's attention followed the three woman, Professor Sprout was helping, going past Umbridge and up the marble stairs. Flitwick followed them, carrying the luggage with his wand. Leah didn't even hear what was said afterward.

"This is Firenze." Dumbledore said, happily. Leah's attention was pulled to the half man, half horse that had just entered the school. "I think you'll find him suitable." Leah remembered Firenze. She had seen him that time back in first year when she had to go into the Forbidden Forest for a detention.

The next DA lesson was cut short when Dobby ran in and told them that Umbridge was on her way.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry yelled. "RUN!" Everyone bolted to the door.

"Harry, Leah, come on!" Hermione shrieked. Leah grabbed Dobby and dragged him out of the room.

"Dobby…this is an order…get back down to the kitchen with the other elves and, if she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no!" Harry said. Leah let go of the elf. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!" Leah slammed the door behind them.

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" Dobby said, running off.

"Good elf." Leah said, looking around. Everyone else was gone. "Come on." She went one way and Harry went another. Leah got around the corner and ran into Umbridge. "Oh great."

"PROFESSOR! I've got one!" Draco's voice called. Umbridge smiled and grabbed Leah's arm before running back the way Leah came.

"It's him!" She said. Leah struggled and caught Draco's eye. She mouthed 'you are so dead' to him before he looked away. "Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh very good…and I have her too. This just keeps getting better!" Leah clamped her mouth shut to stop herself from speaking. "Fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take him from here…stand up, Potter!" Harry got to his feet and joined Leah in glaring at Draco and Umbridge. Umbridge grabbed Harry's arm as well. "You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco."

Whether Draco was listening or not, Leah couldn't tell. He was looking at her again and Leah was giving him nothing but cold looks. She really hated the fact that Umbridge held the arm that had the bracelet on it. It made it harder for Leah to hide her arm behind her back. Soon Umbridge was pulling her and Harry to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Wizzbees." Umbridge said. The gargoyle jumped aside and Umbridge pulled the two teens up the spiral staircase. "Black…open the door."

"Bite me." Leah muttered, but opened the door anyways. Inside the office was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Fudge, Kingsley and, Leah's frown deepened at the sight of him, Percy. Leah and Harry pulled themselves free from Umbridge as the door closed behind them. Leah matched Fudge's glare with one of her own, although hers was hatred, where as Fudge's was one of vicious satisfaction.

"Well…" He said. "Well, well, well…" Leah glanced at Harry to see him glaring as well.

"Both of them were heading back to Gryffindor Tower." Umbridge said. Leah caught McGonagall's eye and restrained herself from elbowing Umbridge in the gut. "The Malfoy boy cornered Potter."

"Did he, did he?" Fudge said. Leah wondered why he kept repeating everything. "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter…Black…I expect you two know why you are here?"

"ye…no." Harry said. Leah stuck to shaking her head.

"I beg your pardon?" Fudge asked.

"No." Harry said, Firmly

"You don't know why you are here?" Fudge asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what no means." Leah said.

"So you have no idea." Fudge said. Leah rolled her eyes and once again restrained herself from hurting someone. "Why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you back broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Leah said. Fudge glared at her but Leah kept her face straight and in a curious look.

"Or Ministry decrees?" Fudge asked, angrily.

"Are you not listening?" Leah asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Harry said, shooting Leah a look. Leah rolled her eyes and looked at Kingsley, suddenly realizing that he was trying to grab her attention. He gave a quick jerk of his head towards Percy. Leah frowned then looked at Percy. She was unaware of Umbridge leaving. She watched Percy for a long time, even after Umbridge came back with Marietta.

"…She has been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know." Umbridge said. Leah shook her head and looked around, her gaze landing on Marietta.

"Jolly good, jolly good." Fudge said. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up. Don't be shy. Let's hear what you've got to…galloping gargoyles!" Leah's eyes widened when Marietta raised her head. Fudge cursed but Leah wasn't sure why. Marietta wailed and pulled the neck of her robes up to her eyes but not before everyone saw her face. A series of close-set purple dots had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the work 'SNEAK'. Leah was amazed by Hermione's jinxing ability.

Something in her head clicked and everything went quiet. Everyone was still talking, Leah could tell, but she couldn't figure out what they were saying.

_Oh so happy...the dark lord is happy._

Leah looked around, trying to figure out who said that. No one paid her any attention.

_He will be pleased. Wonderful plan._

"Bella…" Leah muttered quietly.

Harry looked at her but his attention was drawn back to what was going on in the room. His eyes staying on his friend though. Why were her eyes clouding over like that? He was afraid she was going to faint again. This was the worst time for her to do that.

_If it works…we'll be rid of him…get closer to Potter._

Leah's head swam with different things Bellatrix was saying. She didn't know who she was saying them to, if she was saying them to anyone at all. She didn't hear any replies…all she heard was Bellatrix's voice.

"Well the game is up." Dumbledore's voice erupted in Leah's head and she jumped before shaking her head and looking at the headmaster. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius…or would a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

"Statement?" Fudge asked, slowly. "What…I don't…"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius." Dumbledore said, smiling. He waved the list of names before Fudge's face. "Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army."

"But…but." Fudge said, before understanding dawned on his face. "You?"

"That's right." Dumbledore said.

"You organized this?" Fudge asked.

"I did." Dumbledore said. Leah stared at them in confusion. What the hell had she missed?

"You recruited these students for…for your army?" Fudge asked. Leah suddenly understood and her eyes flew wide.

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting." Dumbledore said, nodding. "Merely to see whether they would be interesting in joining me. I see now that is was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course." Leah looked at Marietta to see her nodding.

"Then you have been plotting against me!" Fudge yelled, making Leah jump again.

"That's right." Dumbledore said.

"NO!" Harry and Leah shouted.

"No…Professor Dumbledore…" Harry said.

"Be quiet Harry, Leah, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"Yes shut up you two!" Fudge said. Leah's glare was back in place. "Well, well, well…I came here tonight, expecting to expel Potter and instead…"

"Instead you get to arrest me." Dumbledore said, smiling. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?" Leah was giving Dumbledore a look of shock but he ignored her.

"Weasley!" Fudge said. "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?"

"Yes sir, I think so, sir!" Percy said. Whatever respect Leah had left for him, was gone instantly once she saw how eager Percy was to please Fudge.

"The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilize me?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, sir. I've got it, yes!" Percy said. Once again, Leah's mind shut off what was happening around her.

_Bad…she knows…sees things, yes._

What was Bella going on about? Gone…that woman was loonier then people made Sirius out to be.

_Dreams…oh she will…won't work…loves her father._

Leah realized that Bellatrix was talking about her. Or at least…in that last part she was. Leah wasn't sure what was going on outside of her head, all she knew was that she had gotten pulled down to the ground by someone.

_Ministry are fools…yes…won't suspect…she knows._

Leah groaned and looked around. Harry and Marietta had been pulled down by McGonagall and Harry, on instinct no doubt, pulled Leah down with him. Leah was pulled up and Dumbledore was standing in front of them. He was talking too. Leah stared at him before hitting herself in the side of the head, trying to hear. She looked up when Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder.

_She knows…she hears…now._

Leah gave Dumbledore a look as he was saying something to her before turning to Harry and said something to him. Dumbledore then grabbed Fawkes' tail and was gone in a flash of fire.

"Where is he?" Fudge yelled. Leah jumped again at the sudden noise. Fudge stood up. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" Kingsley shouted, leaping to his feet.

"Well, he can't have Disapparated!" Umbridge said. "You can't do that from inside the school…"

"The stairs!" Dawlish said. Leah shook her head at the stupidity of these people. Dawlish, Kingsley and Umbridge all ran out the door.

"Well, Minerva." Fudge said. "I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore."

"You think so, do you?" McGonagall asked.

"You better get those three off to bed." Fudge said. McGonagall said nothing but took the three teens out of the office. She dropped Harry and Leah at the portrait.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, walking into the common room with her.

"I mean just what I said." Leah said. "Most of the time in that office…I didn't hear anything."

"Is that why you hit yourself in the head?" Harry asked. They sat by the fire in the empty common room.

"Yeah." Leah said.

"So it's like…you were deaf to pretty much everything?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…what did Dumbledore tell me?" Leah asked.

"He told you to believe or something like that." Harry said. Leah stared at him. Harry shrugged. "So you didn't hear anything? Nothing at all?"

"Well…I heard…someone." Leah said. "But it wasn't anyone in the room. It's like…for most of the time…everything was silent…then I'd hear snippets of what…" Her voice faded.

"Who did you hear?" Harry asked. Leah was spared answering by the arrival of Hermione.

"What happened to you two?" Hermione asked, rushing over to the table. Harry told her everything and Leah listened as much as Hermione did. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about now hearing what happened. Damn Bellatrix!

* * *

Ok…pretty long chapter and I know it seems pretty rushed at times but…You'll find out why Leah heard what Bellatrix was saying by the time where they go to the ministry. 


	22. So Many Things

**So Many Things**

Forgot to mention this is the last chapter. Yes…Leah is anorexic.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Leah muttered, smirking. Fred and George had done something that obviously got them in big trouble. It looked like the night Trelawney had caused a big scene.

"So!" Umbridge said. "So…you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah." Fred said. He caught Leah's eye and winked. Leah laughed.

"I've got the form, Headmistress." Filch said. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting…oh, let me do it now…"

"Very good, Argus." Umbridge said. Leah rolled her eyes. Umbridge obviously couldn't tell the twins had something up their sleeve. They had told Leah their plan the night before and Leah had spent the whole night talking with them and saying good-bye and whatnot. "You two…are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school."

"You know what?" Fred said. "I don't think we are." He looked at George. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself." George said. This time it was him that caught Leah's eye and winked. Leah smiled.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked.

"Definitely." George said.

"Accio brooms!" both of them said, raising their wands. There was a loud crash and Fred and George's brooms, one trailing a heavy chain and iron peg, hurtled along the corridor and stopped sharply in front of the twins.

"We won't be seeing you." Fred said, mounting his broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch." George said, doing the same.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley…Weasley Wizarding Wheezes." Fred said, loudly. "Our new premises!"

"Special discount to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat." George said, pointing at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked. Leah laughed as Draco and all the others who were on the Inquisitorial Squad closed in on the twins. The whole bunch of them were idiots. Fred and George kicked off from the ground.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" Fred called to the poltergeist. Leah stared in disbelief then laughed again as Peeves took his hat from his head and saluted the twins.

A few days later, the excitement of Fred and George's flight had worn off and now Leah was back to being miserable. She was starting to seriously debate whether or not to tell Hermione or Ginny about her problems. George was the only one who knew and Leah normally could have always counted on him being there to talk to. But now he was gone…she could write to him, sure. But she didn't want anyone else knowing and, what with the Inquisitorial Squad opening all the damn letters, one of them was bound to find out and, with Leah's luck, it probably would be Draco.

"I have not seen or heard of this many pranks being pulled in a long time." Leah said, as she and Hermione did the Bubble-Head charms on themselves and walked out into the hall. "I mean…Fred and George have been the master pranksters…and before them…I don't know…all I know is that my dad and Harry's dad were the master pranksters in their day."

"Yeah." Hermione said. Leah had dropped out of Divination last year and had taken Muggle Studies. It was a class she knew she could pass with no problem. "Duck." Leah and Hermione dropped quickly as Peeves zoomed by them. They stood up and laughed.

By the last quidditch match, Leah was at her last nerve. Not because of the students cheering or booing…but because Angelina was being a huge pain in the ass. Leah actually smacked her upside the head last practice and told her stop nagging Ron or else she'd curse her.

After the first score of Ravenclaw, Leah looked at the stands to see Hagrid talking to Harry and Hermione. Soon the three of them left. Leah got the quaffle and dodged everyone before getting stopped by Davies. She smirked then winked at him, catching him off guard. Leah then zoomed around him and scored.

"Way to go Leah." Angelina said. Leah smiled and zoomed over to Ron. Ron looked at her.

"Remember…it's just a game…and it's just a ball." Leah said. "We've been through a lot worse…faced worse. Remember…you were the one that beat the giant chess game."

"Yeah." Ron said. His face brightened. "Yeah." Leah smiled then rejoined the game. Everything went way better. Ron saved practically every goal and Ginny caught the Snitch, making it so Gryffindor won, not only the game, but the house cup as well.

Ron was hoisted onto the shoulders of the Gryffindor crowd and everyone in Gryffindor was marching back to the castle, singing their own version of _Weasley is our King_.

"Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king. He didn't let the quaffle in, Weasley is our king." Everyone was singing…well…more like shouting. Leah laughed and joined in. "Weasley can save anything, He never leaves a single wing, that's why Gryffindors all sing: Weasley is our king."

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. He waved the Quidditch cup. "WE WON!" Leah looked through the crowd and saw Harry and Hermione.

The next day Ron took to telling Harry and Hermione what happened and Leah and Ginny walked around the school.

"Well…looks like you're having a fun old time." Leah groaned as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came out of nowhere right in front of her and Ginny.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Attitude Weaslette." Draco said. "Wouldn't want points taken away from Gryffindor, would you?"

"God…you are way to full of yourself." Leah said. "You really think this is gonna last don't you? You really think that Umbridge is gonna be here forever?"

"Maybe." Draco said, slowly.

"Well think about…Malfoy." Leah said. "No Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that we've had has lasted longer then a year. I doubt Umbridge will last to next year. I doubt she'll last any longer then another week…maybe a few days later then that."

"And you say I'm the one who's full of myself." Draco said.

"Nothing ever seems to work out in your favour…does it?" Leah asked. Crabbe, Goyle and Ginny were looking completely lost as Leah and Draco were talking. They had forgotten about the other three. "I wonder what's gonna happen to you next year…"

"Leah…" Ginny said. Leah jumped and looked at her. "How about we go find the others?"

"Uh…sure." Leah said. Ginny grabbed her and pulled her outside. Ginny left Leah with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The told her about why Hagrid had all those injuries. "HE HAS A WHAT IN THE FOREST!"

"Shh…" Hermione said. Leah sighed and leaned back against the tree. She hoped that Hagrid didn't get sacked.

So…the OWLs came out and Leah and Hermione were busy convincing the guys not to buy what the students were offering as brain stimulants. They lost their edge once Hermione told them that Dingle's powdered dragon claw was dried Doxy droppings.

The first exam was Charms. Everyone was doing some form of studying…that is…everyone but Leah. Although she did look like she was studying…she really wasn't. Her eyes were on the book in front of her but she hadn't changed the page in over ten minutes. Everything had gone quiet again and Leah was stuck listening to Bellatrix's voice once more.

_She might stop him…he's stubborn…he won't listen…Not even to her._

Leah knew the 'she' and 'her' in that matter were probably herself. She couldn't figure out if the 'him' and 'he' were Sirius or Harry.

_School…yes...he will think my dear cousin is in danger._

That was it…Bellatrix was talking about Harry. Why would Leah try to stop Harry?

_She has seen it…in dreams…yes…no…her father has told her not to worry._

Ok now she was talking about Sirius. Leah hated hearing Bella's voice in her head but she hated that it was only her that she heard and not whoever she was talking to as well.

_She will try to stop him…oh yes, very stubborn…he won't listen to her…no…he will just go._

"Leah?" Hermione's voice broke through the barrier and Leah looked up. "Are you even studying?"

"No." Leah said, simply. She hadn't told anyone about hearing Bellatrix. The only people she would have told would have been Dumbledore or Sirius. Since Dumbledore was gone and there was no way to tell her father, Leah kept quiet. Harry had asked her who she heard again but Leah just dodged the question.

The exams went by slowly. The only major problem was that, half way through the astrology exam, there was a commotion down on the ground and Leah, thankful for it being dark, paled when she realized what was happening. She didn't hear much, only because she forced herself not to at the beginning. She did force herself to listen when McGonagall ran out of the school.

"On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such…" All the girls screamed when no fewer then four stunners were shot at McGonagall. Leah's attention shot to Hagrid.

"COWARDS!" Hagrid bellowed. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME OF THAT…AND THAT…" He knocked out two of the attackers closest to him. Leah watched as he bent over and picked up Fang before running off.

"Get him, get him!" Umbridge screamed. It was no use though…Hagrid ran off into the darkness.

"Um…five minutes to go everybody." Professor Tofty, the guy that was giving the exam, said after a few minutes of silence.

Leah was so shocked by what she saw that she actually fainted as soon as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs. She woke up in her bed, rather then in the hospital wing. She was glad but didn't sleep the rest of the night so she went to the last exam, History of Magic, looking more tired then she normally did. Leah snapped out of her daze during the exam when Harry, who was next to her, suddenly screamed and fell sideways. She was at his side in an instant.

"I'm not going…I don't need the hospital wing…I don't want…" Harry said, after a while where the professor told Harry he should go to the hospital wing. "I'm…I'm fine, sir. Really…I just fell asleep…had a nightmare…" He looked at Leah, as if trying to tell her something. Leah tried figuring it out.

"Pressure of examinations!" The professor said. "It happens, young man, it happens. Now, a cooling drink of water and perhaps you will he ready to return to the Great Hall? The examination is nearly over, but you may be able to round off your last answer nicely?"

"Yes." Harry said. "I mean…no…I've done…done as much as I can, I think."

"Very well, very well." The professor said. "I shall go and collect your examination paper and I suggest that you go and have a nice lie down."

"I'll do that." Harry said, nodding. He was still looking at Leah though. "Thanks very much."

"Umm sir." Leah said, suddenly. "Maybe I should go with him…Harry is really…really stubborn…and he might…umm…well…I've done as much as I can too so…"

"Oh alright." The professor said. "I'll get yours too." As soon as he was back in the great hall, Harry started walking quickly. Leah caught up.

"Hey…whoa…what's the rush?" She asked. Harry explained what he saw and Leah stopped dead. "Voldemort? My dad? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Harry said, not stopping.

"Harry…" Leah said, rushing to catch up. "How are you sure? I mean…this is weird all by itself…but I didn't feel anything."

"So?" Harry said.

"So…remember how I told you how I got that really bad, sick like feeling when my grandma died?" Leah asked. Harry nodded. "Well…I knew something bad was going to happen before she died. Wouldn't I have had a stronger pain if my dad was in trouble?"

"Leah…he is in trouble…I saw it!" Harry said. They walked into the hospital wing.

"What now?" Madam Pomfrey asked, seeing who it was that just entered. "Normally you get carried in here Black. Well then…what do you think you're doing?"

"We need to see Professor McGonagall." Harry said. "Now…it's urgent."

"She's not here, Potter." Madam Pomfrey said. "She was transferred to St Mungo's this morning. Four stunning spells straight to the chest at her age? It's a wonder they didn't kill her."

"She's…gone?" Harry asked. Leah frowned. Poor McGonagall.

"I don't wonder you're shocked, Potter." Madam Pomfrey said. "As if one of them could have stunned Minerva McGonagall face-on by daylight!" Leah nodded. That was true. "Cowardice, that's what it was…despicable cowardice…if I wasn't worried what would happen to you students without me, I'd resign in protest."

"Yes." Harry said. He turned around and Leah had to run to catch up to his again. They ran down two floors before finding Ron and Hermione hurrying toward them.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Chill Mione." Leah said. "He's fine but…"

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded, cutting Leah off.

"Come with me." Harry said. "Come on, I've got to tell you something. Leah sighed but followed him into an empty classroom with the other two.

"Voldemort's got Sirius." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"How do you…" Ron said.

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam." Harry said. Leah was frowning and had her arms crossed.

"But…but whe…" Hermione said but everything in Leah's head shut down again. She sighed because by now she knew what was going to happen.

_She knows it's not true…she's going to stop him…he's stubborn…very stubborn._

Leah hit herself in the head and sound came back just as Ginny and Luna entered the room.

"What are you yelling about?" Ginny asked.

"Never you mind." Harry said.

"There's no need to take that tone with me." Ginny said. "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well you can't." Harry said.

"God Harry…qui being an asshole." Leah said. Harry rounded on her. "Don't even think about yelling at me because I swear to god I will beat you in a yelling match and I can hit you so hard your head will spin around." Harry swore and turned away.

"Wait…" Hermione said. "They can help." Harry, Ron and Leah all looked at her. "Listen. Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left Headquarters.

"You told you, I saw…" Harry said.

"SHUT UP!" Leah said. "Let Hermione talk…god. I really do think all the attention you've gotten has gone to your head." Everyone stared at Leah. "Hermione…talk."

"Uh yeah…well…" Hermione said. "Let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If we find out he's not there, then I swear I won't try to stop you. I'll come, I'll do whatever it takes to try and save him."

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" Harry said. "We haven't got time to waste."

"He's not being tortured Harry." Leah said.

"Yes he is! I saw it!" Harry said.

"So? Seeing things doesn't always mean their real." Leah said. "I can't feel Sirius being hurt. I'm his fucking daughter. And this stupid necklace seems to make it so I feel whenever a family member is in danger."

"HE'S BEING TORTURED!" Harry yelled. Leah rolled his eyes then slapped Harry. He stared at her.

"Shut up!" Leah said.

"If this is a trick of Voldemort's…" Hermione said. "We've got to check."

"How?" Harry demanded. Leah rolled her eyes. Normally she backed Harry on things but he was just losing his mind now. "How're we going to check?"

Umbridge's fire. It was the only way. The figured out that Ron would tell Umbridge that Peeves is smashing up something in the transfiguration department, Luna, Ginny and Hermione would stand either end of the corridor and tell people that someone had let off a load of Garrotting Gas and Leah and Harry would sneak into the room under the Invisibility Cloak. Leah said nothing at all after she said that she would accompany Harry into the office and keep watch in case the other girls got caught.

While Harry had his head in the fireplace, Leah sat on the desk and looked around. She had never had the reason to come into the office this year…she was glad for that. The place was even creepier then Snape's office. She wasn't sure what happened, all she knew was that one minute she was looking out the window, then the next someone had grabbed her and held her arms pinned to her sides.

"Please don't struggle." Leah's eyes went wide as Draco whispered into her ear. She looked over her shoulder at him and glared at him but then looked at Umbridge as she yanked Harry out of the fire.

"Take his wand." Umbridge barked at a Slytherin. She looked at Draco. "Hers too." Leah felt Draco tap her on the waist a few times before holding her hands behind her back. She was confused why he didn't try harder to find her wand. Then Leah remembered that he was trying to get on her good side...still.

"I want to know why you are in my office." Umbridge said.

"I was…trying to get my Firebolt!" Harry said. Leah groaned. Lame excuse!

"Liar." Umbridge said. "Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?"

"No one." Harry said. Leah shifted a bit.

"Liar." Umbridge said. She pushed Harry away from her and Leah moved to help him but Draco pulled her back. She sighed then looked around and saw a whole group of people enter. Hermione was held by Millicent Bulstrode. Ron was held by Warrington, Neville (when did he become part of this?) was held by Crabbe. Ginny and Luna were held by Slytherin people Leah didn't know. All of them were gagged.

"Got them all." Warrington said. "That one…" He pointed at Neville." Was trying to stop me taking her…" He pointed at Ginny. "So I brought him too."

"Good, good." Umbridge said. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts is going to be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?" Draco laughed but Leah thought it sounded forced…slightly. Umbridge sat in a chintz-covered armchair. "So Potter, you stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon…" She nodded at Ron.

"The only buffoon in this room is Warrington." Leah muttered. Umbridge heard her.

"Careful Miss Black." She said. "You wouldn't want to get hurt." Leah stared at her in disbelief. "Anyways…you sent the buffoon to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes…Mr. Filch having just informed me so."

"Well…isn't he the little lap dog begging for a treat?" Leah said Only Draco heard her this time and he yanked slightly on her wrists.

"Clearly, it was important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone."

"It's none of your business who I talk to." Harry said.

"Very well." Umbridge said. "Very well, Mr. Potter…I offered you the change to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco…pass Miss Black off to someone else and fetch Professor Snape."

"Yes ma'am." Draco said, pushing Leah into Goyle's hold before leaving. Leah struggled against Goyle but he held her tightly. There was silence except for the sound of struggling and the yelp Leah gave when she stepped on Goyle's foot and he punched her in the arm. When Draco came back with Snape, he took Leah back from Goyle and Leah was really glad but hid it easily.

"Ah, Professor Snape." Umbridge said. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick…" All sound was gone again and Leah groaned.

_Make her feel…Make her believe…She must feel._

Leah groaned again and fell to her knees from the pain she just felt in her chest. Her friends all yelled and Leah heard it but she ignored everything but the pain and tried to make it stop.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry said, bringing Leah to focus on her surroundings. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

"Padfoot?" Umbridge cried. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

"I have no idea." Snape said coldly. Leah looked at his eyes and knew he understood what Harry had said. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me, I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job." He left. Leah's eyes shot to Harry. He hadn't figured out that Snape understood what he said.

Silence again but Umbridge was talking, Leah could see it.

_Again…make her feel…make her believe._

It wasn't Bellatrix's voice at all this time…or the last time. It was someone else. Leah felt the pain again and felt Draco let go of her wrists. She knew he had backed away from her, whether in horror or was told to. Leah bit her lip and looked up to see everyone in the room staring at her.

"All right, dear, let's make it just you and me…and we'll take Potter and Black too, shall we? Get up, now." Umbridge said. Leah looked confused. Hermione ran to her and helped her to her feet.

"It's ok…just don't ask questions and play along." She whispered. Leah nodded slightly.

"Professor." Draco said. "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after…"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy." Umbridge said. Leah looked at Draco. She could tell he wasn't talking about Umbridge. "Do you really think I cannot manage three wandless teenagers alone? In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that school children should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these," She gestured to Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. "escape."

"Alright." Draco said.

"You three." Umbridge said, pointing at Hermione, Leah and Harry. "Can go ahead of me and show me the way. Lead on." Leah looked at Hermione then at Harry, who looked as lost as she did. Apparently, only Hermione knew what was going on.

* * *

Ok so the sixth book is coming out soon. I am getting it…I'm on a waiting list for it (smiles). But I am not doing the sixth year according to the book. I'm gonna do it my way. 


	23. Department of Mysteries

**Department of Mysteries**

Ok yeah I know...really sad thing to do...killing Sirius and all. But I want Leah to change big time. She may not be little miss nicey nicey right now, but trust me, she's gonna get a whole lot worse after this chapter.

* * *

Hermione led Harry, Leah and Umbridge into the forest where they ran into the centaurs. Then Grawp appeared. Then the centaurs and Grawp had a kind of fight. Leah guessed the centaurs carried Umbridge away, she never saw. She, Harry and Hermione all ran off back to the castle. They were still slightly in the forest when Ron and the others showed up, each looking slightly bad.

Next that happened was them getting Thestrals and flying to the visitor entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Now they were all crammed in the battered telephone box.

"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two." Harry said. Ron did it because Leah couldn't get her arms out.

"Welcome to the ministry of magic. Please state your name and business." The cool female voice said.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Leah Black, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood." Leah said.

"We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!" Harry said.

"Thank you." The same voice said. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." Seven badges slid out the return coins slot. Hermione picked them up and handed them around. Ginny helped Leah with hers. "Visitors of the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine." Harry said. "Now can we move?"

"I still say there's no reason to be here." Leah said.

"Leah…he wasn't at the house…you felt pain." Harry said.

"Someone's pulling a trick on us Harry." Leah said.

"What if their not?" Harry asked. Leah looked at him. He looked so worried. Leah sighed then nodded.

The door opened and they all got out of the box as quickly as they could. Leah ran to catch up with Harry.

"No one's here." She said. "This doesn't feel right. How could my dad and Voldemort be in here and there not be a single security person?" Harry didn't answer. They all went into the elevator and Harry pushed the down button until they got to the level with the department of Mysteries.

"Let's go." Harry whispered. Leah stayed next to Harry. She was the only one without a wand out. Luna was right behind them. "Ok listen." They stopped close to a door. Harry looked at everyone and Leah tilted her head. "Maybe…maybe a couple of people should stay here as a…as a lookout…and…"

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" Ginny asked. "You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you, Harry." Neville said.

"Let's get on with it." Ron said. "Umm…Leah…where's your wand? Malfoy didn't have it?"

"Shoe." Leah said. Everyone raised an eyebrow. Leah sighed before bending over and pulling her wand from her shoe. They went into a large circular room with doors all over the place and candles that were lit with blue fire.

"Someone close the door." Harry said. Neville did. As soon as the door closed the wall rotated. Leah could tell, as soon as the wall stopped sliding, that everyone had a blue streak across their eyes.

"What was that about?" Ron whispered.

"Probably to stop us knowing how to get out." Leah muttered.

"How're we going to get back out?" Neville asked.

"Well, that doesn't matter now." Harry said. Leah groaned then bit her lip. She was getting more pain in her chest. "We won't need to get out till we've found Sirius…"

"Don't go calling for him though!" Hermione said.

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't…" Harry said. Leah looked at him. He made them all think that Sirius was in danger and he didn't know where to go? She felt like smacking him again. "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room…that's this one…and then I went through another door into a room that kind of…glitters. We should try a few doors. I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."

"I just know this is gonna end badly…I know it!" Leah said. Ginny gave her hand a quick squeeze. Leah sighed then forced a smile to make Ginny think that she helped. They went to the door right in front of them. Harry pushed it open to reveal a room darker then what they were in.

"What're those things?" Ron whispered. Leah looked at him then to where he was looking. There was an enormous glass tank in the middle of the room with pearly-white objects drifting around in it.

"Dunno." Harry answered.

"Aquavirius Maggots!" Luna said. "Dad said the Ministry was breeding…"

"No." Hermione said. She moved to look through the side of the tank. "They're brains."

"Brains?" Ron asked.

"Yes…I wonder what they're doing with them." Hermione said.

Leah and Harry joined Hermione at the tank. They were brains. Leah shivered. She kept her mouth clamped shut to keep any noise from escaping. She didn't want Harry to think that she believed him about Sirius. Leah knew Sirius wasn't there…she just came to make sure no one got hurt and to brag about being right when Harry found out he was wrong. She was still getting sharp pains in her chest.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said. "This isn't right, we need to try another door." Leah fully agreed with getting out of that room.

"There are doors here too." Ron said. Leah looked around at the doors. How big was this place?

"In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one." Harry said. "I think we should go back and try from there."

So they did. Hermione did a charm that put an X on the door they just left. They went into a room with an arch. They left that one, Hermione did the charm again, then found a door that wouldn't open. Charm was done again, then another room with a jar that had an egg that changed into a butterfly then back again. Hermione did the charm again and then they finally found the right room. They walked through what looked like a church, to row ninety-seven.

"He's right down at the end." Harry said. "You can't see properly from here." He led everyone to the end of the row. "He should be near here. Anywhere here…really close…"

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere about…here." Harry said. They reached the end of the row. "He might be…" Harry looked down the other alley. "Or maybe…"

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He's not here." Leah said. "I told you so." No one spoke. Harry ran down the alley. Everyone looked at the shelve with the little glass balls on it.

"Harry." Ron called.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Have you seen this?" Ron asked. Leah moved over to him.

"What?" Harry asked. He came back over. "What?"

"It's…It's got your name on." Ron said.

"My name?" Harry asked. He and Leah both looked.

_S.P.T to A.P.W.B.C_

_Dark Lord_

_And (?)Harry Potter_

"What is it? What's your name doing down here?" Ron asked.

"And what's with the question mark?" Leah asked.

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't Harry." Neville said.

"It's got my name on." Harry said. He picked up the ball and stared at it. Nothing happened. Harry brushed the dust off the ball.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." Lucius Malfoy said from behind them. Everyone turned around and Leah winced when her eyes crossed one of the people. "To me, Potter." Lucius held his hand out. Leah looked at Harry. He was thinking the same thing…they were trapped. "To me."

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. Leah rolled her eyes and felt like punching Harry. Several the of the Death Eaters laughed.

"The Dark Lord always knows." Bellatrix's said, coming out of the shadows to the left.

"Always." Lucius said. "Now, give me the prophecy Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry said.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Bellatrix mimicked. Now Leah felt like hitting her.

"You've got him." Harry said. "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo." Bellatrix said in a baby voice. "You should have listened to your little girlfriend."

"Don't do anything." Harry muttered as Leah was about to jump at Bellatrix. "Not yet…"

"You hear him? You hear him?" Bellatrix said, laughing. "Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix." Lucius said. "He has a great weakness for heroics: the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here." Harry said. "I know you've for him!"

"Harry! He's not here. I told you. Now because of you…we're trapped." Leah said.

"Well…at least this Black has some brains." Lucius said. "It's time you learned the difference between live and dreams Potter." Lucius said. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on then." Harry said. Leah looked at him to see raise his wand. Everyone else but Leah did the same.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt." Lucius said.

"Yeah right." Harry said, laughing. "I give you this…prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home will you?"

"Accio Proph…" Bellatrix started.

"Protego!" Harry said, quickly. Leah let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter." Bellatrix said. "Very well then…"

"I TOLD YOU NOW!" Lucius shouted. "If you smash it…"

"Better listen to your boss Bella." Leah said. "He knows what's good for you."

"Are you giving me orders now?" Bellatrix asked. She stepped forward and pulled off her hood. "Your wand isn't raised…what makes you think you'll strike me before I strike you?" Leah felt Harry pull her backwards.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us." Harry said. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?" Bellatrix didn't say anything. "So…what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?"

"What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix asked. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting." Harry said. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix whispered.

"My god…are you guys afraid of his name too?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, cutting into what he knew would make Leah do something stupid. "Yeah, I've got no problem saying Vol…"

"Shut your mouth." Bellatrix said. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare…"

"Oh shut up Bella." Leah said.

"Did you know he's half-blood too?" Harry asked. Hermione moaned. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a muggle…or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"

"STUPEF…" Bellatrix started again.

"NO!" Lucius deflected Bellatrix's spell and a glass ball fell from the shelf and broke. An old bearded man, looking like a ghost, rose from the broken ball and started talking. "DO NOT ATTACK!" Lucius sounded real pissed off. "WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dares…he dares…" Bellatrix said. "He stands there…filthy half-blood…"

"Wait until we've for the prophecy!" Lucius said.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over." Harry said. Leah felt his foot tap her own.

"Do not play games with us, Potter." Lucius said.

"What?" Leah whispered. She looked down to see Harry's other foot tap Hermione's.

"I'm not playing games." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione whispered this time.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Lucius asked.

"I…what?" Harry said.

"What?" Leah and Hermione whispered urgently.

"Can this be?" Lucius asked. The Death Eaters laughed.

"Smash shelves…" Harry whispered.

"Dumbledore never told you?" Lucius asked. "Well this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why…"

"When I say now." Harry whispered. Leah looked around at the shelves before whispered to Luna, who was right next to her, what Harry said. She looked around again. "NOW!"

"REDUCTO!" All six teens behind Harry shouted, making glass balls fall from the shelves.

"RUN!" Harry shouted. They all ran forward, running into the death eaters…And knocking them over. Leah, Ron, Ginny and Luna all went a different way from Harry, Neville and Hermione.

"If we split up, it might keep the majority of the Death Eaters away from Harry long enough." Leah muttered. They ran into a room and slammed the door shut. "Colloportus!" The door sealed itself.

"Bloody hell…you were right." Ron said.

"About what?" Leah asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

"About Sirius." Ron said.

"Yeah…I know." Leah said. "But Harry's just so thick headed. I wasn't feeling the pain Sirius felt…someone…no doubt that it was Bellatrix…was forcing me to feel it so that I'd believe that Sirius really was in danger."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Because I'm connected to my family through more then just blood." Leah said, playing with her necklace. There was a bang on the door and she backed away from it. The door got blown open but at that moment, all four of the teens had hidden.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." A Death Eater said. Leah pulled Ginny, who was hiding with her, back a bit more. She looked out to see how many Death Eaters there were there.

"Ok…there's about five of them." Leah Whispered. "I'm gonna try and lure them away. As soon as I do that…you get Ron and Luna out of here."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Don't worry…I know what I'm doing." Leah whispered. "Just don't try to stop me and get out of here as soon as I get those guys out."

"Fine…but if you get hurt…Harry is gonna kill me…so is Sirius and your mom and your grandpa." Ginny whispered.

"Thanks hun." Leah said, hugging Ginny. "Ok…see ya." She got out from under the table and whistled. "Yo…dumbasses! Bet ya can't catch me!"

"There's she is! Get her!" A Death Eater said. Leah ran out a door and heard footsteps behind her. She led them straight into the veil room but when Leah turned around to see which ones were following them, she collided right into someone else.

"You never could keep your eyes on where you were going." Bellatrix said, reaching down and yanking Leah to her feet. Leah winced as a fresh jolt of pain shot through her. "You feeling the pain aren't you little girl."

"Bite me." Leah muttered, kicking Bellatrix in the shin. Bellatrix released her and Leah ran around her…and into Lucius. "God! I hate you people!" A few minutes later everyone else showed up and things went too fast for Leah to keep track of. All she knew was that Neville was getting tortured and Harry was about to hand over the prophecy.

Two doors burst open and five people ran in: Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley. Tonks stunned Lucius. Leah suddenly realized that she wasn't being held anymore and just fell to her knees.

"Leah! You gotta get out of here!" Tonks said. She pulled Leah to her feet. Leah ran over to Harry and Neville just as Sirius rammed a Death Eater away from them.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted, making the Death Eater freeze.

"Nice one!" Sirius said. "I want you to get out of…" Leah yanked Harry down just as a jet of green light barely missed hitting Sirius. "Harry, Leah, take that prophecy, grab Neville and run!" He ran to fight Bellatrix. Harry and Leah went to help Neville.

"Can you stand?" Harry asked.

"Come on Neville." Leah said. "Put your arms round our necks…" Neville did that and Leah and Harry tried pulling him to his feet.

"The prophecy, give me the prophecy Potter!" Lucius said, suddenly lunging at them, knocking everyone over.

"No…get off me…" Harry said. "Leah…catch it!" He threw the prophecy and Leah grabbed it before putting it into Neville's hand and trying to pull him up again. Lucius aimed his wand at them. "Impedimenta!" Lucius was blasted backwards.

"Round up to the others and GO!" Remus said.

"We're going, we're going!" Leah said.

"Come on!" Harry said, helping Leah pull Neville to his feet. Neville's feet kicked the prophecy and it flew and broke.

"Harry, I'b sorry!" Neville said. "I'b so sorry, Harry, I didn'd bean do…"

"It doesn't matter!" Harry said. "Just try and stand, let's get out of…"

"Dubbledore!" Neville said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Leah said, pointing. She let out a sigh of relief. IN a few minutes, Dumbledore had practically all the Death Eaters round up. The only one's still fighting were Sirius and Bellatrix. "Oh no." Leah's mind flashed to her dream. This was it. Bellatrix was gonna get the last blow and Sirius was gonna…

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled. A jet of red light hit him right in the chest and Leah screamed. She and Harry ran down the stairs. Sirius' body curved and he fell backwards through the veil hanging over the arch. The look of fear and surprise on her father's face sent a lot of pain through Leah's chest but she ignored it.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!" Leah and Harry reached the ground but were grabbed by Remus. Leah fought against him.

"There's nothing you can do…" Remus said.

"Get him! Save him! He's only just gone through!" Harry said.

"It's too late, Harry." Remus said.

"It's not…Remus we gotta get him!" Leah said.

"No…Leah…" Remus said.

"We can still reach him." Harry said.

"There's nothing we can do…nothing…he's gone." Remus said.

No!" Leah said. "He's not…he can't be!" She fell to her knees.

"He is…Leah…he's gone." Remus said.

* * *

This doesn't really count as a cliffhanger because you people already know what happens. I'm gonna tweak it a bit, of course, for Leah. But it'll still be pretty much the same. Next chapter is gonna be the last for the fifth year and the chapter after that is gonna be the summer. From there on…it's all me…not gonna add anything from the book because, obviously, I won't have it by then…I think. Well, I am getting the book, like I said, but sixth and seventh year…all me.

The list of problems that Leah has will grow too. I might bring Sirius back, in seventh year, really all depends on how badly you people want him back for Leah's sake, and how much I need him to be there to give the whole father-interrigation thing.


	24. Understand

**Understand**

I don't know why I chose this for a title. I also kinda doubt that you people won't get a new chapter every day now. I just wanted to finish the fifth year quickly so that I can get stuck in writer's block...joking. I already got ideas going...that's why I put some things into dreams or vision things so that I don't forget them. I love how my mind works.

* * *

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. Leah looked up at him. "SHE KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL HER!" He ran off.

"HARRY!" Leah shouted, scrambling to her feet and chasing after him. Leah completely ignored the fact that Luna, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all lying on the floor in various states.

Leah took the stairs rather then the elevator and caught up to Harry quickly. She grabbed him and yanked him behind the fountain just as Bellatrix shot a spell at him.

"What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Leah asked. Her eyes were red from the crying she had been doing ten minutes earlier.

"Come out, come out, little Harry!" Bellatrix said in the baby voice again. "Come out Leah. What did you two come after me for? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"

"I am!" Harry shouted. Leah groaned.

"Aaaaaah…did you love him, little baby Potter?" Bellatrix taunted. "I know Leah did. Won't you come out and give me what I deserve?"

"Keep talking Bella and maybe you'll get more." Leah said.

"Crucio!" Harry said, coming out from behind the fountain. Leah jumped out after him, ready to pull him back into safety if need be…or to curse Bellatrix…whatever came first. Bellatrix screamed and was knocked off her feet. Leah yanked Harry back behind the fountain as Bellatrix sent a counter spell at them. The spell hit the head of the wizard on the fountain and it was blown off.

"Never used an unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" Bellatrix yelled. "You need to mean them, Potter! Leah would know. You need to really want to cause pain…to enjoy it…righteous anger won't hurt me for long…I'll show you how it is done, shall I? How about I use your girlfriend to demonstrate?" Harry had started to edge around the fountain to the other side. "Crucio!" Harry ducked back behind the fountain. The centaur's arm, holding its bow, span off. "Potter, you cannot win against me!"

"You did it again!" Leah whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"You've gone and dragged us into danger again! When will you ever learn?" Leah whispered.

"I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete..."

"Stupefy!" Harry and Leah yelled, moving out from behind the fountain again then ducked back again.

"Protego!" Bellatrix shouted. The Stunning Spells bounced back at them. Leah's hit nothing but the wall. Harry's hit the goblin's ear. "Potter, Black, I've going to give you two one chance." They could hear Bellatrix walking around. "Give me the prophecy…roll it out towards me now…and I may spare your lives!"

"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" Harry shouted. Leah looked at him to see a look of pain cross his face slightly. "And he knows!" Harry laughed and Leah slid away from him slightly. "Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"

"What? What do you mean?" Bellatrix shouted. There was fear in her voice.

"The prophecy smashed when Leah and I were trying to get Neville up the steps." Harry shouted. "What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?" Leah could tell Harry's scar was giving him a lot of pain.

"LIAR!" Bellatrix screamed. "YOU'VE GOT IT, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! Accio prophecy! Accio Prophecy!"

"You can summon it all you want." Leah shouted.

"Nothing there!" Harry shouted, still laughing. Leah was starting to fear for his sanity. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!"

"No!" Bellatrix screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED…DO NOT PUNISH ME!"

"Don't waste your breath! Harry yelled. "He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I, Potter?" Leah froze at the sound of Voldemort's voice. She looked up and saw him standing in the middle of the hall, his wand pointed at Harry. "So, you smashed my prophecy? No, Bella, he is not lying…I see the truth looking at me from within both their worthless minds…months of preparation, months of effort…ad my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again…"

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not. I was fighting the Animagus Black!" Bellatrix said. Leah remembered, just in time, that Bellatrix was talking about Sirius, not her. "Master, you should know…"

"Be quiet, Bella." Voldemort said. Leah looked from Bellatrix to Voldemort. He was really pissed off. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

"But Master…he is here…he is below…." Bellatrix said.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter." Voldemort said. "You have irked me too often, for too long." He looked at Leah. "Let's see we get rid of her first…make you suffer even more. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Leah's eyes shut quickly. There was a crash and she opened her eyes to see the golden statue of the headless wizard from the fountain in front of her and Harry. The spell just glanced off its chest. Leah could have sworn her heart stopped and was now working double time.

"What…?" Voldemort said, looking around. "Dumbledore!" He raised his wand and a jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone. Next second he was right behind Voldemort and waved his wand at the rest of the statues on the fountain. The witch ran at Bellatrix, who screamed, but got pinned to the floor. The goblin and the house-elf went to the fireplaces and the one-armed centaur ran at Voldemort, who disappeared and reappeared beside the pool.

Leah and Harry were pushed backwards by the headless wizard, keeping them out of the way of the fight. Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort while the centaur moved around them both.

"It was foolish to come ere tonight ,Tom. "Dumbledore said. "The Aurors are on their way…"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" Voldemort said. He tried another killing curse but missed, causing the security guard's desk to burst into flames. Dumbledore did a spell that forced Voldemort to conjure a shield to deflect it. You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore? Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom." Dumbledore said. He was still calm and this got Leah wondering if he had a big plan or something. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit…"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" Voldemort snarled.

"You are quite wrong." Dumbledore said. The headless wizard kept pushing Harry back against the wall. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness…" A jet of green light, again, flew from behind the shield. The centaur moved in front of Dumbledore and took the blow, causing it to shatter into hundred of pieces. Dumbledore had waved his wand as if brandishing a whip and a long, thin flame flew from the tip and wrapped around Voldemort and his shield. For a moment, one single moment, Leah thought Dumbledore had won and everything was ok again.

She was wrong. The rope because a serpent, released Voldemort from it hold, and faced Dumbledore. Voldemort vanished as the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike.

There was a burst of flame from midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing where the five golden statues were, barely thirty minutes ago.

"LOOK OUT!" Harry and Leah yelled. A jet of green light shot from Voldemort's wand and…Fawkes came out of no where in front of Dumbledore and swallowed the jet of green light before bursting into flames and falling to the floor. Dumbledore brandished his wand and the snake flew high in the air and vanished. The water in the fountain rose and surrounded Voldemort.

After a few seconds, Voldemort was gone and the water fell, splashing wildly over the sides.

"MASTER!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Oh give it a rest." Leah said. She and Harry were about to run out from behind the statue.

"Stay where you are!" Dumbledore said. He sounded scared…more then scared…he sounded frightened. Leah was confused until Harry made a noise of pain. She took the step or so closer to him and grabbed him before he fell and cracked his head on the ground.

"Dumbledore…what is going on?" Leah asked.

"Kill me now, Dumbledore." Harry said, except it wasn't his voice. Part of the pain from Harry moved to Leah and she winced and bit her lip, refusing to let go of her friend. "If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy."

"Dumbledore!" Leah shouted, scared beyond measure. Dumbledore was instantly next to her and Leah jumped slightly. She wasn't sure how, but now the headless wizard was lying flat on its back. Harry opened his eyes.

"Don't do that. You're gonna give me a heart attack." Leah said, sighing.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Harry said. Leah had his head in her lap and trying to figure out a way to make him stop shaking. "Yeah, I'm…where's Voldemort, where…who are all these…what's…" Leah looked around and saw the Atrium full of people. Emerald green flames had burst into life in every single fireplace along one wall and streams of witches and wizards were emerging from them. Leah and Dumbledore pulled Harry to his feet. Fudge was lead over to them but the house-elf and the goblin statues. Leah saw her grandfather in the crowd and rushed over to him and hugged him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Long story short…Harry thought dad was in danger so him, me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna all came here." Leah said. "Where we found out he wasn't in danger but it was a trap, then we met Death Eaters, fought…kinda…then dad, Remus, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley showed up and Bellatrix…she…dad fell through the veil."

"Where are the others?" Her grandfather asked urgently. Leah told him and he grabbed about seven others before rushing off.

"Leah!" Dumbledore called. Leah rushed back over to him, Harry and Fudge. She looked at Fudge before kicking him in the shin.

"OW!" Fudge shouted, grabbing his shin.

"That's for thinking my father was a murderer!" Leah said. She knew Dumbledore had told him. Dumbledore picked up the head of the wizard statue and turned it into a portkey.

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" Fudge said. "You haven't got the authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister of Magic, You…you…"

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. Leah looked at him as she leaned against slightly. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you…" Dumbledore pulled out a strange watch from his pocket. "Half an hour of my time tonight, in witch I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will fine me.

"I…you…" Fudge said.

"Take the Portkey Harry, Leah." Dumbledore said, looking at the teens. Leah looked at it then sighed and put her hand on it. "I shall see you two in half an hour. One…two…three…" Leah and Harry were transported to Dumbledore's office.

"I hate Portkeys." Leah muttered as she shook her head and the golden wizard's head fell to the ground. She looked at Harry. Harry started walking around the room. Leah sat down on a chair and turned it so that she could watch him. "Harry…"

"Don't talk to me." Harry snapped. He looked at Leah who had dropped her eyes to her hands. Both of them were extremely surprised to see how cut up they were and how Leah's clothes were covered in blood stains.

"You didn't have to snap at me." Leah said, looking up.

"Well I'd rather not hear you say 'I told you so…if you just listened to me then Sirius would still be'..." Harry's voice faded. Leah looked back at her hands and watched as the blood slowly stopped coming out of the wounds.

"Ah…Harry Potter…Leah." Both teens looked to see Phineas Nigellus yawn and stretch his arms as he surveyed, first Harry, then Leah. "And what brings you here in the early hours of the morning? This office is supposed to be barred to all but the rightful Headmaster. Or has Dumbledore send you here?"

"Umm…" Leah said.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Phineas said, yawning again. "Another message for my worthless great-great-grandson?"

"He wasn't worthless!" Leah asked. A few more of the portraits woke. Harry walked over to the door and tried opening it.

"I hope this means…" The red-nosed wizard said. "That Dumbledore will soon be back among us?" Harry turned and nodded. Leah could tell he was still trying to open the door. "Oh good. It has been very dull without him, very dull indeed." Leah looked back at her hands. She knew Phineas was watching her. Worried maybe? She doubted it. "Dumbledore thinks very highly of you, as I am sure you know. The wizard was still talking to Harry. "Oh yes. Holds you in great esteem."

The fireplace burst into green flames, Harry leapt away from the door, and Dumbledore came out of the fireplace. The witches and wizards on the walls welcomed him.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said. Leah watched as he put the now baby Fawkes on the tray of ashes beneath the post that Fawkes, as an adult, normally stood. "Well Harry, Leah. You two will be pleased to hear that none of your fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events."

"Thank god." Leah muttered.

"Madam Pomfrey is patching everybody up." Dumbledore said. "Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend a little time in St Mungo's, but it seems she will make a full recovery." Harry nodded, staring at the carpet. "I know how you're feeling, Harry."

"No, you don't." Harry said loudly. Leah jumped and stood up, taking a few steps towards him. Dumbledore motioned for her to stop.

"You see, Dumbledore?" Phineas said. "Never try to understand the students. They hate it. They would much rather be tragically misunderstood, wallow in self-pity, stew in their own…"

"Shut up." Leah said. Harry had turned his back to Dumbledore and was staring out the window.

"There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry." Dumbledore said. Leah was slightly aware that she probably didn't need to be here, but she didn't care. If Dumbledore didn't mind that she was there, then there was no problem. "On the contrary…the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength."

"My greatest strength is it?" Harry asked. "You haven't got a clue…you don't know…"

"What don't I know?" Dumbledore asked. How could he be so calm when he knew that Harry probably wanted to hurt him real badly?

"I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?" Harry said, turning around. Leah looked at him and backed towards Dumbledore.

"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human…" Dumbledore tried explaining.

"THEN I DON"T WANT TO BE HUMAN!" Harry yelled, making Leah jump. He grabbed a silver instrument from the table beside him and threw it across the room. It shattered into hundred of tiny pieces against the wall. "I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled at the portraits that were muttering stuff about him. He threw a lunascope into the fireplace. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE…" He threw the table and it broke apart on the floor.

"HARRY STOP!" Leah screamed. Harry just gave her a look that made Leah move behind Dumbledore.

"You do care." Dumbledore said. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."

"I DON'T!" Harry screamed.

"Oh yes you do." Dumbledore said. "You have now lost your mother, your father, and the closest thing to a parent you have ever known. Of course you care."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Harry shouted. "YOU…STANDING THERE…YOU…"

"I know how you feel." Leah said, stepping out from behind Dumbledore. "So what if Dumbledore doesn't know? I do. I lost my grandmother and my father…all in one year. You think it's hard for you to lose Sirius? Imagine what it's like for me!" She walked closer to Harry slowly. "I was there Harry…I was there when he was taken away…I've known my whole life that he was innocent…I saw him in Azkaban. I went there practically every month to see him. Until I was five because the Dementors affected me almost as badly as they affect you."

"Leah…" Harry started. Leah put her hand up to stop him.

"You hated him." She said. "You wanted to kill him because you believed what Fudge said. You believed that it was him that killed your parents. You tried to kill him and if it wasn't for me telling you that he was my father and shocking you…you probably would have." Leah stopped about twenty paces from Harry. "I lost my father before I even knew him…I got him back for an hour…then I lost him again. God…do you know what I've gone through? I've been in a constant state of depression since I was seven. Why? Because everyone else at the school I went to…they all had dad's that picked them up. What did I have?"

There was a silence that lasted after three minutes. Harry ran back to the door and tried opening it. Leah could tell that he didn't want to feel anything but the pain, anger and hatred he felt now. He didn't want anything but what he had now. The door still wouldn't open.

"Let me out." Harry said.

"No." Dumbledore said.

"Let me out." Harry repeated.

"No." Dumbledore said.

"If you don't…if you keep me in here…if you don't let me…" Harry said.

"By all means continue destroying my possessions. "Dumbledore said. "I daresay I have too many." He walked around his desk and sat down, watching Harry. Leah watched Harry as well.

"Let me out." Harry said.

"Not until I have had my say." Dumbledore said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!" Harry said. "I don't want to hear anything you've got to say."

'You will." Dumbledore said. "Because you are not nearly as angry with me as you ought to be. If you are to attack me, as I know you are close to doing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it."

"Harry…let's just listen to him…please." Leah pleaded. She sat down again. Harry didn't say anything.

"It is my fault that Sirius died." Dumbledore said. Leah's breathing stopped for a minute. She didn't want to believe that Sirius really was dead. "Or should I say, almost entirely my fault…I will not be so arrogant as to claim responsibility for the whole. Sirius was a brace, clever and energetic man. Such men aren't content to sit at home in hiding while others are in danger. You should have never believed for an instant that there was any necessity for you to go to the Department of Mysteries tonight. If I had been open with you, Harry, as I should have been, you would have known a long time ago that Voldemort might try to lure you to the Department of Mysteries, and you would never have been tricked into going there tonight. And Sirius would not have gone after you. That blame lies with me and be alone."

"Harry please sit down." Leah said. "You are really making me edgy." Harry walked across the room and sat next to Leah.

"Am I to understand that my great-great-grandson is dead?" Phineas asked. Leah nodded. "I don't believe it." He disappeared from the picture.

Dumbledore went on, telling about how Harry got his scar and the reason behind it. Also the reason behind why Harry had to learn occlumency. Dumbledore's talking didn't hold Leah's attention so she stood up and walked over to Fawkes. She was about to pet him but remembered her hands were covered in blood. She wiped them off on her robe, wincing, then gently and careful pat Fawkes' head. Leah heard her name so she turned and looked at Dumbledore and Harry.

"Umm…Professor…why did you mention me?" She asked.

"Because I was explaining to Harry why Kreature lied to him." Dumbledore said. "Harry is not his master, therefore Kreature could lie to him without needing to punish himself. Now…I mentioned you because if you had been the one to ask, then Kreature would have had to tell you."

"Oh…ok." Leah said. She turned her attention back to the phoenix. She paid little attention to what Harry and Dumbledore were saying until there was a shout.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT!" Harry yelled. Leah turned around to see Harry standing. What happened next scared Leah more then she thought she could be scared after what had already happened. Harry's mouth was moving but no sound was coming from him. Leah's eyes went wide.

_No…no I'm sorry…I'm sorry master please…_

Bellatrix was getting tortured. Voldemort was hurting her. Leah could feel it.

_Yes…I failed you…I am sorry…please don't master…please._

Leah bit her lip to keep from voicing her pain. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him." Dumbledore said. Leah shook her head and focused him Dumbledore and Harry. "And notice this Harry: He chose, not the pure-blood (which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing) but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had even seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and the future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far…something that neither your parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved."

Again the sound was gone and Leah shut her eyes tightly and kept her mouth closed as she heard and felt Bellatrix being tortured. Leah couldn't stand it anymore. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry's mouths were moving so she figured they were done talking. Whether she wanted to or not, attention was going to be drawn to her. Leah groaned the fainted.

She woke up in the hospital wing, yet again. The second she sat up, a tray of different kind of sweets was shoved in front of her. Everyone, but Harry, was there.

"Ok…I missed something." Leah said, looking around. "I missed a lot actually. Hey…Why's Umbridge here?" Ron explained. "Yep…that's very traumatic."

"She shows signs of life if you do this." Ron said, clicking his tongue. Umbridge sat up instantly and looked around with fright. Leah laughed and lied back down after fixing her pillows so that she wasn't completely lying down.

"We're sorry." Neville said.

"About what?" Leah asked.

"I told them…about Sirius." Neville said. Leah looked away from them. "I'm sorry. They would have found out anyways."

"I'm not blaming you Neville." Leah said. She sighed and looked back at them before sitting up and swinging her feet out of the bed. "This is never gonna stop though."

"The fighting will stop Leah…don't worry…" Ginny said.

"Not that Ginny." Leah said. "The pain…first my grandmother…then my father. You'd think it wouldn't hurt so much but it does. Because of the fact that I barely knew him and…oh god!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He thinks I hate him." Leah said. "My dad died thinking I hate him."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"The last time we saw him…at Christmas…he tried telling me not to worry about my dream." Leah said. "But I snapped at him. I was so mad at him…and now he's dead and I didn't get the chance to tell him I'm sorry…again. It's like back in third year but this is worse because we don't have the damned time turner to go back in time and fix it." Leah broke down into tears and Ginny rushed to hug her.

"He knows you don't hate him." Hermione said.

"Hermione's right, Leah." Ginny said. "Sirius knows how you feel. He knows you don't hate him. He's your dad…he knows that you love him."

"Ginny…he's dead." Leah said, finally admitting it to herself. "Quit talking about him as if he's still alive…just not here."

"Leah…what was your dream?" Luna asked.

"Exactly what happened between the time that Dumbledore showed up and the time that dad fell through the veil." Leah said, wiping her eyes. No one talked.

They found out later from Harry that each of them had gotten fifty points from McGonagall. Also, they found out that Hagrid was hiding in the mountains in a cave.

On the train ride home, Leah and Harry, although were still friends, barely spoke to each other or looked at each other. If they had to talk to each other, then they tried to say it in as little words as possible. Leah found out that Ginny and Dean were dating, and she smiled slightly at Ron's reaction.

When they got onto the platform a group of people met them. Moody, Tonks, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Fred and George were all there. As soon as he saw her, George grabbed Leah and gave her a hug, muttering how sorry he was.

"Leah, may I speak with you?" Remus asked. Leah gave him a look but nodded and followed him away from the group. She looked back at the group and realized all the adults, Fred and George included, were looking at her but their eyes shot back to Harry as soon as Leah looked at them. The look they were giving was one of sadness.

"What's going on?" Leah asked. "I can tell this isn't about dad…"

"No…this is about your mother." Remus said. Leah's eyes went wide and what colour she had in her face was gone.

* * *

Ok…now this is considered a cliffhanger…technically. That dream Leah had a few chapters ago is about to being real. She's going to go through drastic changes and spend most of the summer at her house where she's doing all the changes. 


	25. Changes

**Changes**

Everybody loves Sirius. I'll bring him back then…but not in the way you think.

* * *

Harry had to go back to the Dursleys for about two weeks. Hermione went home with her parents but was going to spend at least the last month at Headquarters. Leah went with the rest of them to headquarters, feeling numb. She was only going to see her mother then find her grandfather and get the fuck out of there.

"Leah?" Ron asked. Leah shook her head.

"Ron…don't." Fred said, pulling his brother away from Leah. She knew he was telling Ron. They got to the house and Leah, for once, ignored Grandma Black and went straight up the stairs and into what was her parents' room. She stopped next to the bed and looked at her mother.

"How long?" Leah asked, knowing someone had followed her.

"Ever since Sirius…" Molly said but faded.

"Where's my grandfather?" Leah asked, not looking away from Sabrina, who looked fast asleep.

"I'll get him." Molly said. Her footsteps faded but soon more footsteps came.

"Leah…" Remus said.

"Don't worry…you won't have to try and drag me away." Leah said. She walked out of the room.

"Leah…this is really rough for you…I know it is." Remus said.

"No…you don't." Leah said. "I felt everything Remus! You have no clue what it's like…feeling your own pain, plus your parents' pain as well!"

"What's going on?" Her grandpa asked, coming down the hall with Molly.

"Nothing…can we go home?" Leah asked.

"Alright." Grandpa said. Leah went down the stairs. Grandpa and Remus exchanged looks before they went down the stairs.

"You leaving?" Ron asked.

"I do not wanna stay in this house for one minute longer." Leah said. She looked up and saw Kreature. "There's one more thing I gotta do though." She walked over to Kreature and grabbed him before he ran off. "You sick twisted little freak." She grabbed his ears before throwing him across the room.

"Leah!" Remus said.

"I don't care. Because of him…my family is destroyed. Because of him…I don't have my dad." Leah said. She grabbed her trunk and left the house.

A few days later she and her grandpa sat at the table eating breakfast together.

"Why aren't you going in to work?" Leah asked quietly, moving her cereal around in the bowl.

"Fudge has given me the rest of this week and half way through next week off." Grandpa said.

"Oh." Leah said. "Hey...grandpa…I kinda…I wanna change."

"Change…how?" Grandpa asked carefully.

"Like…my looks…other stuff." Leah said. "I just…after what I've seen…what I've been through…I can't be me anymore."

"That's understandable." Grandpa said. "Seeing as how I'm your grandfather and probably do not want to see or know what you are getting…I'm going to give you a credit card…with a limit…you can go shopping for the day or whatever you want to do. When you want to come home, just give me a call and I'll come pick you up alright."

"Thanks grandpa." Leah said. She went up the stairs and changed into jean shorts and a navy blue tank top. She grabbed her purse and went back down the stairs. Leah sat on the bottom one and put on her sandals.

"Here." Grandpa said, coming out of the kitchen and handing Leah a credit card. She put it in her wallet in her purse. Her wand was in there as well. Yesterday she got a letter that was sent to everyone who was in Hogwarts. It said that if any of them should run into Death Eaters then they should send up purple sparks and an Auror will come quickly. "Be careful. If anything happened to you…I'd fall apart."

"Don't worry grandpa." Leah said. She took the underground to the area where all the shopping happened. The first thing Leah did was get her hair cut and died. It had grown to almost her waist. She had it cut to just slightly above the middle of her back. Then she got it died blonde and put black streaks in it.

Next she went to the tattoo and piercing place. She got her ears pierced three on the bottom and one on the time, her belly button pierced and her tongue pierced. She got a snake tattoo on her lower back and the Wicca symbol for bitch on her shoulder.

"Leah!" Hermione called. Leah, who was walking along in the mall, turned and looked to see Hermione run over to her and hug her. Leah winced. "Oh…I'm sorry. Wait…why are you still hurt?"

"I'm not…I just got a tattoo and it still kinda hurts. How could you tell it was me?" Leah asked.

"Well...I saw your face before you turned." Hermione said. Leah nodded. She looked up at Hermione's parents.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Leah said.

"Hello again Leah. We are so sorry to hear about what happened." Mrs. Granger said.

"Well…whatever." Leah said, looking down.

"Umm…mum…dad…how about I meet you in the foot court in about an hour?" Hermione said.

"Ok honey…nice meeting you again Leah." Mrs. Granger said. Hermione and Leah walked around.

"So let's see." Hermione said.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Tattoo." Hermione said.

"Ohhh." Leah said. She moved her hair to reveal the tattoo.

"Wow…hey…you got another one down here." Hermione said. "Why'd you get a snake?"

"I dunno." Leah said. "It just felt…right…or something." Hermione nodded. "At least you're understanding. Imagine how Harry and Ron are going to react."

"That'll be funny to see." Hermione said. "So…what are you shopping for?"

"Brand new look." Leah said. "Getting rid of the other stuff. You cannot see, feel and go through what I've gone through and still stay the same person." Hermione nodded again. "I'm gonna find out exactly what the set limit of spending is on this card."

"Oh." Hermione said. "You get that letter from the ministry?"

"Oh yeah. Thank god too." Leah said. "Because I plan on doing a lot of magic this summer. Just warning you now Mione. My temper is worse then Harry's was last year."

"Ok." Hermione said. "So…what are you going for?"

"I dunno…I guess I'm going with that punk-ish look or something." Leah said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Look at me Mione…already half way there." Leah said, looking down at pierced belly button.

"Ok well…I'll help you find stuff." Hermione said. Leah nodded her thanks and they walked into a store.

They spent the next hour looking through the different clothes. Leah picked out about five pairs of jeans, dark or black. Two of them had chains on the one side, one pair had the faded look and the other two had sparkles.

"I think I might cut the knees out on this pair." Leah said, holding up one of the sparkle one.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. I'm destructive." Leah said. They grabbed about 15 shirts with different logos on them. Leah also bought four wrists, six necklaces and an assortment of earrings, tongue rings and belly rings.

"So…how much did the bill come to?" Hermione asked as they walked to the food court to meet her parents.

"Well…from the two stores we were in…" Leah said, pulling out the receipts. "The clothes came to Five hundred and seventy-eight dollars. The jewelry came to two hundred and sixty-six dollars. Not including cents and tax."

"Wow…you spent eight hundred and forty-four dollars on a new look?" Hermione said. Leah nodded. "I take it you are keeping some of your old stuff."

"Of course…I already promised Grandpa that I wouldn't wear my new stuff around him." Leah said. "There's also the fact that if Molly saw me in a midriff showing shirt…then she'd kill me about seven times after seeing the belly button piercing and tattoo."

"Good point." Hermione said. Leah stopped walking and looked into a store. "What's up?"

"Stuff in here I want." Leah said, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her into the store. They left it twelve minutes later with black leather boots and a whole bunch of make-up.

"So…how much now?" Hermione asked.

"Well…all that make-up…plus the boots…that bill came up to…." Leah said, taking out the receipt. "Fifty-nine dollars and seventy-eight cents."

"Nine hundred and three dollars." Hermione said.

"And seventy-eight cents." Leah said. They found Hermione's parents. Hermione got food but Leah refused to eat anything.

"Leah, you have to eat." Mrs. Granger said.

"Mum…" Hermione said, shaking her head. Leah gave Hermione a grateful look. Soon the Grangers left and Leah bought some more clothes that brought her total bill up to twelve hundred and twenty-one dollars…and thirty-seven cents.

"I expected you to buy a lot…but not twenty-seven bags worth." Grandpa said, closing the trunk and getting into the car.

"It's not twenty-seven bags." Leah said. "It's twenty-five. I put all the jewelry and make-up in two bags instead of the five I originally had."

"Oh…well if it's twenty-five…" Grandpa said. Leah rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "I remember when your mother had that hair colouring."

"Mum had hair like this? But she's always been blonde." Leah said.

"Yes…but there was a time around…well…this time for her." Grandpa said. "When I didn't know your father was an Animagus and he was living with us as the dog." Leah looked down. "I found out about a year before you were born that they were…special."

"How?" Leah asked, quietly.

"Well…whenever they…got together…" Grandpa said. "There would be some sort of power exchange thing where they would get some sort of power advancement and their looks would change slightly."

"Oh…so mum's hair kinda took on…his hair." Leah said.

"Yes." Grandpa said. "And that's why you are so connected to them."

"What?" Leah asked.

"Dumbledore told me some stuff." Grandpa said. "You are connected so strongly to your parents and to myself and your grandmother, that whenever something like…dying…happens, you can feel it…or some of it."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Leah asked. "Gee…don't I have a great family." She went back to looking out the window and didn't talk to her grandpa until the next afternoon.

Leah spent all but the last two weeks of holidays at her house, alone most of the time. Once, at the beginning of August, she invited one of her old guy friends over and…well…that ended badly.

"Leah! Wake up! We have to go to Headquarters!" Grandpa yelled up the stairs one day. Leah groaned and rolled over before falling out of bed. She put on her new black denim skirt that went till about three inches above her knees. She put on the boots as well and a dark green tank top with the on it. Leah brushed out her hair and crimped it magically before doing her make-up and throwing stuff into her trunk. She quickly put on three of her necklaces, each a different length. She put a wristband on to cover her wrist.

They got to Headquarters to find Molly and Grandma Black yelling at each other.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SO LOUD AND RUDE THEN YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE THINGS MORE OFTEN!" Molly shouted. Leah rolled her eyes, walked over then pushed Molly out of the way. Everyone looked at her.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU STUPID FAT UGLY MISERABLE OLD HAG!" Leah screamed before yanking the curtains shut.

"Whoa…Leah…what happened to you?" Ron asked. Leah turned around and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"Well…you look…way different." Ron said. Leah just rolled her eyes and dragged her trunk up to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh Ron, don't you get it?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head. "Do you really expect to see, do and feel everything she has and be able to stay the way you are?"

"I did." Harry said.

"No…you didn't." Hermione said. "You've changed…maybe not on the outside…but definitely on the inside. Why would you have already yelled at Ron and myself about twenty times since you got here three weeks ago?" Harry didn't answer.

Leah stayed locked up in her room for the three days. Anyone who went to try and talk to her got thrown back out of the room…even her grandpa. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George came up with a plan. But that didn't work once Fred tried apparating into Leah's room and he got thrown into another room.

On the fourth day, Harry managed to get into the room and not get thrown out right away.

"Ok what is your problem?" Harry asked.

"My problem is my father is dead you asshole." Leah said, sitting up and glaring.

"I'm aware of that." Harry said.

"Oh don't you even dare." Leah said, shaking her head.

"What?" Harry asked. Both of them were completely unaware of the fact that their voices were rising.

"Don't you even dare think that you are the only one who cared about MY dad." Leah said. She got off the bed and stood right in front of Harry.

"Why would I think that?" Harry asked.

"Because you do it all the time!" Leah said. "You are a stupid, self-centered jerk who thinks he's always right! You are not the only one who cares about him Harry! He was my dad…I knew him way longer then you did. I wasn't the one who believed he was guilty and tried to kill him! My mum…is in a fucking coma now because he's dead so don't you even dare make the mistake in thinking that you are the only one here who cares about him." (AN: Pirates of the Caribbean moment.) With that, Harry got pushed out of the room.

It really did look like it was the end of Leah and Harry's friendship. Two days before going to station, Leah finally left her room and went to see Sabrina. She looked no different.

"She looks like she's sleeping." Leah muttered, taking Sabrina's hand in her own. She heard a clunking and knew Moody was coming. He was the only one who was there most of the time who hadn't tried to talk to her. Even Dung had tried. She waited until the clunking stopped but kept her eyes on Sabrina.

"She hasn't changed." Moody said.

"You don't sound surprised that I'm here." Leah said. "And not in my room."

"Magic eye." Moody said. Leah nodded. Moody walked farther into the room and sat on a chair. "Everyone's been taking it in turns to watch her. "It'll be safer for you at Hogwarts then it is for you here."

"Why?" Leah asked. "And aren't you supposed to be worrying about Harry?"

"Potter has a lot more protection then you do." Moody said. "Turns out…Voldemort isn't only just after him."

"Probably because I'm his friend…or was." Leah said.

"If it was that…then I wouldn't be bothering to tell you now would I?" Moody asked. Leah looked at him. "Nah…it's not because your friends with Potter."

"What is it?" Leah asked, looking confused.

"It's because your Sirius' daughter." Moody said. "You have more power then anyone, even you, realizes. You also have a strange connection to your family, as you know already." Leah nodded. "We're still trying to figure out why. That's why Dumbledore wants you protected as well as he wants Potter protected." They sat in silence, looking at Sabrina. Leah was wondering how, if she was so powerful, then how come she couldn't have prevented her grandma from dying, or Sirius from dying…or even Sabrina going into a coma? Life wasn't fair.

"So…we're not the only ones who came to see how she was doing." Leah looked at the door to see Tonks and Remus there. She looked back at Sabrina.

"Did I get it wrong again? I thought it was my time to watch." Moody said.

"It is." Remus said. "Just…there wasn't a barrier or some sort keeping us out of Leah's room so we figured she was here…or with Buckbeak."

"She wasn't with Buckbeak so we came here." Tonks said.

"Wow…people are actually worried about me." Leah said, sarcastically. "I feel so special."

"Here it comes." Tonks said.

"What?" Leah asked. "You know what…I don't care." She got up and left the room.

'That." Tonks called after her.

"Leah!" Remus said, going after Leah. She didn't stop but went down the stairs and was about to leave before Remus grabbed her. Leah turned and looked at him. "Leah…I know you're going through rough times."

"You don't know!" Leah said. "God…you say you do…but you have no clue what it's like for me." She wondered why this sounded so familiar. She stormed up the stairs and to her room, pushing Kreature into the wall.

"Oh…mistress is angry." Kreature said. Leah turned on him, picked him up, and threw him down the stairs. Everyone at the bottom of the stairs looked up at Leah.

"It's his fault he's gone!" Leah said. She stormed into her room and locked the door. "Whoa…day-ja-vu." She walked over to her dresser, opened a drawer and moved some clothes aside. "Knife…ok…major day-ja-vu. Oh well." Leah pulled off the wristband and stared at her wrist before running her black nailed fingers over all the marks. She looked at the knife before adding another cut to her wrist. "Gonna have to start on the other one soon." There was a light knock and Leah put the knife away and pulled the wristband back on. "Yeah?"

"Hey…Leah…can me and Crookshanks come in?" Hermione asked. Leah looking around the room then sighed and opened the door. It seemed like, now, she had transferred all the pleasantness she had with George was now with Hermione. Because of him and Fred having the shop now, they wouldn't be around much.

"What's up?" Leah asked.

"Umm…well…" Hermione said. Leah tilted her head. "Ginny's going to try out for chaser for Gryffindor team. Umm…since Angelina and Katie are, well, gone now."

"Yeah…McGonagall is gonna talk to me and Harry when we get to the school to figure out which one of us is gonna be captain. Since we're the oldest ones on the team." Leah said.

"It'll probably be you." Hermione said. "Your mum was captain. And according to Madam Hooch and McGonagall, you're even better at being a chaser then she was." Leah just nodded. "Oh…umm…hey look…Starr's here."

"Huh?" Leah asked. Hermione pointed at the window. Leah looked before getting up and opening it to let her owl in. She took the letter from her before opening it and reading it.

_Leah,_

_First weekend of September, eleven o'clock in the morning, meet at the front of the school._

_Bonnie_

Leah looked at the letter, confused for a second then remembered her double life.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"Uh…a pen pal who goes to Salem." Leah said, putting the letter in her dresser.

"Oh." Hermione said. "You want to do something? Go for a walk?" She absently started petting Crookshanks.

"Where?" Leah asked.

"There's a park a little bit away from here. We can go there." Hermione said.

"Umm…sure." Leah said. She needed the fresh air. "Just let me use the bathroom first." Hermione nodded and said she'd wait downstairs. Leah took off her wristband and grabbed another one before going to the bathroom and cleaning the blood from her wrist. She dried it and put the new wristband on before heading down the stairs. Hermione was the only one who hadn't yelled, or butted in, or tried to do anything but be Leah's friend. All the others tried to understand what she was going through, or at least said they understood. Hermione just…she didn't seem like she cared. Leah knew she was gradually getting things from Leah, but gradually…and very gradually.

It wasn't like Ron. Every time Leah saw him, he was trying to get things from her. She had already smacked him a couple of times. Leah was glad that her and Hermione didn't really talk unless it was about something that was far from the topic of families or what happened in June.

* * *

Ok ok…I updated yesterday…doing it again today. But do not expect every day updates. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Ok…no belly button piercing. That was really just a habit thing. Oh…and I figured that I wanna use Delta Goodrem for Leah because there's a song that is so perfect for this. I'm also back to not being about to think up titles. Damn.

* * *

The day they had to leave for school, Leah and Molly got in a fight.

"You cannot where that school!" Molly said.

"Why not? You ever look at the muggle teenagers? All the girls are doing it." Leah said. She had come down the stairs in a black short skirt and a red spaghetti strap top. She had white leather boots on.

"That's true Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

"See. And it's not like I'm going to be wearing it long. Gotta change into uniforms when we get to school." Leah said.

"I don't care. You are not leaving this house wearing something like that." Molly said.

"Then I just won't leave now will I?" Leah said. She turned and stomped back up the stairs.

"Mum...you didn't have to do that." Ginny said. "She was getting along fine with everyone yesterday, thanks to Hermione. Now you probably just drove her back into seclusion." She looked at Hermione who sighed and nodded and went up the stairs to Leah's room.

Leah hadn't changed her clothes all too much. All she did was throw on some shorts that were a little longer then the skirt and a black tank top with a gold star and silver moon on the chest. Leah flipped her hair around to cover the tattoo and her shoulders. She yanked on a different wristband just as Hermione knocked on the door and came in slowly.

"Hey…Ginny is talking to Mrs. Weasley." She said. "She said that Mrs. Weasley probably drove you back into seclusion but I'm kinda hoping she didn't."

"No…I can't stay here anyways." Leah said. She sat on her bed and did her make-up. "I swear though…if Molly starts hassling me again…I'm gonna hit her…really hard."

"That's ok." Hermione said, leaning against the wall next to the door. "I'm surprised you haven't done that already."

"Yeah me too." Leah said.

"HURRY UP LEAH!" Ginny shouted. "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"ALRIGHT!" Hermione shouted. "You ready?"

"Yep." Leah said. She put her make-up and some other things into a bag then went downstairs with Hermione. She put the bag in her trunk. Molly said nothing but it was obviously that she disapproved Leah's outfit, considering the fact that every time Leah rose her arms for any reason, her shirt would come up.

When they got to the station, Moody got carts again and Leah and Hermione stationed themselves near the back of the pack. Behind them Tonks was keeping rear guard, with cherry red hair today. Only Hermione got replies from Leah but Harry and Ron, who were right in front of them, turned around every so often to try and get Leah to talk to them.

They went through the barrier and onto the train together. After that Leah left them alone in a compartment and wandered the train. She looked in other compartments and got pulled into them by random people who she knew from DA last year. Each one was wondering if Leah knew who their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. Either that, or they were telling her how sorry they were because Sirius died.

The news of Voldemort being back and that Sirius was not on his side and was now dead had spread rather quickly. Some people didn't believe the bit about Sirius though. Last week in the paper was a whole page dedicated to something to do with Sirius. All Leah knew was that it involved the fact that Sabrina was now in a coma and it mentioned Leah a lot.

"Black? Bloody hell is that you?" Leah turned around to see Draco's head sticking out of a compartment. A second later Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were doing the same. All four were staring at Leah.

"Yeah…it's me. Why? You like?" Leah said, deciding to have some fun. She turned around to give them a better look. When she faced the boys again, they were still staring wide eyed and mouthed. Leah smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Wanna come join us?" Blaise asked suddenly. "Or are you off to see Potter and them?"

"I'll join you guys." Leah said without thinking. She walked into the compartment and sat down. Instantly Draco and Blaise sat either side of her. She looked at both of them. "What?"

"Would you hit me if I said you are now hotter then you used to be?" Blaise said.

"Hmmm…" Leah said. "No…I don't think I will." There was a knock on the door and everyone looked up to see someone standing there.

"What year are you lot in?" The guy asked.

"Sixth." Leah said.

"Alright. You're supposed to get these." The guy said, handing around tags. He then left.

"Oook." Leah said. She turned it over. "It's a plain white tag." She shook it and her name appeared on it. "Oh…shake them."

"Why do we need our names on tags?" Goyle asked.

"I really have no clue what they're for so don't even ask. Hermione might know." Leah said. "How about I go ask and if there's still time I'll come back?"

"I'd rather you not leave." Blaise said, putting his arm on the back of the seat behind Leah.

"Well I have to anyways…gotta change clothes sadly." Leah muttered.

"Let her go Blaise." Draco said. Leah stood and left.

"She got real hot man. I thought she was cute before but now she's a bloody bombshell." Blaise said. Draco smirked then looked out the window.

Leah got back to the compartment where she left Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. She had left four of them there and came back to find Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Ernie, Justin and Susan.

"Whoa…where's Harry go?" Leah asked, walking carefully into the compartment.

"Somewhere with Cho." Ron said, smiling. Leah just rolled her eyes. She grabbed her clothes and went into the empty compartment next door to change. When she got back only the Gryffindors were in the compartment.

"How much longer do you think till we get to the school?" Leah asked.

"I'm guessing about half an hour." Hermione said.

"Ok…do you know what these tags were for?" Leah asked, pulling hers out.

"You got one too?" Ron asked.

"Everyone in sixth year apparently gets one." Leah said.

"I don't know. I have no doubt Dumbledore will tell us though." Hermione said. Leah nodded and left again. She let her feet lead her back to the compartment with Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

She spent the rest of the train ride with them and got off the train with them. She would have gotten into the carriage with them as well if it weren't for the fact that Hermione called her.

"Were you just with Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She and Leah got a carriage to themselves surprisingly.

"Yeah." Leah said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno." Leah said.

"Ok…so you are hanging out with Malfoy now. Did you forget that he was a major monster to us last year?" Hermione asked.

"Actually no…he was a major monster to you, Harry and Ron last year." Leah corrected. "He left me alone…pretty much. He was the one that gave me the bracelet." She lifted her hand to look at it. "And he didn't even bother to search for my wand in Umbridge's office."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know how his brain worked." Leah said. "I wish I did though…because that would just be cool." Hermione sighed and smiled. They met up with the others and went into the great hall together. Leah sat between Hermione and Ginny.

Once the sorting and meal ended Dumbledore stood and silence fell instantly. Leah looked up from her thumb war with Hermione.

"Welcome to another year." Dumbledore said. "To you first years, welcome to Hogwarts. To all students, the forbidden forest is, of course, forbidden. It doesn't matter how many times you've been in there already." His gaze was set pointedly at Harry, Leah, Ron and Hermione. All four of them smirked. "The village of Hogsmeade is out of bounds to students under third year. Now, everyone in sixth and seventh year…you are probably wondering what that tag that you received on the train is for."

"Told you." Hermione said. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Hogsmeade has a new place that is for sixth years and above." Dumbledore said. "That new place is a dance club." Everyone in sixth and seventh year cheered. Leah looked at Slytherin table and saw Draco smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Dumbledore. "You use that tag to gain entry so do not lose it."

"That would explain it." Leah said.

"Now for the bad news." Dumbledore said.

"I knew it…give us the good stuff and we won't care what comes next." Harry said.

"As you all know, lord Voldemort…" Dumbledore said. Half the hall flinched as the name. "Has been alive for the last year. Last year, however, no one believed it. I have been asked to tell you to take extra precaution. Although you are all safe on the school grounds you must still be cautious. Those of you going to Hogsmeade must be back at the school by nine thirty. Sixth and seventh years, ten thirty." Dumbledore was looking at Leah and she was trying to figure out what he wanted. "Well…I'm sure you are all tired, and I hope you all sleep well. Classes start tomorrow so off you go."

"Hey wait a minute…who's our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Leah asked, looking at Hermione as they got up and left the hall.

"I don't know. There was no one new at the table." Hermione said.

"Maybe they've dropped the subject." Ron said.

"Don't be an idiot." Leah said. "Of course they haven't dropped the damn subject. We need it more then ever now. I feel sorry for the first years of last year."

"Yeah." Hermione said. "We'll find out tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess." Leah said. "Do you think it could be Moody or Remus again?"

"Remus wouldn't come." Harry said. "He doesn't want to risk the fact that he might hurt someone." Leah sighed. "I doubt it would be Moody because he would have told us right?"

"More then likely." Leah said. "Ok…so it can't be them. It can't be Lockhart because he's still more mental then he used to be."

"No way in hell it could be Quirrel." Harry said. "He's dead."

"Thank god." Leah said. "And I saw Umbridge at the ministry a while ago. She was freaked when she saw me walking around. She's in no shape to do anything at all."

"Well it can't be Tonks or Kingsley." Ron said.

'It can't be anyone in the Order you idiot." Leah said. "So it's obviously not gonna be someone we know…duh."

"What about one of those professors from the exams?" Harry asked.

"No…they have to do that still." Hermione said. "We'll just wait until we have that class…or someone we know has that class."

"Yeah and…" Leah said. At that moment she saw Draco leaning casually against a wall, watching her. "Hermione's right…so drop the damn subject."

"Gee…you don't have to be a bitch about it." Ron said.

"That's what I am Ron. I'm a big bitch." Leah said. Ron and Harry went off. "I'll catch up Hermione, don't worry."

"Well…ok." Hermione said. She hurried to catch up to the guys. Leah walked over to where Draco was.

"Well…you certainly have changed." Draco said.

"Why do you say that?" Leah asked.

"Well…I don't have to pull you away from your friends." Draco said. Leah rolled her eyes before grabbing him and pulling him into a closet. "And normally I'm the one that does that."

"Yeah…but I just wanted to." Leah said.

"Here's the big question though." Draco said. "I'm pretty sure this is Sierra personality type. So are you going to be her permanently now?"

"Nope…Sierra sings…I don't." Leah said.

"Yeah…both of you kiss real good though." Draco said before pulling Leah against him and kissing her. Leah was about to respond when memories from the summer came back and she pushed Draco away. "Should have expected that."

"No...umm…" Leah said. Her hand was lightly over her mouth and she was looking at the ground by Draco's feet. "It's just…bad summer memories."

"Why? What happened?" Draco asked.

"Just…nothing." Leah said. She wasn't about to tell one of her darkest secrets to Draco. "Umm…we really should go to our common rooms now."

"Oh right." Draco said, suddenly remembering. "You first."

"Thanks." Leah said. She looked up then left and leaded the common room, glad that she found out what the password was while they were in the great hall.

Leah changed quietly so that she didn't wake up Hermione, Lavender or Parvatti. She got into bed and lied there, looking at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

**_She was in the small room again. She hadn't been there in a long time. In the same dress too. Leah looked around. Small room…black dress…no mystery guy…yet. This time Leah was herself…she wasn't just playing by a dream._**

"_**We really should find a better furnished room to meet in." Leah turned and looked at him.**_

"_**Don't tell me that…you're the one that plans the meetings." She said.**_

"_**Good point." He said. Leah smirked. This guy was amazing…but who was it?**_

_**Beep, beep.**_

Leah groaned and opened her eyes. There was beeping. She sat up then pulled the curtains away from around her bed and looked around. Lavender and Parvatti were gone and Hermione was pulling on her robes.

"I was just about to wake you up." Hermione said.

"No need…the beeping did it." Leah said.

"What beeping?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you hear it?" Leah asked. Hermione shook her head. "Oh…must have been the dream."

"Probably." Hermione said. She waited for Leah to change, brush her hair, and do make-up.

"Her Mione…let's do your make-up." Leah said.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"I'm not gonna do it like mine." Leah said. "I'm just gonna make you stand out a little more. Please?"

"Fine." Hermione gave in. She sat down and Leah got to work. She gave Hermione cherry red lips, light light brown eye shadow and a darker brown eye liner. She put on some blush, not a whole lot. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow. Thanks."

"I'm not done yet." Leah said, looking at the clock. "Do you really want to eat?"

"Not really all that hungry." Hermione said.

"Ok…so by the time I get done, we can go get our schedules then have about fifteen minutes to talk with Harry and Ron before we have five minutes to get to class." Leah said.

"You're planning on taking another hour?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." Leah said. She got to work on Hermione's hair. She managed to straighten it using some hair stuff she got at Diagon Alley. She trimmed it a bit before braiding it. "There, what do you think?"

"You do good work." Hermione said.

"Yep…I figured…we're in sixth year." Leah said. "Got a new dance club we can go to…and you definitely got the body for some major moves now." Hermione blushed. "You just needed the head look."

"I take it you want to do this every day now?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Leah said. "You see how much make-up I got? Gotta use it on someone other then just me."

"As long as it's not every single day." Hermione said.

"Fine." Leah said. Leah swapped wristbands quickly to cover up the new cuts and the old ones as well. She also put a bracelet on the other wrist and another necklace (She had on the one she always wore that seemed to be pretty powerful).

"Ready?" Hermione asked. Leah nodded. They headed down to the great hall. Leah smirked at Hermione's reaction to all the looks she was getting. When they sat down at the table, Ron passed them their timetables then stopped and stared at Hermione.

"What's up?" Harry asked. Ron put his hand on Harry's head and turned it. Harry stared as well.

"Umm…boys." Leah said. "What do you think of Hermione's look?"

"Amazing that is." Ron said. Leah smiled and nudged Hermione.

"He thinks you're amazing." She said. "Hey…I wonder what Victor would think. We should send him a picture."

"Leah…we have muggle studies first period!" Hermione said quickly.

"Huh?" Leah looked at her schedule. "Oh…yep we do. Ok well we better get going then." They got up and left after saying bye. "We have DADA after lunch, then Care of Magical Creatures after that."

"Yeah…maybe Ginny has Defense in the morning." Hermione said. Leah shrugged. She really hoped she could figure out who the new teacher was before she had to go to that class.

* * *

Ok…who should the teacher be? I'm thinking maybe Dumbledore or someone that Leah knows and would really rather avoid. 


	27. No News is Good News, Right?

**No News is Good News, Right?**

**Leah:** I'd like to take this opportunity to say that the author (gives author a look) is having too much fun playing on my emotions. Also, Snape so cannot be the DADA teach because he's already teaching potions and I do NOT want to see him for two different classes.

**Me:** (glares at Leah) If you don't untie me from this chair, then I will make Snape the new teacher.

**Leah: **(sticks out tongue then unties author before running off)

* * *

By the time the weekend came, Leah all but forgot about her meeting on Saturday. It turned out that Dumbledore was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts…at least for a while. Leah found out that everyone in every year who had been apart of the DA was called to the front of the room in every class to demonstrate different spells. Leah, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were among the few in their class that got called.

"Potter, Black. Stay behind please." McGonagall said. It was the last class on Friday and the rest of the class was leaving to dinner. Harry and Leah looked at each other. As soon as Ron and Hermione left, saying they'd wait outside the door for them, McGonagall beckoned Harry and Leah to her desk. "Now…as you are well aware, Potter, you have been put back on the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"Yes." Harry said.

"And Miss Weasley has taken one of the chaser positions instead." McGonagall said.

"We know." Leah said.

"Now…it is between you two for the position of captain." McGonagall said. Leah and Harry nodded. "Are you going to argue for the position or have you two decided which one should get it?"

"Well…" Leah said.

"I think Leah should." Harry said. Leah looked at him.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because I really don't want to do it." Harry said.

"Of course." Leah said.

"Well then…Miss Black…would you like to be the captain of Gryffindor quidditch team?" McGonagall asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" Leah asked.

"You and Mister Potter have been on the team since first year." McGonagall said. "You are the only remaining members from that time."

"Yeah…everyone else on the team is new." Harry said.

"Ron, Ginny and the beaters were on last year but Ginny's new for the chaser stuff." Leah said. She sighed. "Fine…I'll do it."

"Good. You're first practice is next Wednesday right after dinner." McGonagall said. "Potter…I would like to speak with Miss Black alone." Harry nodded and left. "Now…I am well aware of your second life outside of school."

"Sierra life…yeah. All the teachers do." Leah said.

"That is why you must take extra care to arrange rehearsals around your school schedule. For instance…tomorrow." McGonagall said. "Hogsmeade visit in which the sixth and seventh years will be able to visit the new dance club for the first time. I am to tell you that that is the reason why you are to have a rehearsal tomorrow."

"We're playing at the club?" Leah asked.

"Yes. Now…that is all." McGonagall said. "Unless you have any questions."

"Nope. No questions." Leah said. She left the classroom and decided to head up to Gryffindor common room instead. She had to pick out a few songs they were going to do, she knew that. Leah wondered who would be in charge now.

Fourth year, when she started, Ludo was in charge. Since he ran off, Sabrina took over as head of entertainment. Now that Sabrina was in a coma…well…Leah was wondering who she'd have to take orders from now. She laid out a few songs before coming across one she wrote in fourth year after waking up at the end of the year and finding out Sirius had gone.

"God…this is so weird." Leah muttered.

"What's weird?" Hermione asked, coming into the room.

"Everything." Leah said, hiding the songs quickly. "I was just thinking. Didn't you notice that the day that my dad first left was the same day, the next year, as the final task? And also, last year, same day then that he died."

"Whoa…" Hermione said, thinking. "You're right."

(AN: I really don't know if that's true but I'm making it true for this story.)

"I'm really starting to hate that day." Leah said. "Three years in a row, on that exact same day…probably even at the exact same time each time, something's made my father go away."

"Well…on the bright side…" Hermione said. "It won't happen this year."

"Yeah…he's gone for good." Leah said, bitterly. Hermione didn't say anything for a long while. Leah sighed.

"Are you going to join us for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Umm…I don't know." Leah said. "I might not be able to. I got some stuff to do."

"What do you do all the time?" Hermione asked. "Last year you missed like twelve days, not all together but still."

"I just…had to do…stuff." Leah said.

"For the order?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly." Leah said. She wasn't looking at Hermione anymore. Leah heard her sigh.

"Well…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Hermione said. "But I am here for you to talk to. I'm gonna go back downstairs with Ron and Harry ok?"

"Sure." Leah said, looking up. "Thanks for being my friend Mione."

"No problem." Hermione said. She left the dorm. Leah took out the songs again then looked up when an owl landed in front of it.

"Who do you belong to?" She muttered, taking the letter from it. She opened it to see Draco's writing. "Ah…you must be Mr. Malfoy's." Leah smiled slightly and read the letter.

_Want to join me at the dance club tomorrow night? Unless you're spending the time with your friends. But I still want a dance with you…hopefully more then one._

_Draco_

"Such a goofball." Leah muttered. She took a piece of parchment and wrote a reply.

_Sorry Drake but I gotta be Sierra tomorrow. I seriously doubt that they'll have me on stage the whole time so maybe I'll find you in the crowd and give you a dance. Harry, Ron and Hermione don't know of my double life but Hermione is getting suspicious so I really gotta be more careful about it. See you tomorrow._

Leah gave the parchment to the owl and also a treat. It flew off. Leah went back to looking at her songs.

The next morning she met up with Melanie, Natasha, Bonnie and Caroline out front of the school. They exchanged hugs then started walking to Hogsmeade.

"Everyone is still eating breakfast." Leah said.

"You eat?" Natasha asked. Leah shook her head. "Why not?"

"Wasn't hungry." Leah said.

"So…how many songs have you written since May?" Caroline asked.

"Umm…four." Leah said.

"Hey…we're sorry to hear about your dad. You never told us." Melanie said. Leah shrugged. "Any news about your mum?"

"How much has the ministry told everyone?" Leah asked.

"Practically everything." Bonnie said. "They told us everything about Sirius. About your grandmother and how she actually died and about your mum going into a coma now. Although they didn't say how."

"Heart break probably." Leah muttered.

They got to Hogsmeade and the club and soon all they were able to do was rehearse. The club wasn't supposed to open until six o'clock. There were only a few people there apart from Leah, Melanie, Natasha, Bonnie, Caroline, the wizard in charge of them and the owner of the club.

They danced until five o'clock then were told to get ready. The girls wore pretty much the same thing they wore at the Yule Ball except now they were in skirts and boots. Leah was in a dark jean skirt, her black boots, and a dark blue top that tied behind her neck and showed off the tattoo. She realized that, if Hermione looked close enough, then she would be able to figure out it was Leah. She pulled her hair into a ponytail to make it a little less obvious that it was her.

"You got a Sierra make-over and people still can't figure out that you are her?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah…well…they haven't seen Sierra yet." Leah said. "I'm starting to think that the make-over really wasn't all that good because now I look like Sierra all the time."

"Oh well…they were bound to find out it was you sooner or later." Natasha said.

"Yeah I know." Leah said. "Best to get it over with now and hope that it all dies down quickly."

"Yeah right. You know how popular you got in the last year?" Natasha said. "Girl I'd be surprised if, the second they find out, kids don't run out into whatever class you're in just to get autographs."

"Great…that makes me feel better." Leah said, sarcastically.

They went out at 6:15. Leah sang _Mistaken Identity_ first, then _Miscommunication_ before she stood in the front and the middle of the stage and was given a magical microphone.

"Alright then…how you all doing?" The crowd all clapped and cheered. "Ok…guess that means your doing good. I got a slow song for you all and I'm going to tell you why I wrote it before I sing it." Leah scanned the crowd and spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You see…I wrote this song back when I started because there were some things going on that, the majorly bad parts, all seemed to happen on the exact same day. Even last year. Last year, the year before, and the year before that year…on the same day each year, one person kept coming into my life and leaving on that same day." She could see Hermione talking with Harry and Ron. "Last year I know was the last time he'd ever do that because last year…he died." There was a round of gasps and sympathy 'Ahhs' though the crowd. "So…this song is for him. This is the first time I've ever sung it and I hope it won't be the last."

(AN: I am putting in the lyrics because I love this song!)

Leah looked at the girls. They all nodded at her then stepped off to the side. Natasha, who was a terrific player, went to the piano and sat down.

"Here it is. This song is called A Year Ago Today." Leah said. Natasha started playing and Leah started singing.

_Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit wiser than?  
A year ago today _

Looking over my shoulder  
I was so much younger then  
I can't believe what happened  
A year ago today

And I just can't forget about it  
It wouldn't mean a thing  
You went away  
A year ago today

Leah looked out at the crowd. Some were dancing, some were watching her, and practically all had a sad look on their faces. Leah was completely unaware of the fact that she was crying.

_Another year gone by  
Oh the tears have run dry  
Life seemed so unkind  
A year ago today _

And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today

Hermione had her face buried in Ron's shoulder. Leah could tell that Hermione had either just now figured out that Sierra was Leah or had known from the time that Leah was explaining about the song. Either way, Hermione knew who she was.

And how many times have I questioned myself  
What more could I do  
And how many times did I fool myself  
Over you oh? Yeah

Leah was grateful that Natasha slowed down her playing to fit with the song. She couldn't think of how she was going to sing this next part to the speed that she was singing earlier.

You've gotta pick yourself up,  
Take another look  
And dust yourself off cause life's not too good,  
I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again  
Love will never end

And though we're so far apart  
You're forever in my heart

Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
On this anniversary  
You're watching over me

You went away  
A year ago today

You went away  
A year ago today

There was a small moment of silence before the crowd started clapping. Leah suddenly realized that she was crying and was glad that she got a break. She went over to the girls and was instantly wrapped in Caroline's arms.

"Aww sweetie. That was so sad. You had half the crowd crying." Caroline said. "Bonnie had to go grab some tissues because she was crying so much." Bonnie nodded and held up the box as proof.

"All I can say to that is…wow." Leah said. She looked up at Caroline. "Make-up?"

"It's good." Caroline said. "No running mascara. I told you that waterproof stuff was good." Leah smiled and wiped the tears off her face.

"So…what we gonna do with this break?" Natasha asked, joining them. "They just set some music up to play."

"I wanna dance." Leah said. "Like…in the crowd." The other four nodded and all five of them went out to dance. They split up and Leah went off to the side while the others stayed generally in the middle.

"Interesting song." Leah turned and saw Draco there. "Let me guess…your dad."

"Bingo." Leah said, swaying a bit to the music. "So where's your cling-on?"

"Thankfully not here." Draco said, resting his hands on Leah's hips. "She got detention just as we were leaving."

"I don't want to know how." Leah said, shaking her head. Draco smirked. Without knowing it really, they had started dancing together. It was only when Leah turned around and Draco pulled her right up to him that they actually realized it. Leah looked around and laughed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Melanie." Leah said. She pointed over at her dancer. Draco looked to see her snogging some guy. "I just learn something new about everyone everyday."

"Yeah…and I learned something about you two years ago that I can use to my advantage." Draco whispered into Leah's ear.

"Oh?" Leah asked. "What would that be?"

"That your weak spot…" Draco said. "Is right here." He kissed Leah's neck.

"Cheater." Leah muttered, closing her eyes.

"Of course." Draco said. He turned Leah around to face him again. "It's more fun then being fair." Leah shrugged.

"Yo! Sierra." Leah groaned when she heard Caroline call her. She got herself out of Draco's arms then made her way back to the stage and singing.

* * *

Ok…short chapter. (looks at Leah) Don't give me that look. If you never tied me to that chair then I never would feel the urge to ruin your fun. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

YAY I reached over 100 reviews! I feel so happy and loved. New chapter!

* * *

Leah didn't know what do or how Angelina and Wood handled it. She sat with Harry, Ginny and the two beater boys as she watched different people try out for the remaining chaser spot. Ron was blocking all their attempts at scoring, which was a relief to see that he finally got the confidence. Leah had taken the last few days trying to convince Draco to convince the Slytherins to not sing _Weasley is our King_ at the next match.

"Leah…hey!" Ginny poked Leah to get her attention. Leah looked at her. "Natalie Spencer is pretty good."

"What year is she in?" Leah asked.

"Fourth year." Ginny said. "Watch." Leah looked at the pitch. Ginny grabbed her broom and joined Natalie. They passed the quaffle a few times before Natalie faked a pass and threw the quaffle. Ron just barely missed it.

"Wow. Cool…you're hired." Leah said. Natalie smiled. They then did practice. It went really well. Leah, Ginny and Natalie made a good team. "If we don't beat Slytherin, I'll be surprised…and extremely pissed off."

"Man…why couldn't you be captain last year?" Ron asked. Leah just shrugged.

"Wait until we actually have a game before you start complimenting me." She said. Everyone left except Leah. She watched them all go back up to the castle before sitting in the middle of the pitch. She was starting to wish she had gone with them back to the castle. Leah leaned back on her elbows and looked at the sky.

"Well…Thought you would have gone in with the others." Leah tilted her head back to see Draco standing a few feet away. She rolled over onto her stomach. Draco walked over.

"I didn't feel like going back." Leah said. "What are you doing here?"

"I come out here sometimes at night." Draco said.

"One of those thinking things?" Leah asked. Draco nodded. "Well...you gonna fly or pull up some grass?"

"Think I'll sit for a while...flying will come later." Draco said. He sat next to Leah. "Got anymore touching songs up your sleeve so I can be ready to see Goyle act like a bloody baby?"

"He cried?" Leah asked. Draco smirked and nodded. "Oh my god. I could imagine the girls crying but Goyle?" Leah laughed. "Now that is funny."

"Yeah…that's why I moved away from them." Draco said. "Didn't want to be seen around him."

"That's understandable." Leah said. "And think…the same thing is gonna happen next week."

"Yeah…unless otherwise stated, sixth and seventh years can go to Hogsmeade for the club every other week." Draco said. "You'll be performing quite a lot."

"No…just the first three times then it's every so often." Leah said. "So I did the first week, doing the next week and the week after that. Then the Weird Sisters are on for the week after that. Then another band that's guys…then I'm up again…and that's all I know." Draco smirked. "Well…ready for flying?"

"Sure." Draco said. They got up, got their brooms and flew into the air.

"Best thing about a firebolt…it's a lot faster then your broom." Leah said. She flew around with Draco following her. They played a flying version of tag for a while before Leah went back to the ground.

"Get bored fast don't you." Draco said, touching down after her.

"Yeah…lots of things do that to me." Leah said. She sat down then leaned back on her elbows.

"Well…I can think of a few things that might not be boring." Draco said, sitting next to Leah.

"Oh I bet you can." Leah said. "And the thing is, I can think of them too." Draco smirked. "Doesn't mean we're going to do them though." This time he frowned.

"Denying me my fun, aren't you." Draco said. Leah sighed then let herself fall onto her back. Draco's frown turned to slightly worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Leah said.

"Not believing it." Draco said. He leaned over Leah a bit. Draco looked at her wristband. For some reason it made him frown even more. He was vaguely aware of Leah talking. Draco sat up, took Leah's hand and, before she could do anything, pulled the wristband away to see all the scars and cuts.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked, sitting up and trying to pull her arm out of Draco's hold. He held her other hand as well so that she couldn't put the wristband back.

"What's all this about?" Draco asked.

"Let go." Leah said.

"Answer the question." Draco said.

"Let go!" Leah said.

"For fuck sake Leah! Answer the bloody question!" Draco said. Leah stared at him. "When did you start this?"

"When I got home for summer holidays." Leah said, quietly.

"Anyone know?" Draco asked softly. Leah shook her head. "Why not?"

"Oh please." Leah said, laughing slightly. "Do you seriously think that Harry and Ron care enough about me to notice that I'm wearing a wristband all the time?"

"Well…Don't think Weasley's smart enough to notice but I thought Potter would." Draco said. Leah became aware of his fingertips gently running across the cuts.

"Please…ever since Harry made out that he was the only one that cared that my father was dead…" Leah said.

"Yeah…his head has gotten a whole lot bigger." Draco said.

"I know. He was the one that fell for the trap." Leah said. "If he had only believed me…my dad would still be alive."

"Want me to curse him?" Draco offered.

"I don't think that'll help. But thanks." Leah said, smiling slightly. "Wait a minute…is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin god, offering to help one of his sworn, Gryffindor enemies?" Draco seemed to have only just realized that as well. Leah shook her head. "Man…what have I done to you?"

"I don't know." Draco said. He yawned before lying down on his side next to Leah.

"As nice as this may be…" Leah said. "We really do have to get back to the castle. Even sixth years can't be out this long."

"Right…sneaking in." Draco said.

"Nope…just fly to your dorm window and slip in that way." Leah said. Draco groaned then got up and pulled Leah up. "Please don't tell anyone." She held up her, now recovered, wrist. Draco looked from it to Leah then, realizing there was no way out, nodded. What would he tell people anyways? Nothing really if he thought about the fact that no one was supposed to know that these two were even nice to each other.

Leah climbed into her bed to try and get some sleep. Fat chance at that though.

"_**Avada Kedavra!" She shouted. Three people in front of her fell down, down. "Three more muggles down. And Fudge thinks he can stop us! Ha!" There was a swishing noise behind her and she turned slowly before dropping to her knees. "Master."**_

"_**Rise." Voldemort's voice came. "Do not believe that killing hundred of muggles is going to get you back on my good side. You let me down."**_

"_**Master…I'm sorry." She said. "If it wasn't for my being distracted by the Animagus Black then I would have gotten it."**_

"_**Not only did you let the Prophecy break…but you let her get away with something else." Voldemort said. "You shame be greatly Bella."**_

'LEAH! LEAH WAKE UP!" Hermione shouted. Leah woke with a start and fell off the bed, having gotten tangled in her bed sheets.

"Bellatrix has killed people." She said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Bella…she…she killed three muggles." Leah said.

"Isn't that normally something Harry sees?" Hermione asked.

'Damn her Mione! Harry sees through Voldemort's eyes. I saw through Bella's!" Leah said. She got herself untangled and changed into her robes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail before grabbing Hermione and pulling her down to the common room. Harry and Ron were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Ron looking just as confused as Hermione.

"Voldemort was after more then just the prophecy." Harry and Leah said at the same time. "How did you know?" They stared at each other. "I saw. Me too…quit it!"

"I saw through Bella's eyes." Leah said.

"I saw through Voldemort's." Harry said.

"He said that not only did Bella let the prophecy break but she let someone get away with something else." Leah said.

"He said that Bella let _her_ get away with something else." Harry said. "Pretty obvious he was talking about you."

"What the hell do I have that Voldemort wants?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. Why is he killing off your whole family?" Harry asked.

"That is completely beside the point." Leah said.

"Is it?" Harry asked. "Your grandmother was killed by death eaters. Your father was killed. Your mother is in a coma…" He stopped because Leah had punched him.

"Leah!" Ron and Hermione said.

"Shut up!" Leah said, looking at Harry. "I don't want to hear how fucked up my life is. I know how fucked up it is and I don't need someone telling me it." She went past them and out the portrait before heading to her first period class.

Potions somehow seemed easier then it used to. Snape had actually…well…he had gotten a little nicer. At least he wasn't putting himself out there to make Leah and Harry's lives crap. Leah guessed that Snape figured that they were feeling bad enough. Although he did snap at Hermione and Leah who were trying to figure out if Leah should talk to Dumbledore about what she saw, seeing as how Harry saw the same thing and there would be no point in telling Dumbledore twice. Snape moved Leah back next to Draco.

"Well…he's cheery." Draco muttered.

"You'd think he'd be gone more." Leah muttered.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"No reason." Leah said quickly. She was wondering why Snape wasn't off somewhere, spying on Voldemort or something. She could tell he was feeling that Voldemort was calling to the death eaters. Every so often he would wince and grab at his arm for a second. Leah felt sorry for him…just a little.

By the time the sixth and seventh years were allowed to go back to the club, Leah had managed to get permission to get out of rehearsal so that she could spend the day with Hermione.

"Come on Mione. Just a small one." Leah said, tugging Hermione towards a shop. Leah had met up with her in the great hall and managed to get her away from Harry and Ron. Hermione, who had figured out that Leah was Sierra, asked why Leah wasn't at some kind of rehearsal. Leah had told her that she didn't have to go until two hours before performing.

"No…Leah come on." Hermione said. "You have your own. Why do you have to drag me along? Can't we get something less permanent?"

"If you get them magically applied then you can get them magically removed." Leah said. "Oh please Mione please please please?" She pouted.

"Oh fine." Hermione said. Leah smiled and hugged her before pulling her into the shop.

"Don't worry." She said. "I already sent an owl to ask your parents. They said as long as it's a small one."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I sent Starr to your parents to ask if they're ok with you getting a tattoo." Leah said. "They said as long as you get a small one then its ok."

"Oh…well…ok." Hermione said.

"Magical ones don't hurt." Leah said. "So I was thinking of getting them on our wrists."

"Umm…ok. But won't that give away that you are…you know." Hermione said.

"I really don't care anymore. Fred and George have kept it good secret for a while." Leah said.

"And that has to do with what I said…how?" Hermione asked.

"No clue…but I just thought you should know." Leah said. "You're not the only one who's figured it out."

"Who else do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Leah said. She began to wonder if she should tell Hermione or just lie. She figured she could tell her part of the truth. "Malfoy found out…right away too."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Because when I went for break at the Yule Ball…he cornered me." Leah said.

"And he hasn't told anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Think about it…who would have believed him?" Leah asked. "I was too nice and quiet then. And I never did the make-up shit then." Hermione nodded. "Well…what design do we want?"

"Umm…" Hermione said, looking at the design book. "Oh…what about this one. A heart with wings."

"Sure…and it's small." Leah said. She got hers on her left wrist on the right side of it and Hermione got hers on the right wrist, left side. "These are so cute." They left the shop and stared walking around.

"Leah!" Caroline yelled, running towards them. Leah groaned. "Ok…I know we agreed on two hours before actual performance. But we need you there now!"

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Because everyone's arguing about the finishing song." Caroline said.

"Go…I'll see you there don't worry." Hermione said.

"Really?" Leah asked. Hermione nodded. "Ok…see ya." She followed Caroline to the club.

* * *

Here's chapter. I'm sorry to say that Leah is going to be even more depressed by Christmas time because I'm offing her grandpa. Sad I know. But I need some ideas between now and then so help me out peoples. 


	29. The Will

**The Will**

I have to kill him off! It works good with what I have coming up. Anyways I've just read the first eight or nine chapters of the new Harry Potter book (got it July 16th) and I've realized that I have a lot of conclusions now. A) Snape is not to be trusted. B) I need to get Fudge fired in this story. C) I need to bring up Sirius' will. D) Need to mention Bill and Fleur's relationship. THEIR GETTING MARRIED! Lol…that was a shock but I laughed so hard when I read that part.

* * *

Leah was sitting by herself, alternating between homework and writing songs, by the lake. It was the day before Halloween and Dumbledore, trying to keep things light and happy at the school, had organized a Halloween costume dance and Leah was supposed to sing. By now, almost half of the school knew about her second life, which didn't count as her second life anymore but now as her whole life. Leah didn't bother hiding that she was Sierra anymore. Luckily, the students didn't freak as much as Leah thought they would. At first she could barely get five minutes alone, now, thanks to the teachers, Leah was able to be alone a lot. 

Since she had that period off Leah, glad for that alone time, spent it working on homework for her other classes, writing songs for performances, and thinking about quidditch practices. She had gotten Outstanding on most of her classes except for potions and History of Magic. She got Exceeds Expectations in those classes. She wasn't surprised by either, considering the fact that she left half way through the exam with Harry last year.

"Leah! What you doing out of class?" Leah looked up and covered her eyes so that she could see Hagrid better.

"Spare." She said. "What better way to spend it then to be outside?"

"Suppose your right." Hagrid said. "You mind having company?"

"If it's you? Nope." Leah said, smiling and shaking her head. She hadn't had time to Hagrid since…she couldn't remember. Hagrid sat down. "How's Buckbeak?"

"Good. He's real happy to be back here." Hagrid said. (AN: Grabbing some stuff from the book. Sorry, I said I wasn't gonna use the book but there are some things that work.)

"I can imagine that." Leah said, looking at the papers on her lap. "So…what's up?"

"Not much really." Hagrid said. "Got some new creatures for you lot to study up on."

"Fun." Leah said. "Hey…what do you think of this song?" She handed Hagrid one of the papers. She watched him read it.

"Fast or slow?" Hagrid asked.

"Slow." Leah said.

"It's good." Hagrid said, handing it back. "Should be heading to the great hall now for lunch."

"Yeah I guess." Leah said. She put all her stuff into different folders and all those folders into her bag. She stood up with Hagrid and went inside with him just as everyone in the greenhouses were coming out.

Harry and Ron, who had spent their spare period in the common room, met up with Hermione and went into the great hall, only to stop dead in their tracks when they, not only saw Leah there first, but actually eating.

"Approach with caution." Ron said. He was partially joking so the three of them slowly walked over to Leah and sat around her. She looked up at them. "You're actually eating something." She nodded. "Are you feeling ok?"

"You know…I really don't know." Leah said. "I just felt like it. Nothing better to do. I did all my homework that I wanted to do for today during my spare period so I figured I'd give this eating thing a shot." Harry put a hand to her forehead and Leah smacked it away.

"Ok…she's herself." Harry said. "Starting to think you were a Death Eater or being controlled by one."

"Yeah fucking right." Leah said. "None of them can manage it. Remember in fourth year when Crouch being Moody tried to get me to do something. The curse didn't even get to me. I was trying to figure out if he had actually attacked me or not."

"Is that why you just stood there looking confused?" Hermione asked. Leah nodded. "That would explain it."

"Miss Black." McGonagall said, coming towards them. Leah looked up at her. "The headmaster wishes to speak with you."

"Umm…ok." Leah said. She picked up her bag and left after making sure that Dumbledore wasn't at the teachers table. She stopped in front of Dumbledore's office and stared at the gargoyle. "Oh…damn. Umm…think Leah think!" She thought of the previous passwords. "Uhh…acid pops?" The gargoyle sprang open. "Ha! Loving this." Leah walked into the staircase and let it bring her up to the office. She thought about what Dumbledore would want and came to the conclusion that it had something to do with her singing tomorrow.

"Ahh Miss Black. I am glad to see you well." Dumbledore said, when Leah opened the door. "Please…sit."

"Ok." Leah said, crossing the room and sitting down. "Is this about tomorrow?"

"No…actually…this is about your father." Dumbledore said.

"Oh." Leah said. That was all she could think to say, seeing as how she was thinking of a completely different reason. "What about him?"

"We have, the Order, been thinking that there could be a possibility that, since Sirius is dead…" Dumbledore said. Leah nodded. "That maybe the house might not go to you. We have spent a few weeks figuring out what to do in case Bellatrix, as the eldest remaining Black, was to show up."

"And…" Leah said, wondering what this had to do with her.

"We need to test that you are, indeed, the new owner of the house." Dumbledore said. "Molly has sent me word that, for some reason, there is no way of removing your mother from that house, let alone that room."

"So you want me to go to the house and…do what?" Leah asked.

"Go and see if Kreature will obey you. If he doesn't…then we have a very big problem." Dumbledore said. "You will be back in time for the dance, do not fret."

"Ok. Good thing practically everyone knows who I am now because I can't stand all the questions as to why I'm away all the time." Leah said. "So how do I get there?" Dumbledore stared over Leah's shoulder. She looked over to see Dumbledore's gaze on the fireplace. "Oh no…no, no, no! Please Professor…I hate floo powder. Can't you just do a portkey again?"

"Floo powder is much more convenient. Come now Leah." Dumbledore said. Leah groaned but stood up and went to the fireplace.

She fell out of the fireplace at Headquarters in the kitchen. She stood up and dusted the ash off of herself.

"I hate that stuff so much!" Leah said.

"Leah? What are you doing here?" Remus asked, rushing forward. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Dumbledore told me how it was like impossible to get mom out of here so he told me to come here to see if Kreature will listen to me." Leah said. "Where is the little maggot?"

"Probably out there." Remus said, nodding at the door to the rest of the house. Leah went through it and, sure enough, there was Kreature by the portrait of Grandma Black. She sighed then walked over to him.

"Kreature come here now." Leah said, stopping about half way through the room. Kreature jumped then turned around before slowly approaching Leah. "Let's see…that worked."

"No…Kreature won't! Kreature wants Bellatrix!" Kreature started shouting.

"Shut up!" Leah said. Kreature instantly stopped shouting, but not before he had drawn the attention of Molly, Moody and Remus into the room. "Ok…looks like I am in control of this place. But I do not want him anywhere near my mother so…" Leah took a minute to think of what she was going to do. Apart from telling Kreature to kill himself, she could only think of one other idea. "Kreature."

"Yes…mistress?" Kreature grumbled.

"I want you to go work with the other house-elves at Hogwarts. But…" Leah said. "I want you to not say a word to anyone unless I say otherwise. Which means keep that big mouth of yours shut. No talking to ANYONE!" Kreature frowned but nodded and disappeared.

"Well…at least now we don't have to worry." Molly said. "Are you going to stay for dinner Leah?" Her mood had obviously changed since Leah left a month ago.

"Umm…yeah." Leah said. "Dumbledore's not really expecting me back at school until tomorrow by the dance. I don't know why. Maybe he's expecting me to find something or…whatever."

"Remus had the idea that Sirius might have had a will." Moody said. "There's always the chance that you could find that."

"My dad? Having a will?" Leah asked. She looked at Remus. "Since when have you known my dad to plan ahead?"

"He may have been a jokester but he wasn't stupid." Remus said. "Go see your mom. Maybe somehow you can find an answer there."

"Yeah ok sure." Leah said, nodding. She went upstairs and into her parents' room. Leah sat on the bed and looked at Sabrina before looking around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Leah looked at the bed and saw something sticking out from under the pillow. She frowned slightly before grabbing it to see that it was an envelope with the word _Will_ written on it in Sirius' handwriting.

"Ok then…points for Remus for being right." Leah said. She turned the envelope around and opened it. She pulled out two pieces of paper. She choice the one that didn't have her name on it and unfolded it. Yep, Sirius definitely wrote this one. Leah looked at it and saw the date. It was dated about a month before Sirius died.

_Dear whoever reads this._

_I don't know how these things go so I'm just gonna, jump to the chase (quoting my darling daughter). My daughter and wife, who I hope forgive me for my absence in their lives for so long, will get pretty much everything I own. Half the money in my vault will go to Harry. The house goes into Leah's care (sorry for sticking you with Kreature). Anything within the house that can be used for educational purposes go to Hogwarts to be used there, I doubt they are of any use here._

_Anything else to be decided, I leave in the hands of Remus Lupin and my daughter and wife to decide. That's it. I have no idea how to end this thing. If it wasn't for Sabrina telling me to do this, then I wouldn't have done this. If this does get read, then I'm obviously…not around (didn't want to rhyme). I hope everyone stays save and that Voldemort get defeated with no injuries or deaths to those I care about._

_Sirius Black_

Leah read the will about two more times before putting it off to the side and looking at the other paper that was addressed to her. She unfolded it and a small thing fell out. Leah picked it up and opened it to see three photos in it.

The first one was Sirius with a fairly new born baby that Leah guessed was herself. He was lying on the couch, holding Leah above his head and occasionally bringing her down to him and making a crazy face.

The next photo seemed old and worn out. It was of Leah and, after looking carefully at the picture, it was taken after Leah had got accepted into Hogwarts…she was holding up her letter. After carefully looking, the smile she had was forced.

The third one was of Leah and Sirius as Snuffles, fast asleep in the basement of her house. Sirius was acting like a pillow for Leah. Occasional one of them would move. If Sirius moved then Leah would wake up slightly and move over to wherever Sirius went and put her head on him again before falling asleep once more.

"I'm guessing he kept looking at the second one a lot." Leah muttered. She then looked at the letter.

_Dear Leah,_

_If you're reading this, then chances are I'm dead. In case you're wondering, those are my three favourite pictures of you (you aren't very photogenic). I don't want you to be sad. If I'm dead, then hopefully it was from fighting someone worthy._

"Not sure if fighting Bellatrix counts as fighting someone worthy." Leah said. She looked at Sabrina before looking back at the letter.

_At least I know for a fact that you've gotten out of your room and…or then…maybe someone's brought this to you. Hopefully not because you and Sabrina would have been the only ones to notice this. I don't know if you know but, somehow, you are a lot more powerful then any of us knew. Well…your mother and I knew. We have known your whole life. But you never found out because I was the one who was supposed to tell you. Which would explain why you never found out, again I'm very sorry for never having enough time with you to tell you this._

"Oh god." Leah said. She was finally going to find out why Voldemort had it out to kill her whole family or at least get them out of the way. The only one that still, physically, stood in his way was her grandfather.

_Your mother and I found out what you were to become and how powerful you were about two months after she got pregnant with you. This is a pretty long story, that's why I could never have told you because we never had that much time to be alone. Hopefully, however, someone has told you about the power thing between Sabrina and myself…if not, then get someone to tell you because that's really hard to explain. Anyways you were…well…conceived on, what we all know as, the day of heightening. It's a day that only happens once every one hundred years. It is the only day where good is stronger then evil by, well, a lot. So…you were conceived on that day, of all days surprisingly enough…and two months later Sabrina and I were given the chance to see who and what you were to become. Of course we took it. What we saw was a beautiful young woman, not any older then her twenties…if that. There's not much I can tell you about that vision except that she gave off the sense of rightness and power._

"Ok…rightness and power…I don't feel either of those." Leah said. "Wonder if I'll life to see a day of heightening." She looked back at the letter.

_We also were able to see that we, your mother and I, weren't there. So we've pretty much known from the beginning that neither of us would be around to help you. So really, writing you this letter, just like being sent to Azkaban, was not as great a shock as it should have been. Sure it was a surprise, I never expected to let my anger get the better of me so much that I wouldn't care if I got caught. I never stopped wondering though, what your life would have been like, had I not been thrown in Azkaban. You and Harry probably would be better friends then you are now._

"If only you knew dad…if only you knew." Leah muttered.

_The point is, that since you were conceived on the day of heightening, Sabrina and mine's joined power was stronger then a lot of other peoples' powers. If you go to the ministry, there is a room in the department of mysteries that holds little glass balls called prophecies. There is one there for you…I know there is. You just have to look._

"But we never…" Leah muttered, her voice trailing off. "There was only Harry…" She finished reading the letter.

_I highly recommend you bring Dumbledore with you though…protection you know. I doubt Voldemort knows the full capacity of your powers, but he does know. That's why he had your grandmother killed earlier in this year. He wants to get rid of your family to make it easier to get to you. Keep yourself safe honey. Don't forget to tell Harry about the money and show Dumbledore my will. And never, ever, EVER forget that I love you more then anything in this world and being away from you hurts me more then you'll ever know._

_I'll be seeing you,  
Daddy_

Leah had not realized that she had been crying by this time. It wasn't just the fact that he told her that he loved her and that not being around her hurt him as well…but it was the fact that he didn't sign with his name…he signed with daddy.

"Leah dinner's…Leah?" Leah looked up to see Molly in the doorway. "Leah dear. What's wrong?" Leah waved the note slightly but handed Molly the will. Molly took it looking confused.

"I found my dad's will." Leah said. "And he left a note for me…explaining a lot."

"Well…I think that note is for your eyes only." Molly said, looking at the will. "Well…Bill has shown up with an announcement but he wants you to be there to hear it."

"Oh?" Leah asked, wiping the tears off her face. "Wonder why."

"Let's go down there and see." Molly said. Leah nodded. She put the letter and photos in her pocket and followed Molly downstairs. Molly handed the will over to Remus then looked at Bill. Leah looked at him too and could tell he was really happy. "Well honey…what's your announcement?"

"Promise me you won't scream." Bill said.

"Alright I promise." Molly said.

"Fleur and I have decided to get married." Bill said. There was a pause.

"Oh my god!" Leah said, smiling. She jumped then hugged Bill. "Congratulations! When did you figure this out?"

"About a week ago." Bill said.

"That is amazing." Leah said. She looked at Molly. "Unless you're going to say something good…don't say anything at all."

"Leah…can I talk to you?" Remus asked, looking up from the will.

"Uh...yeah sure." Leah said, looking confused. She followed Remus out of the kitchen.

"Was anything else with this?" Remus asked.

"Yeah…why?" Leah asked, pulling out the photos and the letter.

"Thought so. Can I?" Remus asked. Leah handed over the photos. Remus looked at them. She handed him the letter and he took a while at reading it. "You do know about that power thing between them right?"

"Yeah…grandpa told me." Leah said. She suddenly had a bad feeling. "Do you think we should tell Grandpa to like…be careful…and not go places alone? Dad said…he said that Voldemort is trying to knock off my family…wouldn't grandpa be next?"

"He's a strong wizard. But we'll give him the message." Remus said. He handed the things back and Leah put them in her pocket again. "I'll give Sirius this…he sure knows how to keep secrets from his friends." Leah smiled slightly. "And by the looks of things…you do to. Although…the last letter from Harry said that you were the singer." Leah nodded. "You never told anyone."

"Not true." Leah said. "Mom, dad, and all the teachers knew. And…" She stopped.

"And?" Remus asked. Leah didn't look at him. "Leah."

"Draco Malfoy knew." Leah said. "I don't know how but somehow, at the yule ball, he managed to figure out who I was. But he hasn't told anyone."

"Well he really can't use that as blackmail so he missed his chance there." Remus said, smiling. "Malfoy? I don't know…be careful of him anyways Leah. His father may be in jail but that doesn't mean things are safe."

"Yeah I know." Leah said. "I'm keeping my eyes on him." She did join the others for dinner but didn't eat all that much. Molly was just happy that Leah was eating so she didn't push her to eat too much.

Leah spent the night there then, grudgingly, used floo powder to get back to the school in the morning. She showed up in Dumbledore's fireplace and he looked as if he was expecting her. Leah handed over the will, waited until Dumbledore finished reading it, then handed him the letter. He took longer to read the letter then looked at Leah.

"Can we go? Today?" Leah asked.

"Certainly." Dumbledore said. "I would like to see this myself. We will go after lunch I believe. You have only Herbology in the afternoon and Professor Sprout will let you go, that is certain." Leah smiled and nodded. "I will wait for you by the forest at noon time. We shall take the Thestrals I believe, since you have already done so once."

"Fine by me…so long as we get there." Leah said. She headed off to her morning classes without even thinking about them. She put the wrong ingredient into her potion and it created a huge cloud of smoke that blinded the whole class for most of the period. Turns out she made a different kind of potion instead and, grudgingly, Snape gave Gryffindor twenty points when he discovered that Leah had made a healing potion.

When no one was looking, she uncorked a fewbottles and put the potion into them, knowing that it would come in handy eventually.

* * *

There you go. You found out about Leah…somewhat. And you got Sirius' will. I'm gonna try to not read the book so much so that I can actually write this section of the story without wanting to throw in some stuff from the book. I've done that already. And there might be a new Minister of Magic when Leah gets to the Ministry. 


	30. The Dance

**The Dance**

Well…I am shocked. Dumbledore dies? Dude…that fucking sucks. Wait…should I make him die in this then? And how the hell do you people do it? Finishing the book that fast. Oh well. I can't even go farther then I have until I get this section of the story done or else I'm going to get fucking confused. I don't want Dumbledore to do but I think I might because my future plans don't involve him much…and if he does die…then I can just bring him back the same why I do Sirius and someone else (foreshadowing!).

* * *

Leah meet Dumbledore at the forest and he already had two thestrals with him. Leah gave him a look but he just smiled so she got onto the back of one of the trestrals.

"Ministry of magic, visitors' entrance." Dumbledore said. The thestrals took off.

"Are we really going to go through the visitors' entrance?" Leah asked. "Don't you have like…"

'I am a visitor of the ministry." Dumbledore said. "As are you. But the security measures are extremely more high then they were. Be aware that Fudge is no longer the minister."

"What?" Leah asked, almost falling over. "What happened?"

"The wizarding community doesn't believe he's done a good job so he was sacked." Dumbledore said.

"Who replaced him?" Leah asked. Dumbledore was silent and Leah didn't like that silence. "Dumbledore…"

"You will see." Dumbledore said. A hint of a smile crossed his face and Leah raised an eyebrow. They arrived at the entrance and dismounted. Leah followed Dumbledore into the phone booth. She got the feeling that he wanted her to do something so she dialed.

"Welcome to the ministry of magic." The female voice said. "A scan will now be done to you." Leah squinted her eyes shut as a bright light swept over her.

"Ok…do they really think Death Eaters are going to use the visitor's entrance?" She asked.

"They would if they were smart." Dumbledore said.

"Scan confirms the presence of Albus Pecival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Leah Denise Ainslie Black." The female voice said.

"Does it have to say the whole name?" Leah muttered. The only answer was a chuckling from Dumbledore.

"State your business at the Ministry of Magic." The female voice said.

"We have merely come to visit Leah's Grandfather." Dumbledore said.

"Visitors please take your name tags." The female voice said. This time the tag said 'relative visiting'. "Visitors of the Ministry of Magic are to submit their wands for registry at the…"

"I know all this!" Leah said. The voice seemed to have heard her because it stopped. The phone booth moved and soon Leah was able to get out of it. She looked at Dumbledore. "Should I really submit my wand?"

"If you have not already." Dumbledore said.

"Oh…I am…back between second and third year I came by with mum to visit grandpa." Leah said. Dumbledore nodded and they were able to get almost to the elevator before Leah stopped. "Holy cow…Percy?" She looked between Ron's older brother and Dumbledore. "Percy's the new minister?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

"Ah Leah." Percy said. Leah groaned and rolled her eyes but looked at him. "Very sorry to hear of your misfortunes." Leah made a face. She was used to Percy acting pompous but this was just ridiculous.

"Yeah…very unfortunate." Leah said. "Umm…Perce."

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Can you like…if you don't care…don't act like it?" Leah asked. "Because you suck at acting."

"I do care…" Percy said.

"Maybe a bit about mum but nothing about dad." Leah said. She looked at Dumbledore. "Ok…let's go see Grandpa." She didn't want to spend time around Percy, not after the way he treated his family last year. Leah followed Dumbledore into the elevator and they went to the floor where her grandpa's office was. This time Leah led. Thankfully he was there. "Hey grandpa."

"Leah? Shouldn't you be…" Grandpa started but stopped once he saw Dumbledore. "Ah. What brings you two here?"

"A prophecy that apparently involves me." Leah said. Grandpa's eyes went wide.

"Leah has found Sirius' will." Dumbledore said, pulling it from a pocket and handing it over. Grandpa read it quickly. "And it contained a letter to her."

"I know you wanna show him so show him." Leah said.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. He handed over the letter as well. Grandpa read that quickly as well.

"That would explain why everyone is saying she's powerful." He said.

"Yeah…but dad never said what it is that I was." Leah said. "Hopefully this prophecy will." She looked between the two old guys. "Either of you know when it was made?"

"Why?" Grandpa asked.

"Well…if it was made after Harry and Voldemort's prophecy…then it could mention Harry." Leah said.

"I don't think it would have been made before it. Seeing as how your parents knew of it when you were still in the womb." Grandpa said.

"Ok…well…let's go find it them." Leah said. The two old men nodded and they went back to the elevator. By the time they got to the door, Leah was biting her lip. She was wondering if, now that she knew there were workers at the ministry, then there was the chance they were going to get stopped or in trouble.

"They will not stop us." Dumbledore said, as if he read Leah's mind. Leah nodded.

"I've never been in there." Grandpa said.

"Leah has." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah…but it took a few tries to find the right room." Leah said. She sighed but walked through the door with the men following.

_Just walk straight._

Leah looked around, having heard Sirius' voice. She shook her head, thinking she had imagined it. She walked straight to the door in front of her and pushed it open, surprised that it led to the right room.

"What row?" Leah muttered, slowly walking forward.

_93._

Again Leah looked around, expecting to see Sirius or some shadow of him lurking somewhere. She walked all the way to row 93 and went down it.

"It's around here somewhere." Leah said.

"How do you know?" Dumbledore asked from behind her.

"Someone…dad…he's telling me." Leah said softly. The old men didn't ask questions but helped Leah search the shelf. She was surprised that there were even balls there, seeing as how she and five others had caused shelves anywhere near where they were to fall over, spilling prophecies all over the place.

"Found it." Grandpa said. Leah walked over and looked at the ball. What she saw made her face pale and her eyes widen. It didn't have the letters like Harry's did.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_And Leah Black_

_And (?)_

"Can they have three names?" Leah asked, looking between the old men once again. Both of them shook their heads in a manner that Leah could tell that they didn't know. She looked at Dumbledore before slowly reaching her hand out. When neither of them stopped her, she picked the ball up and held it in the palm of her hand. "This would explain things."

"Such as?" Dumbledore asked. Leah hesitated then told him of all the occasions last year when she couldn't hear anything but Bellatrix's voice. Both men listened.

"But those ones…telling someone to make me feel…make me believe…they weren't her talking." Leah said. "It wasn't Bellatrix talking. I don't know who it was."

"I have an idea." Dumbledore said. Leah looked at him. "Now this is only an idea. But it might have been Voldemort."

"That's what I guessed." Leah said. "If he could make me believe that Sirius really was in danger then he knew I wouldn't try to stop Harry from coming here." She looked down at the ball again. "Except, when I did feel the pain, I knew it was a trap still, so I did try to stop Harry from coming here."

"And you followed, when you didn't have to." Dumbledore said.

"I don't know why." Leah said, sitting down. Her eyes stayed on the small glass ball she now rolled around in her hands. "I just couldn't let them all come here by themselves."

"Harry is very lucky to have had a friend such as you." Dumbledore said. Leah was about to tell him that she and Harry weren't friends anymore. "And very foolish to have let that friendship slip away."

"I missed something." Grandpa said.

"Harry and I had a big fight and we…well…you can't say we broke up because we did that last year…but we stopped being friends." Leah said. "We barely talk anymore and hardly look at each other. I talk more with Malfoy then I do with Harry."

"Nevertheless…" Dumbledore said. "Harry will realize his foolish ways. Do you wish to hear what that prophecy says in private?"

"No…yes…actually." Leah said. She put the ball in her pocket. "I have to get ready for the dance. It is, after all, a costume one."

"Very well…when you are ready to hear the prophecy but are unable to find a private time, you may come to me and I will arrange something for you." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you." Leah said. She stood up. And they left the room. Leah cast one more look over her shoulder at the room and shivered. She would forever hate that place and pretty much every room in the Department of Mysteries.

Back at Hogwarts, Leah wasn't surprised to see Hermione, Parvatti and Lavender already getting ready. Parvatti had on black leather pants, blood red top, and fangs. No doubt she was a vampire. Lavender was in a French maid outfit, although her skirt wasn't as…poofy…as a real French maid's.

"Oh Leah good you're here. Can you help me?" Hermione asked, spotting Leah.

"Sure…whatcha need?" Leah asked.

"Make-up." Hermione said. "And hair."

"No prob. Let me get my stuff out." Leah said. She managed to slip the prophecy, unseen, into her trunk as she got out her make-up and hair supplies. "What are you being?"

"Umm…I just thought I'd be…well…completely opposite of what I really am." Hermione said.

"Ah…you're bookworm-ish so you wanna be the wild child. Got cha." Leah said. She got to work on straightening Hermione's hair then crimping it. She took a look at what Hermione was going to wear: A black mini skirt, black leather boots similar to Leah's (Leah would have thought they were hers, had it not been that Hermione's looked brand new), and a crimson tank top that had a triangular cut at the bottom that would show off Hermione's belly button.

Leah did Hermione's a dark red colour and extended the eyeliner just a bit. She did a similar colour for the lips. All in all, Hermione didn't look like herself, but she didn't look like a hooker either.

By the time she was done doing everything for Hermione, Leah had barely anytime for herself. Luckily all she had to do was slip into her own boots, black pants, tank top, gloves and cat mask and attach the tail. She did a bit of eye shadow and some red lipstick, a bit lighter then Hermione's, but it wouldn't transfer from her lips to something else (she had come to the conclusion that there would be no dodging Draco or his lips at this dance…she had never succeeded in this at the club but she did thank all the gods above that Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't notice her with Draco).

Leah managed to slip past the crowd without behind seen. She got to the 'dressing' room and sat down. She let Caroline fuss over her hair until she made it look similar to Hermione's but had a cat like appeal. Her hair was tame but not overly so. A week ago Leah had gotten rid of the streaks and went with having the top layer of her hair blonde, and the under layers ranging from dark, dark brown to black. The look suited her better then the streaks did.

"Alright. I think, since only those in Leah's year and above have actually heard her singing A Year Ago Today, that she should do that song as either one of the first songs, or one of the last songs." Bonnie said.

"Yeah…I think it should be one of the last ones." Caroline said.

"Are these people ever going to get bored of that song?" Leah asked.

"I seriously doubt it…not for a long time anyways." Natasha said. "You put so much feeling into it."

"Big question of the moment." Caroline said. "Are you glad or not that practically everyone knows who you are now?"

"Glad…absolutely glad." Leah said. "I was getting pissed off coming up with lies about why I wasn't here. Especially that one time last year when we were in Bulgaria for a week." The others laughed.

They did about five songs before, once again, Leah stepped to the front to announce about a new song. She could tell everyone's attention was on her.

"Ok…new song again." Leah said. "This one is just to bring some kind of awareness for what's happening. Although I'm pretty sure some people might not agree with my singing of this song but I think it works real well at this time." She waited a few seconds. "So…I hope you get the message. Everyone…Last Night on Earth." She took a few steps back as the music started then joined in with singing.

_It's the last night on earth  
Before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was  
Never on our side _

There's no such thing  
As a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day  
I prayed for you a thousand times

It's never enough  
No matter how many times  
I try to tell you this is love

She found Hermione dancing with Ron. Leah smiled at the fact that Ron obviously found Hermione extremely hot.

If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
And if tomorrow falls asleep  
Can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

In the back of her mind, Leah could tell a small part of her had written this song for someone. But who? She wasn't quite sure.

A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it'll last  
Lets knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin  
Only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here

It's never enough  
No matter how many miles stand between us  
This is love

If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
And if tomorrow falls asleep  
Can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

She moved right up near to the front of the stage, right to the edge. She forced herself to keep her eyes on the back wall and not to be pulled to Draco.

It's never enough, no  
It's never enough  
It's never enough

The afterglow  
And the bright sunlight  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine?  
Will you still be mine?  
Will you still be mine?  
I ask

Leah took a deep breath before doing the last chorus.

If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
(And if tomorrow falls asleep)  
'Til the day I die  
Can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth  
It's the last night on earth  
It's never enough

Leah smiled at the clapping. She had never been happier to go off for break. She jumped from the stage and went out of sight from the majority of the hall's eyes. It was the same place she was, two years ago, after the first part of the yule ball, right before…

"Will you never seize to amaze me with those new songs of yours?" Draco asked. Leah looked at him. He too was wearing a mask. Leah was reminded of Zorro, except Draco lacked with the fancy sword.

"Did that song amaze you?" Leah asked, casually.

"Yes…like all your others." Draco said, moving closer to her. "Thought I couldn't be anymore amazed by a song then I was by your Year Ago Today one. Guess I was wrong." He was right in front of Leah now and had a hand on the wall on either side of her head. "Never knew a cat could sing though."

"This cat can do a lot more then that." Leah said. Her thoughts traveled back to the summer and the disastrous visit of an old friend. Leah looked away from Draco and at the spot where he had been a minute earlier. All she could feel at the moment was the fear she had felt when, what started as a day of catching up, ended as a day of pain and scared promises.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" Leah asked, still not looking at him. "Umm…yeah just…"

"Don't lie to me." Draco said. He put a hand gently on Leah's cheek and turned her head to face him. He had lifted his mask from his face. "You acted the same way in that closet at the beginning of the year and you acted the same way on the quidditch pitch, although it was slightly hidden by the discovery of…" His eyes went down to Leah's wrist before drifting back to her eyes. "What happened over the summer?"

"What makes you think something happened over the summer?" Leah asked.

"Because the closet thing was on the first day of school." Draco said.

"Oh…right." Leah said. Draco sighed before gently lifting Leah's mask away from her face. Her eyes had changed to a green-ish blue colour. He figured, as long as her eyes weren't a dark green colour, then he was fine. He knew, from having been glared at with that colour of eyes for quite a few years, that when her eyes were that colour, then Leah was pissed.

"Tell me." Draco said. Leah looked at him. It wasn't a demand, but a request. She could always just say no. But maybe this was something that needed a guy for help, not a girl. Some things Leah just couldn't share with Hermione, especially not something this serious because then she knew Hermione would tell the guys. So…she did something she thought she'd never do. Leah told Draco the story of what happened that day when she invited her old guy friend over to her house. At first there was catching up (no schools mentioned) then some unnerving questions which eventually led to the disaster of the rape.

Leah didn't Draco the name of the friend. When she finished, she had never been happier to be called back on stage. There had been three minutes of silence in which Leah watched Draco and thought he was about to explode or something. Then Natasha appeared and said Leah had to go back up. Leah sighed in relief before pulling her mask back down and hurrying off. She could only hope that Draco didn't care about her so much as to actually confront Harry or one of the others about what Leah had told him.

That night, having again successfully avoided the crowd (Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron included), Leah had changed into her pajamas, pulled out the prophecy and her invisibility cloak and headed off to the prefects bathroom. Hermione had told her that, as quidditch captain, Leah was able to use that bathroom. She was glad for it being nearly sound proof because she wasn't sure how loud this prophecy was going to be.

Leah say with her feet dangling in the empty tub, staring at the ball in her hands. This was the only time she would get to hear it, and she knew that. With a deep breath, Leah moved her hands and let the ball fall into the empty tub.

* * *

EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Ha Ha Ha! 


	31. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

Ok...Bellatrix is no longer a part of the prophecy because I can't think of a way to slip her into it.

* * *

With a deep breath, Leah moved her hands and let the ball fall into the empty tub. It broke and a ghost like figure rose into the air. Leah watched as it started to move it's lips.

"On the day of heightening, the joined ones will create between them a daughter of power and wisdom." The figure said. "She shall guide the one who is destined to beat the Dark Lord. Destined to guide and aid in the destruction of the Dark Lord. With the power to hurt but not defeat. Breaks in friendships will put to test the devotion. Created between the joined ones. A daughter of power and wisdom." The figure vanished.

"Well that didn't help." Leah muttered. "Power and wisdom. Ok the wisdom I can understand slightly but…" she couldn't finish that thought because the door opened. Leah yanked her cloak onto herself and got to her feet quickly. Draco walked into the bathroom and over to the sink. Leah closed her eyes for a second then opened them when she heard water running. Draco had turned on the water at the sink. This was the only time to get out unnoticed. She didn't want to talk to Draco, not after what she told him. She quickly made her way to the door and slipped out of it before quickly going down the hall.

Leah stopped when she heard voices and pressed her back against the wall. Snape came into view with a woman. They were talking quietly and Leah didn't pay attention to what they were saying. She slipped by them and made it to the Gryffindor common room without running into anyone else. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still up and doing work. Leah pulled off the cloak as she entered and managed to stuff it out of sight.

"Where'd you go?" Ron asked, as soon as he spotted Leah. "Nice song by the way. We thought you'd be here but Hermione checked upstairs and you weren't there."

"I went for a walk." Leah said. "Why? What's the big?"

"Dumbledore's sent you a message twenty minutes ago." Harry said. Leah realized that was the same time she had broke the prophecy. "It won't let any of us open it."

"You ever stop to wonder that maybe you shouldn't open it?" Leah asked, grabbing the folded parchment from Hermione's hand. She would have said something about not everything being about Harry, but then she figured that, seeing as her prophecy actually did involve Harry…

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Well…you went off stage…then he went to where you went." Harry said. He seemed to have forgotten the fact that he wasn't talking with Leah. "Then you came out a few minutes later then he came out, both of you with weird expressions."

"And he knows who you are so you can't say that he's trying to get in good with the singer." Ron said. "The whole school knows it's your now. Which leads to the question about why you never told us."

"Here we go." Leah said, throwing herself into a chair. "There is nothing going on between Malfoy and me."

"Yeah…and there's nothing going on between Ron and Hermione either." Harry said, sarcastically. Ron and Hermione each turned a light shade of red.

"EW!" Leah said. "Are you suggesting that I was…ew!" Leah loved how good she was at acting. "Please…just because he, like most of the guys in this school now, think that I'm hot, doesn't mean I would let him do anything. For god's sake Harry. He's kissed Pansy Parkinson! When he got back there I tried getting information out of him because Hermione said that you said that you heard Malfoy talking about some kind of plan or something and I was trying to figure out what it was." Leah crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh…" Harry said.

"Exactly…oh." Leah said, standing up. "So instead of jumping to the worse possible conclusion, try figuring out some others. Oh wait…I forgot…you can't do that." She stormed on up to her dorm.

"She's right." Hermione said, quietly.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"About you." Hermione said. "If you had taken a moment or two last year, maybe calmed down a bit and thought about what you saw. Maybe we wouldn't have had to go to the ministry, have everyone get hurt, and Sirius come after us and die."

"Thanks a lot Hermione." Harry muttered.

Leah sat on her bed and unfolded the message. It told her that she was to go to Dumbledore's office on Sunday after breakfast. Tomorrow was the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. After much convincing, Hermione agreed and was chosen to do the commentary. Leah sighed and laid down on her bed. She fell asleep pretty fast.

"_**Not exactly the best thing in the world once you think about it." Leah said.**_

"_**You have to try. If you and Harry stay…well…not friends. Then neither prophecy will come true." Sirius said. They were sitting across from each other. Their knees close to touching.**_

"_**He started it." Leah said. "If he hadn't jumped to the conclusion that he was the only one that cared about you dying…"**_

"_**It hurt him a lot too you know." Sirius said.**_

"_**Yeah I know." Leah said. "But he's becoming such an arrogant asshole now. Ever since the prophet said…"**_

"_**The prophet talks a lot of bull. You know that." Sirius said. He took Leah's right hand, his fingers grazing the cuts on her wrist. "There's so much that I could tell you…but so little that I can say without giving away big things. There's just one thing you have to know."**_

"_**What?" Leah asked.**_

"_**Don't stand in the way." Sirius said. Leah stared at him, confused. "There's going to be a time around Christmas when it's just you and your grandfather. Do not stand in the way. What happens is meant to happen."**_

"**_What's going to happen?" Leah asked. Sirius was gone though and she was alone. "Great…alone time. Not something I need. Anyone else who's dead want to talk to me?"_**

"_**Yeah actually." Leah jumped. In Sirius' place was a very pretty red haired woman who had the same eyes as Harry.**_

"_**Lilly." Leah said.**_

"_**Yeah. That's me." Lilly said. "My god. You've grown up. I remember holding you when you were a little baby. The day Harry was born, your mother and I switched babies. She talked to Harry and I talked to you. James and I…we've been watching over you two ever since you got to Hogwarts. It was sad to hear you guys fight."**_

"_**Like I told my dad. Harry started it." Leah said.**_

"_**I know." Lilly said. "He's like his father. But Sirius was right. If you two don't repair the rift between you…then there is no way that either prophecy can be fulfilled."**_

"_**What did dad mean…don't stand in the way?" Leah asked.**_

"_**I can't tell you sweetie." Lilly said. "But he's right. Do not stand in the way of what is to happen. Although something bad will happen…something good will happen because of it." Just like Sirius, Lilly was gone after Leah blinked. Leah sighed and waited but nothing else happened.**_

She woke up from Hermione yelling at her to do so. Leah went straight to the quidditch pitch and was changed and ready by the time the rest of the team showed up.

"We thought you weren't going to come." Ginny said, sounding relieved that Leah was there. "Here." She held up a stack of toast. "You have to eat something."

"You're acting like your mom." Leah said, taking a slice of toast. Once the whole team was changed, McGonagall appeared and handed Leah a note.

"What's it say?" Ron asked.

"Umm…nothing." Leah said, reading the note. It was from Dumbledore. She was supposed to go to his office as soon as possible the next day. She stuffed it away. "Ok…you guys ready?"

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Alright then…let's go." Leah said. She led her team out onto the pitch. Half the crowd was cheering for Gryffindor and Luna had her crazy Lion hat on, that much was obvious. It was then that Leah remembered that Draco said that he was captain for Slytherin team. She stood in front of him, both giving each other determined looks. Draco smirked.

"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch said. Leah shook Draco's hand, pulling her own away quickly. "Mount your brooms." Everyone did as they were told. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and everyone flew into the air. Leah, Ginny and Natalie worked really well together and had managed four goals in a row. Ron, whose confidence was much better then it was last year, saved all the goals that came his way.

"I know you were there last night." Leah looked to her left and saw Draco near her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leah said.

"Prefects bathroom. You were there." Draco said.

"How…" Leah said. Draco tossed her a necklace…one of the ones she was wearing last night. Leah looked at it and put it in her pocket. "Shouldn't you be looking for the snitch?"

"Yeah…I should." Draco said. Leah rolled her eyes before grabbing the quaffle from one of the Slytherin chasers and flew to the Slytherin goalposts. She tossed the quaffle to Ginny who managed to just barely score a goal.

"What did the ferret want?" Ginny asked.

"How am I supposed to know? He had one of my necklaces though." Leah said.

"So that's what he threw to you." Ginny said.

"Yep." Leah said.

"Go Harry Go!" Hermione was saying. Leah looked around and saw Harry speeding around the pitch, following the snitch. She also saw that one of the Slytherin beaters was ready for Harry to go past him. Leah sped down and hit the beater, pushing him and his club away from Harry, just as he went by after the snitch. The only problem with that, was that the beater managed to hit Leah instead. She was pretty sure that impact broke a few ribs. Luckily they weren't far from the ground so she went down quickly and sat on the ground, managing to get control of her breathing and not fainting.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, flying down and landing next to Leah.

"Yeah…little sore." Leah said. There was a huge cheer from the Gryffindor supporters, which obviously meant Harry had got the snitch. Hermione was shouting her happiness into the magic mega phone. The rest of the team landed around Leah.

"Are you ok?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah sure…I've been hurt worse." Leah said. She looked at Harry. "You ok?"

"Yeah…why'd you do that?" Harry asked.

"Duh…if you got hit…then we would lose." Leah said. "Also…I didn't want you to get hit."

"Well…thanks." Harry said.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" Madam Pomfrey said, hurrying through the crowd of Gryffindor supporters and into the circle of the team. She gingerly poked Leah where the bat had hit her.

"OW!" Leah shouted, moving away from Madam Pomfrey.

"Just as I thought…broken ribs." Madam Pomfrey said. Ron and Ginny helped Leah stand up. "Between you and Potter here, it's a surprise either of you have lived to this day. Come on then…I got stuff in the wing that will heal that up quickly." She bustled away. Ginny helped Leah back up to the castle.

"That was good thing Leah did." Natalie said while everyone was changing.

"Yeah. Especially since she and Harry aren't mates anymore." Ron said. Harry just sat quietly. "I guess we should bring Leah and Ginny's robes to them."

"I'll help." Harry said. He took Leah's stuff while Ron took Ginny's and they headed up to the castle. They were joined by Hermione.

"For heaven's sake, Black." Madam Pomfrey said. "How do you expect to get those ribs healed if you can't even get the potion down your throat?"

"Well if it didn't feel like I had a mouthful of angry bees…" Leah said. She winced from the pain.

"Well there's nothing else I can give you." Madam Pomfrey said. "You can either endure that bee feeling for a minute or you can take two months and do things the muggle way." Leah whined and looked at Ginny who looked as though she was trying not to laugh. Madam Pomfrey stood by the bed, holding the bottle of potion.

"If I could reach my wand…I would jinx you." Leah said, glaring at Ginny. The door opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Just take the bloody potion Leah." Ginny said.

"Oh for…fine!" Leah said. She took the potion and swallowed some of it but the rest got spat out. She grabbed a glass of water and downed that quickly.

"Well…you swallowed enough." Madam Pomfrey said, waving her wand to clean up the mess. Leah slouched on the bed and waited until the potion was done doing its thing. She looked over at the others and saw Harry telling them something. Ron, Hermione and Ginny left. Madam Pomfrey had gone back to her office.

"Did you have a dream last night?" Harry asked.

"What kind?" Leah asked.

"With Sirius and…" Harry said.

"Your mom." Leah said. Harry nodded. "Yeah. What they tell you?"

"They told me to try and fix the rift between us." Harry said, pointing from himself to Leah.

"Same. Except they said more stuff about…" Leah said. She was wondering if she should tell Harry.

"About?" Harry asked. Leah bit her lip.

"Just stuff." She said. "But dad did say that something was going to happen around Christmas when I was alone with my grandpa. Both dad and your mom said that I shouldn't stand in the way of what was going to happen. They said that, although something bad was going to happen, something good would happen in return."

"Sounds a little odd." Harry said.

"Yeah I…" Leah said, but stopped. She finally let the words sink in and she understood. "Fuck."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Something bad is going to happen." Leah said. She looked at Harry. "Don't you get it? Something bad is going to happen…to my grandpa."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It can't be something bad happening to me because I have to…" Leah stopped again. Harry gave a questioning look but she just shook her head and chose to ignore it.

The next day, after Leah woke up and changed, she walked to Dumbledore's office. When she got there, she heard voices through the door. One of them was Dumbledore, one was Snape, and one was a female voice. Leah guessed it was the same woman that was with Snape the other night and was probably going to be the new Defense teacher. Dumbledore had done it for a while at first, but then it started getting switched around between the teachers.

"Oh yes certainly. These students need to learn to protect themselves." The female said. "The way Umbridge taught them last year. I'm surprised…well…theory is one thing, but practical is a whole different thing. Learning the theory doesn't mean they know how to do the spell."

"Precisely." Dumbledore said.

"You'll need to teach them quite a lot." Snape said.

"I suggest you use this list." Dumbledore said. There was a pause. "The students on that list will no doubt be able to help you in demonstrations."

"What is this? Dumbledore's Army?" The female said. Leah smirked.

"It was a group last year." Dumbledore said. "This is not the time to discuss such things. I am expecting someone."

"Which one?" Snape asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Potter or Black?" Snape asked.

"How would you know of who the headmaster is meeting?" The female asked.

"Who else but one of those two?" Snape said. Leah rolled her eyes then jumped away from the door as she heard footsteps nearing it. She went down a few of the stairs then turned just as the opened. She made it seem like she had just arrived.

"Good morning Miss Black." Snape said.

"Good morning." Leah said. "Professor."

"This is the new Defense teacher." Snape said, hiding a look of dislike quickly. "Professor Salenger."

"How do you do Miss Black?" Salenger asked. Leah thought she looked familiar but couldn't quite place why.

"A little tired but I've only been awake for about half an hour." Leah said.

"Why come so early then?" Salenger asked. "Why not go to eat?"

"I didn't want to keep the headmaster waiting." Leah said.

"Ah…why make him wait any longer." Salenger said. "I will be most eager to teach your class Miss Black. Until then." She walked past Leah. Snape gave Leah a look before following. Leah walked into Dumbledore's office and closed the door.

"Well…did the prophecy help solve any mysteries?" Dumbledore asked, once Leah had sat down.

"It told me pretty much the same thing as what dad's letter told me." Leah said. "Except that I'm supposed to guide the one that is supposed to defeat the dark lord." She searched her mind. "The exact words."

"That would be helpful." Dumbledore said.

"On the day of heightening, the joined ones will create between them a daughter of power and wisdom." Leah said, slowly. "She shall guide the one who is destined to beat the Dark Lord. Destined to guide and aid in the destruction of the Dark Lord. With the power to hurt but not defeat. Breaks in friendships will put to test the devotion. Created between the joined ones. A daughter of power and wisdom." She looked at Dumbledore. "Got any clue on how to decode that?"

"It is obvious, no?" Dumbledore asked. Leah shrugged. "You are destined to help defeat Voldemort. BUT…you cannot defeat him yourself."

"Yeah I figured that much out." Leah said. "But the 'breaks in friendships will put to test the devotion' part…that's a little weird. I mean…ok I can understand that a bit. With Harry and me…we were completely pissed at each other for a while…and then I help him from getting hit and now we're friends again. And he's the one who's destined to beat Voldemort, right?"

"So it may seem." Dumbledore said.

"So wouldn't the 'break in friendships' be that time then?" Leah asked.

"That…was not all that big." Dumbledore said. "Even professor Trelawney would be able to predict that you and Harry would become friends once more." Leah gave him a look. "You weren't mad enough at each other. You still talked, no?"

"Yeah we did." Leah said, remembering when they shared the same dream of Bella. And when they were talking about the position of Captain for Gryffindor.

"I believe that that a bigger break in friendship would be having to choose between your friend and someone or something else." Dumbledore said. "Unable to choose, your friend would just walk away. Perhaps both would."

"I doubt I'd choose anything over Harry." Leah said. "Not after hearing all that stuff."

"Never doubt what you do not know." Dumbledore said.

"Mom used to say that." Leah said, quietly. "Was the prophecy the only thing you wanted to talk about?"

"No." Dumbledore said. He looked sad now. "There is something I must ask you to do. It is dangerous but the only other person I know of who can do what I am asking...well, she is unavailable to aid anyone at the moment."

"My mom?" Leah asked. Dumbledore nodded slowly. "What is it?" The only answer she got was Dumbledore reaching into a drawer at his desk and pulling out a ring. "Pretty…but not my style."

"It is not for you to wear." Dumbledore said. "It is for you to get a vision from."

"I can do that?" Leah asked.

"Yes…I believe you've experienced such things before. Touching an object or person. Thinking about something." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah…" Leah said. She took the ring from Dumbledore. "Who's is this?"

"Voldemort's." Dumbledore said. Leah dropped the ring on the desk. "I am sorry."

"No, no. It's ok…just…really?" Leah asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Umm…exactly how is it dangerous for me?"

"If Voldemort was to notice what was happening…then you would get hurt." Dumbledore said. "What I am asking you to do, is to use this ring as a sort of, transporter." Leah's eyes widened. "Only spiritually. Your body will remain here." There was a silence.

"What do I do?" Leah asked quietly, staring at the ring.

"Hold the ring, and concentrate." Dumbledore said.

"On what?" Leah asked, knowing the answer.

"On Voldemort." Dumbledore said. Leah took a deep breath but nodded. She picked up the ring again and closed her eyes, focusing on Voldemort. Somehow her focus changed to Bellatrix. Leah felt a pull and opened her eyes. She wasn't in Voldemort's office anymore, but standing in a circle of people…Death Eaters. A quick, subtle look at her hand, told her that she wasn't in her own body.

"Why do you continue to distrust me, Bellatrix?" Leah felt her head turn to her left. There stood Snape, she could tell from the voice. Didn't she just see him at the school?

"Because you prove time and time again to be extremely loyal to Dumbledore." Leah felt herself answer. She was just seeing through Bellatrix's eyes, she couldn't control anything she did. She looked back at the center of the circle. As one, it seemed, the Death Eaters all lowered their masks over their faces. A few seconds later, Voldemort appeared in the middle of the circle.

"Master." All voices said. They all bowed too.

"Rise my followers." Voldemort said. Leah somehow managed to get control over Bellatrix's eyes and looked around the circle. One person looked shorter then the rest.

"When will my son be inducted oh Dark Lord?" The woman next to the shorter person asked. Leah realized with a start that it was Draco's mother, which meant that Draco was the person next to her. Leah made a noise and was surprised that the noise escaped Bellatrix's lips. She felt Snape's eyes on her.

"Not yet Narcissa." Voldemort said. "Not yet." He turned and looked at Bellatrix. "Have you got any news of your dear cousin's daughter?"

"Yes master." Bellatrix said. Leah felt sure that Voldemort would somehow see her in Bellatrix's eyes or something. "She and Potter have become friends once more."

"She stopped Broker from hitting Potter with his beater bat Master." Draco said. "In yesterday's quidditch match. She took the blow instead."

"Of course." Voldemort said, softly. "So predictable those two are. Just like their parents. No matter how angry they would be at each other, they would still try to save each other." He looked directly into Bellatrix's eyes then frowned. Leah panicked and started wondering how she was going to get back to her own body. She closed her eyes, knowing that Bellatrix had done the same. She felt the tug again. When she opened her eyes, she was Dumbledore's office again.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. He looked panicked himself.

"Huh?" Leah asked.

"I was watching you, something frightened you so much that you started breathing faster." Dumbledore said. Leah felt a pain and her hand shot to her cheek. Dumbledore sighed. "As I suspected."

"What?" Leah asked. She removed her hand and looked at it. There was a line of blood on it. "How did that happen?"

"You are not experienced in this sort of travel." Dumbledore said. "Your body is unused to having something so valuable leave your body and return in the manner that yours had. After a while, your body will get used to it. But not after, I'm sorry to say, many more trips."

"Did you intend me to go into Voldemort's body?" Leah asked.

"Who did you transport into?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bellatrix." Leah said. She suddenly remembered that. "Malfoy…Draco…he was there!" Dumbledore frowned. "I'm certain. He talked about the match yesterday. I know his voice. His mother asked when he would be inducted."

"Do not be jumping to conclusions just yet." Dumbledore said. Leah rolled her eyes. "I will arrange meetings with you a random times so be ready to come here."

"Why do you need me if you already got Snape in there?" Leah asked.

"Because Professor Snape is drawing much attention." Dumbledore said.

"I can't control Bellatrix though." Leah said, figuring that that was what Dumbledore was getting at.

"With practice and time, you will be able to. I have complete faith in you." Dumbledore said. "Now, the message I gave you last year right before I left Hogwarts after that disastrous visit from Fudge."

'I didn't hear it. Harry said that you said something about believing." Leah said.

"Yes I did." Dumbledore said. "I told you to believe in your powers and trust in your instinct. I should have told Harry the same thing." Leah tilted her head. "If I had told him to trust in your instinct as well, then maybe Sirius would still…" There was a silence again. "Well…I have kept you long enough. Remember…I will ask of your assistance at random times. You have the right to refuse to come…"

"I won't refuse." Leah said.

"You might after a while." Dumbledore said. "You have the right to refuse. Anytime that I feel that there will be a gathering or something else of importance, I shall call for you."

"Ok." Leah said.

"Now…I suggest you go down to lunch." Dumbledore said. "It will not help us if you are too weak. I saw it just now. I will keep snacks here for you so that you will have some boost of energy in order to make the transportation. Will luck, you will be able to control Bellatrix."

"I was able to control her eyes for a moment…and when I made a noise, she made it as well." Leah said.

"That is good. That is very good." Dumbledore said. Leah nodded and stood up. She had got to the door when she remembered she still held the ring in her hand.

"Opps…umm…here." Leah said. She went back to Dumbledore's desk and put the ring down. Dumbledore nodded his thanks and Leah left to find Hermione. She wouldn't care if Harry and Ron were with her, for once. It was the first time since last June that she didn't mind having Ron or Harry around. She found all three of them by the lake. Thinking it would be a great trick, Leah covered herself in her invisibility cloak (which she kept with her all the time now) and snuck up behind them before pushing Harry into the lake. Ron freaked and backed away from the lake. Hermione just laughed.

"Leah!" She said. Leah laughed a bit and took off her cloak. "Good to see you happy again."

"Good to see you at all really." Harry said, coming out of the lake. "But I didn't want to see the inside of the lake first." Hermione did a spell that dried Harry. "So what did Dumbledore want?"

"Umm…I kinda…now have to do a job for the Order." Leah said. The other three stared at her. "What? Dumbledore said I'm the only one, who isn't in a coma, who can do it."

"Do what? What can you and your mom do?" Ron asked.

"Pretty obvious it was her huh." Leah said. The other three nodded. " Just…something."

"Is this 'something' the reason that you now have a cut on your cheek?" Hermione asked. Leah nodded. "I was wondering." Leah just shrugged this time.

"Well…tell us." Ron said.

"Don't want to." Leah said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Don't push me." Leah said. "I can just as easily storm off as you can."

"Alright, alright." Harry said. Leah smiled slightly. The four of them sat and talked about things that didn't involve Leah's visit to the headmaster's office. She told them about the new teacher and how she felt that she knew the woman.

* * *

Ok here's that. Leah and Harry are friendly again. I might do another chapter before I move into the christmas of terror.


	32. Unmentionable

**Unmentionable**

Ah…what happened to all my reviewers? Oh well. I finished the book (July 23) and I'm not sure if I was crying because it was sad, or I was crying because of the fact that I had been swimming for the whole afternoon and now have a considerable amount of chlorine in my eyes. Well…into the story then. Anyways. Two questions: 1) Should Dumbledore die?(in seventh year of course because he's still needed) and 2) Should I make Snape bad guy?(again for seventh year)

* * *

Leah had started going everywhere, either with the cloak around her, or with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny around her. She stayed close to them to make sure there was no way that Draco could pull her away. She had a few reasons for wanting to avoid him; one was because she didn't want to face him after what she had told him the night of the dance. Another reason was because she didn't want to face him after seeing him at that gathering.

Christmas was fast approaching and Leah had forgotten about what Sirius and Lilly had said to her. She had gone into Bellatrix's body twice more and once she had managed to transport into Peter's body (after that experience, Leah had spent quite a lot of time with a disgusted look on her face and refused to answer questions). As for the Defense classes with Professor Salenger…they were actually almost like Remus' classes, except more advanced. Professor Salenger had indeed referred to the list of students from the DA to use for demonstrations. Leah had caught glimpse of that list and saw that, next to each name, Dumbledore had put what year and house they were in.

"Mom says we should all go there for the holidays." Ron said, a week and a half before Christmas. Leah was overly exhausted, having had performed the night before then gone to Dumbledore's office to take another trip into Bellatrix's body. She had her head on the desk and every so often, Harry or Hermione had to poke her to wake her up. Although they were in charms and Flitwick didn't mind all that much, especially seeing as how it was Leah.

"Can't you guys let me sleep in this class? We have potions next and there's no way Snape will let me sleep." Leah grumbled.

"Well I have to get an answer." Ron said.

"What for?" Leah asked.

"Mom wants to know if you, Harry and Hermione will be able to stay with us over the holidays." Ron said. "We're gonna spend most of the time at home but we'll be at Headquarters on Christmas, just so we can see everyone."

"Oh…you sure your mom actually wants me around?" Leah asked.

"Yeah…she even told me that, if need be, to try and force you." Ron said. "She said that this was going to be your first Christmas without any real family, apart from your grandpa, and that you really should spend it with us. You are considered part of the family anyways." Leah thought about this. The bell rang and they all stood up and headed towards the dungeons.

"Excuse me…you're Leah Black right?" A timid second year asked. Leah looked at her and nodded. "I…I have to give you this." The girl handed over a scroll to Leah before running off. Leah opened the scroll and read it. It told her to be at Dumbledore's office after potions was done.

"It probably isn't important enough that I have to miss a whole hour of being tortured by Snape." Leah muttered, stuffing the scroll away.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing…don't worry." Leah said. She automatically went to the back of the room and sat next to Draco, her now permanent seating spot. He had stopped trying to talk to her after a week of having her ignore him. He had gone back to acting like his normal jerky self and making rude comments quietly. Leah had, on several occasions, bitten her lip so hard, to keep herself from yelling at him, that she had actually broke the skin. She was now very used to tasting blood, especially in potions.

"I have been asked to inform you all that, after the holidays, there will be apparition practice courses." Snape said. "It will cost money but will prepare you for your tests when that time is to come." Leah sighed. She had heard, from her grandfather, that there would be apparition tests in April for people who had their birthday either on or before that day. Since Leah's birthday was in June, she'd have to wait for the tests that would take place on August first.

"You can do yours with Leah, Harry." Hermione said. Leah looked at the back of her head.

"Yeah…Hermione and I can do ours on the first test day, but think about it…you get more practice time then us." Ron said. Leah rolled her eyes and got to work on the potion that Snape had assigned them.

"Umm…Black." Draco said.

"What?" Leah asked.

"You just grabbed my knife." Draco said.

"Huh?" Leah looked at the knife in her hand. It was Draco's (her handle was blue, not black). "Oh…umm…sorry." She put the knife down on the table and picked up her own. She stared at the cut on her hand from the night before. Leah could feel Draco's eyes on her so she busied herself with the potion making. She wasn't even aware of all sound going off.

_It's all working? Are we sure?_

Leah stopped cutting up the roots. She stopped doing everything but listening to Bellatrix's voice.

_I cannot, you know that…Wormtail, yes…but how? Does she not know?_

Leah felt light headed suddenly. She was vaguely aware of the fact that Draco was talking to her, and shaking her slightly. She looked up, noticing no one in the class was looking at her, then looked at Draco.

_Ooooh…someone's in trouble._

"Le…Black!" Draco said, loud enough for the people in the desk in front of them to turn around. They jumped up as well when they looked at Leah. Her eyes were closed, her face was pale, and she was breathing as if she was not used to the air. Soon half the class was looking at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Neville asked.

"If we knew that…we would tell you." A Slytherin said.

"No you wouldn't." Harry said.

"Shut up!" Draco said. Everyone stared at him now. Suddenly Leah jumped up and ran to the door.

"Miss Black where are you going?" Snape asked.

"None of your business." Leah called over her shoulder as she ran out into the hall and to Dumbledore's office. She slid to a halt in front of the gargoyle and gave the new password before going up the stairs and knocking.

"Come in." Dumbledore said. Leah went into the office and looked around before finding Dumbledore with Fawkes. He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"You know." Leah said. "You know why I keep hearing Bellatrix in my head."

"Leah…" Dumbledore said.

"Why haven't you told me?" Leah asked. "I heard her…just now. She was talking to someone and asked if I knew. Then she said that you knew something that I should know. And I just knew that it was this…the reason behind me hearing that damned bitch in my head." Dumbledore sighed and gestured to his desk. Leah sat in her normal chair and Dumbledore sat in his. She crossed her arms and waited.

"I did know. But only just recently gained the information." Dumbledore said. "You and Bellatrix are connected, more strongly then any of us realize."

"I don't want to be connected to that heartless bitch." Leah said.

"I am well aware of that." Dumbledore said. "You may not be aware of this, your mother confided it only to myself and Remus. The real reason that she did not bring you back to Azkaban since you were five."

"I thought it was because of the dementors." Leah said.

"Partially." Dumbledore said. "Think back to your last visit. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember standing by the door of dad's cell while mom talked to him…then I heard a scream…" Leah said. "So I left the cell and…" She closed her eyes, forcing herself to remember. "Walked along the hall and pushed open another door to…Bellatrix's cell. That's all I remember."

"Because Bellatrix had rendered you unconscious." Dumbledore said. "Sabrina told me that, when she noticed you were gone, she went to find you. She did find you. She performed a spell that knocked Bellatrix away from you, but not before taking notice that both of you were bleeding. Sabrina told me about being worried. I have spent some time looking for reasons as to why you hear Bellatrix, ever since you told me."

"And…" Leah said, becoming impatient.

"I have come to the conclusion that Bellatrix had mixed her blood with yours, so as that she would be able to hear or see through you." Dumbledore said. "That spell is very affective…with a wand. But since she was without a wand, it…"

"Backfired." Leah said.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "The reason you haven't heard anything until last year, is because, mainly, there was no reason for Bellatrix to talk until then, having been stuck in Azkaban."

"Ok…well…that solves that…what did you want me for?" Leah asked.

"I need you to, yet again, go into Bellatrix's mind." Dumbledore said.

"Ok…what ya got for me?" Leah asked. Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a silver chain with an orange gem dangling from it. Leah took it from Dumbledore. "Pretty…I guess."

"Concentrate." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, yeah…hey…would it matter if I somehow got transported into someone else's body?" Leah asked. "Because that has happened before."

"It shouldn't, no." Dumbledore said.

"Ok good." Leah said. She held the necklace and closed her eyes, focusing on Bellatrix. Once again she felt the tug. This time, when she opened her eyes, she found herself looking at Bellatrix. Leah panicked slightly, wondering if, somehow, she had transported her whole body.

"Honestly Narcissa, you really think that Voldemort won't induct Draco?" Bellatrix asked. Leah stopped panicking. She was in Narcissa's body.

"He keeps dodging the question." Narcissa said.

"He will induct Draco into the Death Eaters." Bellatrix said. Leah felt a weird pain in her stomach. "The Dark Lord is just waiting until he comes up age."

"I know…" Narcissa said.

"What is the real reason that you feel panicked by this?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well…it's Draco." Narcissa said, looking around. "He's not showing any signs that he's actually excited about joining. If I didn't know better…I'd say he didn't want to join."

"Non-sense." Bellatrix said. "He's just trying not to make a scene."

"Make a scene? Whenever I ask him about it, he just shrugs or nods." Narcissa said. Leah felt her anger.

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked.

"What was what?" Narcissa asked, looking around.

"In your eyes." Bellatrix said.

"My eyes?" Narcissa asked. Leah felt the tug again. She wondered why she was getting pulled back when she didn't feel the need to…yet. She opened her eyes to see Dumbledore standing in front of her with her hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"Shh." Dumbledore said. A second later the door opened and Leah turned around to see Hagrid coming into the office. Leah spun around in her chair to look at him. He had Draco with him. "Hagrid."

"Professor Dumbledore sir." Hagrid said. He pushed Draco forward. "Out with it then. Tell him what you've done." Draco didn't say anything. "Right then. Him and Harry were fighting…again."

"Potter started it." Draco said.

"And you did nothing to provoke him?" Dumbledore asked.

"For once…I didn't." Draco said. He suddenly noticed Leah.

"Leah…what are you doing here?" Hagrid asked, noticing her as well.

"Just umm…" Leah said, looking at Dumbledore.

"Discussing future career options." Dumbledore said. "As I have told her. If she so wishes too, she may return to Hogwarts and teach…if we are short of jobs that is."

"Yes…exactly." Leah said.

"What happened in this fight between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tell him. Go on." Hagrid said, nudging Draco and making him stumble forward.

"Potter tried the full body bind curse on me and I countered with…" Draco said. He sighed and muttered something.

"Speak up!" Hagrid said.

"Well it doesn't matter what I countered with." Draco said. "The point is…the spells hit mid air. One of them hit Weasley, the other one hit Parkinson. And I get the blame for it. Like normal."

"Where is Harry now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Probably with Ron in the hospital wing." Hagrid said.

"All I did was walk past him…maybe bumped into him." Draco said.

"I sorta doubt he would try to body bind you just for bumping into him." Leah said.

"Well it's not my fault he's a bloody prat." Draco said. "Maybe you should talk to him about not jumping to conclusions."

"I've tried…it doesn't work." Leah said. She dropped the necklace onto Dumbledore's desk before looking at the headmaster. "Thanks for the advice." Leah stood up and left the office. She barely even got past the gargoyle by the time Draco had caught up with her. She looked at him. "What did you do?"

"Why do you care?" Draco asked.

"I don't. But because of you and Harry acting like fucking idiots every time you see each other, I have a friend in the hospital wing…again!" Leah said. "If you ask me. Christmas can not come fast enough." She spun around and walked away. Leah had walked into Ginny who asked Leah if she was going to join them over Christmas. Leah told her that she would join them as long as Fleur didn't bother her too much. Ron had told her that Fleur was going to be there as well because of wanting to do wedding plans.

All she could think about was the fact that this Christmas was not going to be uneventful.

* * *

Next chapter will be Christmas stuff…and sad stuff…but also a happy thing too. So it's sorta…lose something…get something in return kinda deal. 


	33. Lose or Gain

**Lose and Gain**

Like I said in the last chapter. Leah's gonna lose something, but also gain something in return…at least for a while anyways. I don't wanna make her life too happy…ish.

* * *

Leah, Hermione and Ginny all sat on a snow covered picnic table with Harry, Ron, Bill, Fred and George got into a snow ball fight.

"If you guys throw one more snow ball at us, you will pay dearly!" Leah said, after George had thrown a third snowball in the girls' direction. She looked back at Ginny and Hermione. "So…what were you saying Mione?"

"I was saying…were you going to join us in going to Headquarters on Christmas Eve?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Just cause mom's in a coma doesn't mean I shouldn't see her." Leah said. "Besides…I wanna see what I can find that I can bring to the school."

"Did Dumbledore ask you to bring stuff?" Ginny asked.

"No…Dad's Will did." Leah said. None of the three girls talked for a minute. A snow ball hit Leah in the back. She looked around to see Fred laughing. Leah made a snow ball and threw it at Fred, hitting him in the head. Everyone cheered, except Fred.

"Looks like you were wrong." Bill said. "She does have good aim." Fred threw a snow ball at Bill.

"DINNER!" Molly shouted from the window. Everyone trooped inside. The guys and Leah went to change clothes. All the snowballs that got thrown at the table were thrown at Leah. The guys didn't manage to get her to join in the game so they were bugging her about it. When they got back and Leah sat down between Ginny and Ron, Fleur put a plate in front of her.

"Umm…what's this?" Leah asked.

"You will like it." Fleur said. "Trust me."

"Trust…something I'm not good at." Leah said. She looked at Ron who was giving the plate a skeptical look. Leah sighed and picked up her fork before tasting some of the food. "Hey…this is pretty good."

"That settles it." Ginny said, starting to eat the food.

"I don't want you lot staying up too late tonight." Molly said. "We have to leave early to get to Headquarters on time tomorrow." Leah sighed. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Ron had lied. He said they'd go to Headquarters only on Christmas but it turned out that they were going to go there from tomorrow until New Years. Ron had successfully avoided Leah for the first few days of holidays.

"Leah eat something." Hermione said. Leah looked across the table at her. She started eating. Leah was madder at George then she had ever been. On the first night after he and Fred showed up, Leah wasn't eating anything. So George just 'accidentally' let slip that Leah was anorexic. Now everyone knew and, surprisingly, even Fleur was forcing her to eat stuff. Fleur looked at Leah then, after seeing her eat, went back to talking with Bill and Molly about the wedding.

Leah had spent twenty minutes arguing with Fleur but wound up losing. Fleur wanted Ginny and Leah, along with her own sister, to be bridesmaids. She had said that Bill said that Leah was practically family and on more then one occasion he had called Leah his sister before getting corrected. Leah had argued that she did not want to wear a dress but Bill eventually stepped in with a solution that made both girls happy. He said that Leah could wear a dress that didn't go any farther then her knees and Leah just sighed and agreed.

Now Fleur and Bill were talking about who should be the groomsmen.

"We must have 'Arry." Fleur said.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up.

"Fleur wants you to be part of the wedding." Bill said.

"Uh…oh…ok." Harry said. Leah smiled slightly and shook her head.

By the time everyone was done eating and was sitting in front of the fire, somehow talking turned to Leah.

"I have not heard you sing." Fleur said. "I have only just found out from Bill."

"Well no one really knew until like…a bit after Halloween." Leah said. "Only Fred and George knew before then."

"Yeah…and we kept it a secret." Fred said.

"Yes you did. Do you want a treat?" Leah asked.

"Heck no." Fred said. "For all I know you could give me one of our creations." Leah smirked evilly.

"I want to hear you sing." Fleur said. "Anything is better then this." She waved her hand at the radio where some of Molly's favourite music was playing from. Molly just gave Fleur an evil look.

"I don't know." Leah said. "I mean…I need music and all."

"Say no more." George said. He ran up the stairs. Leah looked confused until he came back down with a box. She sighed.

"You all planned this didn't you?" Leah asked.

"Well…we planned on somehow making you sing. But Fleur just made it easier." Fred said. Leah rolled her eyes. "Come on Le. The only people who have heard you sing…live…is pretty much just the Hogwarts students."

"Not true. She did a concert in America five weeks ago." Hermione said.

"Well the point is…no one apart from Hogwarts students have heard that Year Ago Today song." George said.

"Only because I wanted to sing it to test it out. I'm not officially releasing it until June." Leah said.

"Well sing us some Christmas songs then." George said.

"Yes…please do." Fleur said.

"Alright…if it'll get you guys off my back. Two songs." Leah said.

"Ten." George said.

"Three." Leah said.

"Seven." Fred said.

"Five." Leah said.

"Deal." The twins said.

"Ok then." Leah said. She wound up singing ten songs anyways then Molly saved her by saying it was getting late and that everyone should get to bed. Leah sighed in relief then headed up to Ginny's room with Ginny and Hermione.

"You sound so cool when your voice isn't magically magnified." Ginny said. "You sound cool then too but it sounds better when like…you're at a normal volume."

"Yeah…but now my throat hurts." Leah said, rubbing her throat slightly. Hermione laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "You just seem to be…well…happy." Leah tilted her head. "Don't get me wrong. Happy is good…but…I didn't expect you to be this happy." Leah shrugged and pulled on her pajamas. "Hey! What's that?"

"What's what?" Leah asked.

"On your wrist." Hermione said.

"A wristband." Leah said.

"Under the wristband." Hermione said.

"Nothing." Leah said, trying not sound convincing. Hermione gave her a slightly worried look but just shrugged and nodded. They went to sleep without further talk.

The next morning Leah woke up first and went downstairs. Fleur and Bill were in the kitchen with Molly.

"Hey Le. Not get much sleep?" Bill asked.

"Since when have you known me to get a lot of sleep?" Leah asked, sliding into a seat next to Bill.

"Umm…never really." Bill said. "Just haven't seen you in the morning for a long time."

"Yeah I know." Leah said. She looked at Fleur. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Fleur asked.

"Sleep but still look exactly the same in the morning?" Leah asked.

"It's the Veela blood." Fleur said.

"Of course." Leah said. She sighed and put her head on the table but lifted it back up when Molly pushed a plate full of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast in front of her. Leah looked at the three people around her before sighing and picking up a fork before starting to eat the food. Molly gave a triumphant smile and went back to cooking. Fleur continued to watch Leah.

"Honey leave her alone." Bill said.

"Yeah Fleur. I'm eating alright." Leah said. "It's not like I'm gonna stop the instant you look away." Fleur gave Leah a look before turning her attention to her own plate. Leah did stop eating, slightly. She slowed down. She finished when everyone else had come down.

Harry and Ron looked at her for a minute then started eating. Leah took hers, Bill's and Fleur's plates to the sink before going up to the girls' room. Sitting on the window ledge was Starr with an envelope in her beak.

"What ya got there?" Leah asked, walking over to the owl and taking the letter from it. She opened up the envelope. There were only four words on it.

_Red or Blue?_

_Draco_

"Red or blue? What's he talking about?" Leah muttered. She sighed but wrote back two words.

_You pick._

She gave Starr the reply, then gave her a treat. Starr flew out the window and Leah watched her for a while before she heard footsteps on the stairs. She quickly changed into jeans and a red tank top with 'Pure Brat' written across it in gold. Leah had just swapped wristbands and was brushing her hair when Ginny and Hermione came into the room.

"Better hurry up with Mione's hair. Mom wants us to leave soon." Ginny said.

"Let me change first." Hermione said. Leah smiled and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Hermione had changed into black pants and a grey t-shirt. Leah quickly did the minor work to straighten Hermione's hair before french braiding it. She wound up doing Ginny's hair as well. By the time they got downstairs, everyone else was ready and waiting.

"What took so long?" Fleur asked.

"Leah was doing our hair." Ginny said.

"Well let's go. Come on." Molly said. Leah didn't have to ask how they were getting there. Waiting outside were two cars. Leah looked at them then at Molly with a questioning look. Hermione joined her in looking at the cars.

"Umm…Molly." Leah said.

"Yes?" Molly asked.

"Uh…these are muggle cars." Leah said.

"Yes dear I know." Molly said.

"Well…there's really no space problem but…driving problem…" Leah said.

"We don't have one of those." George said.

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"Because you, Harry and Hermione have all been raised around muggle cars." Fred said. "And Me, George and Ron have flown dad's car back when you lot were in second year."

"Yeah…flying and driving are different way different." Leah said.

"Yeah and besides…I've never driven a car." Harry said.

"My dad let me move the car in and out of the garage and…I kinda took it for a…joy ride one time." Hermione said.

"Ok then." Leah said. "Hermione can drive one car, and I can drive the other."

"But…" Hermione said.

"Don't worry…just follow me." Leah said. She looked at the others." Luckily there's only ten of us. Each car can only fit five."

"So how we gonna do this?" Bill asked.

"Bill, Fleur, Molly and Ron go with Hermione." Leah said. "Harry, Ginny, Fred and George come with me." She grabbed Hermione as the others went to the different cars. "Sorry about sticking Molly with ya. I just know that she would yell at me or something if she came with me."

"It's ok." Hermione said. "Just lead us there safely."

"Will do." Leah said. Molly, Bill and Fleur sat in the back seat of Hermione's car, while Ron sat in the front. Harry, Fred and George sat in the back of Leah's car while Ginny sat in the front. The drivers got into their cars before starting the engine and driving. Leah kept looking back to make sure Hermione was still following her. She had the slight suspicious either Molly, Bill or Fleur did a joining spell that made it so the two cars couldn't get separated.

After about half an hour or so, they got to headquarters and out of the cars. Leah stopped just after she got out of the car, suddenly remembering what Sirius and Lilly told her.

_Don't stand in the way._

It was going to happen today. She knew it. Hermione was talking and Leah looked at her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I said are you coming?" Hermione asked. The house had appeared and the others had gone inside already. Leah nodded and went inside with Hermione. The first thing she saw was a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the room with dozens of brightly wrapped gifts under it. The next thing she saw was Tonks and Remus…holding hands.

"Whoa…when did this take place?" Leah asked, waving her hand at the joint hands.

"Ummm…" Remus said, going very red. Leah laughed and just shook her head. "Good to hear you laughing in here."

"Ah…I get it." Leah said. "Putting all this together so I won't look miserable the whole time. Good plan."

"Did it work?" Tonks asked.

"Maybe." Leah said. "Nice job on the tree."

"Dung brought it in." Remus said. Molly made a disapproving sound.

"Simon, Remus and I decorated it." Tonks said. Simon was Leah's grandfather's name.

"Wow." Leah said. "Been a while since I heard someone say his actual name. Normally you all just call him my grandfather."

"Yeah." Remus said.

"You lot talking about me again?" Grandpa asked, coming down the stairs. Leah had no hesitation in guessing that he was just checking on Sabrina. She started wondering what the bad thing is that would bring something good. How could something bad bring something good? "Leah, we have to stop by the house for a while, pick up some things."

"Ok." Leah said.

"Want someone to come with you?" Remus asked.

"It'll only be two hours." Grandpa said.

"You sure?" Remus asked.

"If we're not back in three hours…come get us." Grandpa said. He said it like it was a joke. Leah forgot about the warning and smiled at how silly her grandpa was. "We'll be fine. You ready Leah?"

"Yeah…I just got here. How can I get…well…not ready?" Leah asked.

"Not sure." Grandpa said. They left and got in grandpa's car that was parked around the corner. He let Leah drive after hearing about how she drove them from the Burrow. It took about hour and hour to get to the house.

"What are we getting?" Leah asked.

"Just some stuff. Can you see if you can find that box your grandma gave you for Christmas last year?" Grandpa asked. Leah nodded and went up to her room. She found the jewelry box after about fifteen minutes of looking. She went back downstairs to find grandpa in the kitchen.

"Why do you want my jewelry box?" Leah asked.

"Because we need to get the gem out of it." Grandpa said. Leah looked at the large blue gem on the lid of the box. She put the box on the table and Grandpa took five minutes to get it out. Leah put the gem in her pocket. There was a small silence.

"Well…we've been here almost an hour." Leah said. "You told Remus we'd be back in two hours…"

"Yeah…it takes half an hour to drive back there." Grandpa said.

"Unless I drive fast." Leah said. "Well…faster then I did driving here." Grandpa smiled but it faded almost instantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…It's just…" Grandpa said. He sighed. "Nothing. Don't worry."

"That's what I do best." Leah said. "You can't be lead singer in a hot band and not worry."

"That's true I guess." Grandpa said.

"It totally is true." Leah said, smiling. Grandpa smiled and this time it stayed. Suddenly both of them laughed for no reason. The laughing lasted a while.

"Well…isn't this just the happy scene?" The voice of Lucius Malfoy said. Leah and grandpa instantly stopped laughing and looked at where Lucius stood. He was in his death eater robe and mask. "Too bad I'll have to break it up." He started to raise his wand.

"You are not going to hurt her." Grandpa said, pulling Leah behind him.

"Her? Who ever said I was here to kill her?" Lucius asked, laughing. Leah remembered, again, what Sirius said. She didn't care that he told her not to stand in the way. "Oh no…the dark lord wants her to stay alive…for now."

"If you want my grandpa dead then you'll have to kill me too." Leah said, fighting against her grandpa's hold.

"Why kill when I can just stun you?" Lucius asked. Grandpa's hold became stronger and he pulled Leah directly behind him. "Good man. Face death head on won't you."

"If you're going to do it…do it without delay." Grandpa said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Lucius asked.

"No! Grandpa don't!" Leah said, still fighting to get around in front of him.

"Be quiet you stupid girl." Lucius said.

"Make me." Leah said.

"This has gone on long enough." Lucius said. Leah finally managed to get to grandpa's side just as Lucius' wand arm rose. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Leah covered her eyes as the green light shone through the house. As soon as it was gone, Leah opened her eyes to see grandpa's dead body next to her. Lucius raised his wand, muttered another spell, and the dark mark flew out from his wand, out through an open window and hovered over the house.

"You…" Leah said, looking up at Lucius. She glared at him with tears in her eyes. Her necklace started glowing again and soon Lucius was screaming in agony. There was a pop and the glow died away. Lucius was gone. Leah fell to her knees next to the body and started crying with her head on the chest of her dead grandfather.

Leah didn't know how long she was there and like that. She didn't know how much time had passed. She didn't pay attention to the yells that were coming from outside her house. All she knew was that she was crying the whole time. The door banged open and Leah turned her head slightly to see Remus, Arthur and Bill run into the house.

"Leah!" Remus said, running over to her. He sighed in relief when Leah lifted her head slightly to look at him. "Oh god, Leah."

"He killed him." Leah said, weakly.

"Who? Who killed your grandfather?" Remus asked.

"Malfoy." Leah said. "He showed up…grandpa held me back…" Leah couldn't talk anymore. She felt too weak to.

"Come on Leah. There's nothing we can do." Remus said, helping Leah to her feet. He found out that she was too weak to stand so he picked her up. "What do we do now?" He was talking to Arthur and Bill.

"New Years." Leah said quietly.

"What?" Remus asked, softly.

"We have to bury him on New Years." Leah said. "That's what he wants. He always said that no matter how or when he dies, he wants a ceremony done on New Years."

"Ok…we'll do that." Remus said. He looked at Arthur and Bill. "I'll bring her back to Headquarters."

"Ok." Arthur said. Remus left with Leah still in his arms. She was half way between awake and asleep.

"How'd you know?" Leah asked.

"Know what?" Remus asked.

"To come." Leah said.

"Well your grandpa did say that if you weren't back in three hours…" Remus said. "It's been longer then that since you guys left. We came to find you and saw the dark mark. We feared the worse but, luckily, it wasn't as bad as we thought."

"It was bad. My grandpa's dead." Leah said. She either fell asleep or fainted then.

By the time Remus had got back to headquarters, Leah had woken up. Remus put her down and Leah walked the last few steps herself. When they got into the house, Leah went straight up to Sabrina's room.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Her grandfather's dead." Remus said. Everyone had mixed looks of relief and sadness on their faces. They were relieved that Leah was alive, but devastated that her grandfather was dead…and killed right in front of her too.

Leah sat on the bed, holding Sabrina's hand. The something bad that Sirius told her about had happened…so where was this something good?

"Mom…grandpa's dead." Leah said softly. "He stopped me from helping him. I'm sorry." The silence was broken by the clunking of Moody's wooden leg.

"Sorry to hear what happened." Moody said, once he got to the room.

"Dad said something was going to happen." Leah said. "He said something was going to happen around Christmas when I was alone with grandpa. He told me not to stand in the way because something good would happen from that something bad."

"When did he tell you this?" Moody asked.

"A month ago or something like that." Leah said. "In a dream. Him and Lilly." Moody didn't say anything. Leah looked at Sabrina. "Hey…did she change somehow?"

"What?" Moody asked.

"Just now." Leah said. "When I got here, she didn't look as…peachy."

"Peachy?" Moody asked. He walked closer to the bed. "Hmmm…how that you mention it…she does look different from the last time I saw her. Which was about five hours ago."

"You don't think…" Leah said. She shook Sabrina slightly. "Mom?"

"What?" Sabrina grumbled. "Let me sleep."

"Sleep? You've been unconscious for like seven months." Leah said, jumping on Sabrina and hugging her. Sabrina groaned but laughed and hugged Leah back. "This has to be that something good dad mentioned." Neither Sabrina nor Moody questioned her. In fact, Moody went to the door and yelled something. Next minute, practically the whole household was up in that room.

The day went by at a good pace. Sabrina and Leah were left alone to talk about what had happened between the time that Sabrina had gone into a coma because of Sirius dying, to the time that grandpa had died. The day was filled with tears for both of them. That night they were lying side by side in Sabrina's room. Sabrina was talking about some random subject and Leah fell asleep. Sabrina had slipped out of the room and went down to the kitchen were Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Molly and Arthur were all sitting around talking.

"Leah told me about you getting engaged." Sabrina said, looking at Bill. He smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around Fleur. "God I can't even imagine how much you've grown up. I remember you being a little kid.."

"Sabs…" Bill said.

"And running around all the time na.." Sabrina said.

"SABRINA!" Bill said loudly. Fleur was giggling and Bill was blushing. "Don't start on that please. At least mom's been nice enough to not mention anything."

"Yeah…because that's my job." Sabrina said. "I'm the one that's supposed to embarrass you." Bill gave her a pleading look. "Oh fine. Ruin my fun." Sabrina sat down on Remus' other side. "Tell the truth…how badly did Leah take it after Sirius…"

"Pretty badly. I mean…you saw her." Remus said. "Last time you saw her…"

"She was dressed in regular clothes." Sabrina said. "Now she's all punk like or something."

"Well…before Halloween, she had her hair exactly like yours used to be." Molly said. Sabrina took a second to understand what Molly was saying before smirking. There was a silence before Bill and Fleur announced that they were leaving. Sabrina got her chance of embarrassing him by calling him the childish nickname she had given him. Bill went redder then a strawberry while Fleur just laughed and laughed.

The next few days and the funeral went by without incident. Leah bolted as soon as the ceremony was over. Sabrina, Hermione and Ginny found her sitting in a tree.

"Hey babe. Wanna come down?" Sabrina asked. Leah shook her head. Sabrina looked at the other two girls. They nodded and climbed the tree while Sabrina stayed on the ground.

"You ok Le?" Ginny asked.

"I will be." Leah said. "After a while. I'm kinda starting to get used to this. The dying and all that." She sighed and looked at the sky.

"You ready to get down from here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…let's go." Leah said. Hermione and Ginny climbed down. Leah jumped and landed, surprisingly, graceful.

The day they got back to Hogwarts, Leah stayed as close to her friends as she could, and as far away from Draco as physically possible. She stayed with Hermione and Ginny mostly, choosing to stay away from the guys most times. Every time she saw Draco, she would grab Ginny and Hermione and pull them into a different direction.

* * *

Ok, just so you people know, Leah is not going to talk to Draco…Leah is not going to even confront him about anything. Leah won't even do any form of acknowledgement towards him in any way, except in the halls when she sees him and goes in a different direction to avoid him. Draco's not gonna know that his dad killed Leah's grandpa for a long time. 


	34. Everyone Else

**Everyone Else**

Draco's just not going to know ok. Gives Leah a better reason to ignore him. I don't want him trying to apologize for what his father did…yet. And I'm still on debate track about whether Dumbledore should die and Snape be evil…or not. If Dumbledore does die, then it's gonna be at the hands of Voldemort…or Bellatrix. All depends really.

* * *

Draco sat in Slytherin common room by himself. Everyone else was fast asleep in their dorms. It was two in the morning and he just couldn't sleep. He could understand, slightly, Leah avoiding him before the vacation. But now? What was going on with that girl? He hadn't done anything piss her off majorly. Now…it's like every time she saw him, she made sure that she went in another direction, normally taking Granger and Weaslette with her. Wasn't she friends with Potter again? It's not like they were fighting again, but they weren't completely best buds anymore either.

"Drakey Poo. What are you doing awake at this hour?" Pansy asked, coming down the stairs and sitting next to Draco.

"Can't sleep." Draco said.

"Aww my poor Draco." Pansy said. "What's wrong?"

"Just can't stop thinking about…" Draco said, stopping himself just on time and leaving Pansy looking confused. "Never mind."

"You know what you need?" Pansy asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You need some fun." Pansy whispered in his ear. Draco allowed her to pull him upstairs and do a silencing charm around his bed.

Leah kept falling asleep during potions class the next day. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't the only ones in the class giving her worried looks. She had only been in Gryffindor tower for about an hour after they arrived back at Hogwarts before Dumbledore summoned her to his office. Leah didn't return until two in the morning. She looked, if possible, worse then she did the last time Dumbledore called for her. Once again Harry, Ron and Hermione asked her questions but Leah didn't answer any of them. Hermione informed the guys that, even though Leah did go up to their dorm, she didn't sleep at all.

Now Leah was barely able to keep her eyes open, let alone put the right ingredients in her cauldron. She had completely given up after her potion made a loud bang and a cloud of purple smoke erupted from it.

"Miss Black…this is not your bedroom." Snape said for the fifth time. Leah's head shot up and she mumbled an apology. Draco kept shooting her sideways looks. Leah was sitting on the end of the bench, as far away from him as possible without actually changing tables. He had never seen her like this and it worried him…slightly. She was supposed to perform the next night but if she could barely stay awake for five minutes in class, what chance was there that she would stay awake for singing for three hours?

"Leah…hey…the bell rang." Hermione said, coming back to Leah and Draco's table.

"Huh? Oh right. Muggle studies right?" Leah asked. Hermione nodded. She caught Draco's eye. He didn't see any of that hatred that he normally saw in her eyes. All there was in Hermione's eyes was worry. Leah stood up after stuffing her things into her bag. Hermione took her arm and they left the dungeon classroom together.

Draco went with Blaise to the library for their free period.

"Man…what's up with Black lately?" Blaise said. "I mean…I know her grandfather died over the holidays, Christmas Eve, but I don't think it would affect her that much. Would it?"

"I don't think so." Draco said. "It's like…the prophet says that her mom came out of that coma thing. I doubt Le…Black would look this tired just because her grandpa died."

"Didn't the prophet also say that your dad got out of Azkaban?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded. "Where is he?" Draco shrugged. He honestly didn't know. The only family member he had any contact with was his mom. "Man what is happening this year?"

"No clue." Draco said. "But whatever it is…it's messing up a lot of lives."

"Welcome to the times of You Know Who being powerful." Blaise said. Draco looked at him curiously then shook his head and started on finishing his transfiguration homework.

Harry and Ron were in Gryffindor tower during their free period, doing their charms homework.

"How comes it the girls that are better at this then us?" Ron asked.

"Because they actually paid attention." Harry said. "Cept Leah. What do you think Dumbledore keeps calling him to his office for?"

"I don't know. But don't you think he should lay off a bit?" Ron asked. "I mean…he's gotta notice what it's doing to her."

"Can't he use her mom now?" Harry asked. "I mean. Leah said that whatever it was that Dumbledore has her doing, only her and her mom can do it…at least their the only two that Dumbledore knows about."

"I don't know mate." Ron said. "That's something you should be asking Dumbledore." Harry sighed. Dumbledore was almost as distant from him this year as he was last year. It wasn't as bad as last year though. "You think she'll be ok by tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "It's a little late to cancel ain't it."

"Yeah." Ron said. "It's one of those. We'll just have to wait and see things."

"Yep." Harry said. "We should try to get this homework done."

"I guess you're right." Ron said. They went back to work on their homework.

Leah ditched Herbology and slipped over to the Whomping Willow. She froze it then went down into the tunnel before coming up into the shrieking shack. She pulled the ring that Dumbledore had her use last night out of her bag. She wondered if Dumbledore would have realized or actually cared if she had taken it. It wasn't her fault. Snape had come bursting into the room and Dumbledore didn't have the time to wake Leah up but luckily she came back by herself.

"Alright then." Leah said, moving the ring from hand to hand. "Wormtail let's see what ya got." She closed her fist around the ring then closed her eyes and concentrated. Almost instantly she was ported to Peter's body. Leah opened her eyes. Peter was in rat form…great. She had no clue where they were but the place seemed vaguely familiar. What was with everything and looking familiar now-a-days? Peter was moving fast though the place. Leah gasped once Peter got into a kitchen. It was Remus' house! Peter turned into himself. Leah stole control of his head and looked around. The place didn't even look like anyone had been there in over a year. That much was pretty obvious. Remus had been at Headquarters or underground with the other werewolves for the last year and a half…if not longer.

"Well, well. Looks like my old friend has been gone for quite sometime now." Peter said. "Probably sulking in misery because Sirius is dead."

"You spineless idiot." Leah said, surprised that her voice came out of Peter's mouth.

"Who's there?" Peter asked, looking around. He really was stupid. Leah wondered if she should mess with his mind or not. She never got the chance to because she felt herself get pulled from his body into her own.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sabrina asked, standing up straight after shaking her daughter.

"How'd you know I was here?" Leah asked.

"Please…I…well…ok I stole the map from Harry and you weren't on it." Sabrina said. "So I figured you'd be here."

"Ok…better question is…why are you here?" Leah asked.

"Duh." Sabrina said. "Same reason Dumbledore keeps calling you up to his office. I can do it to remember hun." Leah nodded. "So where did you go?"

"Peter's body…again." Leah said, making a face. "I wanted to this time."

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"I had a feeling." Leah said. "He's at Remus' house."

"Well good thing Remus moved out of there and into headquarters." Sabrina said. "Dumbledore told me about your connection with Bellatrix. Scary stuff."

"Yeah. Good thing she didn't have a wand when she originally tried…" Leah said. She wasn't sure if she ever finished because the sound was gone again. Sabrina looked confused. Leah shook her head and raised her hand.

_Snape's trouble…he seems more devoted to Dumbledore then to the dark lord…I know but…I know…I know but…will you let me finish?...We might have to test his loyalties…I don't know…get rid of Dumbledore somehow…_

"Damn!" Leah said.

"What?" Sabrina asked. Leah told Sabrina everything that Bellatrix had said. "I'll tell him. You get to dinner."

"What time is it mom?" Leah asked.

"Dinner time. Everyone's done their classes and the meal has been going on for about half an hour already. And you, my dear daughter, have to eat." Sabrina said. The left the Shack and got into the great hall. Sabrina dropped Leah at the Gryffindor table then made her way up to the head table. She stopped in front of Dumbledore and talked to him for a minute before both of them left.

Draco's eyes had shifted between Gryffindor table, the door, and his plate for the whole time he had been in the Great Hall. When Leah finally came in, with her mother, he relaxed slightly. His weren't the only eyes following Sabrina up to the front of the hall where she talked to Dumbledore before the two of them left.

"Now I understand why Black is so hot." Blaise said from beside Draco.

"If you're saying her mom is hot…I'll have to hit you." Draco said.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Because that is just wrong man." Draco said. Blaise laughed.

"I see Black's got a new cut though." He said. Draco looked at Leah. Sure enough, there was a cut on her neck. "Wonder how she's getting them."

"She's a danger child." Draco said. "You know that. You have to be to be friends with Potter. Look at all the shit she did with them over the past five years."

"Yeah." Blaise said. He stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth. Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Leah join them then watched Sabrina. They all looked at Leah.

"Ok…few questions." Ron said. Leah looked at him. "A) Why weren't you in Herbology? B) Where did your mom come from? C) Why did she need to talk to Dumbledore? And D) where are they going?"

"Ok A)…I went to the shrieking shack because I didn't want to go to Herbology." Leah said. "B) I really don't know where she came from. She just showed up at the shack. C) She needed to talk to Dumbledore about something to do with Bellatrix. And D) I don't know where their going."

"But…" Ron said.

"Nope." Leah said, shaking her head.

"So that…" Ron said, pointing at Leah's neck.

"Scratched on something at the shack." Leah said.

"And…" Ron said.

"No I'm not telling you." Leah said.

"I hate it when you two do that." Harry said. "It's almost as bad as you speaking a different language." Leah looked at Hermione and said something in a different language. Hermione smirked and nodded before replying. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Both girls laughed.

"Ok guys. I'm tired. I have to get some rest that I didn't get last night." Leah said. She finished the food that was on her plate then left. Hermione noticed Draco watching her.

"Weird." She said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said, quickly. Both guys gave her odd looks.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said, making her way over and sitting in Leah's empty seat.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Did you guys hear that the next all school Hogsmeade trip was on Valentine's Day again." Ginny said. Everyone spoke of them like that now. Every other week the sixth and seventh years were allowed to go to the club. Every month or so everyone third year and above was allowed to go to the village but not the club.

"Yeah. What else is new?" Ron asked.

"Well all couples are allowed to go to the club." Ginny said. "Doesn't matter what year their in."

"Cool." Hermione said.

"Yeah so…" Ginny said. She looked down the table at Dean. "Me and Dean broke up so I'm really not expecting to go."

"You guys broke up?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…he's a little too pushy." Ginny said. "He keeps trying to be all gentlemanly and I hate it."

"So you're not going?" Harry asked.

"To the village I am…but not to the club. I can't." Ginny said.

"What if you went with me?" Harry said, not really thinking. Ginny brightened and smiled. She hugged Harry then left.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, smiling. Harry just went red and shrugged. "Oooh…you like Ginny."

"What?" Ron asked, looking up, alarmed.

"Harry and Ginny like each other." Hermione said.

(A/N: Yeah I know…more stuff taken from the book. I swear I'll try to cut back.)

"You just made a date with my sister?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged and nodded slightly before turning his attention to his food.

"Oh Ron relax." Hermione said, nudging him playfully. Ron sighed but didn't press the matter.

Draco headed up to Slytherin common room with Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle had detention and Pansy was with her gang of stupid girls.

"What's on your mind Drake?" Blaise asked.

"Stuff." Draco said. "You got a date for the Valentine's day trip?"

"Maybe." Blaise said. Draco laughed. "Ok so at the moment I don't…but I will. Hey…maybe I can get Black to go."

"If you call her Black while asking her, she won't." Draco said. "Besides…I think she's performing that that."

"What? Do you got her schedule or something?" Blaise asked.

"Man…anyone who likes that band knows when they perform next." Draco said.

"Good point." Blaise said.

"That and the fact that everyone knows that there is no way she's getting out of playing on that day." Draco said.

"Unless her mom dies." Blaise said. "Or goes into a coma again…or Black gets really sick."

"True." Draco said. "Or someone she knows dies." Blaise nodded. "Wonder what'll happen to her if someone dies again."

"She'll either be really, really sad…or just stop caring." Blaise said.

"I place bets on the second one." Draco said. "She's not much for showing emotions. That much you can tell just by looking at her."

"So true." Blaise said. "Well…I'm off to bed. See ya."

"Yeah…later." Draco said. Blaise went up the stairs to the boys' dorm. The common room slowly emptied until once again Draco was the only one in there. He stared at the fire, wondering what he was going to do about Leah. He could always abduct her or something like that. He could force her to talk to him somehow. She probably would hex, jinx or curse him…or she would probably hit him. Draco groaned and went upstairs to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Here we go. Not a whole lot from Leah. Mostly from everyone else. Just figured I should put some of that into there. Now you got some of Draco's feelings in there. Anything else you people wanna see? I can't get anymore Leah/Draco romance in until the train ride back to Hogwarts after the next summer. Tell me what else you people wanna see and I'll see if I can fit it in. 


	35. Valentine's and Easter

**Valentine's and Easter**

Ohh…I'm changing so that Leah is only like…popular singer in the wizarding world. Muggle world just brings too much stress.

* * *

By the time Valentine's day had come, Leah had already promised to dance with about seven guys. She was sitting in the library reading a book that she had bought over the summer but never got the chance to read until now. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone to dinner. The party thing was the next day, but Leah didn't feel like rehearsing songs that night. She knew all her songs and felt no reason to practice them. The sound of a chair being pulled away from the table brought Leah's attention away from her book. She looked up to see a tall boy about her age sit down in front of her. She recognized him as one of Draco's friends.

"What's up?" Leah asked, looking suspicious.

"Nothing much." Blaise said. Leah tilted her head. "What?"

"Did Malfoy tell you to talk to me?" Leah asked.

"No…should he have?" Blaise asked. Leah shook her head. There was a minute of silence.

"Let me guess…dance." Leah said.

"Dance? Oh right the valentine's party." Blaise said. Leah smiled slightly.

"Well…you'll have to join the list." She said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper that had names of the seven guys Leah had already promised to dance with. "Just so I remember who."

"You need a list?" Blaise asked, smirking. Leah smiled and shrugged. "Alright then. How many dances do I get?"

"One…unless you pay." Leah joked.

"How much?" Blaise asked, jokingly.

"Hundred galleons." Leah said.

"Well then." Blaise said. "You are joking right?" Leah smiled more and nodded.

"You are Malfoy's friend…right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Blaise said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Leah said. "Well…add your name if you want a dance."

"Why not." Blaise said, pulling the paper to him and writing his name down. "See you there." He stood up. They smiled at each other before Blaise left. Leah looked down at the list before putting it back into her bag and returning to her book.

"Where'd you go?" Pansy asked Blaise when he entered the Slytherin Common Room. Draco looked up at Blaise.

"Library." Blaise said, smiling.

"What's in there that got you so happy?" Draco asked.

"Leah." Blaise said.

"You're calling her by her real first name now?" Pansy asked. Blaise just shrugged. "What happened?"

"Talked to her…joked with her." Blaise said. "Managed to get a dance with her."

"What?" Draco asked.

"You heard what Drake." Blaise said. He looked at Draco then at Pansy. "Hey…Parkinson. Need to do some man talk. Get lost." Pansy gasped but rose and went up to her dorm, muttering something. Blaise sat down on the couch with Draco.

"What?" Draco asked again.

"Would you know why, when I first showed up, Black asked me if you told me to go talk to her?" Blaise asked. Draco stared at him for a second.

"I don't know. Should I?" He asked, pretending to not care.

"I think you should. Not only was she suspicious about be being there at the beginning…but you seemed pretty pissed just now." Blaise said. "I guess it wouldn't help if I told you about her having a list of guys that she's going to dance with tomorrow."

"What!" Draco asked, jumping up.

"What do you have with this girl, man?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing." Draco said, sitting down.

"Yeah right." Blaise said. "You're really not acting like all the other guys who just want to get on her good side just to sleep with her."

"Just drop it man. Dance with her…snog her…shag her…I don't bloody well care." Draco said. He then went up to his dorm.

"Riiight…he doesn't care." Blaise said, smirking slightly and shaking his head.

Leah did about three songs at the start before jumping off the stage and dancing with four of the guys she had promised. Once she finished with the fourth, she did five more songs before dancing with the other guys. When she got to Blaise, she found him waiting extremely patiently. She thought he wouldn't be that patient…especially knowing he was one of Draco's best friends.

"Hey." Leah said.

"You ready?" Blaise asked. Leah nodded. "Cool. Let's dance." Leah smiled and moved to the dance floor with Blaise. They started dancing.

"You're pretty good…what ya do?" Leah asked.

"Huh?" Blaise asked.

"Dancing…how'd you get good at it?" Leah asked.

"Just watching mostly." Blaise said. Leah shook her head, smiling. She did two more songs before ending and winding up spending the rest of the night sitting at the bar and talking with Blaise or dancing with him. Thankfully Ron was too busy with Hermione, and Harry was busy with Ginny, for any of them to notice.

Leah wound up booking a 'date' with Blaise for the next club meeting (she didn't play then) and for the next one after that which was another all school visit. Hermione and Ginny found out two nights after the Valentine's visit when the three girls were pretty much alone on the grounds.

"So you're dating Blaise Zambini now?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…at least…I don't think so." Leah said. "Definitely doesn't look like that from my side. But it might from his. I don't know." She sighed and glanced over at the pack of Slytherin's that were about twelve feet from them. Draco and Blaise were part of it. Blaise caught Leah's eye and smiled. She smiled slightly back before looking at Hermione and Ginny.

"Well…it would promote inter-house unity." Hermione said. "I mean…you're Gryffindor…he's Slytherin. You two together can maybe put an end to the two houses centuries long fight."

"Glad you see it as a good thing." Leah said. "But remember…I don't consider me and him as a dating couple. I just consider it as a friendship."

"Yeah ok." Ginny said. Leah punched her in the arm before laughing.

Gryffindor won the next quidditch match against Hufflepuff by two-hundred and eighty to one-hundred and seventy. Harry and Ron found out about Leah and Blaise when he appeared out of no where after the team had changed and left the change room. He had hugged Leah and congratulated her while Leah went scarlet and glanced at Ron and Harry, both were giving her evil looks.

"You could have told us you were dating Zambini!" Harry said loudly as he and Ron managed to get Leah away from Blaise and the rest of the Gryffindor team. They had gone to the lake while the others went into the school.

"I'm not dating him." Leah said. "And I didn't tell you anything because I knew you would take it badly."

"Of course we'd take it badly!" Ron said. "He's a Slytherin. And worse yet…he's friends with Malfoy!"

"This is exactly why I don't want to share my personal life with you guys." Leah said.

"You're personal life was Harry a few years ago." Ron said.

"Yeah…and that turned out just so well didn't it." Leah said, sarcastically.

"Still…we're your friends. We should know who you date." Harry said.

"Well my friends should be supportive of my decisions. They shouldn't nag me about who I decide to date." Leah said.

"AH HA! So you are dating him!" Harry said.

"I didn't mean it that way you bloody idiot!" Leah said. "Like I said…this is why I don't share my personal life with you guys because you guys just don't like the fact that I'm around someone and it's not you guys. Just because I was practically inseparable from you two for the first three years here…doesn't mean I am now!" With that, Leah turned around and marched up to the school.

Even considering the fight, Leah, Harry and Ron made up a few days later. They agreed that so long as Leah was happy…then they'd have to except what she choice. They also agreed that Harry and Ron had full permission to beat up Blaise if he ever hurt Leah in any way. Also…they didn't want to see Leah and Blaise together.

"You actually gave them permission to do that?" Blaise asked as he and Leah walked around the lake two days before the next club visit.

"Of course." Leah said, smiling. "Why? You afraid of Harry and Ron beating you up?"

"No." Blaise said.

"Well…I had to give them permission." Leah said. "Their my friends. It's their job to worry about me."

"No it's not." Blaise said.

"No really it is." Leah said. "They made some kind of contract back in second year that said they were allowed to worry about me whenever they wanted. They had me sign it too."

"You are serious?" Blaise asked, staring at Leah.

"Yep." Leah said, smiling and nodding. Blaise just laughed. "I know…we're weird."

"Maybe…but you are definitely hot enough to make up for it." Blaise said. He made it sound more like a compliment then anything so Leah didn't take it badly. "You give them a lot of permission."

"Yeah…I'm a nice guy…girl…person." Leah said.

'I think girl works best." Blaise said, sliding am arm loosely around Leah's waist. Leah didn't move away, surprising both of them. "Here's a question. Would you give me permission to kiss you?"

"Kiss me…how?" Leah asked.

"Only a small one." Blaise said, flashing a cute little smile.

"Hmm…let me think about it." Leah said, smiling slightly. "How about we compromise."

"How?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"How about I kiss you?" Leah said.

"Works for me." Blaise said, smiling. Leah laughed slightly before leaning forward and kissing him gently. Slowly, Leah wrapped her arms around his neck. It almost felt like that first time she kissed Draco that year, except this time, the rape flashes didn't stop her. The kiss grew from the small one that it was supposed to be, into a more passionate one.

Somehow Leah wound up with her back against a tree with Blaise's hands running up and down her sides. He was the one that pulled away, leaving both of them gasping for air.

"That's really not my idea of a small kiss…" Blaise said. Leah laughed softly, still trying to catch her breath. "God…you sure do know how to kiss."

"I've had practice." Leah said.

"No doubt there." Blaise said.

"Somehow…I'm getting the feeling you wanna go for like…round two or something." Leah said.

"Well…ok yeah pretty much." Blaise said. They both laughed before Blaise kissed Leah again. This time she had no rape flashes so Leah gave all into the kiss. She could tell Blaise was slightly surprised by it but he obviously recovered fast. His hands slid from her waist to her lower back and pulled her against him. Leah pulled away to breath, never really having caught her breath after the first kiss. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Ok…who wins?" Leah asked.

"Let's just say that you did." Blaise said.

"Ok then." Leah said.

Later that night as she lie in bed, she couldn't help but wonder…was she kissing Blaise because he was…well…himself…or was she kissing him because he was like Draco and somehow Draco was almost always on her mind now-a-days. Leah sighed and rolled over onto her side, staying at the curtains around her bed. She fell asleep after twenty minutes of lying with her eyes closed and thinking.

Over the next three weeks, news about Leah and Blaise was pretty much all over the school. He sat in front of her in potions and had charmed a piece of a paper so that, occasionally, they could talk in classes without appearing to do so. Leah stayed true to her word though and wasn't around Blaise as much as some people thought they would or should be. Harry and Ron barely had to see them together. Only occasionally when Blaise would either take Leah from them either during spare period or during meals. For their part, Harry and Ron said nothing at all.

Same went for Draco. He didn't say anything and always went silent whenever talk turned to Leah and Blaise started talking about all the fun times he's had. Although neither of them mentioned 'love' whenever the subject in conversations got thrown in the direction of the couple. They both said it was just a for-fun thing. Leah didn't talk much about her and Blaise when Harry and Ron were around. Hermione and Ginny told the guys things anyways. Little by little Harry and Ron stopped caring…especially when the girls alternated telling them and kissing him. Leah normally seemed to walk into the common room after making out with Blaise…only to find Ginny and Harry, or Ron and Hermione…or both sets, making out in the common room. She always laughed about it.

"You do the same thing with Blaise." Ginny pointed out. Harry made a gagging sound behind her.

"I know…but it's funny seeing my best friends do it." Leah said. "And yours is all for the lovey dovey-ness of it. Mine's just for fun." Harry made the gagging sound again. "Shut up Harry." He and Ron had taken to thinking the Leah/Blaise situation was a funny one instead of a bad one. Leah took that as a good sign.

"Why does Malfoy seem so mad?" Hermione asked as she and Leah arrived at potions after muggle studies.

"Huh?" Leah asked, looking up at the Slytherins. Draco was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, glaring. Pansy was right next to him. "I don't know…probably because he's finally realized that he's stuck with Parkinson." Hermione and Leah laughed, grabbing Blaise's attention.

"Hey babe!" He said, coming over. Leah kissed him quickly. She was glad that Draco and Blaise were still friends. That was definitely a good thing…for some reason. "I got a question, come here." Leah followed him away from the class. "What are you doing over Easter holidays?"

"Umm…I think I'm spending it with my mom." Leah said. "She said she had some things that I should see and know about."

"That sucks on my half then." Blaise said. "I have to stay here."

"Well…spend the time in thinking of things that we can do when I get back." Leah said, smiling. Blaise smiled a huge smile. Snape then caught their attention and they joined the others in going into the dungeon for class.

Leah told Harry, Ron and Hermione that Sabrina had something planed and that she couldn't tell them why because she didn't know why. Harry had thought it had something to do with Dumbledore.

"So where are we going mom?" Leah asked as she slid into the passenger seat of a car Sabrina had gotten.

"Visiting." Sabrina said.

"Who? Or what?" Leah asked.

"A bit of both." Sabrina said. Leah was quiet. They drove for about an hour before Sabrina stopped the car at the entrance of a cemetery. "Come on." Leah looked confused. "Come on." She got out of the car and followed Sabrina through the tombstones. They stopped in front of a pair of tombstones. Leah's eyes widened when she read the names.

"Mom…why are we at James and Lilly's graves?" She asked.

"Because we've never been here." Sabrina said.

"Yeah…because it's a graveyard…graveyards are creepy." Leah said.

"There's also…another reason." Sabrina said. Leah frowned. "Lilly's been in your dreams lately hasn't she."

"Her and dad…and sometimes James…sometimes grandma and grandpa." Leah said. "In yours too I'm guessing."

"Yeah." Sabrina said.

"Why? Why are dead people visiting us?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. But…" Sabrina said. She went down on her knees and dug a bit at a spot to the right of Lilly's tombstone Leah frowned again. What the hell? "I've been here before…only once. When they were first buried." Sabrina pulled out a box before pushing the dirt back into the hole. She handed the box to Leah. "Lilly and I had these since we were fifteen. Molly had one too. It's in here."

"These?" Leah asked. Sabrina nodded at the box. Leah looked at it. Sabrina, Lilly and Molly were written all over it, as well as friends 4-ever and other stuff like that.

"We kept adding more and more onto them until we left Hogwarts. We added some when Molly and Arthur got married, then a few years later when Lilly and James got married, me and your father got married…we added a few more then." Sabrina said, standing up. "We added some more when Ron was born, then when you were born, and when Harry was born. Go on…open it."

"Ok." Leah said. She opened the box and found three charm bracelets. Each of them had about fifteen or twenty charms on them. "Wow. Mom…they're cool."

"Yep. And now they're yours." Sabrina said. "Use them as friendship things."

"Oooh." Leah said. "I could give Molly's old one to Ginny. Keep yours for myself, and give Lilly's to Hermione…right?"

"That was the idea." Sabrina said. "You three are pretty close. You remind me of…well…Molly, Lilly and myself when we were your guys' age. Cept we were all in the same year…and Hermione has brown hair instead of red." Leah smiled. They walked back to the car and Leah slipped on the bracelet.

"Now what?" She asked, looking from the bracelet to Sabrina.

"What do you turn into?" Sabrina asked, starting the car.

"Huh?" Leah asked.

"Come on Le. You're the child of Sirius Black. If you haven't perfected turning into an animal…he'd be very disappointed." Sabrina said.

"Oh…umm…Panther." Leah said.

"Cool." Sabrina said. "Leopard."

"Huh?" Leah asked.

"Me…I'm a leopard." Sabrina said.

"Oh…why'd you wanna know?" Leah asked.

"Just wondering. Could come in handy someday you know." Sabrina said. "Also umm…this week is a full moon."

"Yeah…Remus turns werewolf. So what?" Leah asked. She has long since been used to this information.

"Well…he's not going to be with the other werewolves you know." Sabrina said. "He's afraid he'll follow them out and bite someone."

"Oh…" Leah said, understanding. "You wanna do what you used to do with Dad and James?" She deliberately left out mentioning Peter. Sabrina nodded. "Cool…can I come?"

"That's why I asked." Sabrina said. "I actually want to see if he has the same reaction towards you as he does with me."

"What's that?" Leah asked.

"He won't attack me." Sabrina said. "I mean there's play fighting…but ever since that one time when he really hurt me near the end of fifth year, Remus seems to be in control of the wolf whenever I'm there…as the leopard of course but he doesn't attack me when I'm myself as well."

"Yeah…I remembered that back in third year." Leah said. "I was wondering what would have happened if dad didn't jump on him and drag Remus away from us."

"I heard about that." Sabrina said. "And I thought we got into dangerous stuff…you, Harry, Ron and Hermione get yourselves nearly killed at least three times a year. At the very least." Leah laughed. "You ok with going back to headquarters?"

"Yeah sure." Leah said. They drove to headquarters in silence, Leah singing along with the radio from time to time.

* * *

Tralala! Another chapter is done. I really hope you people don't get mad at me for the Leah/Blaise thing…but she needs some fun in her life this year. And who better to have it with then Draco's best friend? Lol. REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	36. Birthday Fun

**Birthday Fun**

Skipping through May pretty much…nothing is gonna happen seeing as how Dumbledore as Sabrina going into the bodies of random Death Eaters (she doesn't go into Bellatrix). So pretty much, Leah's life is pretty dull all through May so skipping to June for her birthday.

* * *

"So…what do you want for your birthday?" Blaise asked as he and Leah sat outside the school during a spare period. Leah was bent over writing a new song , all her hair falling over her left shoulder, blocking her face from view of anyone coming out of the school.

"Umm…I don't know. What do girls normally want for their seventeenth birthday?" Leah asked, sitting up straight and looking at Blaise.

"Different girls want different things." Blaise said. "Nothing you can think of?"

"Umm…" Leah said. She shrugged. "Nothing that comes to mind that you, or anyone for that matter, can actually give me."

"What's that?" Blaise asked.

"My family to be there." Leah said. "I have never had a whole family birthday. Either my father was in Azkaban or someone was dead. My mom's been there for all of them…and so has Ron and his family. Remus has been there and…I'm blabbering."

"Not really." Blaise said, moving closer to Leah. "It's fine to miss your family. My mom died when just before I came here back at the beginning."

"Really?" Leah asked. Blaise nodded. "And you managed to cope with it?"

"It was hard, don't get me wrong. It's still hard now…but it's not like it's a fresh wound." Blaise said. "It's healed up and everything. All there is left is the scar."

"Hmmm…" Leah said, thinking. There was a silence that lasted about a minute. "You could always get me some kind of jewelry."

"Ok then." Blaise said, smiling. "Should head to lunch." Leah nodded and put her things away and allowed Blaise to pull her to her feet. They walked into the school. "It's an all school Hogsmeade trip on your birthday."

"Yeah." Leah said. "But umm…The others have something planned for me already. I think something to do with a party at the club or something."

"So that's stopping me from coming?" Blaise asked. Leah thought about it and shook her head. Blaise gave her a quick kiss before going over to the Slytherin table. Leah went to the Gryffindor one and sat between Hermione and Ginny.

"Do you always have to do that?" Draco asked once Blaise sat down across from him.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Kissing her all the time." Draco said, nodding his head backwards towards the Gryffindor table.

"Not always…but often enough." Blaise said. "There's also talking involved. Her friends have a party planned for her birthday at the club."

"Right…her birthday is the same day as the last Hogsmeade trip isn't it." Draco said. Blaise nodded and started eating. "Crashing the party?"

"Why should I? I'm her boyfriend." Blaise said. Draco stuffed food into his mouth to stop from saying something. At that moment Leah appeared next to Blaise and tapped him in the shoulder. "What's up?"

"Harry and Ron said they booked a room at the club where all the cake and gifts and junk are gonna be." Leah said. "They also said that as long as there's no kissing…they won't care so much if you come."

"Ok." Blaise said, smiling. "I can go an hour or two without kissing you. But you owe me."

"Yep." Leah said. "I'm adding it to the list." She glanced at Draco before go back over to Gryffindor table.

"She actually needs Potter and Weasley's permission for you to be at the party?" Draco asked.

"No…but she'd obviously rather make sure that everyone is fine with everyone else." Blaise said. Draco just shook his head. Again Leah appeared next to Blaise. Both guys gave her curious look.

"Forgot something." Leah said.

"What's that?" Blaise asked.

"It's at two o'clock." Leah said. "The others need time to shop. And also I won't be back until around that time."

"Where you going?" Blaise asked.

"Oh…didn't I tell you?" Leah asked. Blaise shook his head. "Man I suck at remembering shit to tell people." Blaise laughed slightly. "Anyways…my mom is taking me out for breakfast…her and the other Weasleys and a few other people I think. So I pretty much get to celebrate my birthday twice."

"Lucky you." Draco muttered. Both Blaise and Leah looked at him.

"Why's that?" Leah asked, leaning across the table.

"You get two birthdays…some people get none." Draco said.

"I can pretty much guarantee that you aren't talking about yourself." Leah said slowly. "Since when do you start caring about other people?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Draco said, standing up without even noticing it. He leaned across the table until there was only a foot between his face and Leah's.

"I know you better then you think…and more then I care to." Leah said.

"Same goes here." Draco said. "I know stuff about you that no one else does." People all along the Slytherin table and the table next to there's was looking at them. Neither Draco nor Leah cared. "For instance…" His eyes fell to Leah's wrist. "I doubt anyone else knows. Now what would your friends and…" His eyes fell on Blaise for a moment before catching Leah's eyes. "Your boyfriend think if they knew about that?" Leah pushed herself away from the table, her eyes hard and cold. She turned and left the great hall with many eyes following her.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked. Draco, however, wasn't done so he went after Leah. "Hey! Where you going!" Blaise was too confused to follow.

Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't sure what had happened. The boys started to rise but Hermione and Ginny stopped them.

"Leave her alone. She can handle Malfoy." Hermione said.

"But…" Harry said.

"Harry…it's not like he's going to hurt her." Hermione said. Harry gave her a look but Hermione just turned her attention to her food.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco said, running up the marble staircase and grabbing Leah's arm.

"Let go!" Leah said, whipping around and glaring at Draco.

"Why the fuck should I?" Draco asked.

"Because I can hurt you…just like I hurt your father!" Leah said.

"You've seen him?" Draco asked.

"Forget about it." Leah said, yanking her arm out of his grasp. She got ten paces before Draco grabbed her again. He pulled her into an empty classroom before Leah broke out of his hold again and moved away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco said.

"Umm…trying to live a semi-normal life and…" Leah said.

"Not with Blaise you idiot!" Draco said. "I mean with…well…everything."

"Ok…you're gonna hafta be way more specific because I can't read your fucking mind." Leah said.

"Are you trying to dig yourself into an early grave?" Draco asked. Leah stared at him. "You know what I mean. It's not hard to miss…but I suppose your friends can because their all wrapped up in each other." Leah tried to get past Draco and to the door but he pushed her away from it. "You're going to stay and listen."

"Move." Leah said.

"No." Draco said, putting himself squarely in front of the door.

"Move…now!" Leah said through clenched teeth.

"Not until you listen." Draco said. Leah tried getting around him again but he just pushed her against a wall, holding her arms at her sides. "Do I have to bloody well jinx you just to get you to listen." Leah just glared at him. "You really are trying to dig yourself in aren't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leah asked, lifting her eyes from Draco's shoulder to his face.

"You know what I'm talking about." Draco said.

"No really…I don't." Leah said, shaking her head. "The only thing I can think of is the eating thing but since everyone knows about it, their all forcing me to."

"Well…Potter is actually be smart for once." Draco said.

"What are you talking about?" Leah asked.

"You really have no clue what I'm talking about do you." Draco said.

"No…I don't have a bloody clue." Leah said.

"So you don't know." Draco said, looking confused.

"Know what?" Leah asked, looking just as confused and frustrated. She crossed her arms.

"That…" Draco said. How could he tell her without possibly putting her in more danger? If she didn't know…would telling her be a good thing or a bad thing? And why did he care so much? He really should get his head checked out.

"There you are." Blaise said, coming into the room. Leah thought she'd never been happier to see him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Leah said, moving away from Draco and grabbing Blaise's hand. "Come on…I need to get to class." Blaise only nodded and they set off together. They didn't talk for a minute.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked, looking at Leah who now had her arms crossed loosely over her stomach, looking like she might be sick.

"Huh?" Leah asked, looking up at him. There were times where she really hated being shorter then the Slytherins.

"I asked what that thing between you and Draco was about." Blaise said.

"Oh…umm…I couldn't tell you." Leah said. "Mainly because I don't know myself. Something about digging myself into an early grave or some shit like that."

"Want me to ask him?" Blaise asked.

"No." Leah said, a little too quickly. "Don't bother. I don't care what he thinks." Blaise only nodded, but he made a mental note to talk to Draco later. They got to the muggle studies room and, for once, Leah didn't kiss Blaise. All she did was say that she'd see him in Potions.

"Hey…you ok?" Hermione asked, looking at Leah as she sat down in her seat. Leah just stared at the desk, trying to figure out what Draco had said. What did he know that she didn't that could possibly result in her dying? Leah shook her head and concentrated on the class.

By the time her birthday came, Leah wasn't sure if she was extremely tired from lack of sleep or happy because she was finally of age and could use magic out of the school. Either way, when she met Sabrina and Remus at nine in the morning on Saturday, she forced herself to look cheerful so that they wouldn't worry.

"Happy birthday!" Both of them said as soon as Leah was close to them.

"Hey guys. Thanks." Leah said. They left Hogwarts all together. They went to Headquarters, after making sure Leah was fine with spending so much time there. The Weasleys (minus Ron and Ginny) were there…even Charlie. Tonks, Moody and Kingsley were there. Dung showed up about twenty minutes later with a big tub of chocolate ice cream. Leah actually wound up not having to force herself to have fun…she really did have fun. Especially when the gift from the Weasleys (more specifically from Molly) was a black knee length skirt that was obviously NOT made by Molly. Turns out that Sabrina managed to talk Molly into not making Leah any clothes.

Entertainment mainly involved watching Molly shout at Dung for some reason as usual, Tonks changing her appearance, Leah singing a few songs, Charlie talking about the dragons, Leah yelling at Grandma Black for twenty minutes, Sabrina doing some kind of magical light show, Leah singing some more, and then there was talk about random things, involving Ron dating Hermione and Ginny dating Harry.

"Chill Molls." Sabrina said. "They're teenagers. And you can't honestly say you haven't noticed anything. I've been awake for a few months and even I've noticed."

"Yeah. It was so totally obvious that Harry and Ginny would start something." Leah said.

"So why did you date him?" Sabrina asked.

"Something to pass the time." Leah said, shrugging. "Speaking of time…I gotta get back for the party."

"Ok…I'll take ya back. Dumbledore has stuff for me to do again." Sabrina said. Leah thanked everyone for the gifts and hugged them all, except Dung.

The first person she saw when she got into the club was, of course, Blaise. Then Hermione showed up and took them to the room where the party was going on. All together there was Leah, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Parvatti, Dean and Seamus. Only five people weren't from Gryffindor, but each one of them Leah knew and was pretty friendly with.

"So how was the 'family' party?" Blaise asked once Leah had opened the presents from the others.

"It was actually pretty fun." Leah said. "Charlie, Ron's older brother, talked about the different dragons he's worked with in Romania."

"Sounds like fun." Blaise said.

"It was." Leah said. "Ok…so where's my present?" Blaise laughed and handed Leah a box. She gave him a look before opening it to find a silver ring with a blue stone. "Oooh…pretty." Leah slid it into her right middle finger. "That all?"

"Nope." Blaise said. Leah looked back in the box and saw a rose charm. Leah smiled and got Blaise to help her attach it to her bracelet. "Wasn't sure what you would like better…the rose or the butterfly. So I got the rose."

"That's good. Never really was much for butterflies." Leah said. She shook her arm so that the charms on her bracelet jingled.

"Hey!" Hermione said, running over. Leah tilted her head in curiosity. "Come on Le. Let's dance."

"I think I have some kind of influence on you." Leah said, smiling and going with Hermione onto the dance floor. Hermione was wearing red leather pants (that she had 'borrowed' from Leah), a black tank top and her own black leather boots. Leah had on black leather pants, a red tank top and her black boots. Her hair was down in waves where as Hermione's was in a braid. Both girls lifted their hands over their heads and moved to the music. Leah looked around at the people watching them. In the last two months or so, Hermione had changed so much from the bookworm that she was. Leah had practically turned her into…well…a brunette version of herself. Although the only tattoo Hermione had was the heart on her wrist and she didn't act as wild and careless as Leah, but she certainly did pick up a lot of moves and attitude from her.

"Hey." Blaise said, spotting and walking over to Draco, who was sitting at the bar, seemingly bored.

"Hey." Draco said, looking up. "How's the party?"

"Well…" Blaise said, looking over at the dance floor. Draco looked over as well and saw a crowd. Between the people, he was able to see Leah and Hermione dancing freely. Since when did Granger have moves? Must have learned them from Leah…there really was no doubt about that.

"So what you gonna do over the summer?" Draco asked. "That comes in like, two weeks."

"Yeah. Thinking I'm gonna just lazy around, find out a way to get some time alone with Leah." Blaise said, running his hand through his hair. It was growing and he hadn't gotten time to get it cut so it was becoming a bit shaggy. Leah had said that she liked it that way so Blaise really didn't care about getting it cut.

"Wonder when it's gonna happen." Draco said, sipping his drink.

"When what's gonna happen?" Blaise asked, sitting down.

"When her mom's gonna die." Draco said. Blaise stared at him. "You gotta think man. First her grandma dies at the beginning of the year….then at the end of the year her father dies…then her grandpa dies at the beginning of this year…if there's any kind of pattern…her mom is gonna die…and soon."

"Shit." Blaise said. He looked between Leah on the dance floor still, to Draco. "Are you sure?"

"Who knows." Draco said, shrugging.

"You really think it's going to happen?" Blaise asked.

"Maybe." Draco said. "Maybe not."

'What's going on?" Leah asked, walking over slowly. Both guys shrugged which only increased Leah's curiosity.

After another hour or so, the party was over and Leah had disappeared somewhere…so did Blaise.

"She won't like it Albus." Sabrina said, looking at Dumbledore. "I mean…its Leah. How do you think she's going to react, knowing that?"

"That's why she's not supposed to know." Dumbledore said.

'Then what do I tell her?" Sabrina asked, leaning forward. "I can't tell her some huge lie."

"Just tell her you have to help Madam Maxime." Dumbledore said. "Which technically is true."

"Leah won't accept it." Sabrina said. Twirling the gem she had used around in her hand.

"She might not worry." Dumbledore said.

"Why's that?" Sabrina asked.

"Hasn't she told you?" Dumbledore asked. Sabrina shrugged and shook her head. "She is, apparently, dating someone."

"Who?" Sabrina asked, frowning.

"Blaise Zambini of Slytherin." Dumbledore said.

"WHAT!" Sabrina asked, standing up. "How?"

"Oh it is very simple." Dumbledore said. "He simply asked her to dance with him at the valentine's party and she accepted. I believe she had more fun with him then with the other seven boys."

"You know that's not what I meant." Sabrina said.

"Do not worry." Dumbledore said. "His parents aren't Death Eaters. His mother is dead and his father has been missing for the last fourteen years. He lives with his grandparents and they refuse to get involved. I'm afraid to say that sooner or later Voldemort will have them killed."

"She's dating someone." Sabrina said, sitting down. "Which means she lied."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked.

"She lied." Sabrina said. "We asked her if she was dating someone and she said no."

"She may not consider it dating." Dumbledore said. "She does not seem to be the type for commitment." Sabrina shook her head. "She may just consider it a fun way to pass her time before the time comes to defeat Voldemort."

"Yep…that would be Leah alright." Sabrina said, relaxing. "Like her father. Wasn't one for commitment."

"Yet he was with you and only you for years before marrying you." Dumbledore said. "So it is possible that Leah will find someone."

"Here? I sorta doubt it." Sabrina said.

"You never know." Dumbledore said. In all honesty, he knew exactly what was going on and who Leah was more then likely going to wind up with. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Sabrina said.

"Is there any one person that you would hate Leah getting with?" Dumbledore asked.

"Umm…" Sabrina said. "There are a few of them. Like most guys in Slytherin. A kid of a Death Eater is so not going out with my daughter. Oh." Sabrina looked at Dumbledore. "That Draco Malfoy kid. Definitely a 'no' to him."

"I see." Dumbledore said. That wasn't a surprise. Sabrina would definitely disapprove of Draco…at least at first.

"Well…" Sabrina said. "I better get going." She stood up. "Can you tell Leah for me?"

"Of course." Dumbledore said. Sabrina hugged him. She wasn't sure if she would be able to come back after this mission. It was pretty much a death one but Dumbledore would get what he needed before the death thing kicked in.

"Oh…give her this if I don't come back." Sabrina said, handing over a small box. Dumbledore nodded.

Leah winced and her hand shot up to her head. Blaise looked over at her. They were sitting next to each other by the lake.

"You ok?" Blaise asked.

"Uh…Yeah." Leah said, slowly dropping her head. "Just a quick little head ache." She was lying but luckily Blaise didn't notice. Head aches were bad in Leah's case. They normally meant something bad was happening to someone she was close to. Oh god! That meant that something bad was or was going to happen to Sabrina! Leah hoped that nothing bad would happen. She even prayed that nothing bad happened. Leah knew that wouldn't make any difference, but it made her feel better…at least for now.

* * *

Here's this chapter. Look at what I managed to do! I did a whole chapter for just one day…well…most of the chapter anyways. 


	37. Summer

**Summer**

Last chapter was foreshadowing. Since I have nothing between Leah's birthday and a bad day in the summer…well…I'm skipping to the bad day.

* * *

Leah sat in the living room of her new house all by herself. The TV was talking about the news and Leah was reading the Prophet. She turned a page and saw a picture of herself with a story about her song, _A Year Ago Today_. Leah sighed threw the paper into the table. She had been alone in the house for the last two weeks. Most of the time was spent unpacking. After Grandpa was killed by Lucius in the old house, Sabrina said that they should move. Seeing as how the grandparents' house was sold long before then, Leah spent the last week and a half of school looking for a new house. She moved in as soon as school was over and had spent everyday up until this day unpacking and moving things around to her liking. She had sent owls to the Hermione and Ginny, telling them the address of her new house in case they wanted to visit.

"God there is nothing to do." Leah muttered. She considered going to headquarters but since Sabrina still wasn't back from helping Maxime, there was no point. Leah pressed her palm against her forehead, getting really tired of the head aches. Starr flew into the room and held out her leg. There was a letter attached. Leah took the letter and Starr flew to her perch before watching Leah. The letter was from Blaise.

_Leah,_

_I miss you. You got any spare time so that I can come visit you? Check out your new house and all that shit. Must be lonely being there all by yourself (at least I think you're there by yourself) so I was wondering if you'd like some company._

_Send your owl back with a reply soon._

_Blaise_

Leah smiled. Company was exactly what she needed. She missed Blaise too, surprisingly. It was probably because she had gotten so used to having him around. She had been on the train with him, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. The guys were actually easier to be around then her own friends. Their good-bye had gotten Draco pretty pissed. Leah picked up a quill and a piece of parchment that had three lines of a song written on it. She ripped off the song part and started with her reply.

_Blaise,_

_Sure! Company is exactly what I need right now. How about you come over next week? Maybe spend the whole week if you want…unless my mom comes home, in which case you'd have to leave quickly. The reason I'm saying next week is because now that I've finally gotten all unpacked, I still need a week to get comfy in this house. So I'll see you then._

_Leah_

She wrote her address then handed the reply to Starr. The owl flew out the window again and Leah turned her attention to the TV. She switched channels before spotting an owl come in through the window. Leah turned off the TV and took the letter the owl had. It flew off as Leah unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Leah,_

_Please report to headquarters by seven PM tonight._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Leah frowned trying to figure out why Dumbledore would send something like this. She figured she might as well go. She could see Hermione and Ginny again. She missed them about as much as she missed Blaise. Leah looked at the clock to see that it was five twenty-seven. She sighed and went upstairs to get changed.

She got to Headquarters twelve minutes after seven. As soon as she walked inside, she knew something was wrong. Harry and Ron were leaning against the wall next to the kitchen, both looking grim.

"What's going on?" Leah asked, slowly walking over.

"We thought you would know." Harry said. "Dumbledore showed up a few hours ago looking like hell."

"Yeah…no one's told us anything." Ron said. Just then the door opened and Molly motioned Leah into the kitchen. "What about us?"

"You're not allowed." Molly said. Leah walked into the kitchen and looked at the adults. The faces were all grave and shocked at the same time. Leah looked around at everyone then sighed. They were going to lie to her…and she knew what was going on.

"She's dead isn't she?" Leah said.

"No." Remus said. "She's not dead."

"Sabrina is just…missing." Dumbledore said. "Maxime sent me a message yesterday."

"Dumbledore don't lie to me." Leah said. "My mom is dead."

"She isn't dead." Remus said.

"Why are you saying that?" Leah said.

"Because I don't want another one of my friends to be dead." Remus said. He left the room, followed shortly by Tonks. Leah looked over her shoulder and sighed again.

"Sabrina is not dead, Leah." Dumbledore said. Leah looked at him.

"And you know that…how?" She asked.

"We don't." Dumbledore said. Leah rolled her eyes and looked at the ground. "But we also don't know that she's dead either."

"Screw this. I'll see you back at Hogwarts in September." Leah said, turning around. She left the kitchen, passed Ron and Harry who tried asking her what happened, then left the house.

Leah spent the next week surprisingly well, almost normally. She continued with owls to Hermione and Ginny, as well as some with Harry and Ron. Blaise had sent a letter back saying he'd be there by one o'clock on Monday. Even though she had this information, by the time Blaise did show up, Leah was only half dressed so she wound up going down the stairs in hip hugger jeans and a black bra with her hair still damp from the shower she just got out of. Blaise stepped out of the fireplace and looked up at Leah who was standing on the stairs. His jaw dropped when he saw her.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Umm…" Blaise said. "Shirt."

"Oh." Leah said, looking down. She just shrugged and finished walking down the stairs. "So how you been?"

"Bored." Blaise said. "You know that Draco lives about twenty minutes from here."

"Really?" Leah asked. Blaise nodded. "And I need this information because…"

"No reason. Just thought you should know." Blaise said. Leah nodded. "You ok?"

"Yeah fine." Leah said. To prove her point, she walked right into Blaise's arms and kissed him. His hands went to her bare back to pull her closer. Leah pulled away ever so slightly. "Hungry?"

"Huh?" Blaise asked.

"Are you hungry?" Leah asked.

"Uh…sure." Blaise said. Leah moved away from him with a smirk then went into the kitchen.

Two days went by with more making out then anything else. Although Leah did emphasize the point of Blaise sleeping in one of the other bedrooms. By Wednesday however, they both just sat around, bored, while Leah tried explaining, for the fiftieth time, how the TV worked. Leah suddenly got a good idea.

"Hey…you wanna go swimming?" She asked, looking at Blaise who was lying on the floor. He looked at her.

"Swimming? Where?" Blaise asked.

"There's a pool in the backyard of this house." Leah said.

"Sure…it'll help cool off and give us something to do." Blaise said. Leah smiled then ran up the stairs to her room. The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Leah asked.

"Hey Leah." Hermione answered.

"Hey Mione!" Leah said.

"How are you doing? Remus told us that your mom is missing…" Hermione said.

"Dead." Leah said.

"And that…wait…what?" Hermione asked.

"My mom. She's dead." Leah said simply.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said. "Oh shit Le…I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter. No matter how sorry everyone is…she ain't coming back." Leah said.

"How do you know she's dead?" Hermione asked.

"Because I can feel it. I've felt it when everyone else died." Leah said.

"You want some company?" Hermione asked.

"Well umm…Blaise is kinda here already." Leah said.

"Oh…I thought that was just for Monday." Hermione said.

"Nope…all week." Leah said.

"All week?" Hermione said. She sighed. "Well…"

"I can ask him if he would mind. If you want to come over." Leah said.

"I don't wanna intrude…on whatever you guys do." Hermione said. "I'll see you in a few days though ok?"

"Ok…why?" Leah asked.

"You and Harry have to do your tests and me and Ron are gonna be there for…support." Hermione said.

"Mione…I've managed to apparate as often as you did during those practice times." Leah said. "But ok. I'll see you guys there. Talk to ya then."

"Yep. Bye." Hermione said. They hung up. Hermione looked at her parents. "Her mom's dead."

"Oh the poor girl." Mrs. Granger said.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "She didn't seemed to bothered by it. And that's got me worried."

"Why honey?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Because when her grandma died, she was crying for a few days even after she came back from the funeral." Hermione said. "When Sirius died…she did nothing but cry and blame herself countless times over the next week. And when her grandpa died…she was crying like no tomorrow for the first day or two."

"But she's fine now." Mr. Granger said.

"Yeah. And she's closer to her mother then anyone else." Hermione said. She stood up and hugged her parents.

After Leah had hung up, she changed into a black bikini.

"Hey Leah! There's an owl down here for you!" Blaise said.

"Ok coming." Leah said. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail before going down the stairs with a towel. She took the letter from the owl and opened it up.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_This letter is to inform you that you are to sing at the Celtic festival on August 12. You are allowed to stay for the whole festival, which runs from 11 in the morning to midnight. You play from two until five with breaks every few songs. If you cannot attend this, please send an owl back to me before the 5th of August. If you are able to attend, there is no need to respond to this message. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me. I will see you on the 12th._

_Mark Connelly,_

_Head of Games and Entertainment_

"Well that's interesting." Leah said.

"What?" Blaise asked. Leah handed him the letter. "Cool. You get to play at the Celtic festival."

"Yeah…umm." Leah said. "What is the Celtic festival?"

"You've never been to one?" Blaise asked. Leah shook her head. "They're great. They have a whole lot music going. It's kinda like a concert except with different stages and there's stuff to buy all over the place."

"Oh…cool." Leah said. "Ok swim time." They went into the backyard and got into the pool. Blaise spent a little more time talking about the festival. Leah stayed near the edge of the pool and the shallow end, sitting mostly. It wasn't like she couldn't swim, she was really good at swimming. She just didn't feel like swimming yet. She watched Blaise for a minute. In all honesty, she had gotten bored of him. There was just no surprises anymore, nothing new anymore.

His visit got cut short, thanks to an unexpected visit from Remus. Leah spent a good three hours avoiding the subject of her feelings. She was suppressing everything. It felt like there were brick walls all around her heart, protecting it from getting hurt again. After three hours, Remus gave up. None of them, Leah learned, were admitting that she was right about Sabrina being dead. All of them kept saying that she was simply missing. Even Dumbledore.

Leah met up with the others on the day of the tests. Harry was nervous and Leah just wanted to get it over with. She was one of the first people to be called up since they were going in alphabetical order. Leah did it all perfectly and passed. Harry passed as well so the four of them went out to celebrate…by getting ice cream.

"You guys able to go to the Celtic festival?" Ron asked suddenly.

"My parents said I could so long as I go with you guys or someone from the Order." Hermione said.

"I'll go if you guys go." Harry said.

"What about you Leah?" Ron asked.

"I have to go." Leah said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Performing." Leah said.

"Cool!" Hermione said. Leah just shrugged. "You gonna be there all day?"

"Might as well. Nothing better to do." Leah said. "It starts at eleven. I go from two to five. Then it ends at midnight. I really got nothing better to do before or after my performance time."

"Yeah. And because you're you, they'll probably let you on the stage to dance with the dancers." Ron said. Leah looked confused so he explained about how there were some spots where there were dancers that danced along with different folksongs. Ron had obviously been to quite a lot of these.

Leah regretted never wanting to go to them when she was a kid. After hearing about it being one of Sirius' favourite things, she didn't want to go to it because she didn't want to see something that her dad liked so much without him being there. She started wondering who would be there.

* * *

Ok all done that chapter. I meant to put more but I forgot most of what I wanted to put. I promise you people that Draco and Leah will officially be together before Christmas of seventh year. Not openly together because Harry, Ron and Hermione hate him and Leah doesn't want to decide yet (prophecy bit). 


	38. Summer Pt2

**Summer Pt2**

Ok…new chapter. Second part of the summer.

* * *

Leah made her way through the crowd. She had finished singing after six, an hour later then planned only because the next act was late. She had danced with some dance groups from six, until eight. Now it was Eight-thirty and she was just walking around, wondering where Hermione might be, if she was there at all.

Due to the occasion, Leah was in a black skirt that went just below her knees, a black tank top and matching sandals. She had a silver chain belt on that hung off her hip. Her hair was down (it was died a sandy blonde colour now) and she had on a few bracelets as well as her ever present pentagram necklace and a cross necklace.

"Hey!" Leah turned and saw Blaise a few feet to her right. She smiled and walked over to him. "Did know if you'd still be around."

"I've only been off a stage for about half an hour." Leah said, wrapping her arms around Blaise's neck. His hands instantly went to her waist. "I sang from two to six because the other act was late. And I danced for the last two hours. My feet hurt now."

"Poor baby." Blaise said. Leah smirked. "So what do you wanna do then?"

"Are your grandparents here?" Leah asked.

"No they…" Blaise said. He never finished because Leah had grabbed his hand and was now pulling him somewhere. She wound up pulling him into what seemed to be a storage room before she brought Blaise's head down to hers and kissed him fiercely.

Hermione sat with Ron, Harry and Ginny. They each had some kind of frozen treat: Ron and Ginny had ice cream, Hermione had a slushy, and Harry had a popcicle. They were all looking around, hoping to spot Leah.

"Have you guys seen her yet?" Ginny asked, licking her ice cream.

"Not since we saw her dancing." Ron said. "I told you we shouldn't have gotten snacks."

"How were we supposed to know she'd stop while we were gone?" Harry asked.

"Well…I saw Blaise earlier." Ginny said. "She's probably found him and is making out with him or something."

"Now she tells us." Ron said. "If you had told us that there was the chance she'd be with Zambini…then we wouldn't have wasted all this time looking for her." Ginny just shrugged.

Back in the storage room, Leah let her head fall back, hitting the wall, as Blaise thrust into her again. He had gotten caught up in her wild behavior. One thing led to another and now Leah was against a wall and Blaise was thrusting into her over and over. Leah groaned as Blaise slowed down after reaching his peak. He carefully lowered her to the ground.

"Ok…now that's over. Mind telling me what it was about?" Blaise asked, panting slightly.

"Heat of the night…got to me." Leah said, breathing hard and nodding for no reason. "Besides…just kissing was getting boring." She laughed slightly. "Sorry about the shirt." She waved her hand at Blaise's shirt. When they first got into the room, all but the top two buttons were done up. Now, most of the buttons had scattered across the floor when Leah felt the urge to rip his shirt open. This time Blaise laughed. He looked down at his chest and the red marks.

"Don't worry about it." Blaise said. He took out his wand, waved it, and the buttons were back in place. Leah helped him button up the shirt. She then leaned against the wall again, playing with her skirt. "How long do you figure we were going?"

"Umm…I'd say a while." Leah said. "Twenty minutes at the very least."

"Well…let's go find out." Blaise said. They left the storage room and looked at some guy's watch. It was 9:25 which meant they were in the storage room for pretty much an hour. "I should be heading back home."

"Yeah…wouldn't wanna worry the grandma." Leah said, slightly bitter. Blaise looked at her. Leah sighed. "Sorry…whole family dead after all."

"Yeah I know." Blaise said. "See ya later." Leah nodded. Blaise apparated. A minute later Hermione and Ginny were yelling and running towards Leah. She sighed but smiled as her friends got closer.

A week later, Leah was trying her hardest not to squirm as she and Ginny stood with Fleur's sister, who Leah was now calling Gabby, while Bill and Fleur were saying their vows. Leah kept thinking of everything she was going to do once this was over…take off the damned heels for one. The dress was pretty much a pink version of what she wore to the festival. Because it was pink…Leah hated it. She wasn't much for pink.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Finally! Molly was crying. Ginny was shaking with suppressed laughter. Leah looked over at Harry and the Weasley boys (excluding Percy). Fred and George looked ready to explode. They had promised not to do any pranks. They didn't do an unbreakable vow though, but close to it.

A few minutes later, Leah managed to convince Fleur to let her change into something other then the pink dress from hell. She changed into a dark blue skirt and matching tank top. She also had on her black sandals. And now George had managed to convince her to dance. She should have seen it as his way of making her talk.

"So…Ron tells me you're dating Blaise Zambini." George said.

"Yeah…" Leah said, slowly.

"Why?" George asked.

"Nothing better to do." Leah said, shrugging. "Why? You jealous?"

"What? No." George said.

"Uh huh…sure." Leah said. She let George twirl her. "Then what is it?"

"What is what?" George asked.

"You getting worked up." Leah said.

"I'm allowed to." George said. "You're my friend and technically part of the family. Which makes you sorta like my sister."

"Yeah…so glad you're taking my feelings into consideration now." Leah muttered bitterly.

"What's that mean?" George asked.

"You know what it means." Leah said.

"Hey we told you what we were doing." George said. "You told us to go for it."

"Since when do you listen to me?" Leah asked. "Remember…I did everyone wanted me to then."

"Yeah…then your dad dies and now you're completely going for your Sierra personality." George said.

"So what?" Leah said. "At least I don't let everyone else run my life anymore. There's no one around who can anyways. My grandma's dead, my dad's dead, my grandpa's dead and my mom's dead."

"She's missing…" George started.

"She's dead and you all know it!" Leah said, loudly. People around them looked at them. They stopped dancing. "You guys just don't want me to know it because you all thought I'd flip. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We…They…" George said.

"Cut the crap. No matter what Molly says I know you and George are now a part of the order." Leah said. "You all just thought I'd have some kind of break down. Well guess what…I didn't. So tell everyone else to cut the crap and stop fucking lying to me." Leah took a few steps then decided to apparate. She apparated back to her house and, for some reason, wasn't at all surprised to see Dumbledore there drinking tea.

"Ah. I've been waiting for you." Dumbledore said, looking at Leah and putting the cup down.

"Of course you have. Why else would you be here." Leah said, sitting down and holding out her hand. "Ok who's body this time?"

"Why do you think I want you to do that?" Dumbledore asked. Leah just shrugged. "I have come to apologize."

"For what?" Leah asked.

"For doubting you." Dumbledore said. Leah raised an eyebrow. "And for saying you were wrong. You were right…about your mother."

"No shit." Leah said.

"She knew the dangers of this mission." Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid to say that I was wrong. I thought Sabrina would be able to live where others would not."

"So it was pretty much a suicide mission?" Leah asked, outraged. "You sent my mother off to her death without even considering my feelings?"

"She accepted all on her own." Dumbledore said. "I wasn't intending to send anyone."

"Ok so she didn't consider my feelings." Leah said.

"She knew your fate." Dumbledore said. "She knew of the prophecy. Both she and Sirius were the first ones to hear it, being your parents."

"So what? She made it so I'm supposed to go through everything alone?" Leah asked.

"You won't be alone. You have to help Harry after all." Dumbledore said.

"Oh yeah…that makes everything so much better." Leah said, sarcastically.

"But you won't be alone." Dumbledore said. "There will be someone."

"Who?" Leah asked.

"Where's the fun in telling you? I'd much rather see you figure it out for yourself." Dumbledore said. Leah rolled her eyes and groaned, letting her head drop onto the back of the chair she was on. "Now…you were right again. I am here to…have you go into Bellatrix once more."

"Not for the last time…I know that much is for sure." Leah muttered. She held out her hand again. Dumbledore dropped a ring into it. It was the ring Leah used the first time. She closed her fingers around it and closed her eyes, feeling the tug almost instantly. Leah opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of Voldemort. She panicked slightly. Last time she was in front of Voldemort, he seemed to know that Bellatrix wasn't…well…herself.

"What are you trying to say?" Voldemort asked.

"The girl is dangerous." Bellatrix said. "She…she knows things. Or will know things."

"Are you honestly telling me that you are afraid of a seventeen year old girl?" Voldemort asked. He sighed and laid a very cold hand onto Bellatrix's cheek. A second later the cold was burning hot and Bellatrix and Leah screamed in the pain. She backed away, holding her cheek. "Don't you ever let me hear that again."

"Yes master." Bellatrix said, dropping to her knees. Leah felt herself get pulled again. She opened her eyes to see Dumbledore standing over her with something ice cold on her cheek.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. Leah told him what was said and what Voldemort did. "Well…Bellatrix is smart if she is afraid of you."

"How do you know it's me?" Leah asked.

"Can you think of anyone else?" Dumbledore asked. Leah shook her head. Dumbledore removed the ice pack from her cheek and Leah looked in a mirror to see the red imprint of a hand there.

"Will it go away?" Leah asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. As Leah stared at her reflection, a thin red line appeared in the hand mark and blood trickled out from the cut. Leah sighed…not only did she get the after affect of her soul leaving her body…but she also got the mark from Voldemort. Life was too much like her…a big bitch.

* * *

Ok so here's this chapter. Next chapter is going to have some….interesting stuff…between Leah and Draco on the train. Seventh year is going to be fun. :) 


	39. On the Train

**On The Train**

Like I said…interesting happenings between Leah and Draco. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Leah woke up on September the first at 8 in the morning. This would be the first and last time that she went to the station alone. Thank god it was the last year. Unless Dumbledore was serious and Leah actually got a job there in the future. She just wanted to think about now.

She took a shower and changed into a really light blue halter top (blue version of the shirt that Anna Faris Cindy wore in Scary Movie 3 at Brenda's house) and black shorts. Leah brushed her hair then crimped it. By the time she was done her make-up, it was almost ten-thirty. She took her trunk down the stairs and out of the house. She threw it into the car. Leah had already made plans with Remus that he would drive the car back and look after the house for her.

By the time Leah got to the station, there was ten minutes until the train was supposed to leave. Leah took out her letter and checked to see where she was supposed to go. A few days after the wedding, Leah got her letter saying that she was Head Girl (surprise, surprise). There was a compartment at the front of the train that she was supposed to go to.

"Leah! There you are!" Leah turned at the sound of Ginny's voice. Ginny and Hermione rushed over to her. "Are you gonna sit with us?"

"Can't." Leah said, holding up her badge.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Hermione said, hugging Leah.

"We knew it would be you. It was either you or Hermione but since Herm didn't get it then we all knew it would be you." Ginny said. "Well…we'll see you at school ok?"

"Yep." Leah said, nodding. She went one way while the other two went the other way. She found the right compartment with no problems. She put her trunk in the right spot before sitting down with her feet on the seat in front of her. Leah looked around. It was a huge compartment with lots of space. Leah couldn't help but think that she and her four dancers could probably dance in it and still have some space. The Head Boy was MIA at the moment. Obviously not for long because the door slid open and Leah looked up.

"Well…I expected to see Granger." Draco said.

"Really isn't anyone else to expect but you." Leah muttered.

"I'm flattered." Draco said.

"Don't be." Leah said. Draco sighed. He put his trunk away before pushing Leah's feet off the seat and sitting down. This time Leah sighed. The door slid open again and McGonagall stepped into the compartment.

"Good morning." She said. The two teens nodded. "I only have a few things to say to you…then you two are free to do as you please."

"What's the up?" Leah asked. McGonagall was used to Leah by now so didn't bother asking what she meant. Draco looked between Leah and McGonagall.

"You will have a number of duties." McGonagall said. "Such as patrolling the corridors for trouble makers, handing out detentions and adding or taking away points. That doesn't mean that you are allowed to take points away just because you don't like someone or their house. Or give points because you do." Her eyes lingered on Draco for a moment, as did Leah's. "If I have any reason to believe you two are doing that, I will ask you to give me a written statement as to why someone should get points or have them taken away."

"Don't worry professor." Leah said.

"You also have certain privileges." McGonagall said. "You have no curfew and are allowed in most areas of the school. You are also allowed to plan events, such as dances. But they must be approved by either myself or the headmaster." Leah and Draco nodded. "You will also have your own common room and bedrooms."

"Cool." Leah said. "What do we get…or is the common room and bedrooms it?"

"No." McGonagall said. "There is the common room, a bedroom for each of you, a bathroom in between, and a kitchen. There will also be another room where you may do work or, in your case Miss Black, write songs." Leah smiled. "Well…that is everything. At the end of the meal come to me and I will show you where your new living quarters will be."

"Ok." Draco said. McGonagall left. Leah and Draco didn't move. "I think your boyfriend is waiting for you."

"What?" Leah asked, looking up. "Oh right." She stood up at the same time as Draco. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Draco said. Leah rolled her eyes and headed to the door. Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Now what?" Leah asked. Draco shrugged. Leah smirked. "You confused now?" Again, Draco shrugged. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She didn't let Draco reply because she pulled her arm back so fast that he got pulled to her. Leah wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

To say Draco was shocked would be an understatement. His body reacted on its own accord though. His hands went to Leah's waist as he pushed her back against the wall next to the door. Leah moaned slightly as the cold wall hit her bare back. Her hands slid down Draco's chest and stomach to the waist of his pants. She moved so that now Draco was the one pinned against the wall She continued to kiss him for a while the pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"Well…I think I'm gonna go see my boyfriend now." Leah said. She left the compartment faster then Draco could react. She didn't go find Blaise though, she went and found Hermione and Ginny with Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna.

"So who's head boy?" Ron asked.

"Who else would it be?" Leah said.

"Malfoy." Harry grumbled.

"Bingo." Leah said, smirking. "I think I might actually have fun this year."

"Why? What are you planning on doing?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Leah said.

"You can give out points right?" Ron asked. Leah nodded. "Well how about giving us some points?"

"For what? Haven't earned any yet." Leah said.

"We're your friends." Ron said.

"So? McGonagall already said that if I misuse the points thing, I gotta give her a written statement every time I wanna give points or take them away." Leah said.

"So we still gotta earn them?" Ron asked. Leah nodded. "Damn."

"On the plus side…Malfoy can't take away points from you guys without a logical reason." Leah said. Ron looked relieved. Leah spent another hour with them before heading back to the head compartment. Draco was gone. She pulled out a magic CD player and turned it on before dancing.

"Man…this place is huge." Leah jumped at the sound of Blaise's voice. She turned and saw him standing in the doorway. "I mean…look…you can dance in it no problem." Leah laughed and shook her head. Blaise smirked.

"You are so weird." Leah said.

"Is that a problem?" Blaise asked, walking into the compartment. Leah shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just if you're wondering. Drake told me your head girl."

"He did, did he?" Leah said, wondering what else Draco said.

"Yeah." Blaise said.

"Hey…I wanna get some sleep so I'll see you at the school ok?" Leah said. She really didn't want to sleep, even though she should. She only slept for about two hours that night. Blaise nodded and kissed her before leaving. Leah sat down again then lied down and stared out the window at the upside down world.

She must have fallen asleep because, by the time she heard Draco's voice and had opened her eyes, it was dark outside.

"What time is it?" Leah asked, sitting up.

"Got about an hour or two before we get to the school." Draco said. Leah just nodded and yawned. "Looks like you're tired."

"Only a bit." Leah said. She looked out the window for a while. Draco had returned to his seat and was watching Leah.

"Hey Black." Draco said. Leah looked at him. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Leah asked.

"Well…practically all last year you avoided me like the plague." Draco said. "And now…" Leah put her hand over Draco's mouth to make him stop talking. He gave her a look.

"You know…its fun to talk…but I can think of so many other things that would be even better to do." Leah said.

"Yeah…I bet you could." Draco said, taking Leah's hand off his mouth.

"Then why are we talking?" Leah asked. Draco opened his mouth to respond but never got the chance to because Leah had moved onto his lap, straddling and facing him, and had kissed him again. Draco knew he should do something to stop her. After all…she was his best friend's girlfriend…and she more then likely wasn't being herself. Too much loss in someone's life can't be good. But he couldn't help it. He had wanted her since third year and this was the last year. Leah had started kissing a trail from Draco's mouth to his neck.

"We really…shouldn't do this." Draco said.

"Hmm…why not?" Leah asked, not moving away from the job at hand.

"Because…" Draco said, trying to think. He groaned and took hold of Leah's shoulders before pushing her away so that he could look at her. Leah gave him a confused look. "Because you're my best friend's girlfriend."

"So?" Leah said. "Blaise doesn't have to know. I won't tell him."

"That's not the point." Draco said.

"Hmm…ok…I get it now." Leah said. Draco looked at her. "I try not to give in for the last three years. The second I stop caring…you don't want it."

"No! That's not it!" Draco said.

"Well then fine. I give up." Leah said. She moved back into her own seat. She didn't talk until they were about twenty five minutes from the school. "Did McGonagall say anything about us still having to wear our school robes?"

"No. So I guess we do then." Draco said. Leah nodded. Draco left the compartment while she changed then Leah stood outside while he changed. When she got back into the compartment, Leah brushed out her hair, straightened it, then pulled it into a ponytail. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Leah said, shoving some things back into her trunk then followed Draco off the train.

"They don't know yet do they?" Draco asked. Leah gave him a confused look. "Wrist."

"No!" Leah said. "And they aren't going to know. So keep your mouth shut or I'll do it for you." Draco just nodded. They found out from Hagrid that they had their own carriage to take. Leah opened the door and went in first. "Oh my god wow!" The carriage looked to be almost twice the size of the other ones and was lined with red. The seats were cushioned.

"Wow is right." Draco said, following Leah in. He was able to stand up straight in it and not have to worry about hitting his head. Leah plopped down on one of the seats and smiled.

"Hell…if this is what being a Head means…I'll come back next year just to get this carriage again." She said. Draco laughed. The carriage moved so suddenly that Draco fell over. Leah moved quickly so that he didn't fall on her and laughed so much that she fell off her seat.

"It's not funny." Draco grumbled.

"Yeah it is." Leah said, getting control of herself though. She silently laughed about it for the whole carriage trip. Draco gave up on looking pissed and just smiled slightly. When it stopped and they got out, Leah got pulled by Hermione into the school. She sat with her friends at Gryffindor table while Draco sat with his own at Slytherin. Leah was surprised to see Salenger sitting at the teachers table. She thought for sure that, somehow, she would be gone.

"Looks like the curse is gone." Harry said.

"I don't know. She really didn't show up until about halfway through the year." Leah said. "So really…she still has a few months for the curse to kick in." The others thought about it then nodded. The sorting ceremony went by with no problems. Then the meal, then Dumbledore did his regular speech. He mentioned the club being open to sixth and seventh years only again.

"And now. Our new head boy and girl." Dumbledore said. Leah glanced at Draco before the two of them stood at the same time. "Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and Leah Black of Gryffindor." The two tables were the loudest in applause. Leah sat down as fast as possible. "Now that everything that needs to be said, has been said, I believe it's time for bed. Good night to you all."

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said. Leah nodded. She allowed Hermione and Ginny to hug her before they left. Leah made her way up to the head table where Draco and McGonagall were already waiting.

"Let's go." McGonagall said. She led them up a lot of staircases. Leah thought they were heading to Dumbledore's office but McGonagall turned right instead of left. Down this hall was statue with a Griffin and a Snake. "This is the entrance to your common room. I'll leave you to come up with a password. Your first patrol time in Thursday." Leah and Draco nodded. McGonagall turned and left.

"So…" Leah said, absently running her hand along the statue. "What you think?"

"I don't know." Draco said. "Nice statue though." Leah laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." Leah said. "What about…a combination?"

"Of what?" Draco asked.

"Like…" Leah said. "Gryfferin…or Slythendor." Draco shrugged. Leah rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I know." Draco said. Leah looked at him. "Sierra." The statue slid to the left. "After you."

"Whatever." Leah said, smiling slightly. She went through the hole into the common room.

* * *

Ha ha! Got a cliffhanger thing. Not sure what the décor is gonna be for the heads room yet. Any of you have any ideas for it…tell me! 


	40. Pain

**Pain**

OK we got a new computer but my dad didn't bother saving the shit I had so I had to restart this chapter.

* * *

Leah sat in the workroom of the Heads Dorm. She was sitting at the piano and was trying to write a new song. She couldn't think of anything. She really hadn't had any major experiences that had compelled her to write anything lately. She just decided to play the piano part for _Year Ago Today_. She changed it slightly and soon was planning a completely different song.

Draco walked into the common room. The first thought in his mind was that he wanted something to eat. Then he heard the piano. Curious as to what Leah might be doing, he slowly walked to the workroom and pushed open the door. He looked at Leah and slowly walked up behind her. The paper in front of her was blank but the song she was playing wasn't one she had already sung. He had lived with her for a month now so he knew what songs she had and what ones she didn't.

"Hey." Draco said, suddenly remembering why he came here instead of the great hall. Leah looked at him. "Dumbledore's approved."

"Of what?" Leah asked.

"That big Halloween bash you wanted." Draco said. "He told me to tell you that so long as you can get everything you need for it, then it can go on."

"Really? Cool." Leah said. "The only stuff I still need are the drinks and food."

"House elves can get those." Draco said.

"Oh right yeah." Leah said. "I forgot about them." There was a pop and Julie jumped and watched as two house elves rolled around on the floor, fighting.

"Take it back!" Dobby's squeaky voice shouted.

"What the hell?" Leah said. "Ok separate!" Kreature jumped away from Dobby.

"Bloody hell is that…" Draco said.

"You're old house elf." Leah said. Dobby looked at Draco and screamed before hiding behind Leah. "Whoa…what the heck?"

"He is a bad, bad man." Dobby said.

"I would rather have him as my master then her." Kreature said.

"Kreature why on earth are you even here?" Leah asked, staring at her elf with confusion.

"The headmaster sends a message with Kreature." Kreature said.

"What did you do to get Dobby to attack you?" Leah asked.

"He talked bad about Harry Potter." Dobby said. "He says that Harry Potter is a spoiled brat."

"Alright then." Leah said.

"Is mistress going to make Kreature do something else he does not like?" Kreature asked.

"Just give me the damn message and get back to the fucking kitchens." Leah said. Kreature handed over the note from Dumbledore and disappeared. "Dobby, from now on, just ignore him alright."

"Yes, Miss." Dobby said. He bowed and disappeared as well.

"My old house elf…works here?" Draco said.

"Yeah…has been for the last couple years." Leah said. "Ever since fourth year. Kreature is officially my elf now, seeing as how he belongs to the Black family and I'm the youngest."

"Oh." Draco said. "So…what does Dumbledore want?"

"Umm…" Leah said. She looked at the note. "He wants me in his office." She stood up and left the workroom.

"When are you going to be back?" Draco asked.

"Dunno." Leah said. She went to her room. It had blood red walls as well as a queen sized bed with maroon, satin sheets, burgundy pillows with gold trimming, and a red canopy that draped all around the bed and hung from the ceiling. Leah changed into jeans and a grey tank top. She brushed her hair and left it down before walking out of her room. She didn't see Draco anywhere in the rest of the Dorm so she peeked in his room. It was exactly like hers except green where hers was red and silver where hers was gold. Draco wasn't there either.

Leah figured he was probably at the meeting that she was going to be invading. She walked down the hall and around a corner to Dumbledore's office. She said the password and walked up the stairs.

"Good evening Miss Black." Dumbledore said.

"Hi." Leah said. She sat down.

"I was a little hesitant to ask you back. After what happened last time." Dumbledore said. Leah shivered. Last time she had been sent into Bellatrix's body and Narcissa almost figured out that it wasn't exactly Bellatrix that she was talking with. Leah was pretty much able to control everything Bellatrix did now. It could be a bad thing sometimes, especially is she showed up in the middle of a conversation.

"Don't worry." Leah said. "Just pass me the thing and I'll be fine." Dumbledore still seemed reluctant but he handed over the necklace that Leah normally used now. She closed her hand around it and closed her eyes. She felt the tug and opened her eyes to find herself standing in a circle of death eaters while Voldemort spoke to them.

"But my lord, who do we get rid of first?" A Death Eater said.

"Who do you think we should dispose of first Bellatrix?" Voldemort said, looking at Leah. Shit!

"Umm…" Leah said, glad it was Bellatrix's voice that came and not her own. "Whoever you choose my lord." She bowed.

"Good try." Voldemort said.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Leah asked.

"Thank you for that information Narcissa." Voldemort said, looking at a Death Eater. He turned back to Leah. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Leah asked. "I am your faithful servant."

"No you aren't." Voldemort said. He moved towards her and Leah took a few steps back. Leah wound up with her back against a wall and Voldemort towering over her. "You may be in her body…but you are not Bellatrix." He pulled out his wand. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Leah said. This time is was her voice and she gasped because of it.

"I see. You want to make this hard." Voldemort said. "Very well. I have ways of persuasion."

Dumbledore sat in his office, watching Leah. He wasn't sure what to do. Leah had started looking like she was having a nightmare but when he tried to get her to come back, every time he touched her, he's get a shock. Someone was stopping her from returning. Dumbledore had no doubt that it was Voldemort stopping it.

"My god." He said, standing up so fast his chair fell over. Leah had suddenly received three cuts on her face and a number of them over her arms and chest. If that wasn't bad enough, the alarm that Dumbledore made to go off if someone was going to enter his office during these times…it went off. Someone was coming to his office. The only teacher that knew about this was McGonagall. It was, after all, her idea.

"Albus." McGonagall said, opening the door. Dumbledore seemed slightly relieved.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Remus Lupin is here." McGonagall said. "What should I say to him?"

"I don't know." Dumbledore said. "But he cannot come up here. Only you know about this." He nodded at Leah. McGonagall walked into the room and gasped. "Something is wrong. She's not returning."

"What can we do?" McGonagall asked.

"Wait and hope." Dumbledore said. "Hope that she returns before it's too late."

Leah groaned as she hit the ground once more. She shook her head to get Bellatrix's dark hair out of her face. The only plus side to this was that Bellatrix was gonna be hurting like a bitch as well.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." Voldemort said. "Who…are…you?"

"If you haven't figured it out by now…then you're even stupider then I thought." Leah said.

"Stay where you are." Voldemort said as a few of the Death Eaters moved forward. "Well. Seeing as how I can't control you to make you tell me. And torturing you isn't working."

"What are you going to do?" Leah asked, standing up. She could only stand on one foot since her left foot twisted slightly a while back.

"I'll just have to kill you." Voldemort said.

"You…you wouldn't risk killing Bellatrix." Leah said, her eyes widening.

"Wouldn't I?" Voldemort said. Of course he would risk it. After the mess up at the ministry, Bellatrix was no longer Voldemort's favourite as she so bragged.

"Ok…I think my time here is up." Leah said.

"I don't think so." Voldemort said. He advanced on her again. Leah closed her eyes and used all her remaining strength to focus on getting back to Dumbledore's office. She felt relieved when she felt the tug and opened her eyes to see Dumbledore and McGonagall standing over her.

"He knows." Leah said, before fainting.

Leah spent the next few days in a small chamber off to the side of Dumbledore's office. He didn't want her to go to the hospital wing so Leah was in the chamber sort of meditating the whole time. She was pretty much in seclusion, except when Dumbledore had food brought for her. After a week of seclusion, Leah went into Dumbledore's office and sat in front of his desk, looking at him. He finally looked up at her.

"If you're feeling guilty about sending me there…don't be." Leah said. "I went on my own free will. If anyone should be blamed it's me."

"But…" Dumbledore said.

"Nope." Leah said, shaking her head. "It's my fault I went, therefore it's my fault that I got hurt. You said I could refuse, and I didn't. I could have, at any time. The fact that I didn't, makes all this…" She pointed to the cuts on her arm. "It's all my fault. Not yours." Dumbledore nodded.

"I must say, you have grown up quite a lot since you first arrived here." Dumbledore said.

"Like I keep saying…there's no way to go through what I've gone through and not change." Leah said. "All the deaths…the pain…everything…it's just made me grow up. I'm not the eleven year old girl who's greatest thrill in live was to meet the guy that, by all rights, should have been sent to live with me and my mom once Lilly and James died."

"He hasn't lived with the Dursley's since his seventeenth birthday." Dumbledore said. Julie tilted her head. "He's alternated between the Burrow and Headquarters during the summer."

"Hmm." Leah said.

"That was the greatest thrill for you then." Dumbledore said. "What is it now?"

"I don't know." Leah said. "Can I go back to my dorm or do you think I should stay in seclusion for a little longer?"

"You may return to your dorm." Dumbledore said. Leah stood up and headed to the door. "I dare say Mr. Malfoy will be happy to see you again." Leah stopped and looked at him. Dumbledore just sat there, smiling. "Oh…and of course Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny will no doubt have missed you as well."

"Umm…ok." Leah said. She left the office and walked to her dorm.

"Password?" The snake asked.

"Sierra." Leah said.

"Sorry…it's been changed." The snake said.

"Why was it changed? Shouldn't I know about this?" Leah asked.

"You didn't know?" The griffin asked. Leah shook her head. "Oh. Well…go in then." The statue moved to the side and Leah walked into the common room...and found Draco fast asleep, only wearing Jeans, on the couch, lying on his stomach. His arm was off the couch, as was his leg. He looked…adorable.

"Oh my god." Leah said, slapping her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. She walked over to the couch and kneeled down by Draco's head. Leah pushed her hair behind her ear. Draco mumbled something and moved and that's when Leah saw it. She grabbed his left arm and pulled it to look at it better. Draco woke up.

"What are you…" He started but stopped dead when he saw the look on Leah's face.

"When did this happen?" Leah asked, pointing at the Dark Mark on Draco's arm.

"I…" Draco said.

"You know…don't even." Leah said. She dropped Draco's arm, stood up and went up to her room.

"Leah!" Draco called. She ignored him. The slamming of her door made Draco wince. He looked at the mark on his arm. He never wanted it, but with the way his mom was acting, there was no way for him NOT to get it. He had succeeded in hiding it from Leah for the last two weeks, before she seemed to disappear for the most recent week. Draco looked at the mark closely. It wasn't even done right. It was actually done really fast so it was pretty much just a lopsided Dark Mark.

Leah woke up the next morning, got changed, then left to the great hall before Draco was even out of his room. She found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny near the middle of the table.

"Guys I gotta talk to you." Leah said. "And I when I say that, I mean NOW!"

"Oh my god Leah what happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain later. Outside now!" Leah said. She slid into the spot next to Ginny. "Then again…stupid foot."

"What happened?" Harry asked. "You've been gone for a week. Dumbledore said something about some music stuff but we figured he was lying because every time you do some kind of performance then the Prophet always tells about it."

"It wasn't a performance." Leah said. "He was telling a lie so that people won't get suspicious." She stood up again. "I'll tell you guys the truth. The whole truth. But we have to go somewhere where people won't over hear."

"So where do you think?" Ron asked, as soon as they got outside.

"Shrieking Shack." Leah said. "I'm head girl. I can go anywhere. If you guys go with me then it'll all be fine." They walked, Leah limped, to the Whomping Willow. Leah made it freeze and they went, single file, into the tunnel once they made sure no one would see them.

"Isn't it haunted?" Ginny asked.

"No." Leah said. "All those noises were Remus." Getting into the house was a little difficult for her because everything still hurt. "My dad used this place in third year. He'd get Crookshanks to get me and bring me down here. But I never remembered the visits." She sat down on the steps while the others all found chairs.

"So what's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked.

"Ok…the main reason why I needed to talk to you guys was…because you were right Harry." Leah said.

"About what?" Harry asked. It was very rare that Leah ever said he was right, ever since the ministry.

"Malfoy." Leah said. "I went back to my dorm last night. He was asleep on the couch. He has the Dark Mark."

"WHAT!" All four of her friends yelled.

"He has the Dark Mark. Not the best one I've seen but it's definitely there." Leah said.

"Did he do this to you?" Harry asked.

"No." Leah said. "Voldemort did." She told them what happened.

"But how did you get there?" Hermione asked.

"Because…" Leah said. She sighed. "Because I was in Bellatrix's body."

"How?" Ginny asked. Leah sighed again. This was going to be hard. She told them everything that she's been doing for the past year. Why she's been going to Dumbledore's office all the time and coming back with a cut or two. It took her a whole hour to explain it easily as possible. Once she was done, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were still a little confused but they seemed to understand.

"Why haven't you told us?" Ron said.

"I didn't want you guys to worry. Or bitch at me." Leah said. "I kept imagining that you guys would react badly to it. Worse then how you reacted to me dating Blaise."

"I don't know. We reacted pretty badly." Harry said.

"Well you don't have to worry." Leah said. "I decided that I'd break it off with him."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well…it's not fun anymore. And I think the initial point got across." Leah said.

"What point?" Ron asked.

"The point that Gryffindors and Slytherins can get along perfectly fine." Leah said. "I mean like…ok so not everyone is getting along. But at least Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't in constant battle now."

"True." Ginny said. "Like the quidditch match that we had before you went into seclusion. Between us and them and it wasn't like we were trying to kill each other anymore."

"Exactly." Leah said. "It's sorta like…Gryffindor going against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. There's competition but not super ultra mega competition."

"What's with you and adding more words then necessary?" Ron asked. Leah shrugged. "I think we have to get to classes now."

"It's Sunday." Leah said.

"Oh right. Sorry." Ron said. Leah just shook her head. They left and decided to visit Hagrid. "Does he know?"

"No. I told you. Only McGonagall knows because she came up with the idea." Leah said. She knocked on the door.

"Just a second." Hagrid called. He threw open the door. "What the bloody hell happened to you!" Leah jumped. "Come in." The five teens walked in and sat down in unison. "What did you do Leah?"

"I just…" Leah said.

"She was being careless." Ginny said. "You know. Gone for musical purposes over the last week."

"Ah. Well you should be more careful." Hagrid said. Leah shot Ginny a 'thank you' look. Ginny just smiled. "Hey…you lot want to see Buckbeak?"

"Sure." Harry said. They stood up and went out to the pumpkin patch where Buckbeak was relaxing. They all bowed, Buckbeak bowed back, and the girls went forward to pet him.

"Hey Leah. There's something I don't get." Hermione said.

"What?" Leah asked.

"If your family is…well…dead. Does that mean you don't get that feeling thing anymore?" Hermione asked. "And the weird power thing where your necklace glows and stuff?"

"I…don't know." Leah said. "I haven't really thought about it." She absently pat Buckbeak's neck. She had no clue what she could or couldn't do anymore. Leah went through the rest of the day without even thinking about what she was doing anymore.

* * *

Ok so I'm stopping there. Shorter chapter then normal. I have a question…it's not going to happen for a few chapters but I wanna know if I should have Harry, Leah and Draco fight with Voldemort and the Death Eaters before the end of the year or not. If not…then what should they do? I gotta have something that'll make Harry…kinda like Draco. 


	41. Business

**Business**

I really don't know how many chapters this story is going to have. But I don't think there's going to be more then fifty…maybe fifty-five but that's it. But I am going to have a sequel. This story ends after seventh year but, seeing as how I know that I'm not making Voldemort get defeated while they're all in school, then it's going to just keep going.

* * *

Leah leaned against a wall, staring at Blaise who in turn was staring at her. They had both gone looking for each other and, upon finding each other, said at the same time that they didn't think the relation was going anywhere.

"Well…so much for thinking you weren't going to take it well." Leah said. Blaise laughed. Leah just smiled.

"Yeah well…gotta admit." Blaise said. "It really didn't work out. It was fun…"

"But that's pretty much all it was for." Leah finished for him.

"Yeah." Blaise said.

"So we're good then." Leah said.

"Yep." Blaise said.

"Cool. Well I'll see ya later. Gotta get to Herbology. I've already missed two too many of those classes." Leah said. She headed out of the building while Blaise went up the stairs. Leah caught up with Hermione, Harry and Ron and told them what happened. The guys laughed.

"Well at least he took it fine." Hermione said.

"He'll probably be dating someone else by this time tomorrow…if not sooner." Leah said. She shivered from the cold. It was half way through November but was a lot colder then it normally was. "Stupid dementors."

"Where?" Harry asked, panicking slightly.

"Not here I can tell you that much." Leah said. "I just said that because they're more then likely the reason for it being so cold."

"Yeah." Ron said. "That's what dad said." They were glad to get rushed into the green house where it was considerably warmer. They were set to work. About twenty minutes into the class, Draco ran across the lawn to the green house and inside. Leah looked up and elbowed Harry, who elbowed Ron. Hermione had already seen him. They watched him walk over to Professor Sprout and said something to her.

"Very well." Professor Sprout said. "Miss Black."

"But…" Leah said. "I have to do this…I've already missed like a lot of classes."

"You are at the top of the class with Miss Granger." Professor Sprout said. "I'm certain you can catch up. The headmaster needs you."

"Oh well…" Leah said. "If Dumbledore needs me." She gave Draco a cold look before packing her things away and following him out into the cold. They exchanged a look before hurrying into the school. "Does Dumbledore really need us?"

"Duh." Draco said. "How else do you expect I got out of History of Magic?"

"Alright then." Leah said. She hadn't spoken to Dumbledore since she left after her week of seclusion. They walked in silence. Leah was rubbing her upper arms for no reason and was looking at the ground. They stopped in front of Dumbledore's office but before either of them could say the password, Leah suddenly took a few steps back, her hand on her head, and leaned against a wall. Draco gave her an odd look.

"_**What did you do?" Leah said. Her hands on were on her stomach where there was a lot of pain.**_

"Leah?" Draco said, grabbing Leah's arm as she began to slid to the ground. Her eyes were clouded over and he wasn't sure what to do. "Oh shit! Leah!"

"_**Never…never will you get to be happy." Voldemort said.**_

"_**Why?" Leah asked, not referring to his statement but more to what he had done.**_

"Leah…come on! Snap out of it." Draco said, shaking her. The gargle moved aside and Dumbledore came over to Draco.

"_**Why not?" Voldemort said. "No one does to me what you have done. I'm just repaying the favor. Of course…you only hurt…where I killed." Leah groaned and wrapped her arms around her stomach.**_

Out of the vision, Leah suddenly groaned and fainted.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I thought you'd tell me." Draco said. He was paler then usual.

"Let's get her upstairs." Dumbledore said. Draco nodded and stood back while Dumbledore leaned down and picked Leah up.

About an hour later Leah woke up and sat up from the couch she was lying on. Draco and Dumbledore, who looked as if they had been talking the whole time she was asleep, both looked over at her.

"Ummm…how'd I get up here?" Leah asked.

"We brought you." Dumbledore said.

"Ok." Leah said. She moved so that she was sitting properly on the couch.

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ummm…" Leah said. "I was…in a stone room…or something like that. And…" She closed her eyes, trying to remember. "Ummm…Voldemort was there."

"What did he say?" Dumbledore asked, urgency in his voice.

"I don't know." Leah said. "Uh…my stomach was hurting…and Voldemort said something about me never being happy. I think I asked why he had done what he did. He said something about repaying a favor, except I hurt where he killed."

"Ok what's going on?" Draco asked.

"Uh…" Leah said.

"Leah is able to see the future." Dumbledore said. Leah made a noise. Dumbledore ignored her. "Normally she sees it in dreams but on the occasion there's an actual daytime one." Leah groaned and dropped her head into her hands. She just hoped that Dumbledore knew what he was doing. "Leah." She looked up at Dumbledore. "I had a reason for you and Draco to come here."

"Oh right." Leah said. She stood up and walked over to the other chair and sat down. "Shoot."

"Hagrid needs help with some of the creatures in the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore said.

"But…" Draco said.

"The centaurs." Leah said, before Draco could say anything. "They haven't gotten any friendlier since fifth year…have they?"

"Not by much. But this is very similar to why you were there in your first year." Dumbledore said. "Some of the unicorns aren't feeling well."

"Oh." Leah said.

"Wait a minute. What about the centaurs?" Draco asked.

"Don't worry about them." Leah said. "What's wrong with the unicorns?"

"We don't know." Dumbledore said. "The centaurs are stopping Hagrid."

"What makes you think they'll let us in?" Draco asked.

"They've already made it quite clear that they won't harm us." Leah said.

"Uh huh…and you know this how?" Draco asked.

"Because…remember when me, Harry, Hermione and Umbridge went into the forest?" Leah said. Draco nodded. "Well…they only really felt the need to get Harry out of there."

"Yeah…and I'm two years older then he was then!" Draco said.

"Oh relax you idiot." Leah said. She looked at Dumbledore. "When do you want us to go?"

"Tonight if possible." Dumbledore said.

"I'm free." Leah said. She looked at Draco. "What about you?"

"Yeah." Draco said.

"Then it's settled." Dumbledore said. "Meet Hagrid at his hut after dinner. You two may go to lunch now if you wish." Draco and Leah rose and left.

"No meeting of the damned going on?" Leah asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Death Eaters you idiot." Leah said. "You guys aren't meeting?"

"What if they were?" Draco asked.

"Shouldn't you go to that then?" Leah asked, crossing her arms.

"No." Draco said. "Even if they want me there. I'm not going. I already got a previous arrangement." Leah rolled her eyes and was glad to reach the great hall. She went straight to where Harry and Ron were. She guessed Hermione was in the library and Ginny wasn't there yet.

"What Dumbledore want? Or was it a trick?" Harry asked.

"He wants me and Malfoy to go into the forest to check on the unicorns." Leah said, getting some spaghetti.

"What about the centaurs?" Harry asked.

"I can deal." Leah said. "They should know that the unicorns aren't felt well and will let us go help."

"You…maybe…Malfoy…not a chance." Ron said. "Perfect." Leah shook her head. Hermione and Ginny joined them soon.

"Hey Le…you actually got a shadow." Ginny joked. Leah rolled her eyes. "You actually look human."

"Gee…thanks." Leah said.

"You know what I mean." Ginny said. "The way you were before…I can't believe we didn't notice anything. Only George did…and he's the worse between him and Fred."

"Hey! You never saw they're joke shop!" Ron said.

"I saw it…the outside anyways." Leah said. "The place was packed when I went there to get my school stuff."

"It's amazing in there." Ron said. "You really should come with us over the holidays. Fred says they got lots of holiday stuff."

"Nah. I think I'm going to stay here over the holidays." Leah said. "I mean…Christmas is just a depressing time now. I mean…Christmas Eve means it's been a year since my grandpa died. And…like…I know your family is sorta like an extension family for me…but it'll never be the same." Leah got up and left. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before following.

"Leah." Hermione said, once they caught up to her. "You ok?"

"I'm just thinking." Leah said. "I've only had one Christmas with my dad. It's like…he wasn't there for my first Christmas."

"But you were one when he got taken to Azkaban." Hermione said.

"Yeah. But there was a lot of stuff happening and he wasn't around." Leah said. She sighed. "I'm seventeen…and I only had one official family Christmas." She laughed but Ginny and Hermione both knew it was a hollow one. "How lame is that?"

"That's sad." Hermione said. "I'm surprised you are…well…the way you are." Leah looked at her. "You're life has been so sad. I mean…so has Harry's but…in a different way. He may not have been wanted at the Dursley's…"

"I think that's worse then my life, Mione." Leah said.

"Maybe." Ginny said. "But you are such a daddy's girl."

"How can I be a daddy's girl if I never knew my dad?" Leah asked.

"Well you were never all that attached to your mom. And once Sirius was back in the picture…" Ginny said. Leah stopped walking, thinking about Ginny said.

"Gin's right." Hermione said, thinking about it also.

"Yeah." Leah said. "I was sad during my grandma's funeral. But when Dad died…and when Grandpa died…they were the most emotional. I thought it was because that they had died right in front if me…but now that I think about it…it's because I was more attached to them then anyone else."

"I could have told you that." Ginny said.

"Oh you are so going to be head girl next year." Leah said. Ginny just shrugged but looked happy. They headed off to their different classes. Ginny had Care of Magical Creatures and Leah and Hermione had Muggle Studies.

The afternoon went by, Leah ate dinner with her friends, then met up with Draco outside and they walked to Hagrid's hut. They didn't talk, but that much was pretty obvious to happen.

"Alright you two. I gotta give you your instructions and some stuff." Hagrid said. "You might have to stay in there overnight."

"Overnight!" Draco said.

"Oh shut up." Leah said. "The only time there ever was a werewolf in there was back in third year when Remus forgot his potion." She looked at Hagrid. "Are the centaurs going to allow us?"

"I'm not sure." Hagrid said. "You remember how to get to my brother though right?" Leah nodded. She had gone into the forest a few times already this year to visit Grawp. She had actually grown to like him after what had happened in fifth year. "Well he'll be wandering around a bit in the same area so if it gets too late and you two feel too tired to keep going…just go over to him. He'll make sure no one bothers ya."

"Your brother?" Draco asked.

"Hagrid has a giant brother living in the forest." Leah said. "He wanted Harry, Hermione, Ron and I to teach him how to speak English properly if Hagrid ever had to leave back in fifth year. He's really tame…ish…now. And can speak…pretty well."

"A giant?" Draco asked.

"My god you are a chicken." Leah said.

"I'm not a chicken!" Draco said. He looked at Hagrid. "What do we need?"

"Here." Hagrid said. He handed Draco a lantern and gave each of them a pack. "There's a tent type thing in the one Malfoy's got. Leah's got some blankets. Both of them have some food…I didn't make it." He added that last bit after seeing the look on Leah's face. She just nodded. "Grawp will help you if you need anything else…mainly he'll just rip a tree out of the ground if you say you need help with fire wood. So I suggest you don't ask him for that."

"Don't worry…we won't." Leah said. "What do we do if we find the unicorns?"

"There's some medicine in both packs. I don't know what's wrong with them so I didn't know what they'd need." Hagrid said. "You should be able to figure it out though…that is if you paid any attention in that class last year when I told about the different sicknesses unicorns can get." He shot a glare at Draco.

"One of us did." Leah said. "Is that everything?" Hagrid nodded. "Ok…see ya tomorrow I guess." She snapped her fingers at Draco before heading into the forest with the pack slung across her back. Draco glared at her back but followed.

"I'm not a house elf you know." Draco said. "Or a dog."

"Well snapping my fingers was the only way to get your attention." Leah said. They didn't talk again until they were further into the forest. Leah spotted several centaurs but they all stayed away from them.

"Why aren't they coming near us?" Draco asked.

"What?" Leah asked.

"The centaurs." Draco said. "They either stay where they are or back away."

"I don't know. Maybe they can sense the evilness of the Dark Mark." Leah said, semi sarcastic. Draco didn't say anything. "Or maybe they just don't care anymore."

"Or maybe they recognize you from that time two years ago when you came in here." Draco said. "And know that if they do anything then Hagrid's brother is gonna attack them."

"That could be it." Leah said. "Haven't seen Bane. He's always causing trouble for me though. He never liked me."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Leah said, shrugging. "The first time we came in here…and you and Neville went a different way from Harry, Hagrid and me, we met Bane. He looked at me with this weird expression and said something that I don't remember but I know it wasn't nice. Then he started talking about how mars was unusually bright."

"You remember that but not an insult?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it stood out more somehow." Leah said. "I don't know why but it did." Draco didn't say anything again. They walked in silence for a while once more. Neither looked at each other but more at their surroundings. The sun slowly went down and soon Draco lit the lantern.

"Ok we haven't seen a single unicorn and we've been looking for hours." He said. "And we've been quiet pretty much the whole time."

"Well I don't know what to do." Leah said. She stopped walking and ran her hand through her hair. Draco stopped as well. They looked around, Leah casting a wary eye at the trees. Suddenly Draco made a noise of pain and Leah looked at him to see him holding his left arm. "He calling?" Draco just nodded. Leah studied him before walking over to some plants before looking at them.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his hand still on his arm.

"Don't you pay attention to any of your classes?" Leah asked. "In Herbology, Sprout talked about a plant that, when the petals and the leaves were mashed together with water until it was made a paste, and then smoothed over burned or something like that skin, then it'll sooth it within seconds."

"Oh." Draco said. The mark burned even more and Draco held in making any noise.

"Found it." Leah said, picking a few flowers from the ground. She sat down and dug through her pack until she found a little bowl and a pestle. She picked the leaves and petals off the flowers then poured some water from a water bottle into the bowl as well before starting to mash the mixture into a paste. Draco sat in front of her.

"It's pink." He said, looking at the paste.

"It should turn red soon." Leah said. She continued to mash the flowers. The paste turned red slowly. "Ok…roll up your sleeve." Draco did as he was told Leah looked at the mark for a few seconds before scooping some of the paste out of the bowl with her fingers and slowly smoothing it over the Dark Mark. Draco winced as it stung at first but soon started feeling very nice.

"Thanks." Draco said.

"Don't worry about it." Leah said. They looked at each other for a while before Leah jumped at the sound of footsteps.

"What the heck?" Draco said.

"Le-le." Grawp said, coming out of no where. "Le-le come to visit Grawp!" Leah laughed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still a bit afraid of Grawp but Leah wasn't…or at least she didn't show it. Grawp liked her a lot and that's why Leah let him get away with calling her Le-le.

((A/N: I know Grawp's talking really can't be all that good even if they have spent practically two years teaching him.))

"Hey Grawp." Leah said, standing up.

"Le-le brought friend." Grawp said. Grawp acted like a little kid who was just learning to speak.

"I guess you could say that." Leah muttered. Draco stood up. "Grawp… this is Malfoy…umm." She looked at Draco. "Warning you know…he's going to mispronounce it. He calls Hermione, Hermy, so more then likely he'll call you Maloy."

"Maloy?" Draco said. "It's only one letter short."

"It's easy to say they adding that 'f' so there." Leah said. She looked at Grawp. "Grawp." He looked at her. "We're going to stay here for the night."

"Le-le stay with Grawp?" Grawp asked. Leah nodded. "Yay!" He clapped. Leah covered her ears. The sound of Grawp clapping was like thunder but with a sharper pitch. "Grawp take Le-le and Maloy to Grawp's home part where we all sleep." Leah and Draco followed Grawp through the forest with only the light of the lantern as a guide. Grawp stopped in a huge clearing. "We go sleep now."

"Grawp. We…" Leah said, pointing between herself and Draco. "Are going to sleep in a tent ok?"

"Tent?" Grawp asked. He made a triangle with his hands and Leah nodded. "Okee dokee." He disappeared into the forest again. Leah told Draco to get some fire wood while she put up the tent. She had it done ten minutes before Draco came back. He looked startled at first but just shook his head and built the fire.

"You know he's gonna wonder why you never came." Leah said.

"Well if Snape knows about this…then he'll tell him why." Draco said. "And I don't want to go…never have. Always got forced to by mom." Leah gave him a 'yeah right' look. Draco just sat with his legs up, his elbows on his knees, and his hands hanging while one of them occasionally poked the fire. "Fine…don't believe me. You heard it yourself. You know how I feel."

"This you speaking or them?" Leah asked.

"Oh my god." Draco said, throwing the stick into the fire and standing up. "Is that you speaking…or Potter?" He gave Leah a cold look. "You think they manipulate me…what about him doing that to you?" Leah just stared at him. Draco sighed then picked up the lantern and walked into the forest.

"I'm not going to follow him." Leah muttered. She sat with her arms around her legs and her chin on her knees. "I'm not." She could still see the lantern light. "I'm not going to follow you!"

"Leah." Leah looked around, hearing her name. No one was there. The lantern light was gone now. "Just listen."

"Who's there?" Leah asked. She looked at the fire and jumped, moving away from it. In the fire was the faces of what seemed to be her parents, grandparents, and Lilly and James. It was one thing to see them in dreams…but to see them like this? "What the…"

"Just listen." They all spoke but it sounded like one voice. "Your prophecy…"

"What about it?" Leah asked.

"It gives you a title." They said. For the next few minutes the faces in the fires spoke. By the time they were gone, Leah was stunned. Not only by the appearance, but also by what was said. Draco returned, gave Leah one look, then took out the food and started cooking it on the fire. Grawp came back when they finished eating and the teens went into the tent after Leah explained to the giant that they needed him to make sure they stayed safe. Leah didn't even kick Draco out of the tent while she changed into her pajamas. She just turned her back to him.

"Ok look. About that remark earlier. I'm sorry." Draco said.

"Whatever." Leah said. She remembered what the faces said. "Forget it."

"Are you feeling ok?" Draco asked. Leah sat down and started brushing her hair.

"No." Leah said. "That's why I'm telling you to forget it."

"That makes no sense." Draco said. Leah just shrugged. She got onto her knees and started spreading the blankets out. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, not looking at him.

"Something happened while I was gone. What was it?" Draco asked.

"How do you know something happened?" Leah asked.

"You had that scared look on your face." Draco said. "The…muggle-seeing-a-ghost look." Leah just shrugged and finished with the blankets. "I saw a unicorn…but it ran off before I could get close to it."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Leah asked, looking up.

"Well sorry if I found your well being more important then that of a unicorn." Draco said. Leah sighed and slid under the top sheet. Draco lied down and both of them fell asleep.

"_**Doesn't mean you can't except any comfort he offers." Sabrina said leaning back. Leah and her were sitting on the roof of Leah's house.**_

"_**You and dad are pretty much the last people I'd expect to hear that from. Considering who we're talking about." Leah said**_

"_**Yeah." Sabrina said. "Considering we hated his father. But he's different."**_

"_**How do you know?" Leah asked.**_

"**_Because…We see everything from up there." Sabrina said, nodding up at the night sky above them. Leah shook her head._**

_**Leah stood in a big empty area that seemed to spread on forever. She looked down at herself and saw her own body.**_

"_**Alright." Leah said. "What is going on?" There was a swishing and Leah doubled over in pain for before falling to her knees. It was the same pain she was feeling in the vision earlier that day.**_

"Leah…Leah wake up!" Draco said, shaking Leah. She woke up quickly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I…I don't know." Leah said.

"Must have been bad." Draco said. "You were rolling around and muttering stuff." Leah sighed and rolled onto her back with Draco leaning over her a bit. She looked at Draco. "You ok now?"

"Yeah." Leah said. She yawned.

"You look tired." Draco said. Leah nodded. "Get some sleep." He started moving away from Leah but she grabbed his arm to stop him. He gave her a questioning look but Leah just smiled slightly before rolling back onto her side with her back facing Draco. He lied down behind her and his arm went around her waist. Leah fell asleep feeling safer then she had ever felt for the longest time.

* * *

READ THIS HERE PLEASE!

Little sweet moment there. Don't worry…things are going to get messed up again…lol. And I am going to finish this story soon make a sequel that takes place anywhere between one to three years later. You people pick. But Leah and Draco are going to….kinda separate after school ends but they will get back together pretty much as soon as they meet again.


	42. Fun Times

**Fun Times**

A lot is gonna pass by in this chapter.

* * *

Leah and Draco had spent the next morning searching and, successfully, finding a few of the unicorns. Leah gave them the medication once they figured out what was wrong.

Dumbledore seemed more pleased then expected when they walked into his office. Leah gave him an odd look then gave up on trying to understand what made him so happy.

Lots of things seemed to change, and most of it took place after the Halloween bash. One thing was that Leah, Hermione and Ginny seemed to become part of every social group the school had, no matter what house. They hung out with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even Slytherins. Leah spent more time around the Slytherins then the other two. Pansy and her gang still didn't like them but Leah couldn't care less. She was making Pansy's life miserable by how friendly most of the Slytherin house was to this particular Gryffindor and her girl friends.

By the time December came, Leah and Draco were extremely friendly…but only when they were alone in their dorm and never around anyone else. They acted as if they could just barely tolerate each other.

"So…it's Saturday. What's on the agenda?" Leah asked, sliding into a chair at the kitchen table and watching Draco who was, surprisingly, actually making breakfast. Actually it was that surprising seeing as how Leah had spent the last three weeks teaching Draco the simple basics of cooking breakfast food so that, if he was up first, then he didn't have to wait for Leah to wake up and cook.

"Hogsmeade trip." Draco said.

"Oh right." Leah said. "Thank god I don't perform today."

"Who does?" Draco asked.

"Umm…I think it's the Weird Sisters." Leah said. She yawned and allowed her eyes to trail up and down Draco's bare back.

"Who are you going to spent the day with?" Draco asked.

"Dunno." Leah said. "Why? You offering to spend the day with moi?"

"I was talking about what group of friends." Draco said, turning around with two plates, one in each hand. He walked over and put one in front of Leah.

"Aww, thanks for the food." Leah said, smiling. Ever since the day in the forest, she had been happier then most had seen her for a while now. She ate some of the eggs that were on her plate before responding to Draco's question. "I don't know who I'll be with. All I know is I gotta get some new clothes. All the shit I got is too small now."

"Well…on the plus side." Draco said. "You look human now where before you were a twig." Leah gave him a quick sharp look before shaking her head and smiling again. It was true though. Now that she was eating more, her body seemed to have become curvier. To her slight dismay, her boobs had even become bigger as well…not by much…but they still looked different. Most of her clothes were pretty much the lowest size possible, now they were starting to get a little bigger. They didn't seem to be much different and you really couldn't tell, by looking, that they were any different.

"You know…I might actually spend this one alone." Leah said.

"Alone as in…by yourself alone?" Draco asked. "Or alone as in…changing groups every fifteen minutes?" Leah laughed and shrugged. "How's the food?"

"Great." Leah said. "You might just be better then Molly." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Ron's mom. She's really good with cooking."

"Oh." Draco said.

"Yeah. When they were in school here…" Leah said, looking at her plate. "She was the…well…motherly one with the sewing and the cooking. Mom was the artsy one with the drawing and stuff. And Lilly was the smart one."

"So what are you, Granger and Weaslette?" Draco asked. Leah gave him a look. "Uh…I mean…Hermione and Ginny."

"Hermione's the smart one, Ginny's the wise ass one, and I'm the bitchy, strong, mess-with-me-I'll-kick-your-ass and singing one." Leah said. Draco shook his head but smiled. They finished eating. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Probably be hanging around…twiddle-dee and twiddle-dum." Draco said. Leah smirked at the use of her names for Crabbe and Goyle.

"Or we don't have to go." Leah said.

"Like anyone would not let you go." Draco said. Leah shrugged. "I'd be surprised if no one shows up soon."

"None of them know the new password." Leah said. "Because, their all dating each other." She knew Draco was talking about Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "They may wind up going to the village with me, but eventually they do break away to do couple stuff. Why do you think I'm always with someone other then them?" Draco shrugged. It was true. Recently Leah barely even saw the others anymore. The only time she really got to talk to Hermione was during Muggle Studies. She talked to Ginny even less now, unless she was in some kind of fight with Harry (which actually happens every two or three weeks and last for about an hour or two) and hanging around with Leah in one of the multiple groups Leah was in.

"So…we could actually spend the whole day in here…alone." Draco said, smirking. "There's really no reason to leave at all this weekend. We have a kitchen…a bathroom…bedrooms."

"Uh huh…how about you replay that in your head and tell me what is wrong with it." Leah said.

"Did I stutter?" Draco asked.

"You're hinting at something that might not even happen between you and me." Leah said. "Unless of course we both got horribly drunk."

"Well…we do have some stuff in the fridge." Draco said, suggestively. Leah laughed.

"Oh my god!" She said. "Get your head out of your pants." She stood up and stretched a bit.

"But it's so much fun to think that way and watch your reaction." Draco said, walking closer to Leah. "You're one of the few girls that don't blush at the suggestion."

"Is that so?" Leah asked, tilting her head. She walked into the common room and sat down on the couch. She was still wearing her pajamas, mid-thigh length gown. Draco walked into the common room and looked down at her.

"You're too much of a flirt for your own good you know that." Draco said.

"Oh? What are you gonna do about it?" Leah asked, standing up. "You gonna give me a long talking to? Maybe tell me to knock it off? Or…will you do what I'm about to do?"

"And what would that be?" Draco asked. Leah smirked before kissing him. This was a normal occurrence in this room so it didn't catch Draco by surprise. He instantly kissed her back. Leah moved then pushed him onto the couch before straddling him and kissing him even harder. This was different but not by much.

"I win." Leah muttered.

"Ok." Draco agreed before putting his hand on the back of Leah's head and pulling her back to him. Somehow he wound up lying on his back on the couch with Leah above him and holding his hands above his head. That's when fate decided to be mean to him. A bell rang and Leah lifted her head and shook it to get her hair out of her face.

"Stupid doorbell thing." She muttered.

"Ignore it." Draco said.

"Wish I could." Leah said. She kissed him one more time before getting off him and going to the 'door'. Draco grumbled something and got up before making his way to his room to change clothes.

"Hey Leah!" Ginny said, after Leah pushed the statue to the side. "You want to do a girls thing today at the village?"

"What happened to Harry and Ron?" Leah asked.

"Detention." Ginny said.

"Oh right." Leah said, remembering how Harry and Ron had messed around in potions and Snape gave them detentions. "Sure. Girls day is totally of the good."

"Ok…get dressed and me and Herm will meet you in the entrance hall." Ginny said. Leah nodded. Ginny left and Leah went up to her room. She took off her pajamas and changed into faded jeans that she had bought the previous week and a tank top before pulling on a hoodie. Leah brushed her hair before leaving.

She found Hermione and Ginny waiting in the entrance hall, leaning against a wall and chatting with some Ravenclaw people. She joined the little group and looked around, spotting Draco with his gang of Slytherins. He caught her eye and nodded.

"Come on Le." Hermione said. The girls linked arms and followed the crowd out of the school.

Dumbledore and McGonagall watched the students leave before McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.

"Why was it so important to have Miss Black and Mr. Malfoy go into the forest when any one of the teachers would have done as well a job." McGonagall said.

"Because, my dear Professor McGonagall, haven't you noticed how close they have become since then?" Dumbledore asked. "I needed Leah to realize what it is that she is to do and become."

"She is to guide Harry Potter into defeating Voldemort, is she not?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes…and so much more." Dumbledore said. McGonagall gave him a look.

"So where we going?" Ginny asked.

"Out of the cold that's for sure." Leah said. Ginny and Hermione nodded and they headed into a store. "What store is this?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. They looked around. There were shelves with a variety of different things on them but there was no body in there. "I think we should go somewhere else."

"Yeah." Ginny said. They turned and found a bare wall behind them.

"Wasn't the door just there?" Leah asked.

"I must admit…it is hard to get you by yourself." The girls turned to see a woman standing a few feet from them. "But this is alright. These two will prove most helpful."

"Who are you?" Leah asked.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Black." The Woman said. Leah tilted her head. "If you'd be so kind as to…protect this building for the next little while so that no one will intrude." Leah straightened and nodded. The room glowed softly for a moment.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Now I can show you my true form." The woman said. She glowed this time and a second later she was in a white dress and had long, flowing, silver blonde hair.

"Leah." Hermione said.

"Don't look at me. I didn't arrange this." Leah said. "I have no clue what's going on."

"Don't worry." The woman said. She was still glowing slightly. She looked at Ginny and Hermione. "Can I trust you to keep whatever you hear in this place as a secret? From everyone. Even your boyfriends."

"How do you know about Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh!" Leah said, suddenly. "You're one of those guys…people." She stared at the woman. "You're the one that told my parents about what I was supposed to be."

"I knew you'd figure it out." The woman said.

"But why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"Because what I must tell Leah is something that can only be told through speaking, not writing." The woman said. "So may I trust you and Hermione to keep this secret?"

"Of course." Hermione said.

"It is a big risk." The woman said.

"I started risking my life the moment I became friends with her, Harry and Ron." Hermione said.

"And in my family…with Fred and George, everything is a risk." Ginny said.

"Very well." The woman said. "I will only tell you the main information. There is too much to tell in such a short amount of time. To answer your unasked question…Leah is a protector."

"A what?" Ginny asked.

"A protector. She protects those who ask for it." The woman said.

"Yeah…that's why I did that thing to this building because she asked me to." Leah said. "I had a…weird vision thing where mom, dad, Lilly and James seemed to blend together and tell me this."

"Yes." The woman said. "Anyone who asks her for protection, will receive it." Leah just nodded. "That mains anyone. Even the Death Eaters. That's why you two must keep this secret. If anyone got hold of this information, Leah's very safety could be put at risk."

"So…if Voldemort found out…" Hermione said. "And he asked her to protect him…then he could stay alive forever?"

"Until he asks her to stop or until he says he no longer needs her protection." The woman said. "It is a great thing…but also a dangerous thing at the same time." Hermione looked at Leah who was looking at the floor. "You are the only two, apart from those who are dead and close to Leah, who know of this."

"Why can't Harry and Ron find out?" Ginny asked.

"Because…" Leah said, slowly. She was thinking over what she was going to say. "If Harry knew…then he would ask me…and I would have to protect him. Which would make things too simple for him to defeat Voldemort. If I protected him in that final battle, then he wouldn't defeat Voldemort properly."

"Exactly." The woman said. "Leah may protect everyone else. But I need you two to protect her by protecting her secret. Will you be able to do that?"

"I've kept bigger secrets…I think." Ginny said.

"Remember…no one must know." The woman said. "They may unknowingly ask for protection…but they must use those exact words."

"Thank god." Leah said. "So they have to say 'protect me' for it to work…right?"

"Yes. And to you. If they said it to someone else and you are in the room…then it wouldn't matter." The woman said. "You're protection is a great thing. It is even stronger now because of the fact that you can now apparate, which means you can get to those under your protection easily."

"Anything else?" Leah asked.

"Be careful." The woman said. She changed back to what she looked like when they first entered the store. "I am done with your protection." Leah nodded. The whole place glowed again for a moment. "Have a lovely day." They girls turned, glad to see the door, and left. They made their way quietly down the street and into the Three Broomsticks.

"Wow." Hermione said, once they had gotten drinks and found a secluded table. "There's all there is to say…wow."

"You do realize the importance of not telling Harry or Ron right?" Leah asked, slightly worried.

"Yes." Hermione said. "I won't."

"Me neither." Ginny said. "You can't like…protect yourself can you?"

"No." Leah said. She sipped her butter beer and ran her finger along the edge. "If I'm not near the one I protect…then I will feel their pain and an urge to be there to protect them."

"So you have to be with them to actually…you know?" Ginny asked. Leah nodded. "Wow. Can we ask you?"

"I guess." Leah said. "But I suggest you don't until you think you really need it. I don't know what'll happen." The other two nodded. They started talking about Christmas vacation.

"I told Ron already that I'm probably going to stay here." Leah said. "I just don't think I can go back…anywhere. I know I can't go back to Headquarters. There's just too much badness there. It is my house, yeah, but only because of the bloodline."

"Hmm…" Hermione said. They were silent for a while. "Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" Leah, who had been drinking her butter beer, choked but managed to keep the drink in her mouth. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…fine." Leah said. "Why you ask? About Malfoy I mean."

"Well…I don't know." Hermione said. "Just that…whenever we hang out with the slytherins…there's just something that seems to pass between you two."

"We're just…friendly…ish." Leah said. "We do have to live with each other in the same dorm all year."

"Yeah I guess." Hermione said.

"At least you two aren't trying to kill each other." Ginny said.

After a few hours of shopping, they headed back to the castle and Leah ate with them, Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were complaining about their detentions and how awful Snape was. They were about half way through telling the girls what they were going to do to Snape once they graduated, when they suddenly realized the girls weren't even paying attention.

"What happened at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Oh…nothing much." Leah said.

"Why are you three so quiet then?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine." Ginny said.

"Yeah just tired…full day of shopping after all." Hermione said.

"Yeah you know what…" Leah said, looking around. "I think I'm gonna head up to bed…well…relax in my dorm. I actually wanna finish this song I've been working on. I'll see you guys later." The other four nodded. Leah slipped notes into Hermione and Ginny's pockets before leaving the Great Hall. She walked up to her dorm, said the password, went inside and went to the workroom.

Draco noticed Leah leaving but there was no way to get away from Pansy at the moment. He tried giving her the 'I'm tired' excuse…that didn't work. He tried the 'I'm done here' excuse…that was a disaster as well. The only thing he could do was hope that Pansy's friends had even sense to somehow manage to pull her attention off him long enough for him to get away.

"Hey Drake man. You look kinda tired." Blaise said suddenly. Ok…maybe he could convince Pansy to leave Draco the hell alone.

"Yeah…patrolling the halls…don't get to bed until way late." Draco said.

"No doubt." Blaise said. "Yo Parkinson…let the guy go so that he can get some rest." Pansy said something that Draco didn't catch. The only thing he cared about was that she had let go of his arm. He gave Blaise a grateful look before leaving.

He gave the password and walked into the common room. Almost right away he heard the music and his feet operated on their own and started walking to the work room. Draco opened the door quietly and slid inside. Leah's back, like normal when she was at the piano, was to him, but he still knew her eyes were closed.

Leah was just playing the music and humming, thinking up the words in her head. She never knew that Draco had entered the room, she was just caught up in the music. She started singing a song she already knew and wasn't one of her own after playing for a few minutes after Draco had entered.

I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe  
But I do love you  
But I do love you

She opened her eyes and watched her fingers. Draco walked closer. He knew it wasn't one of Leah's songs because he remembered her talking about a song like this.

I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you  
But I do love youLove everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do

Leah felt surprised that she was singing this. She never really liked this song. She was also surprised when she felt like someone else was in the room. She didn't turn around though.

I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you  
But I do love you

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I wanna hear the rest of this." Draco muttered. Leah just nodded and continued.

Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do

And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
But I do love you

"Well…" Draco said.

"Well what?" Leah asked. She closed the cover over the keys and turned around. Draco sat down next to her on the bench. There was a pretty long silence. "You gonna talk?"

"If you don't stop surprising me with these songs…I'm gonna die of shock one of these days." Draco said. Leah smiled slightly. "Now…I would really rather we finish what we started this morning."

"What did we start this morning?" Leah asked. "Seriously…I can't remember."

"How about I refresh your memory." Draco said. He kissed Leah. She turned to sit straddled on the bench, all the time still kissing Draco. After a while, Leah was on her back on the bench. After a wrong move, they wound up falling off it, lying on their sides. They looked at each other for second before starting to laugh.

"Damn…that hurt." Leah said, still laughing.

"Remind me to never start kissing you while we're on a piano bench…or any bench for that matter." Draco said. Leah laughed even more and nodded. They calmed down after a while. Draco absently brushed some hair out of Leah's face. She took the chance to look over his appearance. His hair was getting longer. He hadn't gelled it back since…Leah couldn't remember anymore. The ends of his bangs just reached his eyes. His hand was still on the side of her head.

Draco's eyes moved over Leah's body and stopped on her wrist. She still was wearing a wristband all the time, which obviously meant that no one other then him knew. Draco stood up and pulled Leah to her feet as well. Leah yawned suddenly.

"How about we get you to bed." Draco said. Leah nodded then stopped and gave him a look. "Not that way…although if you like…" Leah rolled her eyes. "Alright…sleep then." They went upstairs to Leah's room. Somehow, within five minutes, Leah had changed and gotten, not only herself, but Draco into the bed and under the covers. They fell asleep the same way they did back in the forest.

Snape and McGonagall rushed into Dumbledore's office.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor Salenger." McGonagall said.

"What about her?" Dumbledore asked, knowing the answer already.

"She's dead." Snape said.

* * *

The end for Defense Against the Dark Arts classes? Ha! Not bloody likely. Who's going to teach them now? Give me your guesses and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong. I already have up until like five or six chapters into the sequel planned out…all I need are the reviews to get those things down. 


	43. Lots of Surprises

**Lots of Surprises**

Nope…it not gonna be Remus…well…not for the most part anyways.

* * *

News of Professor Salenger's death was all over the school by lunch the next day. No one knew how she died, they just knew she was dead. Despite Dumbledore's arguments, Leah did a quick trip into Bellatrix's body but found out nothing.

"Well…she lasted her year." Hermione said. She, Ginny, Harry and Ron were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. Leah was standing next to them because she had to be ready to go up to the teacher's table when Dumbledore made an announcement. Leah had dropped muggle studies because it was beginning to annoy her. The teacher didn't really know anything about the subject. She also dropped Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid didn't take it as badly as she thought he would.

"Who's teaching now?" Harry asked. He looked at Leah.

"Don't look at me. I have no clue." Leah said. She only had potions, transfiguration, charms and Defense now. She stopped History of magic during march of sixth year…after professor Binns yelled at her for the twelve time because she kept showing up late.

"Will the head boy and girl please come up to the front." Dumbledore said suddenly. Leah moved between the tables and got to the front before Draco. "As you all pretty well now know…Professor Salenger is no longer with us." There was a murmur through the crowd. "So we must, once again, find a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Everyone looked at Dumbledore, even the teachers. "So…for the time being until I am able to find a suitable teacher, I am handing the duty over to our head boy and girl."

"What?" Leah said, whipping around to stare at Dumbledore. "You're joking right."

"No." Dumbledore said. The students were clapping as well as the teachers, except Snape of course. Leah looked at him. She wondered if his face could look even more pissed off then it did now. She figured that he would probably have an equally pissed face of Dumbledore had announced that Sirius was alive and taking over as Defense teacher…or maybe Snape would look even angrier then he did now.

"That is just…whoa!" Ron said. They were sitting in charms now. Draco was teaching.

"Yeah…that…why would Dumbledore make me a teacher?" Leah said.

"You'll make a great one." Hermione said. "You have the best mark in that class. You and Malfoy are top."

"Good thing my first class is first years." Leah said.

It wasn't such a good thing after all. Once Leah got into the room, all the students went quiet and stared at her. She looked at them.

"Um…ok…so…" Leah said.

"Are you the singer girl?" one of the boys asked.

"Um…yeah." Leah said. All the students started whispering. Leah rolled her eyes. "Ok whatever. So…you all can just call me Leah."

"Are you really friends with one of the weird sisters?" A girl asked.

"Yeah." Leah said. "Now shut up with the singer stuff. This is Defense Against the Dark Arts…not music." Everyone stopped talking. Leah sighed and just started telling them about counter curses and protection spells.

Three weeks until Christmas, McGonagall went around with the list for people staying behind. She informed Leah and Draco that they were allowed to come and go as often as they wanted so if they wanted to stay for some of the vacation then they could, if they wanted to leave, then they could do that too.

"You going to stay?" Draco asked. Leah looked up from the pasta she was eating.

"I don't know." She said. "Are you?"

"More then likely." Draco said. "Trying to spend as much time as possible away from my mother."

"Hmm…" Leah said. "Well…I'm probably gonna go home for a few days…check on the house and all that shit."

"Oh." Draco said. Leah finished her food and put her dishes away. She took Draco's empty bowl and put that away.

"You wanna come with?" Leah asked.

"Remember the last time we tried that." Draco said.

"Well…last time…the reason behind it was for a funeral." Leah said. "This is just Christmas." She sat on the table next to Draco. "Although…warning you now…I might get way upset on Christmas Eve."

"Hmm…" Draco said. He stood up so that he was at eye level with Leah. He put his hands on her hips. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Leah said.

"How'd your grandpa die?" Draco asked. Leah didn't answer right away. She looked down.

"He was killed…in front of me." Leah said.

"Do you know who did it?" Draco asked. Leah didn't answer at all this time. Draco looked at her hands to see them in fists. "Leah…" He lifted her chin with one of his hands. "Who did it?"

"I…" Leah said.

"I know you know who did it." Draco said.

"Yeah." Leah said.

"You gonna tell me?" Draco asked.

"Ask your parents." Leah muttered.

"Well see…I'm trying to avoid one of them…and I haven't seen the other since he was thrown in jail." Draco said. Leah looked at him with her head tilted in confusion. Draco looked at her, trying to figure out what was going on. "Wait a minute…a week before your grandpa died…my dad got out of jail."

"Yeah." Leah said, slowly.

"You avoided me a lot more then before the holidays…after the holidays." Draco said.

"Yeah." Leah said, even slower. There was a silence in which Leah was looking uncomfortable.

"He did it." Draco said. "Didn't he?" Leah looked away from Draco. He sighed and looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." Leah said. She slid off the table, making Draco look up.

"Oh god…no wonder you ignored and avoided me the way you did." Draco said.

"Well…that was after the holidays." Leah said. "There was a completely different reason before the holidays." Draco raised an eyebrow. Leah closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes again and told Draco all about the times that she was Bellatrix. It came a lot easier, telling Draco, then it did telling the others.

"Well…" Draco said, once Leah was done and there was silence for two minutes. "That actually would explain a lot."

"Like what?" Leah asked.

"Well…Bellatrix's behavior for one…" Draco said. "And why you avoided me at the start of last year. I don't blame you. If I was you and saw that…I would do the same thing."

"Really?" Leah asked.

"Yeah…really." Draco said. "That would also explain your disappearance for a week. And all the cuts you had when you came back." Leah just shrugged. Draco laughed. "Same ones as what Bellatrix had. It's a good thing that she got all the pain that you got…but it's a real bitch that you had to suffer through it too…umm…did you ever…"

"Not your body." Leah said, shaking her head. "But your mom…yeah…a few times. Trust me…I so was NOT aiming for her. And Peter…Wormtail." Leah shivered. "I never ever EVER want to do that again."

"I can imagine that would be an awful experience." Draco said.

"You don't know the half of it." Leah said. "He was friends with my parents and all that stuff." Draco nodded. "Apart from my mom…he was the first one to hold me." Leah shivered again and rubbed her arms. Draco laughed. "It's not funny."

"Aw…I'm sorry baby." Draco said. Leah pouted. Draco smirked before putting his hand on the back of Leah's head and pulling her towards him to kiss her. Leah kissed him back fully. Somehow they managed to get into the living and onto the couch…Draco got the upper hand this time. Leah frowned when Draco pulled away. "Did you forget something."

"Like what?" Leah asked.

"We have to patrol tonight." Draco said.

"Kiss now…patrol later." Leah said. Draco laughed and shook his head. Leah sighed. "Fine…patrol now. Get off then." Draco didn't move. Leah rolled her eyes and pushed him off her and the couch. He pulled her along with him. "You're the one that brought up the patrol thing. Why did you do it if you don't think we should go?"

"Because I do think we should go…I just don't want to." Draco said. Leah rolled her eyes and got up. Draco got up as well.

They spent the next few hours patrolling the corridors. Well actually…they spent about half the time in random closets making-out. They were near the potions dungeon when Leah stopped dead in her tracks. Draco walked a few more steps before realizing she had stopped. He walked back over to her. His eyes went to her eyes.

"Oh…shit." Draco said. Leah's eyes had that look again. Dumbledore had told him about it but he never told Draco what to do. Leah groaned and would have fallen if it wasn't for the fact that Draco had grabbed her. A minute later the potions door opened and Snape walked out.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Umm…patrol." Draco said. "She's…umm…not feeling well." He didn't know if Snape knew about Leah but he wasn't about to tell him anything that Snape would possibly pass onto Voldemort. Draco really didn't know what side Snape was on. He was convincing on both sides. Draco wasn't even sure what side he himself was on…so he just stuck in the middle for the time being. They both jumped when Leah jumped and stood up really fast.

"Miss Black." Snape said. Leah jumped again and looked at him.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"Uh…yeah. Just…dizzy." Leah said.

"Mr. Malfoy said you were not well." Snape said.

"I'm…not." Leah said. She looked at Snape and couldn't help but thing there was something extremely different about him. "Ummm…I'm gonna go back to the common room." She was talking to Draco but her eyes weren't leaving the potions master. Leah slowly walked away from them.

She wouldn't tell Draco what she had seen, but she also wasn't being distant from him either so he figured it wasn't all that bad.

Leah stood in the great hall with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny on the first day of vacation. They had to wait for carriages to take then down to the village and the station. It was too cold to wait outside so all the people who were going home were standing inside the school.

"So you are going to go home?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Leah said. "Hey Mione…feel free to drop by when you need to. Don't hesitate at all." Hermione looked confused but Leah just hugged her. She waved bye to them as they left with the rest of the students. Leah knew Hermione was going to be at her house over the vacation…and she knew exactly why.

Her parents were going to get killed. That was what Leah saw. She saw Hermione's parents, dead, and Hermione crying. Then something flashed and Hermione was at Leah's house with Leah, crying her eyes out. Leah wasn't sure how Hermione's parents were going to die, but she figured it was more then likely going to be a death eater killing.

Leah headed back to her dorm after all the homebound students were gone. She had most of the holiday planned out…spend the first day at school then head home tomorrow…more then likely bringing Draco along.

Everything went according to plan. The first day dragged by with numerous games of exploding snap and chess as well as playing hide-and-seek…in the dark, which lead to a lot of bruises from running into furniture. Then the next day, Leah and Draco went to Leah's house. She assigned him one of the other rooms in the house but he always wound up sleeping with her.

Three days before Christmas, Leah got a bad feeling. Draco was gone…the mark having had burned and Leah said that he should go. He had already avoided going a lot of other times. So now she was sitting in the living room, still in her pajamas (at two in the afternoon) and reading a magazine when the fireplace suddenly roared into flames and a second later Hermione was walking out of it, her face wet from tears, with a confused, mixed with sad and upset look in her eyes.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Know what?" Leah asked.

"You said last week that…" Hermione said. Leah stood up. Hermione wiped the tears off her eyes.

"What I said was that if you wanted to come over don't hesitate to do so." Leah said. "And umm…I did know. A dream…I thought it was just a dream."

"You knew my parents were going to die." Hermione said. Leah nodded. Hermione broke down into tears and Leah hugged her.

They sat on the couch for a long time with Hermione crying and saying what happened and Leah just comforting her. Leah finally convinced Hermione to get some sleep and she led her up to another of the rooms. She walked back down the stairs just as Draco returned through the fireplace.

"Shh!" Leah said quickly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Hermione." Leah said. Draco looked around. "No…upstairs. Her parents died and I said she could live with me for as long as she wanted."

"Ok." Draco said. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Leah said. "I never thought about it. I knew you were gonna come back. I just never got far enough in the thought process of what Hermione would do if she saw you here."

"Oh…well." Draco said. He headed for the stairs.

"Where you going?" Leah asked.

"Umm…gonna get my stuff." Draco said.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"To save you from getting yelled at by your best friend." Draco said.

"You don't have to leave." Leah said. Draco tilted his head. Leah didn't know why she said that.

"You don't want me to go?" Draco asked. Leah shook her head. Draco walked over to her. "Why's that?"

"I don't know." Leah said. She sighed. "I guess I'm just tired of hiding stuff." Draco raised an eyebrow. "You know…I was anorexic and hid that." She raised her hand with the wristband. "Suicidal and hiding that." She pointed between herself and Draco. "Kissing you and hiding that." Draco smirked slightly. "I'm just getting tired of it."

"Yeah…" Draco said. He pushed some of Leah's hair behind her ear. "But you also don't wanna get your friends yelling at you. I mean…you dating Blaise was one thing…" Leah covered his mouth with her hand before kissing him. She pulled away after a minute, but only a bit, letting her forehead touch Draco's.

"Don't leave." Leah muttered. Draco sighed. "It's gonna be a crazy morning, I know. But if anyone will understand, it's Hermione. And she won't tell if I ask her…she's keeping bigger secrets for me then this."

"Ok." Draco said. He pulled his head back and took hold of Leah's chin before tilting her head up. "I'll stay. We can back-up each other when the fireworks happen." Leah smiled slightly. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"Great idea." Leah said. They walked upstairs to Leah's room. Once they got to the top of the landing, Draco wrapped his arms around Leah's waist from behind and she giggled before leaning against him. Draco kissed the top of her head and they walked into Leah's room that way.

Neither of them noticed that the door to Hermione's new room was opened slightly and that a brown eye was watching them. Hermione closed the door and leaned against it with a smile. That day wasn't so bad. Sure, her parents might have been killed, but her suspicions about Leah and Draco proved to be correct.

She had had suspicions about them since they returned from the forest at the beginning of the year, Leah seeming happier then she was before. No matter how much they tried to hide it, Hermione saw the attraction between the two. She saw the looks they gave each other. Harry and Ron were blind if they didn't see it.

Thinking of them, Hermione suddenly became aware of the fact that they were completely distant from Leah now. There was really nothing spoken between them at all anymore. They weren't angry with each other…they just seemed to be distant now. What with Harry dating Ginny and Ron dating Hermione. Even Ginny and Hermione were getting distant from Leah. And Leah was hanging out with everyone but her old friends.

Leah, even though she was tired, lay awake. Draco was behind her, fast asleep, his arm around her waist as always. Leah toyed with his hand. She looked out the window at the snow. By this time the sun was just starting to rise.

Her first Christmas without her mom. Her first one alone. Yet…she wasn't alone. She had Draco right here with her…and Hermione in the next room. Even if it had been a whole year since her grandpa died…why was she so miserable?

She felt like she was lacking something. Something important was missing. She'd have to ask Dumbledore about it when she got back after Christmas day.

_Breaks in friendship will put to test the devotion._ That line was beginning to repeat itself over and over in her head. She hadn't thought about any line in the prophecy for a long time now. She also couldn't stop thinking about what Dumbledore had said. _I believe that a bigger break in friendship would be having to choose between your friend and someone or something else. Unable to choose, your friend would just walk away. Perhaps both would._

Leah eased her way out of Draco's hold. He rolled over onto his other side. She slid her feet into her slippers and put on her robe before going to stand out on the balcony outside her window. She wasn't going to stay there long. She dusted the snow off the ledge and leaned against it. One part of the prophecy was going to come true this year…she just knew it. How could she have a break in friendship now when she hardly spends anytime with Harry or Ron as it is?

"Leah? What are you doing?" Leah looked over her shoulder at Draco. He must have woken up and come outside because he was right behind her now. His arms went around her waist and he looked over her shoulder and down at the snow covered ground.

"I'm just thinking." Leah said. "This is my first Christmas alone. But…I'm not alone…you know?"

"Yeah. I think I do." Draco said. "Pretty much the same thing for me." Leah nodded. "Cept my reason is because I don't wanna be around my family."

"Whoa…I just realized something." Leah said. Draco looked at her. "Bellatrix is your mom's sister…as well as my dad's cousin."

"Yeah…so?" Draco asked.

"That means we're related!" Leah said.

"So?" Draco asked. "Every pure-blood family is related somehow. No doubt that house of yours that your dad gave you has some kind of family tree."

"Yeah…with black marks all over it." Leah said. She explained about Grandma Black blasting Sirius' name off the tree once he ran away. She didn't say that he lived with her mother since that time.

"Well then…technically it's not that big of a deal." Draco said. "Your father got disowned."

"Uh huh." Leah said.

"You have no idea what I mean, do you?" Draco asked.

"Not a one." Leah said. Draco pulled Leah back inside. She turned around after taking off her slippers and robe. A few things were running through her mind but at the moment she felt too tired to care. They went back to bed. And both fell asleep.

* * *

**Leah:** Dude…are you making this like your other story? Always ending the chapters with the main person falling asleep?

**Me:** Seems like it doesn't it. Ok I'll try something else for the next one. I just can't think of anything to end these chapters with anymore. Arg, stupid mind!


	44. Burden

**Burden**

Ok. Leah and Draco time. Going to do something else as well that's going to make things a little more…interesting.

* * *

Leah and Draco both stared at Hermione. She just sat there calmly. Draco had woken up first and come downstairs to get something to eat. Hermione had woken up a while later and had done the same. She didn't seem at all surprised to see him there.

"Good morning, Malfoy." Hermione had said. Draco had jumped and dropped the glass he was holding, which shattered, and woke Leah up, who fell out of bed. The thud made Draco and Hermione run back up the stairs to the room, only to find Leah on the floor and tangled up in the blanket.

That led to the main question from Hermione…Why Draco was there. Leah told her…most of the story and Hermione just smiled, nodded, and accepted it all. She even said that she knew something was going on, which was why Leah and Draco were now staring at her.

"Ok…so…you knew?" Leah asked.

"Pretty much." Hermione said.

"Exactly what did you know?" Draco asked.

"Well I figured there was something going on between you two." Hermione said. "Last night proved my suspicions."

"Wait…you were awake last night?" Leah asked. "What all did you see?"

"Nothing. I just heard you guys talking and saw you come up the stairs together." Hermione said.

"And you're…ok with this." Draco said.

"I'm not Harry or Ron." Hermione said. "I'm not about to rip your throat out. I have no doubts that, even though they barely talk to or spend any time with Leah anymore, they still would do that. They hate you."

"And you don't?" Draco asked.

"Not so much no." Hermione said. "I dislike you." She shrugged. "But it's just from catching the anger and hatred from Harry and Ron. You really have changed and, I guess, if Leah likes you enough to do stuff with you…then I guess I can…sorta…like you."

"That's a start." Leah said. "Ok so…who else is hungry?" They wound up going to restaurant. Hermione helped Leah explain muggle things to Draco. All in all it was a very interesting day.

Christmas was a surprise, mainly because Draco and Hermione wound up buying each other small gifts. They were both surprised at that but soon joined Leah in laughing over it.

Leah and Draco went back to school before New Years. Leah gave Hermione a key for the house and for the car so that by they time it was time for her to return to school, then she could just take the car and get Remus to bring it back.

"I still can't believe she did that." Draco said as he and Leah entered their dorm room. He was still looking at Hermione's gift which was a pocket knife that was like the one Harry used to have before the blade melted back when they were in the ministry.

"Yeah…it surprised me too. That's why I laughed." Leah said.

"She's gonna tell the others, isn't she." Draco said.

"No." Leah said. "I talked to her about it the other day. Hermione said she wouldn't say anything until we were ready." She went to walk past Draco but he grabbed her arm and turned her around. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. Leah looked at him.

"So…when will we be ready?" Draco asked.

"I…don't know." Leah said.

"That's fine." Draco said. He kissed her. Leah relaxed instantly. It was weird that she felt so safe and comfortable around Draco. He had never really done anything to make her feel that way. Draco suddenly flinched and Leah pulled away to look at him. She knew instantly what was wrong.

"You should…" Leah said.

"No." Draco said.

"Draco…he's just gonna keep hurting you until you go." Leah said. "He's done it before."

"God…how are you so understanding?" Draco asked.

"Years of beings friends with the Weasleys." Leah said with a shrug. She actually wanted Draco to go just so she could have time to figure some things out. "Go." Draco gave her a look but Leah just flashed a smile before pushing him out of the room. She went to her room and opened a drawer in her dresser. She pulled out a hairclip and sat on her bed, closing her eyes.

Draco followed a few Death Eaters into the meeting room and stood between his mother and another. Wormtail was on Narcissa's other side. No one was wearing their masks this time. Bellatrix was across the circle from him. She, like Leah, still bore the marks from Voldemort's torture. Except Bellatrix's were more easily visible seeing as how it was her body.

"My god." Narcissa muttered, her eyes growing wide. Draco looked at her then in the direction she was looking. His eyes, too, were wide, but out of shocked anger, instead of surprise and happiness. Lucius Malfoy had just entered the room. His eyes traveled the circle before spotting his wife and son. He moved over to them. Draco managed to change his expression to just plain shock instead of having anger in there as well.

His parents greeted each other happily. Luckily for Draco, Voldemort entered at that moment. He didn't want to have to talk to his father. Voldemort started talking about something. Probably another way of killing Harry or something. Draco's eyes slid to Wormtail just as he made a small movement and something seemed to change about him. The scared look that always seemed to be around him, suddenly vanished. Draco stopped himself from gasping when he realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry to question…but why is she so important?" Narcissa suddenly asked. Draco and Wormtail both looked at her. "Is it just because she is Harry Potter's friend?"

"No, Narcissa." Voldemort said. "It is not that. Draco." Draco's eyes shot to Voldemort quickly. "You share a dorm with her I believe." Draco nodded once. "Has there been anything odd from her this year thus far?"

"Not so much." Draco said, shaking his head. "There's not much to be threatened by from her." Wormtail made a noise. Everyone's eyes turned to him. The scared look was back at him but Draco wasn't fooled.

"You find the young Miss Black threatening don't you Wormtail." Voldemort said. He laughed. "Of course you do. She reminds you of her father doesn't she. You always feared him." Wormtail said nothing. He suddenly looked confused. Bellatrix shook her head very slightly. Again, only Draco noticed. He looked at her. She looked at him…and winked.

What the hell was Leah doing! She was going to get herself killed! Draco gave Bellatrix an odd look but she ignored him. It took all his self control not to scream at her. If he did that, then surely Leah would get hurt. She obviously had a plan of some sort to risk this.

"Draco!" Lucius snapped suddenly. Draco jumped and looked at his father. "Do you have any idea what we are talking about?"

"Now, now Lucius." Voldemort said softly, which normally meant he had some kind of plan. "Don't yell at the boy. We can use him." Bellatrix made a movement as if she was about to vomit but no one caught it except Snape and Draco. They both looked at her. She had the same confused look that Wormtail had earlier, which Draco figured meant that Leah was gone. Whether on her own will or not, she was gone now.

"Use me for what?" Draco asked, forcing himself to look Voldemort in the eye and blocking his mind.

"Use you…to get close to Black." Voldemort said. "Find out her secret. I know she's a threat…and big one at that. Lucius has just told us about how her grandfather protected her more then expected before he killed him." Draco forced his face to stay neutral. He also kept his hands from balling into fists. "This is what we need you to do."

Leah ran down the stairs and flung open the door to her dorm…only to find Harry and Ron standing on the other side.

"Hi." Leah said, looking curious. "What's up guys?"

"Hermione's been talking with us." Ron said. Leah's eyes widened slightly. Surely Hermione didn't tell them about Draco. "She sent us an owl and mum said we could come back to school early."

"Oh…" Leah said. "What did Hermione tell you guys?"

"She made us realize exactly how long it's been since we…" Harry said, pointing from him and Ron to Leah. "Did anything together…that doesn't involve us nearly dying." Leah laughed. "So we figured we'd come back to school and maybe…like…spend the day with you or something."

"Sure. What do you got in mind?" Leah asked. It was so hard thinking of something to do with Harry and Ron. It would have been so much easier if it had been Ginny and Hermione who Leah barely saw.

"We can destroy Malfoy's room." Ron said, grinning.

"Nope." Leah said, shaking her head. "He's got some locking charm on it. I've tried." She was lying. Draco had no such charm. He actually barely spent time in his room at all anymore. Normally he was in Leah's room. Maybe about one or two nights a week they would sleep in his room.

"Hmm…" Harry said. "What about watch movies?"

"Sure…got loads of them." Leah said. She let the guys in and they went straight to the workroom. Leah had gotten Dumbledore to do a charm so that electronics could work in that room…then she brought in a home entertainment system. Leah went to the kitchen to get snacks. By the time she had got back, the guys seemed to have changed their minds and had started playing a game. Ron was fast at learning how to use the controller.

Leah sat between them on the couch and either cheered them on or whispered tips into one of their ears, all depending on who was losing and what game it was.

"Jump Ron, jump!" Leah yelled.

"I'm trying!" Ron said. Harry's character swung at him and delivered the final blow. Ron's character fell over. "Damn it!"

"Ha! You lose…again." Harry said.

"Yeah well you've been raised around this stuff." Ron said. He handed the controller to Leah. "You can play."

"Oh you are so going down." Leah said to Harry. She switched to the female character and soon hers and Harry's characters were fighting. They were matched the whole time.

"Leah!" Leah jumped when her name was called…and it wasn't by either of the guys sitting next to her. Harry, obviously being to focused on Beating Leah to hear anything, managed to beat her. Leah dropped the controller and jumped over the couch before running to the door and slipping into the main room.

"What the hell do you think you were doing…" Draco said but Leah slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" She said. Draco gave her an odd, confused look. "Harry and Ron are in there." She nodded back at the work room.

"Leah!" Harry asked. She jumped away from Draco who seemed to realize what was going on just as Harry and Ron came out of the room and walked over to them. Harry looked at Draco. "Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco said, coldly. "Can you please tell me what you're doing in my dorm?"

"It's not just yours you know." Ron said. "Leah lives here too."

"Oh I have no problem with her here." Draco said. "But to have to the Boy who won't bloody die in here and his sidekick…well…" Leah dragged Harry and Ron back, away from Draco. She gave him a look and he just shrugged slightly. He walked past them up to his room.

"How can you stand living with him?" Harry asked, looking at Leah. She shrugged.

"He doesn't really bother me much." Leah said.

"How can he not?" Ron asked.

"He just doesn't ok." Leah said. "He only seems to have a problem with you two now. I mean…Me, Mione and Gin do hang out with the Slytherins from time to time."

"I still don't get why you guys do that." Ron said.

"Dude…I used to date Blaise. Just cause I don't anymore doesn't mean I have to be a total bitch to him." Leah said.

"I guess." Harry said. "At least you aren't dating Malfoy." Leah felt a little twinge of guilt. Luckily the subject was changed. Later, the guys asked if Leah was going to join them for dinner but she claimed that she wanted to sleep. Draco hadn't come down the stairs since he went up there. Ron and Harry spent a few minutes trying to convince Leah but she just shook her head and faked a yawn. The guys finally gave up and went down to dinner. Once the door closed behind them, Leah went up the stairs. She looked in her room to find it empty. She went over to Draco's room and opened the door. He was in there, lying on his bed, and seemingly asleep.

"Hmm…is he actually asleep or no." Leah said, walking into the room. Draco didn't move. He actually did look like he was asleep. Leah tilted her head, wondering if he was asleep. She walked over to the bed. Draco was above the covers so she just straddled his waist lightly. She poked him a few times before suddenly Draco grabbed her hand, opened his eyes and rolled them over, successfully catching Leah off guard and pinning her with her hands above her head.

"You should know better by now." Draco said.

"You cheated." Leah said.

"And you're surprised?" Draco asked. "I think you forgot something."

"What's that?" Leah asked. Draco leaned down and started kissing her neck. Leah groaned.

"I always get what I want." Draco muttered before kissing Leah. She kissed him back very eagerly. He held both her hands with one of his own and let the other travel down the side of her body. It stopped on her hip and he tickled her slightly. Leah laughed into the kiss, which made Draco smile. This girl could make an entire room light up with happiness if she could only be happy long enough. His hand went to her breast and Leah groaned again.

"Let me guess. What you want now…is me." She muttered.

"I've always wanted you." Draco said, looking at Leah. "But now…I just want you more then ever." Leah looked at him before kissing him again and working on unbuttoning his shirt. Once she managed that, Draco shrugged it off and pulled Leah's shirt off. Her bra soon followed and he kissed his way down to her chest before pulling one of her nipples into his mouth. Leah arched her back and moaned. Sure she'd done the same thing with Blaise but…god…nothing compared with what Draco could do. Suddenly it seemed they were wearing too much clothing. Leah's pants and underwear, as well as Draco's pants and boxers, joined their shirts on the floor. He paused and gave her a look.

"Draco you should know better then anyone that I am far from being a virgin." Leah said. She pulled him down to kiss her again before moving to kiss his neck. This time Draco groaned before entering her. He decided to give Leah a bit of torture so he starting moving slowly. Leah groaned in frustration and wiggled underneath him.

"You should have thought about this before you started your constant teasing." Draco mumbled as he put most of his attention into leaving marks on Leah's neck. She made a noise then pushed Draco off her and straddling him.

"You aren't the only one that gets what they want." Leah said. She started moving up and down slowly. Draco growled and held onto her hips. Leah started moving faster. Draco rolled back on top of her, this time giving in and thrusting faster. They both started breathing faster. Draco kissed her fiercely, slipping his tongue into her mouth and batting her tongue for dominance. The tempo increased and soon they both had climaxed.

"Fuck." Draco said. Leah laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." Leah said. Draco rolled off her and Leah cuddled up to him. Somehow they managed to get the blanket over top of them.

Leah fell asleep after a while. Draco stayed awake and watched her sleep. He played with her hair before his eyes went to his Dark Mark. He made a noise that was obviously loud enough to wake Leah up because she moved a bit before looking up at Draco. He looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked, sleepily.

"Nothing." Draco said. "Just thinking."

"Hmm? What about?" Leah asked.

"The fact that you were wrong." Draco said. Leah tilted her head. "Back a while ago, you said that I was hinting at something that was never gonna happen."

"No…" Leah said, thinking and remembering what she said before. "I said that you were hinting at something that MIGHT never happen."

"Well…it did. So I was right." Draco said. Leah just rolled her eyes. "You getting second thoughts or regrets?" Leah quickly leaned up and kissed Draco softly. Once she pulled away, Draco was smirking. "Answer the question."

"No, you idiot." Leah said, smacking Draco's chest. "Not having second thoughts or regrets. Well…actually…second thoughts about what to do next time." Draco's smirk changed. Leah rolled over to look at the clock. She made a noise. "I gotta get something to eat then take a shower."

"Why?" Draco asked, pulling her back to him and running his finger tips over her skin.

"Because…" Leah said. She grabbed Draco's hand to stop him from distracting her. "I told Harry and Ron that I'd go to Hogsmeade with them. They want to do some catching up stuff or something like that."

"Cancel." Draco said. He kissed her then moved his way from her mouth, to her neck then to her breast again, taking the other one this time. Leah moaned and gave in for a while.

"Ok…I really have…Draco!" She said, tapping him on his head. "I'm serious. They're my friends. I haven't talked to them in a while."

"Fine." Draco said.

"I promise to make it up to you tonight. And tomorrow." Leah said. Draco smirked at her and watched as she got out of the bed. He looked around. The door opened and closed. He stayed in the bed for a while longer before getting up and pulling on some pants before joining Leah downstairs. He walked to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. Obviously Leah had grabbed the first shirt she saw because she was wearing one of his. It just barely hid everything from view. Draco's eyes trailed over her body. Leah didn't even notice he was there. She was too busy cooking.

"I think you're the only one that looks better in my stuff then I do." Draco said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No matter what you say…I'm not breaking off seeing Harry and Ron." Leah said. Draco made a noise and bared his face in the junction between Leah's neck and shoulder. She moved her head slightly to the other side.

The doorbell rang.

Draco groaned and mumbled something. Leah gave him a look and he nodded before walking into the living room, grabbing a shirt that he had left there a few days ago and putting it on. He pushed aside the door to see Dumbledore standing there.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. There was a squeak from the kitchen and a crash before Leah swore loudly. "My, my. I always said cooking was dangerous."

"Are you ok?" Draco shouted.

"Uh…yeah. Fine." Leah called back.

"Miss Black. Once you have finished eating may you please come to my office?" Dumbledore called.

"Yeah…uh…sure." Leah said.

"Good, good." Dumbledore said. He looked at Draco who had slightly pink. "Well…have a good day Mr. Malfoy."

"Uh yeah." Draco said. Dumbledore turned and walked away. Draco closed the door and turned around before walking into the kitchen just in time to see Leah straighten up and throw something, most likely breakfast, into the garbage. "Good thing he didn't come in."

"No shit." Leah said. She ran her hand through her hair, pulling it out of her face. "Fuck."

"What?" Draco asked, walking over to Leah.

"What could he want?" Leah asked. She allowed Draco to wrap his arms around her.

"I don't know. He wouldn't know what you did last night would he?" Draco asked.

"What I did last night?" Leah asked.

"Showing up at the meeting." Draco said. "Possessing Wormtail…then Bella." Leah shrugged and shook her head. "Well then I don't know what he would want." He kissed Leah's forehead then told her that he'd make breakfast so that she could shower. Leah gave him a grateful look, kissed him, then went upstairs to shower.

By the time she had come back downstairs in jeans and a green, long-sleeve shirt, Draco had the food on the table and was just sitting down to eat his own.

"God…what would I do without you?" Leah muttered, sitting next to him. He didn't hear her but still smiled at the happy look on her face. They ate in silence. Draco said that, if Harry and Ron showed up, then he would tell them that Dumbledore wanted Leah to go to his office.

"Ah, Leah, I expect you had a good Christmas." Dumbledore said. That little look of knowing in his eyes.

"Ok…what do you know?" Leah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only that Mr. Malfoy has stayed with you." Dumbledore said. Leah opened her mouth to say something. "And that Miss Granger seems surprisingly accepting."

"She's accepting of a lot of things." Leah said. "So…what do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Remus has agreed to take over the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher again." Dumbledore said.

"Oh thank god." Leah said. She was getting sick of answering questions about her life. The first years kept gawking at her. "So me and Draco don't have to teach anymore."

"No." Dumbledore said. "I knew you'd be happy."

"Oh yeah totally." Leah said. "Is that everything?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "Why? Did you think I'd ask you to…?"

"No." Leah said, shaking her head. "I know you wouldn't do that again." She stood up at the same time as Dumbledore. For some reason she felt compelled to shake his hand, which she did. He flinched and Leah gave him a questioning look. "You ok?"

"Yes…I'm…I'm fine." Dumbledore said. Just then McGonagall came in. Leah left.

"Albus? What is wrong?" McGonagall asked.

"I just saw something." Dumbledore said. "When I shook Leah's hand."

"I thought she was the one that saw things." McGonagall said, worried.

"So did I." Dumbledore said.

"What did you see?" McGonagall asked, sounding almost too scared.

"I saw…" Dumbledore said. "Leah pregnant." McGonagall gasped. "Only two or three months along maybe. But…She was in pain." He looked at McGonagall. "Leah is going to be pregnant…then lose that child at the hands of Lord Voldemort."

"When?" McGonagall asked, quietly.

"I'm not sure." Dumbledore said. "Possibly this year. She didn't look much older then she is now…or even very different. But there was slight evidence of her pregnancy."

"Albus…we mustn't let her fall pregnant with any child." McGonagall said. "The poor girl…who knows what'll happen to her if she goes through any more tragedy and suffer more loss." Dumbledore didn't say anything. He just stared at the door, wondering.

* * *

I'm stopping it there. For those of you who like Snape…I'm sorry to say that I am going to have him killed in this story…but for a good reason. He's going to save Leah. I just gave away some stuff. Oh well. (Looks at Leah) I didn't finish with you sleeping this time so don't think about saying anything. 


	45. Chapter 45

**It's Time**

Dude, who else would be daddy? Won't matter anyways. Quite a few things are going to happen in this chapter. I'm trying to finish this story up with 50 chapters. There's gonna be another sequel!

* * *

Leah started spending more time Harry and Ron. Even after Hermione and Ginny returned. They started acting like they did before Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione became couples. The couples still did couple things together but now, whenever they went to Hogsmeade or were in classes, they always did stuff and stayed with Leah.

It put a hold on her fun with Draco but somehow she managed that as well. Although most nights were still the same as they used to be, just sleeping and kissing, but they also did more on other nights.

"God." Leah said, lying next to Draco. "Ok…I think we're even."

"With what?" Draco asked, looking down and playing with Leah's hair.

"I keep amazing you with songs…you keep amazing me with different things you do here." Leah said. Draco smirked. His hand trailed down the side of Leah's head, over her arm, then back up to her shoulder. Leah took his hand and turned his arm to look at the Dark Mark.

"Leah." Draco said. She looked at him. Neither of them said anything. Draco threaded his fingers through hers then brought her hand up so that he could kiss the scars on her wrist. Leah watched him before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"March?" McGonagall asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes…March." Dumbledore said.

"How did you find out?" McGonagall asked.

"I talked to someone who would know." Dumbledore said.

"Well then we must keep Leah and Draco apart for that month." McGonagall said.

"No." Dumbledore said.

"Why not?" McGonagall asked.

"Because she must go through this." Dumbledore said.

"Why are you so willing to risk the happiness and well-being of her just so that something you saw can come true?" McGonagall asked, angry now.

"Why should we interfere in what is to happen?" Dumbledore asked. "You think that I am willing to risk this? My dear professor…there is nothing that I am less willing to do. I would rather Leah have her baby and be happy. But it is supposed to happen. She learns something from this, like she has from all her other experiences."

"But…" McGonagall said.

"She will feel." Dumbledore said. "I know that you are worried that she might not feel. Like when Sabrina died, she barely reacted. Leah will react…not just because of the pain." McGonagall wasn't very happy about this. She frowned, turned on her heel, and left the office Whether she liked it or not, Dumbledore knew she wouldn't tell Leah.

Leah pushed open the door to her dorm and saw Hermione there. This wasn't a surprise…they had planned this. That's why, when Hermione rang the bell, Leah just threw on Draco's shirt and her shorts and went downstairs.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing really." Leah said. "Just…the next quidditch match is against Slytherin."

"So?" Hermione asked. It dawned on her. "Oh!"

"I've already convinced Draco not to do anything that'll piss Harry or Ron off majorly." Leah said. "He made no promises, seeing as how if he gets the snitch before Harry then that would piss him off but Draco still wants to win."

"I see." Hermione said. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I dunno." Leah said. They heard a noise and looked up to see Draco come out of Leah's room only wearing pants.

"Lucky you." Hermione said. Leah looked at her. "You get the guy with muscles." Draco looked at the girls as they laughed. He just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He was used to this already. This was the first time he had come down the stairs in minimal clothes though.

The quidditch came and was very close but Gryffindor won by ten points. Leah was surprised when, after the match, Draco was waiting outside the change room. Harry and Ron instantly went into protective mode but Draco only said a few words before leaving. The guys picked up on how much eye contact Leah and Draco seemed to have. Leah evaded all their questions with minimal difficulty.

Leah kept her end of the bargain. Draco managed to drag her away from her friends and up to their dorm to have his ways with her.

March came, as well as Draco's birthday. Leah wasn't sure how, but someway Draco managed to get out of having to do something with his family. So Leah got out of spending time with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny so that she could plan a surprise for Draco.

"Just keep your eyes closed…is that so hard?" She asked, leading Draco by the hand up to his room.

"I'm not good with surprises." Draco said. He kept his eyes closed though. Leah opened the door, pulled him inside, then closed the door. "Can I open them yet?"

"No…hold on." Leah said. She let go of his hand. Draco leaned against the door and waited with his eyes closed. He was just about to open them when he felt Leah's lips on his own. When she pulled away, Draco opened his eyes and looked around the room. There were candles on most flat surfaces and even some floating in the air. "I figured that since we normally do it in the dark or really bright light…it would be nice to have candles."

"Where'd you get all these?" Draco asked.

"My grandparents' house before it was sold. My old house before it was sold, and when we were at my place I took some from there." Leah said. "They've been in different places in my room for a while now."

"Nice smells." Draco said. Leah smirked.

"You haven't said anything about how I look." She said. Draco looked at her. It was actually, surprisingly, the first time he had seen her naked. He had seen parts before, but those times weren't really about admiring each other. Leah's hair was down and, even though it was the same, slightly straight, slightly crimped style, it looked different. Draco lipped his lips and smirked. Leah tilted her head.

"You wanna know what I think?" Draco asked. Leah nodded. He grabbed her, yanked her up against his own body and kissed her hard.

Remus sat in the DADA office. Pretty much all the students that knew him from the four years ago were happy to see him, even though all of them knew he was a werewolf. They all found it very cool. He was alternating between grading papers and looking out the window. The full moon wasn't for another two weeks and he was a little more then edgy about it. He had already gone through two full moons since he returned to the school again but this one, Dumbledore said that he was thinking about having Leah do what Sabrina did, and that got Remus worried.

He couldn't help but remember what he did to Sabrina…so long ago. No one would believe the 'fell down the staircase' excuse this time. All the students knew, even the ones that came after Remus had left.

Remus had been there for two and a half months now and the only one he had talked to was Harry. Sure…Leah had told him what she had taught the classes before…but Draco Malfoy was there as well. Remus wasn't sure how to feel when he noticed that Leah and Draco were standing very close even though they weren't touching. When he had taught…Leah hated Draco and vise versa. And from what he had heard from Harry and Ron over the vacations, Draco was as big a jerk as ever. So what was going on?

"Relax Moony." Remus jumped up and looked around. There was no one there. "I said relax." He felt a hand on his chest push him back onto his chair. He blinked and there was Sabrina, sitting on the desk in front of him. But this wasn't Sabrina as he had last seen her…this was Sabrina as she was when they were all fifteen. Wearing her Hogwarts uniform of all things as well.

"Sas…" Remus said. Sabrina laughed. The sound was soft and musical and instantly made Remus relax.

"Oh god…it's been forever since I've been called that." Sabrina said. She wasn't exactly translucent, but she wasn't solid either. "So…how's things?"

"Why are you here?" Remus asked.

"My question first." Sabrina said.

"Well…uh…they're fine…I guess." Remus said.

"But…" Sabrina said, smiling and tilting her head. She acted as if she knew exactly what Remus was thinking.

"Leah's surprising me." Remus said. "I haven't talked to her verbally in a long time. Before you…"

"Died?" Sabrina filled in, helpfully. Remus nodded. "Yeah I know." Sabrina leaned back slightly. "I've been watching. She hasn't set foot in headquarters in quite some time either." Remus shook his head. "And she doesn't talk to anyone except for Hermione and Ginny and, only recently, Harry and Ron." Remus nodded slowly. "And she's secretly dating Draco." Remus started to nod but stop. He stared at Sabrina.

"What!" Remus said, jumping up again. Sabrina pushed against his chest with her foot to make him sit down again. "She's dating him?"

"Well…sorta." Sabrina said. "She really, really likes him. He loves her. She might love him if she could open up enough."

"And you're fine with this?" Remus asked.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked. "I mean…she's happy…isn't she?"

"Well…yeah…" Remus said. "What about Sirius?"

"What about him?" Sabrina asked, tilting her head again.

"What does he think about this?" Remus asked.

"Don't need to use Bright Eyes here to deliver messages." Remus was beginning to think he was going to have a heart attack when Sirius appeared next to Sabrina, looking fifteen as well and in his uniform too.

"What I do to get this?" Remus asked.

"We need your help." Sirius said.

"You guys have it. You know that. Always." Remus said.

"I told you he would help." Sabrina said, elbowing Sirius.

"Alright already." Sirius said.

"What do you need help with?" Remus asked. Sabrina and Sirius looked at each other.

"We need you to support Leah." Sirius said.

"I always have." Remus said.

"No, we mean really." Sabrina said. "Even if it's between her and Harry…you have to support Leah."

"There will be a time…soon." Sirius said. "And it has to do with Leah and Draco."

"You're ok with that?" Remus asked. "I mean…he's Lucius' son for crying out loud!"

"And he hates everything that they do." Sirius said.

"God…if you could see what we did…you would understand why we're fine with this." Sabrina said.

"Well…not completely on my half." Sirius said. "But I'm her dad so I'm allowed to act like that."

"Remus…we love you…and we love Leah." Sabrina said. "No matter how crazy her decisions may be…we need you to support them. Can you do that?"

"I…" Remus said.

"She needs someone on her side, Moony." Sirius said. "It's been too long. She has Hermione and Ginny to confide in with one thing…and Draco is her comfort."

"She's not going to have Harry…or even Ron when the time comes." Sabrina said. "Not for a while. Remus…you've always been there for her…and me. I need you to be there again for her."

"Of course." Remus said. Sabrina and Sirius looked relieved. Sirius hugged him before vanishing. Sabrina hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"By the way, Moony." She said, leaning back again. "All of us…Me, Sirius, Lilly, James…even my parents…we're all rooting for you and Tonks to pull through." Remus looked shocked as Sabrina vanished. Sure…she had said they were watching…but he had no clue they knew about him and Tonks. He became aware of the fact that he had tears running down his face.

Leah groaned and arched her back off the bed. Draco bent down to kiss her neck while he drove into her. Just for the hell of it, he tickled her side and Leah laughed before smacking his hand away. Draco looked down at her with a smile.

"I thought…" Leah said. "That this…was supposed to be…a romantic thing."

"Where's the fun in that?" Draco said. Leah smiled before closing her eyes and moving along with Draco. His pace quickened and soon they both had reached their climax.

"How many times is that now?" Leah asked, once they had caught their breath and were just lying under the covers.

"Lost count." Draco said, lying on his side and looking down at Leah.

"Hmm…me too." Leah said, smiling. "Oh well…happy birthday."

"Thanks." Draco said, leaning down and kissing her.

The next morning, Remus held Leah back in class. Leah wasn't the only one who was curious. Harry, Ron and Hermione asked her if she wanted them to wait for her but Leah shook her head, saying she wasn't sure how long Remus would want to talk so it would be better that they not be later for the next class as well. Draco raised an eyebrow but Leah just smiled at him so he left as well.

"What's up, Remus?" Leah asked.

"Nothing. Just haven't talked in a while and this seems to be the only way to do so." Remus said.

"So what you wanna talk about?" Leah asked, sitting on the desk…in the exact same spot and way Sabrina did the previous night.

"Uh…" Remus said, stuck by the memories of the night before. "Just that…I know we haven't been close for a while." Leah nodded. "I just wanted you to know that I'm there for you and whatever choices you make."

"Really?" Leah asked, looking surprised and relieved.

"Yeah." Remus said.

"What makes you say that?" Leah asked.

"Well…" Remus said. "Let's just say I got a visit." Leah raised an eyebrow. "You're going to be late."

"Oh fuck you're right!" Leah said, jumping off the desk. "Snape is gonna fucking murder me." She ran out of the classroom. She made it to potions just as the bell rang.

"Miss Black, you always seem to just make it." Snape said.

"Yep." Leah said. She went to her seat next to Draco. Snape started the class and soon everyone was busy making potions.

"Have you noticed something with Leah?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

"Umm…what about her?" Hermione asked.

"She's spending lots of time in her dorm." Ron said. Harry looked at them.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"And Malfoy's never really around anymore either." Ron said. "He's mostly in the dorm as well."

"So?" Hermione said, slowly and a little worried.

"You don't see the connection do you." Ron said.

"I think…whatever Leah does is her own business." Hermione said.

"Why would Leah do anything with Malfoy?" Harry asked. "She hates him."

"It was just a suspicion. I wasn't thinking." Ron said.

Leah woke up early about a month and a half later. Something felt different. She eased her way out of Draco's arms and walked into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection and poked different parts of her body. When she poked her stomach she knew something definitely wasn't right.

"Hmm…" Leah muttered. She walked back into Draco's room, found some parchment and left a note.

_Draco,_

_Sorry I won't be here when you wake up. Something came up. It's not life threatening so don't worry. I'll see you later._

_Leah_

She left the note on her pillow before walking through the bathroom into her room and pulling on a black t-shirt and black jeans before brushing her hair, braiding it and pulling on a blue wristband. She walked out of her dorm and through the empty hallways. Her feet were leading her to the hospital wing.

Draco moved his arm and found empty air. He was awake instantly and sitting up. Then he spotted the note and grabbed it quickly.

"Not life threatening?" Draco muttered. He sighed. "She knows me too well."

Leah walked right into the hospital and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door. She walked a minute before the door opened.

"Miss Black. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No I don't but I need you to figure out what's wrong with me." Leah said.

"Are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Leah shook her head before turning around, walking, then sitting on her normal bed. Madam Pomfrey, looking confused, walked over to her.

A few magical tests were done that took about half an hour to do. No matter how fast the test was done…the results still took time.

"What are you excepting?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I don't know." Leah said. "But something's different. I think…" She shook her head. "I just want to make sure." Madam Pomfrey looked at her then nodded.

They got the results…it was exactly what Leah thought. She thanked Madam Pomfrey and asked her not to tell anyone before she headed to the great hall to get some breakfast.

"Well…it's happened." McGonagall said, walking into Dumbledore's office.

"Of course it has." Dumbledore said, looking grave.

"And it's going to die this month isn't it." McGonagall said.

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

"Can't we just…" McGonagall said.

"We don't know how Leah gets alone with Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "She could get kidnapped or she could walk into a trap."

"Leah wouldn't walk into a trap." McGonagall said. Dumbledore didn't say anything.

Leah was fast asleep, snuggled up against Draco in the workroom while he tried figuring out how the TV worked. He gave up and turned it off. He slid his fingers up and down Leah's arm and she moved closer to him. That's when he heard it.

"Guys she might be asleep! She didn't look too well earlier!" Hermione said.

"We have to ask her something." Ron said. Draco's eyes shot wide open. Leah's friends where in the dorm and coming towards the room. Hermione was talking loudly.

"Can't it wait?" Hermione asked. Draco was about to move off the couch when the door opened revealing Hermione, walking backwards, in front of Harry and Ron. The guys stopped dead in the tracks and Hermione spun around. Harry slammed the door which caused Leah to jump and wake up. She looked around, spotted Harry and Ron giving her evil looks, then dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Well that answers that question!" Ron said, loudly. Leah flinched and looked at them. "We thought Parkinson was lying."

"How the fuck would she know?" Draco asked.

"Oh I don't know. I think it has something to do with those!" Harry said, pointing at Leah's neck. Leah looked at the mirror on the wall then turned on Draco.

"You gave me hickies?" She asked.

"I wasn't thinking. Don't yell at me. You're the one that…" Draco said, stopping instantly before he finished his chain of thought.

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron both said.

"Guys…" Leah said.

"Don't 'guys' us!" Ron said. "I can't believe you!"

"You've been with him this whole time!" Harry said, pointing at Draco. "I thought we were your friends!"

"You are my friends!" Leah said.

"Then why would you do this?" Harry asked.

"I…" Leah said.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"I don't…" Leah said.

"HOW FUCKING LONG LEAH!" Harry shouted. Leah flinched. She had never heard Harry this mad at anyone.

"Technically…only this year." Leah said.

"Technically!" Ron said.

"Third year." Leah said.

"YOU WERE WITH HIM WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER!" Harry shouted. Leah backed away from him, looking scared.

"Now hold up one fucking second Potter!" Draco said, stepping around Leah.

"Back off Malfoy." Harry said.

"No bloody way." Draco said. "You can yell and scream at me all you want but there is no way you can do that to Leah and expect me to let you get away with it."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, walking forward. Draco started moving but Leah grabbed him.

"Don't!" She said. Hermione had grabbed hold of both Ron and Harry. They turned on her.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Leah.

"She's known since the Christmas holidays." Leah said. "Draco was at my house and Hermione's parents died so I said she could live with me."

"Does anyone tell us anything anymore?" Harry screamed.

"No because you take everything badly!" Leah screamed back. She tugged hard on Draco's arm before pushing him down onto the couch. "Stay…down." She looked back at Harry and Ron.

"Why?" Ron asked. At least he wasn't yelling. Leah just shrugged and shook her head.

"You've been secretly dating Malfoy for the last four years!" Harry said.

"No I haven't." Leah said.

"You just said that you were!" Harry said.

"She didn't!" Draco said. "All she did was say 'third year'."

"Stay out of this." Harry said.

"Make me!" Draco said, getting up.

"Stay down!" Leah said, pushing Draco back down. "This is bad enough. I don't need you and Harry fighting each other."

"We already are Leah!" Harry said, starting to shout again.

"Well if you'd listen to me for one fucking second then you wouldn't be!" Leah shouted. "God! You never listen."

"If I never listened then I wouldn't be here!" Harry said. "What is this with you and Malfoy, huh?"

"It's…I…" Leah said, looking between Draco and Harry.

"What are you doing? Fucking him?" Harry asked. "You're turning into the bloody Parkinson of Gryffindor!" That was it. Draco was gone from the couch and had jumped at Harry. Hermione's hold on Ron increased as he tried to help Harry.

"Leah do something!" Hermione said.

"Fine!" Leah said. She took out her wand and pointed it at Ron. "Ron I'm really sorry about this but…petrificus totalus!" Ron went completely stiff and Hermione dragged him over against a wall. She ran over next to Leah as they watched Harry and Draco fighting. Harry took out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" His wand, plus Draco's flew into Leah's hand, also throwing both guys away from each other. Leah wasn't sure which one she should go to so she just stood with Hermione. Both guys stood up, Hermione unfroze Ron.

"Leah." Harry said. Leah took a step back, away from him. She was becoming afraid of her own friend. That's when she remembered.

"_I believe that a bigger break in friendship would be having to choose between your friend and someone or something else." Dumbledore said. "Unable to choose, your friend would just walk away."_

This was it. She had to choose…but she couldn't.

"Leah this is messed…even for you." Harry said. "Dating Zambini was bad enough but Malfoy?"

"What do you want me to do, Harry?" Leah asked.

"Pick." Harry said.

"What?" Leah and Hermione both said.

"You can't ask me to choose between you guys." Leah said, waving her hand between Harry and Draco.

"I just did." Harry said.

"I can't do that." Leah said, she was on the verge of tears now. Why did her damn prophecy have to come true?

"Don't think crying is going to change anything!" Harry said.

"I'm not!" Leah said. "Why such a sudden interest in my life, huh? You wouldn't have cared at the beginning of the year."

"Well look where we are…the end of the year!" Harry said. "You can't choose?"

"No!" Leah said.

"Fine…then I'll do it for you!" Harry said. He turned and left. Ron followed him, giving both Leah and Draco evil looks. Leah broke down and fell to her knees, crying. Draco was at her side instantly with his arms around her.

"I'll try talking to them." Hermione said. Draco just nodded and Hermione left. He wasn't sure how long he and Leah were on the floor but he was pretty sure that, even though she stopped crying eventually, she didn't fall asleep. Draco looked around the damage of the room caused by his and Harry's fight. He had a few cuts and a black eye from that fight. Harry got the worse though. He wasn't expecting it so Draco broke his glasses and gave him a black eye. He was probably in the hospital wing now getting glass pieces out of his face.

"I'm sorry." Leah muttered. Draco looked down at her. She wasn't looking at him.

"Sorry for what?" Draco asked.

"Everything." Leah said. Draco just hugged her tighter and muttered things to her.

So much for telling him about the baby.

* * *

Wow…long chapter. 13 pages. I told you there would be a lot in here. 


	46. More Pain

**More Pain**

Ok I'm thinking that I'm going to make this a sad chapter. I gotta get a lot of stuff in the next few chapters because I'm only allowing myself 50 chapters.

* * *

Draco was shocked. He was more then shocked. Sure, Harry and Ron now hated Leah but to do this during a quidditch match? It was all he could do to stop himself from summoning his broom and flying into the game. That…and the fact that he was with Hermione and she had her hand firmly on his shoulder. It surprised him that Harry wasn't mad at Hermione and that Ron hadn't broken up with her.

"Harry Potter seems to have spotted the snitch!" Hermione said. Draco sighed in relief. This game was going to be over soon. It only lasted about forty minutes but it was still bad. There were so many times after Hufflepuff had failed in scoring that Ron could have thrown the quaffle to Leah but he didn't. Harry was worse. He kept making it so that it wasn't possible for the other chasers to pass the quaffle to Leah. It was an amazement that he even saw the damned snitch.

"Finally." Draco said, once Harry caught the snitch. Leah looked more then relieved as she went to the ground and all but ran to the change room while the rest of the team met in the middle of the pitch. They had won the quidditch cup. Draco and Hermione practically ran down to wait once the rest of the team went into the change room.

"I'm surprised we even won!" Ginny said. "What is with you Harry?"

"Ginny." Leah said, pulling her shirt on as quickly as possible.

"Nothing's with me." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it." Leah said.

"The only thing with anyone is Malfoy with Leah." Ron said. Leah brushed her hair, ignoring Ron as best she could.

"Can't you stop?" Ginny asked. "You guys were fine with Blaise."

"Blaise didn't spend six years tormenting us." Ron said. Leah stood up, grabbed her bag and left. "Bet she's gonna go…" SMACK! Ginny had slapped Ron in the face.

"SHE'S YOUR FRIEND!" Ginny Shouted. "I CAN SORTA UNDERSTAND HARRY BEING MAD BUT YOU AND LEAH HAVE BEEN FRIENDS ALL YOUR LIVES!" She grabbed her back and stormed out, grabbed Hermione and headed to the castle.

"I can curse them you know." Draco said, running his hands up and down Leah's arms. They were sitting against a tree by the lake. Or more…Draco was sitting against the tree and Leah was sitting against him.

"Don't bother." Leah said. Ever since the fight a week ago, Leah had been depressed. Draco tried a lot of things to help her but none worked. Hermione and Ginny tried things as well…nothing worked.

"They deserve it." Draco said. He wrapped his arms around Leah and rested his chin on her shoulder, watching as people came in and out of the castle. "They deserve to die slowly and painfully." Leah stiffened. "Joking."

"Don't." Leah said.

"Why?" Draco asked. "You know they deserve something bad." Leah sighed and leaned back against Draco. "Baby, they're your friends. It's only been a week. As much as I hate to admit it…you'll probably be friendly again by the time the month is over."

"I doubt it." Leah said. "But thanks for trying." She turned slightly and kissed Draco softly. "I'm going to talk to Remus ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you in our dorm alright." Draco said. Leah nodded and kissed him again before getting up and heading into the castle.

She walked into the DADA classroom and wasn't surprised to see Remus sitting and probably grading papers.

"Hey." Leah said. Remus looked up and smiled. Leah looked at him curiously.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Remus said. Leah raised an eyebrow. "I heard about what happened."

"Harry's side of it probably." Leah muttered.

"Yes." Remus said. "And then he got mad at me."

"Why?" Leah asked, tilting her head and sitting down.

"Because I said I was on your side." Remus said. "Always have been and always will be." He leaned forward and put his hand on Leah's shoulder. "Nothing is going to change that." Leah smiled slightly. She was happy.

"Thanks." Leah said. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

They talked for a little longer before Leah went up to her dorm. She went to the workroom and sat on a bean bag chair. She watched the TV.

_Come to me…_

Leah jumped and looked around, expecting to see Voldemort standing somewhere for she had just heard his voice. The TV was still making noises…and she could hear that…but she could also hear Voldemort.

_Come to me…_

Leah stood up and left the workroom. She was halfway across the common room when Draco came in. He stopped and looked at her before looking a little guilty because of the fact that he had a cut on his forehead and a black eye again.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"Potter and Weasley." Draco said. Leah tilted her head. "I didn't do anything. All I did was walk past them I swear. Then they just jumped at him. If it wasn't for Ginny walking by and doing something then I would look worse then I do now."

"That's debatable." Leah said. She led Draco to the couch in the common room and sat him down before going into the kitchen and getting some ice. When she got back she sat down next to him and put the ice on his eye.

"OW!" Draco said, jumping back.

"You wuss." Leah said.

"This eye is black enough." Draco said.

"Aww…did little ol' me hurt the big bad Draco Malfoy?" Leah teased. Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry honey." Draco moved back to where he was and Leah, gently, replaced the ice pack. After a few minutes of silence, Draco removed the ice pack and put his hand on Leah's cheek. She leaned against it.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Leah asked.

"That look on your face." Draco said. "That distracted look." Leah stood up. Draco stood as well. Leah looked at him.

_Come to me…NOW!_

She flinched and Draco stepped closer to her.

"Bloody hell." Leah said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I…" Leah said. She looked up and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Draco asked.

"This." Leah said, before punching Draco in the head so hard that he was knocked unconscious. She knew he would follow her and this was the only way she could think of at the moment that would make him not follow after her for a while. She looked up. "I'm coming."

Hermione and Ginny sat in a corner of the Gryffindor Common room at the other end of it from Harry and Ron. Both girls looked so angry that the guys stayed away from them. Ginny had told Hermione what happened and both girls shunned the guys.

The Fat Lady portrait swung open and McGonagall walked in. Everyone in the common room turned to look at her as she walked over to Hermione and Ginny.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, have you two seen Miss Black?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Hermione said slowly. "We haven't seen her since the game. Why?"

"Because Mr. Malfoy has come to my office in a panic." McGonagall said. Hermione and Ginny gave each other scared looks before jumping up and running out of the common room to find Draco around the corner.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Draco said. "I told her about what happened, she puts ice on my eye, then jumps up and hits me in the head. When I woke up, she was gone."

"She knocked you out?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. "That doesn't seem like something she would do." Harry and Ron appeared around the corner followed by McGonagall asked.

"Something's not right." Ginny said. "You don't think Voldemort found out…"

"He couldn't have." Hermione said. "You and me are the only ones that know."

"I know but…" Ginny said.

"There's no way." Hermione said.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Both girls said.

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I got an idea." Draco said.

"Oh yeah? What would that involve?" Harry asked.

"Shut up Potter! The only reason I'm not cursing you at this moment is because of Leah." Draco said.

"What's your idea?" Ginny asked.

"Go undercover." Draco said.

Leah walked down a stone hall. She wasn't sure where she was. All she did was get off school grounds then apparate. This is where that brought her. Her footsteps echoed and Leah shivered. She knew what she had just done…walked into a trap. A trap she couldn't get out of. Her hand rested on her stomach for a second and she hoped nothing bad would happen to her baby.

"Here was me thinking you were the smart one in the family." Lucius Malfoy stepped out in front of Leah. Leah's instant reaction was the growl at him…and she did. "Well, well, well. You are very much like your father aren't you?"

"Why did Voldemort…" Leah started.

"Don't speak the Dark Lord's name." Lucius said. Leah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "He's expecting you."

"Why? He's not gonna let you kill me?" Leah asked.

"He doesn't want YOU dead." Lucius said. "Yet." Leah's hand went subconsciously to her stomach again before she dropped both of them. Lucius turned and walked away. Leah hesitated for a second before following. Their footsteps echoed loudly through the hall.

"What is with bad guys and the creepy places?" Leah muttered. They continued walking until Lucius stopped in front of a black door. He turned back to face Leah.

"The Dark Lord awaits." Lucius said. Leah was glad she wasn't shaking or showing any signs of fear. She walked through the door into a pitch black room.

Draco threw on his cloak and walked into the building. There were Death Eaters all over the place. He found Snape and made his way to him. Little did he know that Harry, under his invisibility cloak, was right behind him.

"You look worried." Snape muttered softly to Draco.

"I am." Draco said.

"Why?" Snape asked, looking at Draco.

"Leah's umm…missing." Draco said. Snape went stiff. Draco didn't have time to think about why Snape suddenly seemed so fearful. "I have no clue where she is but I have a bad feeling she's…"

"Here somewhere." Snape finished for him. Harry looked at the two of them, confused. "Try asking the others but don't make it sound like you're worried. I'll try finding her." This shocked Harry. Next to himself, Snape hated Leah the most. All because of their parents. Why was Snape so fearful? Snape rushed off faster then Harry could follow so he stuck with Draco.

Leah stood in the middle of the empty room, blinking. The lights had suddenly come on and her eyes hadn't adjusted yet.

"So good to know that someone in your family has obedience." Voldemort said from right behind Leah. She didn't move but she did go stiff. His hands were on her shoulders. "Now…do you have any idea of why I feel you are such a threat to me?"

"Because I am…was…Harry's friend." Leah said.

"Was?" Voldemort said smoothly, removing his hands and moving to stand in front of Leah. She shook her hair back and stared at him. "No…you're still a threat, Miss Black. Now why would that be?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Leah asked, trying to move but finding her feet stuck.

"If I knew…I wouldn't be asking." Voldemort said. He started walking around Leah. She only turned her head slightly to watch him. He stopped in front of her again and looked at her. Leah flinched when he suddenly his hand on her stomach. "Oh…what have you done?"

"I swear to god if you…" Leah said but something stopped her.

"What are you going to do, Miss Black?" Voldemort asked. He removed his hand. Leah suddenly doubled over, her arms around her stomach. She fell to her knees and looked up at Voldemort, pain on her face.

"What did you do?" Leah said.

"Never…never will you get to be happy." Voldemort said.

"Why?" Leah asked, not referring to his statement but more to what he had done.

"Why not?" Voldemort said. Leah remembered this suddenly. Her eyes widened. "No one does to me what you have done. I'm just repaying the favour. Of course…you only hurt…where I killed." Leah groaned as another shot of pain went through her. She could feel it…everything the baby felt. She closed her eyes and could see it….withering around, trying to escape it's attacker's hands.

Draco had gone into an empty room right on time. He suddenly felt pain although he wasn't sure why.

"What the hell?" Draco muttered, leaning against the wall. The door opened and closed and Draco looked over to see no one. "Alright Potter what the…" He bent over as another bit of pain attacked.

"How do you know? And what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked, pulling off the Invisibility cloak.

"Leah has one so I figured you had one." Draco muttered. "And I don't know what's wrong with me." He closed his eyes and was shocked by what he saw.

Leah cried out from the pain. Tears ran down her face. To add insult to injury, Voldemort was laughing and saying stuff. Leah made a noise as, behind her closed eyes, she watched as her baby finally stopped struggling and just seemed to disappear. She looked up, sadness and anger in her eyes now.

"You killed my baby." Leah muttered darkly. Voldemort was going to say something but at that moment the door opened. Leah didn't turn to see who it was as she heard quick footsteps walk into the room.

* * *

Ok this is shorter then the other but I realized I only need like two chapters with them back at the school after this. 


	47. Snape's Promise

**Snape's Promise**

Bye, bye to Snape in this chapter. I'm sorry about getting rid of the baby but you will understand…later.

* * *

"Ah…Severus." Voldemort said. Leah looked up to see Snape standing beside her. "Show you're true loyalties."

"Very well." Snape said. He pulled out his wand…and pointed it at Voldemort. He said a spell and Voldemort was blasted backwards.

"What…" Leah said.

"Come!" Snape said, helping Leah up. As soon as she got to her feet she felt pain again and almost fell over. Snape picked her up and ran out of the room. He carried her down different halls (Where did they all come from?) and into another room where he closed the door and put Leah down. "What happened?"

"What are you doing?" Leah asked.

"My question first." Snape said. Leah told him. "You were…" She nodded. Snape sighed.

"Now my question." Leah said.

"I promised." Snape said.

"Promised? Promised who?" Leah asked.

"You're mother." Snape said.

"Before she died?" Leah asked.

"No…last week." Snape said. Leah looked confused. Snape sighed then locked the door before returning to Leah and telling her.

_**Flash Back**_

**Snape walked into his office and sat at his desk. Things were getting tough and he was ready to snap.**

"**You know this place freaks me out." Snape jumped and the papers he had scattered all over the place. Sabrina, fifteen year old Sabrina, had appeared in front of the door and walking towards the desk, looking around.**

"**What…" Snape said.**

"**Chill Sniv…uh…Snape." Sabrina said. "I just…I want you to do something for me."**

"**Why should I do something for you?" Snape asked.**

"**Because it's important for me…us…the Order." Sabrina said. "Please Severus. I'm sorry for everything me and the boys did when we were at school. But Leah has to stay safe."**

"**Why?" Snape asked.**

"**She plays a key part in most of you guys' futures." Sabrina said. "Severus…if ever you liked me in any way…can you please help me." There was a long silence where Snape studied Sabrina's desperate face.**

"**Yes…I'll help." Snape said. Sabrina looked relieved.**

"**In a week…there's going to be a big problem where the Death Eaters go." She said. "Promise me you'll be there and protect her."**

"**I…" Snape said. "I promise."**

"**Thank you so much Severus." Sabrina said. "And I really am so sorry for the way I treated you." She disappeared.**

_**Present**_

"She'll visit you…but she won't even bother to visit her own daughter?" Leah said. Snape shushed her and went back to the door. Leah watched him.

"We have to get out of here." Snape said. Leah tried standing and bit her lip against the pain. Snape grabbed her arm and put it over his shoulders. Leah was surprised. This wasn't the Severus Snape she knew. "Are you ready?"

"Umm…" Leah said. "As ready as I'm gonna be." She looked down and realized that she was pretty much covered in blood. She took a deep breath to stop herself from crying again over the loss.

"Let's go." Snape said, opening the door. They slipped out and hurried down the hall. Snape grabbed a cloak from a hook and handed it to Leah. "Put this on. It might keep you safer." Leah made a face but pulled on the cloak anyways, pulled the hood up and tucked her hair in.

Draco looked at Harry. The last few minutes had been silent, both of them waiting to see if Draco was going to get hurt again.

"Leah's here." Draco said. "She was in some room with Voldemort and he was doing something to her."

"We have to find her." Harry said, sounding worried.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked.

"She's my friend!" Harry said.

"That you attacked emotionally just because of me." Draco said. Harry fell silent. Draco sighed. "Put that cloak on then and we'll find her. Hopefully Snape has done that already."

"There!" A Death Eater shouted. Snape swore and tugged Leah. She managed to stay standing and half run even though the pain was excruciating.

"This way." Snape said. Leah shook her head and tugged him down another hall. He didn't object. They went around another corner and Leah got knocked over. Leah bit her lip quickly to stop from making too much noise but there was another yelp of pain. Next second Draco had run around the corner and tripped over something.

"Harry!" Leah hissed. "What in the bloodiest of hells are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Harry's voice came.

"Potter you will be in a great deal of trouble when we return to the school." Snape said, helping Leah up. She groaned and leaned against the wall.

"There was a noise down here." A Death Eater said.

"Everyone look everywhere!" Voldemort said.

"Fuck!" Draco said. He stood up. "You standing Potter?"

"Yeah." Harry's voice came.

"Right then." Draco said. "Come on." He helped Snape with Leah and they all ran down numerous halls.

"Guys…wait…stop!" Leah said. "Stop. This is hurting like a bitch! For god's sake STOP!" Draco flung open a door and they all hurried in. Once the door was closed Leah collapsed onto the floor and Harry pulled off his cloak. All three guys stood a few paces away from Leah even though it looked obviously that Draco was fighting against himself and Harry was having an inner battle on what to do.

"We can't stay long." Snape said. He took out his wand and moved to the door. Draco and Harry took out their wands as well.

"I know we can't stay long." Leah said. "But I can't keep running like this when I have enough pain as it is!"

"What happened?" Draco and Harry asked at the same time. Leah didn't answer.

"They don't know." Snape said, looking at Leah. It was partially a question so Leah nodded.

"Know what? What is everyone keeping from us?" Draco asked.

"Everyone?" Leah asked.

"Hermione and Ginny." Draco said.

"They were talking about something." Harry said.

"This isn't they same thing." Leah said. "They know something completely different."

"What is with you and keeping secrets?" Harry asked.

"Shhh!" Snape said, sparing Leah from answering.

"I know you're around here." Voldemort's smooth voice called. "I saw the blood and I know it as well. You can never hide from me." His voice was getting closer. "Shall I tell you how your mother died?"

Draco looked at Leah before dropping next to her and covering her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't make any noises

"It was all very brave and quite the show." Voldemort said. "She put up quite the fight I must say." His voice was practically right outside the door now. "Except she never hid. She faced her death straight on. She knew she was going to die on that little mission Dumbledore sent her on. Do you know what the mission was?" Snape backed away from the door.

Leah poked Harry to get his attention before pushing Draco's hand off her mouth. She mouthed to Harry 'cloak'. He seemed to understand because he threw his invisibility cloak on and vanished. Draco nudged Leah and pointed across the room to another door before pulling her up, replacing his hand over her mouth. They slowly and quietly headed towards the door while Snape stayed at the other one, ready for an attack. Voldemort wasn't talking anymore…at least not to Leah. Draco opened the door just as the other one was blasted open. Leah blindly grabbed at Harry and caught his shoulder before pushing him into the next room then following. Draco made it through and shut the door just as Voldemort began speaking again.

"Where is she Severus?" He asked.

"Out of your grasp." Snape said.

"Why do you protect her so? When her family made a fool of you." Voldemort said.

"I made a promise." Snape said.

"A promise that has obviously cost you your life." Voldemort said. Leah opened the door slightly and looked out into the other room. Snape was standing in the middle of the room with Voldemort and four others facing him. Leah wished that she had told Snape about herself and that he had asked for protection…but then she realized he wouldn't have done that.

"Where do you think you will go Severus?" Bellatrix asked. "Heaven or hell?"

"Anywhere is better then being around you." Snape said.

"Enough is enough." Voldemort said. "You betrayed me. And no one…betrays…Lord Voldemort." He raised his wand and a flash of green light erupted from it. Thankfully there was so much noise that Leah's scream went unnoticed. Draco pulled her away from the door. "Keep looking!" There was rushed footsteps then the door slamming. Leah got out of Draco's hold and returned to the other room. She stopped then fell, Draco caught her.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd actually be sad that Snape was…" Harry said. Leah closed her eyes tightly.

"Leah?" Draco said. He lowered her to the ground and kneeled behind her to keep support.

"Oh god…not again." Leah muttered. "Not again."

"What?" Draco asked. "What not again?"

"He died…because of me." Leah said. "Snape died to protect me." She groaned squeezed her wrist with the band on it. "Where's a fucking knife when you need one."

"No!" Draco said, grabbing both of Leah's hands and holding them apart from each other. "No bloody way in hell am I letting you do that. No more you hear!"

"Let go!" Leah said.

"No." Draco said. "I've kept your secret for you but I'm not letting you carry any of it out."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, pulling off his cloak.

"Tell him." Draco said.

"No." Leah said.

"Tell him or I will!" Draco said.

"FINE!" Leah said. She yanked her hands out of Draco's grasp and practically ripped off the wristband. Everyone was silent. Leah's eyes stayed on Snape's body.

"When…" Harry said, finally.

"After dad died." Leah muttered. "I told you I changed more then you would ever know." There was another silence.

"We have to get out of here." Draco said.

"What about…" Leah said, looking at Snape's body.

"We can't take him with us." Harry said.

"We have to!" Leah said. "We owe him that much! I owe him that much."

"Potter…can I talk to you?" Draco said. Harry just nodded and followed Draco away from Leah. "I need you to put aside any problems you have with me or Leah and get her out of here safely. If you have to stun her and carry her then do so but she has to get out of here."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I'm gonna cause a distraction." Draco said. "Listen…go down the hall, turn left three times then right. There's a door that will lead you outside. From there you can apparate back to Hogsmeade." Harry looked like he was going to say something. "Just do it."

"Ok." Harry said. They returned to Leah. "Come on Le. Up you get." He helped her stand up while Draco went to the door.

"Ok…coast is clear." Draco said. "Go."

"What about…" Leah said.

"I got him. Get out of here!" Draco said. Harry covered himself and Leah with the cloak and jogged out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Leah whispered as Harry led her down hallways.

"Out." Harry said. He pushed open a door and they were outside. "You good to Apparate?"

"Uh…yeah." Leah said. She flipped the cloak off of herself and then disappeared.

"The least she could do was wait." Harry muttered. He apparated as well.

Once Leah reappeared into Hogsmeade she instantly fell over. Harry appeared next second, looked around, spotted her, then helped her up.

"Come on. We gotta get up to the school." Harry said.

"Well…looks like you're getting help with that." Leah said. She nodded up at the school. The sun was rising and they could see the obvious shape of Hagrid running towards the village with five other people behind him. Leah sighed and the next thing she knew, everything was black.

* * *

Short chapter. Draco learns pretty much everything…else…there is to learn about Leah. And she hasn't exactly made up with Harry because she doesn't see him again for a while…even on the train. 


	48. Truth

**Truth**

Ok so Draco's gonna learn things.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy! You cannot come in here this late!" Madam Pomfrey said. Leah groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to fall asleep again. 

"Is she ok at least?" Draco said. Leah opened her eyes and tried to get them in focus.

"She's been unconscious ever since the headmaster brought her in." Madam Pomfrey said. "Although I expect she will be quite upset when she wakes up."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Draco shrugged and shook his head. "Why…she was pregnant." Draco froze. Leah sat up quickly then fell back, holding her head. "Miss Black! How many times must you do that before you realize that it's going to give you a head ache?" She headed over to the bed. Draco stayed where he was.

"I'm fine…I'm fine!" Leah said. "I gotta talk to him alone though…"

"Oh…" Madam Pomfrey said. She rushed into her office. Draco slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Leah looked at her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked, finally.

"I was going to…but after that fight with Harry…" Leah said, but died off.

"And now it's…" Draco said. Leah nodded. "Voldemort…" Leah nodded again. He sighed. "God." He dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry." Leah said.

"He did it on purpose." Draco said. Leah looked at him. "Voldemort…he called you didn't he." Leah nodded after a minute. Draco made a noise and stood up. "God! Do you know you could have died! I cared that the baby died but not as much as I'd have cared if you had died! Bloody hell Leah!" Leah looked down again. Draco stood at the head of the bed and tilted Leah's head up with his finger tips. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up, after you knocked me out, and found that you weren't there?" His voice had softened again.

"I can imagine." Leah said. She looked at Draco's silver eyes then sighed. "There's something else I should tell you." Draco sat down again. "I'm telling you because I hope that you will ask because I think that, somehow, maybe the Death Eaters and Voldemort are getting suspicious."

"Ask what?" Draco asked, looking worried.

"The thing that Hermione and Ginny know about me…" Leah said. She took a deep breath. "It's that…I'm…in simple terms…a protector. I'm bond to those who ask me for protection but they have to ask me directly. Even if they ask and don't know about it."

"So all someone has to do is ask you to protect them and you will?" Draco asked.

"I have to." Leah said. "For up until the time where they say they don't need me to anymore. Anyone, and I mean anyone, can ask me. Even Voldemort. Hermione and Ginny are kinda like my secret keepers. Keeping this secret…well…a secret…it puts them in danger."

"So you're telling me this because you want me to ask you for protection?" Draco asked. Leah nodded. Draco sighed and this time he was the one to look down. "What happens if I do."

"Then I get bond to you. If you are in any danger, then I will feel it and feel the urge to be there and protect you." Leah said. "I will feel a glimmer of whatever pain or danger you feel. Well actually…I don't know what I'll feel."

"I won't do it." Draco said, looking up. "You have no clue what it'll do to you. I'm not putting you in danger like that."

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Leah said.

"And I don't want you to get even more hurt then you already are!" Draco said. "For god's sake Leah! First your grandma dies, then your father, then your grandpa, then your mom…and now the baby!"

"I don't want you to die! That's why I'm doing this!" Leah said. "Everyone else is dying and I wouldn't be able to stand it if you did as well!" They were quiet for a while.

"I'll think about it." Draco said. Leah just nodded. Draco left to give her rest. He knew she was going to ask about Snape and he didn't want feel like talking about it yet.

After a week Leah was let out of the hospital wing on the day that Dumbledore had planned for Snape's funeral. She was glad that Draco had somehow managed to get the body out of…wherever it was they were. She found Draco almost instantly outside and they sat down at the front. Leah's head was on his shoulder because she was still feeling bad.

It was like her grandfather's funeral, except with less crying. No one was happy that Snape was dead, even if they did hate him. Even the Gryffindors were sorta sad that Snape had died. Only Leah, Draco, Harry and Dumbledore knew what happened but everyone had mixed ideas. All involving Voldemort delivering the final blow.

"Leah!" Hermione called, once it was over. Leah turned and watched as Hermione and Ginny ran towards her and Draco. "Are you ok? Harry told us…some stuff. And we joined Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagall in coming down to the village to get you two."

"I'm fine." Leah said.

"Does…" Ginny said, looking at Draco.

"He knows everything." Leah said. Ginny and Hermione both nodded. Draco left the girls alone and the three of them sat by the lake with their feet dipped into the water. Leah told them everything that had happened.

"So you were pregnant and didn't tell anyone?" Hermione asked. Leah nodded. "Oh my god." She wrapped her arms around Leah in a hug and Leah was grateful for it. "Have you seen Harry since?"

"No." Leah said. "I've been in the hospital wing the last week." Hermione and Ginny just nodded and the topic was changed to what Hermione and Leah were going to do after June.

"I'm thinking of cutting out of the music business." Leah said. "I'll still write songs but maybe I'll get different witch bands to play them."

"Or you could do some part time." Ginny said. "I don't think the songs will sound as good with someone else singing them." Leah just shrugged. "What about you Hermione."

"I'm thinking of helping the order out." Hermione said. She shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's what Harry and Ron are doing." Ginny said.

"I might come back here and teach." Leah said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…teach DADA properly so that the kids that come here know how to protect themselves if they run into Death Eaters." Leah said. "Or, if Remus is still here, then I might just start up some kind of club."

"Like the Dueling Club." Hermione said. Leah laughed, remembering back to their second year when Lockhart made the dueling club. It was the stupidest thing in the world for it only lasted one day and Lockhart was an idiot.

"God…I have to come back some time. I just can't imagine life without this place." Leah said.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said. "I wonder who's going to teach Potions now."

"My bet is Slughorn." Leah said.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"The guy who taught potions back when our mums were here." Leah said.

(((AN: If that's not actually his name then someone please correct me!)))

"Would he still be up to doing it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Dumbledore will have to persuade him somehow." Leah said. "And he has favourites. My mom, Lilly, a few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were part of the Slug Club or something. Top students in his classes. He's also supposed to be somewhat insane." The other two giggled.

Leah got up to her dorm late. She had gone to the Great Hall with Ginny and Hermione….Harry and Ron weren't there. Then she and the girls visited Hagrid and Leah told her story to him…well…the baby part anyways.

By the time she got to the dorm, it was to find all the lights out. She made them go on dimly and found the common room, kitchen and workroom empty. She slowly climbed the stairs. Draco wasn't in his room. She went into her own room and found him, fast asleep, on the bed. Leah figured he slept in her room while she was in the hospital wing because Draco's room was clean, where as her room was slightly messy. She closed the door loudly and Draco jumped before sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey." Leah said.

"Hey." Draco said. Leah stayed by the door, not really sure what to do. Draco yawned before raising his hand and motioning for Leah to join him. "Come on…it's late. And I know you're tired." Leah walked over to the bed and knelt on it next to Draco. He looked at her. Leah put her hand on Draco's cheek before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back softly. Leah pulled away with a small smile. "Sleep time. Under the covers."

"Am I child now?" Leah asked.

"Yes." Draco said, climbing out of the bed and standing next to it. Leah just rolled her eyes but got under the covers. "Night."

"You're leaving?" Leah asked, sitting up.

"Maybe." Draco said. Leah whined and pouted. Draco laughed, pulled off his shirt, then got back into the bed next to Leah before pulling her close to him. She snuggled up to his with her hand on his chest.

At the hospital wing, Leah had been giving a potion for dreamless sleep. This was the first time she'd sleep and have dreams, but she wasn't too worried about what the dreams would be.

"Hey Leah." Draco said. Leah made a noise to let him know he was listen. "Can you sing something?"

"Like what?" Leah asked.

"Anything." Draco said. Leah thought and then smiled and started singing softly.

Red and yellow and pink and green,  
Purple and orange and blue,  
I can sing a rainbow,  
Sing a rainbow,  
Sing a rainbow too

Listen with your eyes,  
Listen with your ears,  
And sing everything you see

I can sing a….

She never finished because she fell asleep.

_**Leah looked around before her eyes fell on a door that just opened at the other end of the room she was in. People were coming out of it. First was James, then Lilly, then grandma, then Sirius, then grandpa, then Sabrina…holding something. Leah gasped when she realized that this was the order that they had died in, and that Sabrina was carrying the baby. They all walked over to Leah with smiles and Leah smiled back.**_

"_**We'll keep her safe sweetie." Sabrina said.**_

"_**Her?" Leah asked.**_

"_**Your daughter." Sabrina said. "Until you're ready." Leah looked confused.**_

"_**You should have seen Snape when he showed up." Sirius said. "He was confused…it was funny."**_

"_**Be nice." Grandma said. "You too James."**_

"_**Hey, we've been nice." James said. Leah just rolled her eyes. "So…how's things?"**_

"**_Well…confusing." Leah said. Sabrina had handed the baby over to her and now she was looking down at the face of her would-be daughter. "Namely with the thought of, what I'm going to do after school."_**

"_**You could always work at the ministry." Grandpa said.**_

"_**No thanks. I don't want to be that close to Percy." Leah said. "He's still minister and getting cockier by the day. I feel like slapping him very hard."**_

"_**Whatever you chose…we'll be happy." Sirius said. "So long as you don't chose being a Death Eater."**_

"_**Ew!" Leah said.**_

"_**Speaking of." Lilly said, slowly. "What about Draco?"**_

"_**What about him?" Leah asked.**_

"_**We're just worried about him." Sabrina said. "None of the Death Eaters, so far as we know, have any suspicions about him. But there's still need to worry. They all think he's doing the job that Voldemort assigned to him."**_

"_**Which was get close to you." Sirius said.**_

"_**Which, by the way, he's not doing for Voldemort." James said. "He really is in love with you."**_

"_**Just…tell him to be careful." Sabrina said. Leah nodded.**_

She slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night. Draco woke up first and slipped out of the bed before going downstairs and into the kitchen. He jumped when there was a pop and Dobby appeared standing on the table. Dobby screeched but Draco slapped his hand over the elf's mouth.

"Shhh!" he said. "Leah's asleep! No screaming." Dobby nodded and Draco released him. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Dobby has come to visit Leah Black." Dobby said. "Dobby likes her and wants to wish her well. He brought flowers." He pulled out five flowers, each of a different colour, and seemed to change colour every few seconds.

"Who doesn't like her?" Draco muttered, smiling.

"Kreature does not like her." Dobby said. "But Dobby and Kreature have obeyed her and have stayed away from each other." He nodded his head.

"Oh. Ok." Draco said. "Well…I was gonna make her breakfast…" Dobby looked surprised. "What?"

"Nothing." Dobby said, quickly. He looked like he was expecting Draco to hit him or something.

"Oh." Draco said, suddenly remembering. "Look, I'm not gonna hit you or whatever you're expecting me to do."

"You…aren't?" Dobby asked. Draco shook his head and turned around to start cooking. Dobby jumped off the table and walked slowly over to him. "Do you want help?"

"Umm…sure." Draco said. "Just…put the flowers in a vase first." Dobby nodded and found a vase, put some water in it, then dropped the flowers into it before helping Draco cook up breakfast.

Once the meal was done, Dobby ran ahead of Draco up the stairs and opened the door. Draco thanked him and Dobby, truly surprised by the niceness that his former owner was displaying, went very red and said he had to be back in the kitchens. Dobby vanished with a pop. Draco walked into the room and put the tray of food down on the bedside table before looking at Leah. She was fast asleep and looked peaceful. A bit of his old self came out and he started shaking her with a smirk on his face.

"I dun wanna go to school." Leah mumbled, waving her hand at Draco.

"Come on!" Draco said. "You're already at school. Time for food."

"Dun want food." Leah said.

"You're awake!" Draco said.

"No I'm not." Leah said, her eyes still closed.

"Are too!" Draco said.

"Are not!" Leah said.

"Are too!" Draco said.

"Are too!" Leah said.

"Are No…HEY!" Draco said. Leah laughed and rolled onto her back, opening her eyes. "Quit doing that."

"I've only done it five times." Leah said. She sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "So what ya bring for food?"

"A whole lot of breakfast stuff." Draco said, nodding at the tray on the table. While Leah was looking over the food he suddenly noticed how pale she was. Last night be couldn't tell because it was dark and he hadn't been paying attention much this morning. "You ok?"

"Yeah why?" Leah asked, looking up.

"You don't look ok." Draco said. Leah looked away from him. "Hey…" Draco grabbed her chin gently and turned her head to face him. "What's wrong?"

"It still hurts." Leah said quietly.

"Didn't expect it not to." Draco said. He thought for a while. "I got an idea. Eat your breakfast." He put the tray in front of Leah then went through the door leading to the bathroom. Leah wondered what his idea was but she sat and ate the breakfast anyways. By the time she was done, Draco had returned. "Done?"

"Yep." Leah said.

"Ok…come with me." Draco said. He took the tray off the bed and Leah pushed the covers off and slid out of the bed.

Draco had done to the bathroom, what Leah had done to his room on his birthday. There were candles around the whole room, the tub was filled with very nice smelling bubbles.

"Surprise." Draco said. "I figured you needed someway to relax…and what better way then a nice bath." Leah sighed and smiled. She should have know he would do something like this

"Ok...tell me your biggest secret." Leah said. They were sitting in the tub with Leah leaning back against Draco. She was playing with the bubbles as well.

"My biggest secret..." Draco said. "There's a lot of them. I'm trying to think of one you don't already know." Leah smirked. "Ummm...ok...when I was seven, my mom signed me up for dancing lessons."

"Seriously?" Leah asked, turning slightly to look at him. Draco nodded. "Man...that sucks."

"Ok you're turn." Draco said.

"Up until last week, the biggest secret was the baby and the protector thing." Leah said. "You know both of those." They were quiet for a while. They could hear the doorbell ring and looked at each other.

"Oh right!" Draco said, hitting himself on the forehead. "I was supposed to meet Blaise and the others." Leah giggled.

"Go." She said.

"You sure?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Totally." Leah said, nodding. "I'm not keeping you from your friends. I could always hang with Mione and Gin." Draco still seemed hesitant. "I'm fine...Madam Pomfrey healed me up properly so I have no major pain...still that sence of lose but it's always gonna be there. You need guy time. Get lost!" She moved away from Draco and watched as he finally got out of the tub, got dressed, then left. Leah stayed in the tub for a while longer before getting out and getting dressed. She sat in the workroom, playing different songs on the piano. When someone did visit, Leah was surprised to find Luna and Neville standing on the other side of the statue door. She hadn't really talked to either of them all year. She hung out with them at the club in Hogsmeade. They found Hermione and Ginny there and eventually Neville drifted away once the girls started talking about girl things. Luna had gone down in the Looniness quite a bit. It was partically good but at the same time bad because it semi ruined Luna's uniqueness.

"She looks ok." Blaise said, watching Leah dance with Ginny and Hermion. "I mean...she doesn't look like she's sickbut she doesn't look like she used to. Did that make any sense?"

"Sorta." Draco said. They were sitting at the bar of the club.

"She looks paler." Crabbe said.

"You've said that already idiot!" Draco said. He honestly couldn't figure out why he was still hanging around the idiots, besides the fact that it kept his parents from being suspicious.

"Dude you must have some kind of effect on her." Blaise said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because...have you ever seen her look more calm or relaxed? I doubt if she wasn't with you, then after what happened, she wouldn't even be out." Blaise said. Draco had told him about what happened...but not about the baby. It was weird how he seemed to be able to have this conversation with Blaise, seeing as how Leah dated Blaise.

"What I can't believe is that she actually feel safe around me." Draco said. "Even before when she 'hated' me." Blaise didn't ask any questions. He looked around and spotted Harry and Ron. He elbowed Draco and pointed. "So?"

"Why are they all the way over there when their girlfriends and friends are over there?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know." Draco said. "You'd think Potter would be friends with Leah again after what happened." He shrugged and sighed. Harry was stubborn, that was obvious. Draco wondered if he and Leah were even going to speak to each other before the end of the year. That was three weeks away. He then wondered why he cared. Harry was an asshole for giving up Leah's friendship just because of who she dated. It was then that Draco realized that they never really have been on a date. Well that would have to change, and before they left school because he wasn't sure when he'd see her again after school.

Hermione and Ginny hung out with Leah in her dorm for a few hours before they left for dinner. A few minutes later Draco showed up. Leah looked at him and instantly knew he had something planned.

"Don't ask anything." Draco said. "I just wanna know one thing."

"Ok."Leah said.

"What would you rather have, Breakfast, lunch or dinner?" Draco asked.

"Umm...I guess dinner." Leah said. "But why..." Draco just shook his head. Leah sighed and decided to trust him.

* * *

Draco got a plan. It's gonna be soooo nice. I know this seems like Leah's too fine too quickly but she's just, as always, keeping things inside.


	49. NOT A CHAPTER

Question 

Ok this isn't a chapter. I just need some help. I'm at school right now and I wanted to do something.

When do you guys want the sequel to start? Like…a year after Hogwarts, four months, or two years? I want to know because I need to know when I'm bringing them back together….and I just gave something away. Lucky you people. So like I said. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER SO I STILL HAVE TWO LEFT!


	50. End of the Year

**End of the Year**

No big bang at the end of this story.

* * *

Leah wondered what was going on…and how Draco had managed to convince Dumbledore to let them use the Head's carriage again. But that he did…and they were sitting in it…going somewhere. Draco was actually…dressed up. So was Leah. Somehow he also managed to convince her to wear a dress so now Leah was wearing a midnight blue dress that went to just below her knees with a mid-thigh high slit in the side. Her hair was in a half ponytail.

"Where are we going?" Leah asked.

"I told you…you have to wait and see." Draco said. He was sitting across from her. Leah huffed and pouted. "Nope…that's not gonna work this time."

"Are you saying you're immune to my pout-y face?" Leah asked, eyes widening.

"No." Draco said. "I'm just trying really hard to fight it right now." Leah looked relieved and Draco laughed before moving to sit next to her. "We only have a month left of school." Leah nodded, leaning against him. "Two weeks until your birthday."

"Yeah…" Leah said.

"What do you want?" Draco asked. "I still don't know what you like."

"I like you." Leah said. Draco smiled. "I don't know. Surprise me."

"But not in the same way you surprised me." Draco said. Leah nodded slowly. Ever since Voldemort had killed the baby, her stomach had felt weird, like there was a rock in it. She had lost a lot a weight and only started gaining it back a short while ago. Draco kissed the top of her head and Leah relaxed. The carriage stopped and the door opened.

"Ok where are we?" Leah asked, following Draco out of the carriage.

"We…are at one of the finest restaurants our world has to offer." Draco said. Leah's eyes widened. "Don't worry about anything. Just relax and eat." She gave him a look but Draco had taken hold of her hand and was leading her forward into the restaurant.

Half an hour later they were seated and starting to eat when Leah decided to ask the question that had been bothering her the whole time.

"Why did you do this?" She asked, looking at Draco who, again, was sitting across from her. He looked at her, his mouth semi full of food. Leah laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Because…we never actually officially went on a date." Draco said. "Mostly it was just being in the dorm the whole time." Leah nodded. "So I figured…since the whole school practically knows now…why not do something…normal." Leah smiled.

"So what?" She said. "Are we an official couple now?"

"If you want to be." Draco said. Leah nodded. "Good." He made it sound like he had expected to her say that, but Leah knew by the look in his eyes that he had been anxious. They finished eating in pretty much silence. A comfortable silence though. When they finished, Draco led Leah back to the carriage and they were off again.

"Ok where are we going now?" Leah asked, peeking out the window. Draco leaned across her and closed the curtain. She looked at him with a curious smile.

"No peeking." Draco said. "Or I'll have to distract you."

"How?" Leah asked, tilting her head. Draco smiled and kissed her. Leah pulled back with a smile. "What were we talking about?" Draco laughed. This time when the carriage stopped, Leah heard music similar to the music played at the Celtic festival. She raised an eyebrow but Draco just pulled her out of the carriage.

"Ah, young Mr. Malfoy!" A woman around her mid-thirties rushed over to them. Leah stepped back. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "How are you? How are you?"

"Isabelle." Draco said. "This is Leah."

"Ah! The one you were talking about! Marvelous!" Isabelle said, hugging both of them. "You will in enjoy this my dear. Oh yes, you will." She turned and started walking.

"Umm…" Leah said.

"Don't worry. She only knows me. She doesn't know my parents." Draco said. "There's no death eaters here so you can relax and have fun."

"Come, come!" Isabelle called. Leah just smiled at the woman's enthusiasm. Draco pulled Leah forward as they followed Isabelle. Suddenly he pulled her even closer to him. Leah looked at his face then followed his line of vision to see a guy that was looking at them. Isabelle left them at a nice place where they could watch a group of people dancing to the music around a huge fire.

"You were being possessive." Leah said.

"What's that?" Draco asked, looking down at her.

"That guy back there." Leah said. Draco didn't respond. Leah smirked and moved to straddle his lap. One of Draco's hands instantly went to her hip while the other stayed behind him to serve as balance. "You were worried."

"Well…yeah." Draco said. "You're still not…"

"Oh my god." Leah said. She was looking off to the side for a moment and spotted someone. "Nick!"

(((A/N: remember Nick from first year? One of the dragon dudes.)))

Leah jumped up and ran over to him.

"Hey Le. Almost didn't recognize you. What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"My…boyfriend." Leah said. "He brought me here." She grabbed Nick's hand and led him over to where Draco was still sitting. "Nick, this is Draco, my boyfriend. Draco this is Nick. He's friends with Ron's brother Charlie." She noticed the look on Draco's face. "Nick is also very committed and in love with his wife. You guys did get married right?"

"Yep. Two years now." Nick said. Draco's face changed and brightened. Leah returned to sitting very close to Draco. Nick joined them for a while, telling them that he was here because of a secret thing that had to do with a trained dragon. He also told Leah this his wife was so close to her due date with their first kid that it didn't seem safe to bring her along. Leah's smile dropped for a second but she forced a smile while her hand hovered over her stomach for a second. Nick left to get things set up. He told Leah that she should be very surprised when she saw the dragon.

"Why would you be surprised?" Draco asked.

"No clue." Leah said, snuggling closer to Draco.

"Hey…do you think it's that dragon that Hagrid had in first year?" Draco asked.

"The one that got Harry and me sent to detention with you and Neville?" Leah asked. "I don't know. I haven't thought about Norbert since we got rid of him."

It came as a surprise when Nick, along with a few others, came out with a huge but apparently well trained Norbert. It was also a surprise when Norbert flew then landed in front of Leah and Draco and started acting like an over sized lap dog to Leah. Thankfully Nick managed to get him away from her before he smothered her. Norbert obviously remembered and recognized Leah. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Leah danced with the dancers for a few songs. By the time they got back to the school, Draco had to carry her up to their dorm and into her room because Leah had fallen asleep.

The doorbell rang and Draco, making sure that Leah was asleep, went down and pushed aside the door to see…

"Potter? What are you doing?" Draco asked. "You're gonna get in trouble."

"I…yeah I know." Harry said.

"Well get in then." Draco said. He stood aside and Harry walked into the dorm. "Want anything?"

"Uh…no." Harry said. "I was just…umm…"

"She's fine." Draco said. "A little tired from tonight's date but other then that she's fine."

"Oh…wait…date?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Draco said. "Figured we never went on one so…"

"Oh." Harry said. They stood in silence for a while

"Don't know about you but this is pretty awkward." Draco said.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Umm…just so I don't get in trouble…I'm gonna head back now."

"Want me to tell Leah you stopped by?" Draco asked.

"Uh…no." Harry said. Draco just nodded. Harry left.

"Ok…that was weird." Draco said. He went up to bed shortly afterwards and didn't tell Leah about Harry visiting.

"Ginny I hate you." Leah muttered.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"You don't have to do your NEWTs until next year." Leah said. They, plus Hermione, were sitting by the lake. Hermione and Leah having just finished their second last NEWT. Draco was on the other side of the lake with his friends. Harry and Ron were somewhere else.

"Have you and Draco…done anything since…" Hermione asked, looking across the lake.

"No." Leah said. "Nothing big anyways." Her hands rested on her lower stomach before she put one behind her and the other lifted to push her hair behind her ear. She looked around, overcome by how much she was actually afraid of leaving this place. She had already made the arrangements to get out of the music career, not entirely though. She would do things as much as she did now, a show each month or so. They weren't going to let her quit all together.

"You coming to dinner with us?" Hermione asked. Leah looked at her. Hermione had changed a lot too. Now that they were in the last month of school, Dumbledore had let the seventh years wear what they wanted so long as it wasn't too revealing or promoted bad attitude so she was in tank tops and shorts. Hermione looked great. Leah nodded and the girls helped her stand before all three of them headed inside.

Draco watched as Leah went into the school with Hermione and Ginny. He felt so many things all at once: happiness, peace, relaxation…and even love. It was surprising just how deep he had fallen for her. He was also scared and saw because of what he was going to do after school. When would he see her again…if ever.

* * *

Ok cliffhanger and short chapter again. The next chapter is probably gonna be short too, it's all gonna take place on the train and end before they go through the barrier.

I NEED HELP!

What should the sequel be called? The first story was _Marauders at Hogwarts_ this one is _Marauder's Daughter_ so what should the next one be?


	51. Last Train Ride

**Last Train Ride**

This is the last chapter for this story! It's going to alternate between Leah's POV and Draco's POV…just like the next story is going to be like.

* * *

(Leah's POV)

Gryffindor won the house cup again. It was close, as always, between them and Slytherin. It's funny…I never thought I'd be so sad to leave this place. Now I know how mom felt.

My mind kept returning, as it always did when I was alone, to my dead baby. My stomach had continually felt as if there was a rock in it. Strange how I'm supposed to be a protector but I couldn't save my child. Strange how I'm supposed to be powerful and smart enough to guide Harry into defeating Voldemort, but I couldn't be smart enough to stay away from him.

Draco and I rarely talked the last two days of school. We spent most of our time in our separate rooms, packing. Dumbledore had called us to his office on the third last day and told us how well we did as Head boy and girl. For the first time in a very long time, Gryffindor and Slytherin were no longer complete rivals. I bet anything that, if it had been Harry who had become friends with Draco, then there would be no way those two houses would fight anymore. After all…Draco was practically the leader of Slytherin, and Harry was the leader of Gryffindor.

I still haven't talked to Harry and the only time I saw him was the rare time when I would join Hermione and Ginny for meals, and during the NEWTs which were now over. I didn't talk to Ron either. I think the only people in the whole school that I talked to during that last week, were Hermione, Ginny, rarely Draco, Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall. I rarely talked to Remus at all…I think I'm actually avoiding him.

"I'm gonna miss you." Hagrid said. Me and Hermione were sitting outside his hut with him. Luckily he was restraining himself so that we didn't have to worry about getting broken ribs.

"You can always come visit." Leah said. "And I'll come visit the school a lot. There's no way that I'm staying away from here." Hagrid smiled at that.

The last day of school was full of good-byes. Hermione and myself ran into the forest to say good-bye to Grawp who, unlike Hagrid, actually broke down into tears and did hug us. Luckily, again, he didn't hug too tightly and eventually he did let us go.

Even though we shared the Head compartment, I didn't talk to Draco and barely looked at him. The last time I did talk to him…it was such a good outcome.

(Draco's POV)

I'm not sure how I managed to tell Leah about what I had to do after school. Really…I had to do it. My parents practically forced me. And I couldn't disagree because that surely would have caused suspicion and I wasn't going to let them figure out that I wasn't on their side. There was no way in hell that I was going to let them hurt Leah.

But the look on her face when I told her…god! I couldn't stand it. We haven't talked since.

Now that we were sitting across from each other in the head's compartment, silent, I couldn't even look at her. Whenever someone came by, both of us forced smiles onto our faces and talked cheerfully. But as soon as that person left, the smiles and the noise disappeared. I couldn't stand it so, very quietly, I told her that I would be back before I left.

I found Potter, Weasley, Hermione and Ginny sitting with Blaise and a few others that I didn't know. Hermione saw me and waved me into the compartment. Reluctantly I joined them.

"Is Leah asleep or something?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." I lied. "She was pretty tired and just sorta fell asleep."

"Oh…" Hermione said. She knew I was lying. Somehow I got pulled into the conversation about jobs. Potter and Weasley stayed quiet and I pretty much forgot about them.

Eventually I managed to leave…and got pulled into another compartment by Lupin. I don't know how I felt about that. It was almost as disturbing as the dream I had the night before. Except Lupin didn't say anything about Leah. He just wanted to know what I might have planned for the future and gave me some advice.

What was the dream? Well…like I said…it was disturbing and involved Leah's parents.

**I was standing in the middle of a big empty space…alone…for a moment. I blinked and Leah's mom appeared a few feet from me.**

"**Hi." She said, casually.**

"**Umm…hi?" I said.**

"**Don't worry. I've known about you and Leah from the beginning…well…actually…only from the time I died." She said. That was a surprise. Not that she was dead…I knew that…but that she knew everything and was so calm about it. Didn't she and her husband hate my parents?**

**As if on cue, Sirius Black appeared next to his wife. I started trying to make myself wake up.**

"**Relax." Sirius said. "We're not going to kill you or anything. We just have to tell you a few things."**

"**Both of us…" Sabrina said, giving Sirius a look I couldn't understand. "Are completely fine with yours and Leah's relationship."**

"**And we know that it's going to be…put on hold…for a while." Sirius said.**

"**Ok." I said.**

"**Draco." Sabrina said, stepping forward. "You know about Leah being a protector." I nodded. "And you know how desperate she is to have you ask for it." I nodded again, slowly this time.**

"**You have to do it." Sirius said. "If you don't…you will get killed. Not by us…we're dead…we can't kill ya even if we want to."**

"**But the Death Eaters might find out." Sabrina said. "And you have to be alive to if you want…" I blinked and there was a bundle in Sabrina's arms. "To get your baby back." I think made a noise but I wasn't sure. My eyes were suddenly glued on the face of the baby in Sabrina's arms.**

I can't remember the rest of the dream…if there was anything else. All I know is that from the time I woke up to now, the only thing I could think about was what they had said to me.

(Leah's POV)

Once Draco left, I felt really alone. I couldn't help it. I thought back to the time in May where I had asked him to ask me to protect him. I wanted him to…and I still do. I need him to. If he didn't…I don't know how I was going to survive until the next time I saw him…if I ever did. That thought nagged at my mind as well. What if I never saw him again?

I loved him…I now acknowledged that fully. But I haven't told him. I should tell him…when he came back. No…yes…I don't know. GOD! I can't believe how hard this is. I could tell him everything else but the one feeling that I think I've felt for him for, pretty much, ever…I couldn't tell him.

It had only hit me last night. I had completely forgotten about those dreams that I used to have about the mystery guy…until I had all of them come back to me again last night…this time I saw the face…it was Draco's face. How could I have been so blind? The different things he said to me over the years…the different things said in my dreams…most of them were the same or semi-similar.

Draco returned…I didn't look at him. I could have hit myself. Here I was, sitting across from the guy that I loved more then practically anything, and I couldn't even look at him.

(Draco's POV)

I returned to the compartment and Leah's eyes looked up then back down at the book she was reading. I felt hurt to say the least. I just sat down and stared out the window.

"It never would have worked." Leah suddenly said. I looked at her. She was still looking at her book. I wondered if she was reading out loud.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Us." Leah said, still not looking up. I just stared at her. What was she going on about?

(Leah's POV)

What the hell was I saying! I couldn't stop myself. Oh god….not good…not good!

(Draco's POV)

"What about us?" I asked.

"We never would have worked." Leah said. She finally looking up, but not at me.

"How do you figure that?" I asked, slightly angry. Oh fuck! Here comes my old self again. The one that couldn't care less if I was Death Eater or not…and couldn't care less what Leah thought so long as I had her.

"Think about it." Leah said. "My dad's cousin…is your aunt. Which makes us like…second cousins or something."

(Leah's POV)

No, no, no, no, no! I had thought about this, yeah, but I didn't consider Bellatrix related to me, that's why I never mentioned it to anyone. Oh god please make my mouth stop! Suddenly it hit me…I wasn't in control of myself…someone else was doing it. But how?

(Draco's POV)

It took a second for what Leah said to sink in. True…we were related, and closely too, but since when did she consider Bellatrix related to her. And if it really mattered…then why didn't she stop thinks earlier before we got…

Leah made a noise that was half laugh, half sigh. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked, the anger rushing out as if a dam had just broke. Leah shrugged. "So what…are you saying that you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"There's no point in it." Leah said, finally looking at me. "You're going away aren't you? I'm never going to see you again." We both stood up and I grabbed Leah's upper arms. She winced. I looked at her eyes. They were dark and hollow. I couldn't stand seeing her anymore so I just let her go and left.

(Leah's POV)

I collapsed to the floor and moved my hair to see the marks on my arms. I slowly turned my hand around to look at my wrist.

"No." I said. I wanted to so badly. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus on doing something other then cutting myself.

Nothing I did worked. The next thing I knew, I had three new cuts that stood out deep red against the pale pink of the scars. I slapped my other hand over my wrist to try and stop the blood. My vision was getting blurred from all the crying.

Someone knew. A death eater knew about me and Draco. That was the only explanation. I walked into the bathroom and cleaned off my hand and wrist. The bleeding stopped, thank god. How could a death eater control me? Not even Voldemort has been able to do it. He even said so.

I looked down at my necklace. The one that connected me to my family. Is this why? I seemed to be able to draw power from them if I needed it but since they were dead.

I was crying again, but for a whole different reason then before. I heard the compartment door slide open and closed then I heard Hermione's voice…then Ginny's. Next thing I knew, Hermione was hugging me and telling Ginny to get someone.

(Draco's POV)

"Draco!" I turned and saw Ginny running towards me. "What happened to Leah?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ginny stared at me. I guess the bitterness startled her or something.

"Well she's…uh…crying." Ginny said. I tilted my head. "Me and Hermione...we felt something. We went to your compartment and saw Leah on the floor, leaning against the seats…and crying. She was muttering stuff too. We're not sure what it was. Hermione told me to come find you."

"And." I said.

"There's no 'and'." Ginny said. "What's wrong? You don't seem worried."

"I'm…" I said. I couldn't say I wasn't worried. I then remembered her eyes. Her eyes were never hallow…ever! They were more like… "Bellatrix."

"What?" Ginny asked. "Did you just say 'I'm Bellatrix'?"

"No." I said.

"Umm…actually there is an 'and'." Ginny said. I looked at her. "Umm…Leah was…umm…bleeding." She raised her hand and showed her wrist. It clicked in my head. No! Leah wouldn't do that…it's been such a long time since she had. She wouldn't…but yet….

(Leah's POV)

"Leah…sweetie. It's ok…I think." Hermione was saying. "Please stop crying." I tried, I really did. But I couldn't. The compartment door slid open again. Hermione gave me a squeeze before standing up. I could hear whispered voices, Hermione's and Ginny's and someone else's. It was a guy but at the moment I didn't care who it was so I wasn't trying to figure it out. The door slid open and closed again. Someone was still with me.

(Third Person POV)

Draco walked over to Leah and stood next to her before kneeling. He took her chin in his hand and she quickly moved away from him.

"Leah…" Draco said.

"Don't." Leah said.

"You cut your wrist again." Draco said softly.

"I couldn't help it." Leah said, wrapping her hand around her wrist. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it…"

"I know." Draco said.

"Bellatrix…" They both said.

"How could she?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Leah said, shrugging. She looked at Draco finally. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Draco said, wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like that for a long time. The train pulled into the station and they were still like that. Draco stood and pulled Leah to her feet. They stared at each other. He held her face in his hands before kissing her softly. He pulled back only slightly and whispered the two words Leah had wanted him to say for a long time now. "Protect me."

"I will." Leah whispered back. They then got their trunks and walked off the train together. They stood on the platform, waiting to go through the barrier. Once through, they looked at each other one last time before turning and heading in different directions, both unsure of where they were going and if they were ever going to see each other again.

_**The End**_

* * *

Well this story is done. What do you think of the end? I think it's touchy.

A year later…the next story! The title? Well…I still don't know. ARG! If anyone has ANY ideas for a title…PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me! If I figure it out, I'll post a notice in this story telling you guys about it. I really can't think of anything. The best I can come up with is _Return of the Marauders_ but seeing as how I'm not bringing anyone back to live, it's really not going to work.


End file.
